Countdown to Halloween - A Mythical Moment in Time
by FF Countdowns
Summary: Witches, warlocks, gremlins, ghosts...those are the things that come out to play on Halloween, right? You're about to find out in this installment of the countdowns. Readers beware: things could get a little scary.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there. I do hope most of you found the new site for the countdowns. I am sadened that we lost all of the old ones, and in that process a few participants for this one, but we will move on, move forward, and hopefully y'all will still enjoy this installment.

**The Halloween countdown participants this year are, in no specific order:**

Rbsschess

MysticIce24

Mrs Bella Masen

Breath-of-twilight

HisMysticMuse

Lindsi Loolabell

AnaFluttersBy

TwiAddictAnne

BellaC874

TwiliteAddict

Savannavansmutsmut

AcrossTheSkyInStars

ncbexie25 &amp; Spudzmom

and possibly MissJanuary

**One shots are written from these categories.**

A. Witches or warlocks

B. Gremlins

C. Fairies

D. Ghosts

E. Leprechauns

F. Possessions

G. Devil worshiping cults – of sorts

Can you guess which one shots are from which category? Not gonna mislead you, some are tricks, some are blatantly obvious; either way, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review and share the love with the authors.

Lastly, at the end of the one shots there will be a multi-post collaboration. Each author has contributed to it before it is all mashed back together and merged, edited, and smoothed out to make it all one easy read. We can't wait to hear your thoughts on it.

Happy haunty reading!


	2. Dreamcatcher

**HOST NOTE:**

**Alright, ladies, here it is. The first one shot for the Halloween countdown. I hope you enjoy all of the entries. Be sure to show some love and review after you read each post.**

**All participating authors profiles can be found under this account's 'Favorite authors' if ya wanna check out their other works.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Countdown to Halloween**

**Title: Dreamcatcher**

**Author: TwiliteAddict**

**Rating: M**

_Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together_

_\- Eugene Ionesco_

"Shouldn't you have a couch in here?"

Bella concealed a grin by faking a cough as she sat across from the fidgeting young man. "No. Modern psychology doesn't take place in couches or with the client in the supine position." She smiled warmly at the student, who continued to look baffled as well as uncomfortable. "Is this your first time participating in a psychology experiment at the university?"

"Supine?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Bella jotted down "possible attention issues" in her notebook before replying, "I'm sorry. Technical jargon. It means lying down."

He shrugged.

"I'd like to start by thanking you for your willingness to be interviewed about your dreams. As you know from reading the consent form, you will be anonymous. Though our sessions will be voice recorded, a number has been assigned to this session and you will be represented in all documentation as…" Bella glanced down at her notebook, "as Client 023. At no time will any information be shared that could reveal your true identity."

Although she had giving him the number 23, he was, in fact, her very first client; best not to let him know that. She was already fighting her nerves and her fingers clutched her leather-bound notebook, a recent gift from her father. It didn't help that the freshman psychology student sitting across from her was distractingly good-looking.

For him, participating in a graduate research study was a mandatory part of receiving a passing grade, but for Bella, this session marked the beginning of her long planned-out thesis on dreams and their underlying purpose. Many scholars in modern psychology proposed that dreams served no purpose, simply the brain's regurgitation of random thoughts and images it had taken in during the waking hours. Bella, however, planned to support another theory. Her hypothesis stated that dreams served to open our minds to ideas or behaviors our waking minds dismissed as too radical or too socially or culturally unacceptable. In dreams, she believed, humans were free to experiment and try behaviors they may-or may not-transfer to real life. In other words, dreams were our testing ground.

So many years of dedication, discipline and sacrifice had led up to this moment. And now it was here. The big push to the finish of her graduate degree.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself." She extended her hand across to her client. _Her_ client. "I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to listen to you without judgment."

The handsome man smiled in return and took her hand, giving it two polite pumps. "I'm Rich, er, client 0-2-3. And, I've never been to a shrink before."

"Then good news … you still haven't. And your head will not be reduced in size, I promise." Rich was kind enough to laugh at her shaky attempt at psychology humor. "I'm not a psychologist yet, but I do have the qualifications and background to counsel clients. Besides, think of this more as a safe sharing place than a place of analysis." And to break the ice, she added, "And since your needs are most important, you are welcome to lie on my floor if you have any desire to be _supine_."

Rich nodded, but as the silence lengthened, he looked down and began to fiddle with the drawstrings on his oversized green and gold University of Alaska hoodie. Bella sensed he wanted to share something, but was considering if what he had to say would be accepted. Was he was weighing the risks versus the benefits?

"It's okay. You can begin whenever you are ready, Rich," Bella added reassuringly, noting his coyness only added to attractiveness.

"I have had this reoccurring dream," he began confidently, though the vasodilatation in his face suggested embarrassment was lurking just under the surface.

"Perfect," Bella said excitedly, then regretted her obvious enthusiasm. She reminded herself to put the needs of the client first. She relaxed her posture.

Rich mimicked her action, but continued to look downward. "It starts out with me going on a date with a hot girl, you know. Perfectly normal, right?"

He glanced up at Bella, no doubt seeking approval, she thought. She kept her expression neutral, but nodded her head to encourage him to continue.

"But somehow it always ends with me, um, unclothed, tied to a piece of furniture while my former English teacher, um, how shall I say … disciplines me with a ruler."

Composure blown, Bella dropped her notebook.

Later that day, Bella curled up exhausted on her bed holding her cell phone tight to her ear.

"Well, how did it go?" her father, Charlie, asked. "Did you cure any of the crazies? It sure would make my job a lot easier."

Bella's mind briefly replayed the wide variety of dreams recanted by her subjects. She pushed away the inappropriate images brought on by Rich's disclosure. She thought it best, and more ethical, to not discuss any of _that_ with Charlie. Her father had a tendency to overreact, anyway, and would probably insist Rich was using her to get "his jollies" through sharing his explicit fantasies. Besides, Bella had in part already suspected it. Rich had become increasing detailed about his dreams involving older women in dominate positions the more she seemed to listen without passing judgment. She felt like he was scrutinizing her reactions as much as she was scrutinizing his.

"You know I'm only conducting research for my thesis. And, I sure hope you know 'crazy' is _so_ politically incorrect."

"Bells, we booked a guy today for trying to put a horse saddle on a wild moose. It damn near killed him. Tell me he wasn't crazy."

"Well… There are ten times more mentally ill Americans in prisons and jails than in state psychiatric hospitals," Bella conceded. "I'm not surprised Anchorage PD has to deal with its share."

"Exactly. You know, we could make a great team. Make a difference in the treatment of the crazies, er, the mental health challenged. As chief, I can probably make a strong case for hiring a psychologist to work with the department…."

Bella grinned broadly. Charlie had always referred to her as "his buddy" and since she had moved away from home into a small campus-area apartment six months ago, she could tell he'd been missing her companionship. "Maybe. Let me get the special letters behind my name and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a deal. Listen, I'm gonna let you go. It's late."

"Yeah." Bella yawned. "More sessions tomorrow. Night, Dad."

"Oh, one more thing…," he added quickly.

"What?"

"Keep some pepper spray near by. I don't want any sex-crazed underclassmen taking advantage of … your listening skills. If you know what mean."

How did he always _know_? "Got it, dad. Good night."

Already in her pajamas, Bella pulled back the covers of her twin bed. Just before switching off her bedside lamp, she readied her dream log which contained four years of carefully documented dream details and insights. Her journal had actually made sleep something Bella cherished. Not only did she find it easy to quickly fall into REM sleep, after years of recalling the minutiae of her dreams, she had actually become quite skilled at it. Each night she entered sleep filled with anticipation of what her dreams might reveal about her inner psyche.

As her clocked flashed midnight, Bella's eyes began sweeping back and forth under her fair lids…

"_Tell me what you want?" she commanded as a cracking sound echoed in the dimly lit counseling room._

"_I want you to punish me," Rich responded, his naked body trembling with illicit pleasure. _

"_That's right. You've been very bad. Never leave a participle dangling," she barked and delivered another whack of a ruler across his reddening behind._

"_Thank you, Mistress," he quaked._

_A subtle hint of movement caught the attention of her peripheral vision. Something – or someone—was lingering in the shadows in the corner of the room observing their behavior._

_No longer interested in the young man cowering on his hands and knees before her, Bella called out, "Who's there?"_

_The figure seated in a chair leaned forward. Faint lighting from behind outlined him, but the details of his features remained concealed. His legs were crossed and he appeared to be holding a notebook. "I see you are taking client-centered counseling to a whole different level."_

_Everything around her blended shapelessly into the dimness. Bella stood alone, across the room from her faceless accuser. Embarrassment replacing pleasure._

"_At the very least," he continued in his low, neutral tone, "I observe a very serious infraction of boundaries. At the most, a violation of ethics."_

_Bella crossed her arms. "Thank you, Jiminy Cricket, for pointing out the error of my ways. You do realize this is a dream, non-reality. Your admonishments have no place here."_

_The stranger chuckled low and deep. For some reason, it reminded her of a fathomless ocean. Her spine tingled._

"_I get it. You think I am your conscience?"_

"_Of course you are. What other explanation can there be to your presence?" Bella reasoned, though her anger was growing. She didn't like head games._

_He sat back. Unperturbed, he resumed scribbling in his large notebook. This tipped Bella's anger into stunned outrage._

_He raised his head and examined her as if appraising a piece of artwork. "Judging from your behavior and attitude toward my presence, I surmise you are in need of a sexual outlet, even if the act involved some degree of deviant behavior. You just can't admit it to yourself."_

"_You're deluded!" Bella shot back._

"_Am I?" he challenged. "Or are you? Remember, you just accused me of being a part of you." He tsked. "You are a veritable fountain of defense mechanisms. Are you familiar with denial? The lady doth protest too much."_

_Before Bella could object, he rose suddenly from the chair. His abrupt, fluid advance surprised her and she recoiled in fear. That is, until she saw him fully illuminated. He was pale and tall with an athletic build – an Adonis of chiseled marble. His disheveled bronze hair was in stark contrast to his impeccable professional attire. He was beautiful in an ethereal way; the stuff of dreams and nightmares alike. _

_Though he moved toward her, he stopped short of reaching her and tossed his notebook at her feet. Caught between alarm and curiosity, Bella glanced at the notebook. She quickly realized it was a sketchbook. He had been drawing, not taking notes. _

_Relief was quickly replaced with a flood of emotions. The open pages were filled with detailed pencil sketching two people. They were both naked and contorted in a variety of sexual positions; the woman's face was twisted in various expressions of pleasure and pain. _

_In a sudden clarity that only happens in dreams, she saw the woman was her. Her lover and the artist were one in the same._

_Her eyes rose slowly to meet his and she was certain her face was flushed. _

"_Have you anything to deny now?" He smiled crookedly as if knowing her deepest desires. "I thought not."_

Bella bolted upright. Alone in her room, arousal prickled throughout her body as if her skin was charged by an electrical current.

Grabbing her pad and pen, she began to write furiously. It was a dream unlike any other. The vividness of the dream and the accompanying burst of endorphins triggered by the bold, sexy stranger had her mind and body charged with energy. So much so, sleep eluded her for the rest of the night, and by the time her alarm went off, Bella had barely caught a wink.

Although the day was busy with a round of new student clients and debriefing with her professor, her dream haunted the quiet pauses between her thoughts. When she returned to her apartment that afternoon, Bella reread her dream journal to search for clues to her dream's underlying meaning. She felt tortured by the forbidden behaviors she had engaged in and the pleasurable, liberating feelings they elicited. Bella shook her head. The conflict in her mind lingered even as the finer details faded.

However, by bedtime, she had dismissed the outlandish nocturnal images as a result of increased cortisol brought on by the stress of having her own client load for the first time. And, a depressing lack of sexual contact with a living human being in way, way too long.

After some deep breathing exercises, Bella eased herself under the covers and switched off the light. Tonight, she would visualize pleasant things…like the plane ride she took over Denali National Park last summer.

The images gently guided her into sleep…

_As she looked out at the vista, the jagged peaks reflected in the shimmering waters, the droning pilot's voice became familiar. She looked over to see a now familiar handsome face._

"_You again?" she asked._

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_An expert in psychology, an artist, and a pilot? Are there no bounds to your abilities?"_

_He shrugged. "Your dream, not mine. I'm just following the script."_

_Being seated so close to him in the two-seater plane, Bella could see his eyes were a brilliant green, his hair an explosion of color – different shades of browns, reds, and golds. He wore blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He looked to be about her age. His fingers were long and his grip firm on the stick._

_His head turned quickly toward Bella and she looked away, embarrassed she had been caught staring._

"_Have you ever seen the aurora borealis from Mt. McKinley?"_

"_No," she admitted._

"_Picture it," he instructed._

_She closed her eyes._

_He laughed, not unkindly, at her dream naïveté. "Open your eyes, silly girl. This is your dream. You are the one in control."_

_Bella gasped as the scene around her had changed. The plane was gone. The blue water transformed into rock and snow beneath her feet. The sky shifted with color. She stood next to the man in her dreams, the only constant thus far, and amid green swirls against a velvet black backdrop._

"_How did you do that?" Bella asked, amazed by the colors dancing so close above them._

"_I didn't. Your mind extrapolated this scene from your previous experiences, what you know to be true about the Northern Lights and the mountains, and created this." He gazed up at the sky and smiled, a smile as dazzling as the ionized particles twinkling above them. "It is a very accurate representation of the real thing. By the way, my name is Edward."_

With a jerk, Bella awoke.

Nearly knocking over her light, she fumbled for the switch and snatched her notebook. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the light, she quickly scribbled down every detail including the conversation she had with…Edward.

"My conscience has a name?" she spoke aloud, hoping the sound of her own voice would calm her racing heart.

She reread her notes, straining her memory for more detail. And then a chill ran down her back. "I've never seen the Lights from the mountain. But _he_ has."

With a shaky hand, Bella wrote in her journal: _He is not me._

Bella's day felt disjointed, frayed at the ends. She kept replaying the conversation with the man in her dreams. His presence so consuming it dwelled constantly in the fringes of her frazzled mind.

Fortunately, she did not have counseling sessions; it was her day to review the recorded sessions and work on follow up plans. But no matter how much she tried to focus on the recorded voices from her sessions, they eventually became his voice. _Edward_.

She didn't mention the previous night's dream to anyone. It was too off-the-chart weird. No, this was something she'd have to investigate herself, get to the root of before sharing. What were her dreams trying to communicate to her? What was the underlying meaning behind the image of Edward?

The need to know, to riddle it out, consumed her. Alone in her apartment, she took an over-the-counter sedative (or two) and tucked into bed early. But this time, she attempted to pre-program her mind. She practiced questions and decided she would _truly_ control the situation.

It wasn't long before the darkness took her down…

_She found herself walking up the steps of the Police Department. However, Charlie wasn't there. No one was. She understood the essence of her setting. This was a safe place for her. Knowing where she needed to go, Bella followed the empty halls to the holding cells. _

_Edward was sitting on a bench, his head lowered. Shadows of the bars lined his body._

_Without looking up, he spoke, "Have I done something to cause you to fear me? I'm not used to being caged."_

_Bella approached silently. The lighting was low, but he seemed to glow with a light of his own. He seemed to be a figure of contradictions. Light and dark. Overbearing substance and slight shadow. She stood before the bars, remaining more than an arm's length away. "I know you say I'm in control. I don't feel I am. This time, I want answers."_

"_Control. I see. It's important to you. You are so regimented, so precise in your studies. Even to the point of placing prestige over personal pleasure. So much work for what reward?"_

_When Bella didn't respond, it appeared he acquiesced to her request. "You shall have your answers." He looked up. "Will you join me in here?"_

"_No."_

"_So this is an interrogation?"_

"_An investigation," Bella replied, though guilt arose like bile in the back of her throat. Grinning sardonically to cover her doubt, she added, "Still, would you like me to conjure up an attorney for you?"_

"_No. I only want you."_

_Her grin quickly faded as his tone cut through to her bones. "Are you real?"_

"_Touch me and find out." Edward rose and approached the bars. Something about the way he moved reminded Bella of a jungle cat on the hunt - beautiful to behold, yet deadly. When he stood before her, he extended his arm toward her through the bars. "Go ahead. I know you want to. Your scientific mind needs this affirmation."_

"_You think you know my mind?" She stared at his outstretched arm, tempted, yet survival instinct told her to stay put. _

"_I'm here, aren't I? I'm in your mind."_

"_And during the day?" Bella stammered. "Are you in my mind as well?"_

_Edward frowned. "No. I can only enter your dreams. But I watch you by day. Walking on campus…"_

_Bella stepped back. Her back pressed against the wall. _

_Still, Edward kept his arm – his hand –reaching for her. "Don't be afraid. Your dreams cannot harm you."_

_Bella scoffed. "I've seen Nightmare on Elm Street."_

_Edward laughed, his smile disarming. "I've seen it, too. Gross misrepresentation." He wiggled his fingers. "I know you. Trust me, Isabella."_

_She wasn't sure about trust yet, but damn it, this was _her_ dream and she was going to take control!_

_Bella moved forward rapidly and grabbed his hand. Hoping to catch him off guard, she yanked him toward the bars – maybe she could teach him some humility. However, his reaction was just as unexpected. Edward used the sudden close proximity to wrap his arms around her waist. He stood a good six inches taller than her. She looked up at him as his arms kept her firmly secured against the bars and so close to him. She could swear she felt her heart pounding in her chest._

"_I thought I was in control," she hissed._

"_You are. This is what you want."_

_His words hit her like a slap across the face. Was this what she wanted? A man to take control? He was right about her - she was always the logical one, clear headed and aloof at times…most times. Dedicated to her studies and her goal, she had little time for navigating dating and the trivialities of relationships. But that meant she also denied herself the closeness that came with a relationship. Sex was a basic human need. Damn him for being in her mind!_

_The scene changed. The bars vanished. They stood in a classroom._

_Edward smiled crookedly. "Ah, this is your natural environment. A place where you are in control. Home away from home." _

_He strolled leisurely between the desks, his long fingers trailing seductively over the smooth tops._

"_What are you? What are you meant to tell me?" Bella demanded, knowing her raised voice was revealing she was anything but in control. "That I need to ease up? All work and no play makes Bella a dull girl?" _

_Edward looked at her with what appeared to be … sympathy. "Honestly, I live in the spaces in between. I am physically real, though not human any longer. Beings walk among you that your logical minds dismiss even though you see them and know on some level they are different. Your brains make sense of it because the reality is incomprehensible. So many subcultures keep to themselves because we know what humans cannot understand is destroyed." He took a seat at a desk in the back of the room. "But, to answer your question, within my kind, I have a special talent. I am what is called a Dreamcatcher. I can enter dreams of those with special minds. Like yours."_

"_My mind is special? How?"_

"_It's open. Curious. Expandable and willing." _

_Edward stood and closed the distance between them, standing only inches from her. Coldness radiated off of his body. Bella was no longer interested in his words; she reached out to touch him. He was warm, solid, and she could _smell_ him. Was that possible in a dream? Though she couldn't place the scent, it was arousing. Manly. _

_Her hand smoothed over his chest and down his abdomen._

"_Create a more suitable setting for your mood, Isabella. Use your testing ground."_

_The scene changed. They were transported to a forest at twilight. _

_Edward looked around, intrigued. "Pacific Northwest. I've been here before. Shall we walk?" _

_He took her hand. _

_She let him, determined to prove to him she could let go. She was in control._

_They walked hand in hand in the tranquil woods, the sun never setting. Edward spoke about the fauna that inhabited the area. He named the trees, picked a wildflower bouquet for her, and guided them to a river. The water ran fast and cold. _

_He told her she was beautiful._

_It seemed like she had listened to his hypnotic voice for hours. In the back of her mind, Bella began to wonder if it was time to wake up…_

"_No! Don't! Stay!" Edward called out, alarmed._

_But it was too late. _

Bella awoke gasping. The sun had just begun to creep into her room.

She felt panicked at his sudden loss. And deeply alone.

"No, no," she lamented. Fluffing her pillow, she tried to fall back asleep only to be thwarted by her alarm. Angered, Bella yanked the cord from the wall. Still, sleep would not return. Frustrated, she finally got ready for classes, though she was already too late to catch her first one.

Strange, Bella thought as she walked to campus in a daze, how quickly life could change. Since meeting Edward, it seemed like daytime had become a dream and in sleep, life had become real. She went through the motions of the day, let her father's calls go to voicemail, avoided conversations, and constantly looked over shoulder hoping to glimpse her green-eyed shadow. She returned to her apartment as soon as possible, craving the rush and vivid imagery Edward provided in her dreams.

Though it was only 5:30pm and her work for tomorrow's sessions was not complete, Bella readied herself for bed. Swallowing a glass of wine and another sleep-aid pill, she nested in bed. She had again practiced her approach to the evening, and it took some time to calm her anticipation enough for sleep to come.

_Ahead of her was a gazebo. Strings of white lights hanging from its ceiling and reflecting in the nearby pond provided light in the dark, starless night. She approached, smoothing her satin dress of deep emerald … like Edward's eyes._

_Inside, she took a seat on the bench that was just big enough for two. Within seconds, she heard his approach. Her heart leapt with anticipation._

"_Beautiful," he said._

"_I believe this is from my high school prom."_

"_I meant you." He didn't hesitate in his approach, walking directly up to her. He took her hand and pulled her to a stand. "Music would be nice."_

_An instrumental began to play. Bella couldn't exactly place a title to the sultry tune._

_Edward raised her arm to spin her around before assuming a dance position. Bella complied, placing her other hand on his shoulder. He led. They swayed._

"_You look quite dashing this evening."_

"_I do approve of your selection," he responded. "I haven't worn a tuxedo in a very long time."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I'm very alone, Isabella."_

_They stopped moving. Her heart went out to him. "You've got me now."_

"_For the brief time when you dream, yes." He smiled sadly, and she was again captured by his heartbreaking flawlessness. _

"_Can there be more? You told me you are real in the waking world."_

_He shook his head. "It would be too dangerous for you. I told you, I'm different." He turned away from her._

_Fear struck her heart. "You asked me to trust you and I do."_

"_In your dreams you can trust me. Here, you are safe."_

"_But all I want to do is sleep! I need to be with you, to learn about you, to visit places and feel… special," her confession poured from her. "But I can't spend my life asleep. I _need_ more."_

_Edward turned back to face her. His strong hand cupped her cheek. "You have become my life as well." His other hand traveled up her spine to the back of her head, threading his fingers in her thick hair and guiding her towards him. With a gentleness Bella had never experienced before, he kissed her lips._

_She felt a jolt of electricity course through her, but fought with all her might, actually clinging to him with both arms, so she would not wake. A desperation so overpowering enveloped her that she began to weep._

"_Shh," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here." He held her close and waited patiently for her to ease in his arms. "Let go of the fear. In dreams, you are free. You've always believed that."_

"_Free… and safe," she repeated hypnotically, knowing he was listening to her deepest thoughts, accepting them without judgment. She decided to let go. _

"_Yes," he responded. "Take us there, Bella."_

_The scene changed. They were in a large bedroom circa 1800s. The four-poster bed loomed large in the center of the room._

_Edward smiled, but raised her chin so she could gaze into his clear eyes. "Remember, we can go anywhere_."

_The scene changed again. They were in a clearing in a spring meadow dotted with small purple, yellow, and white flowers. A hazy sun hung in the blue sky._

"_Nothing to fear," he stated reassuringly._

_Slowly, one strap at a time, Edward removed her dress. He laid her down on the grass, kissing her face, neck, and shoulders at a languid pace while his hands caressed the rest of her body. The sun warmed her bare skin._

_When she could resist no longer, Bella reached for his bowtie, pulling it free before undoing the buttons on his shirt. Almost as quickly as she could dream it, he was naked next to her._

_For hours, it seemed, they made love. But it wasn't about physically what went where; no, that awkward burden was removed. It was about sensation. Emotion. The slow steady climb upwards had her mesmerized. The smell and feel of his skin, his taut muscles – more real than anything she had experienced in the waking world. _

_When she reached climax, everything blinked away and she floated on clouds, yet was surrounded by strength and well-being. Edward was there with her, easing her to the ground before they resumed another climb._

This time when she awoke it wasn't a shock. It was an effortless drifting glide back to her bed. Her room. A gentle gift from her lover.

However, it did nothing to ease the increasing pang of loneliness and loss.

Bella called the University Health Center to cancel her appointments and curled up in bed. Her head pounded from the effects of the sleep-aid and wine and the residual depression from a deprivation of serotonin and norepinephrine. She had dreamed with Edward for over sixteen hours, burning through her much needed neurotransmitters.

The silence of her breathing was abruptly broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Reluctantly, she answered.

"Bells? Are you alright?" Charlie's voice was strained.

"Yeah, Dad. Just been feeling under the weather. Sorry I haven't returned your calls."

"You've been missing classes."

Bella blinked rapidly. "You've been checking up on me?"

"I'm a cop and a dad who hasn't heard from his daughter. What do you think?"

The seriousness of his voice rocked her from her self-pitying stupor.

"You're right. I haven't been myself lately, and I haven't been responsible. I promise to correct that. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Do you need me to bring over some chicken soup?" His voice softened.

"No. I'm feeling better. I'm thinking I'll make afternoon classes. Thanks, Dad."

"I've got your back, buddy. Remember that." Achieving his goal, he ended the call.

Bella scrubbed her face with both hands. She had made a mess of things. Life was going on around her while she had sunken into a dream addiction!

With the movements of someone suffering from a hangover, Bella trudged through the routine of getting ready and headed off to afternoon classes. In the evening, she brushed off homework, but ordered pizza and ate with the woman she had befriended in the apartment next door. Still, a thrill bubbled up in her gut as the night sky peered into the apartment windows.

As she bid her friend good night, Bella eagerly pictured the places she would make love to Edward: a tropical ocean beach, on a train hurtling toward some foreign land, maybe even a rebellious tryst on her desk. But most of all, she would make him understand they were meant to be together in the physical world. She _had_ to make him believe it was worth the risk.

With these determined thoughts bouncing around her brain, Bella sat in a tank top and boy-shorts on the edge of her bed. She glanced around her dark room wondering what would happen to her – her life – if Edward refused to meet her. For a moment, she briefly felt like she was coming apart at the seams.

With her box of sleep-aid empty (when had she taken the last one?), Bella opened her underwear drawer and pulled out what remained of a bottle of wine. She drank the rest straight from the bottle.

She told herself her alarm had already been set.

_This time, Edward was waiting for her…_

_The waves crashed, leaving a foamy froth on the white sand of the sunny beach. Edward was running toward her. The hem of his white cotton button-down shirt flapped in the breeze around his khaki pants that were rolled up to his muscular calves. His bare feet left no imprints in the sand._

_He collided into her, scooping her up and spinning her around. His joy was palpable. "I've missed you. And again, you have picked a perfect setting for our reunion," he raved._

"_The real world pales in comparison to the emotion and richness of my dreams. I've missed you with a terrible ache."_

_Edward frowned. "I know." He set her down and pulled her close. "This is torture for us both. The best and worst of both worlds. But we are here now. Let's not waste precious time. Besides, I've always wanted to make love on a train."_

_Quickly setting aside her serious agenda for the vibrant, emotion-fueled sex she knew they would have, Bella created the scene. In the lavishly decorated sleeper car, the clickety-clack of the wheels on the track kept pace with the motions of their bodies…_

_When again they were walking hand in hand on the beach, Bella braved the topic of meeting again._

"_Edward, I have to choose. I don't want to, but I see no other way." If he was truly in her mind, he knew what she meant._

"_You are concerned for the people in your life. They burden you with their worries."_

_She was stunned by his response. "They are not a burden. They care about me."_

"_If they cared they would let you seek happiness, not be selfish."_

"_I guess the awake me has not appeared very happy. With you, I feel alive. Reality doesn't feel as good anymore," she admitted sadly._

"_I cannot lose you, Bella."_

_His hand gripped hers tighter, and, for a moment, he seemed to be the one who was losing control. She had never seen him appear flustered before._

_She jumped at the opportunity at his perceived moment of weakness. "Then agree to meet me."_

_He pulled her to a stop and kissed her passionately. She melted into him. Visions of his tightly-muscled body undulating over her, filling her with unearthly bliss… _

_He kissed his way across her jaw line and up to her ear before whispering breathlessly, "Time to wake up, Bella."_

The sound of her alarm filled the blackness before she opened her eyes.

As was her custom, she snagged her dream journal. But, instead of a blank page ready to be filled with details, scrawled in elegant handwriting, she found the words: "Meet me at the real gazebo tonight on this All Hallows Eve before the last stroke of midnight." On her bedside table lay a fresh-picked wildflower from the rainforest they had walked just a few days ago. His distinct scent still hung in the air.

His effort to convince her didn't go unnoticed. "He _is_ real."

Bella faced the day with enthusiasm. Could she really have the man in her dreams? It was too perfect and logically unexplainable at the same time. But once they met, he would make it all clear. She would accept him without fear just as he had taught her to dream without fear. Neither of them would be lonely any longer.

Dutifully, she attended classes, worked on her cases, called her father and even ate in the cafeteria with her colleagues. Yet, she still kept her dream lover a secret. Edward was right; they wouldn't understand.

As the sun set, she filled the car with gas, showered, and chose her clothes carefully. Checking her Smartphone, she Googled the address to the party hall where her prom had been held and entered it into her navigation app. Too excited to attempt sleep, Bella sat at her desk and watched the hours slowly tick away.

The headlights of her car lit up the dark façade of the building located at a secluded end of a long driveway. In the empty parking lot, Bella chose a spot closest the walk that led along the back of the building to the gazebo.

She smiled widely as she rounded the corner finding the gazebo lit with many strands of sparkling white lights. He was already there.

"Edward?" Bella whispered into the night. Her eyes scanned the area, including the murky edges of the forest that surrounded the hall.

"I'm here."

The sound of his voice – that familiar, entrancing velvet voice – drew her eyes in the direction of the gazebo. There he stood in its center, materializing out of the blackness.

She moved toward him, her excitement urging her to run.

"Remember," he spoke firmly as he watched her approach, "this is not a dream."

It wasn't, she thought impatiently. It was finally time for her dreams to come true.

Edward hadn't moved an inch as she approached and climbed the stairs. He stood unnaturally still and Bella hesitated.

"I cannot be without you," he said. His voice echoed with sorrowful confession.

"I know you are different. I can accept you. I'm just afraid you'll disappear," Bella pleaded.

"Is this truly what you want? You are willing to be with me forever?"

"Yes. To never be alone. Isn't that what you want as well?"

"It is." He smiled and opened his arms.

Bella rushed to him, into his embrace.

His body was hard. Ice cold.

She stumbled back, startled. Hadn't he been so warm in her dreams?

Her wide eyes met his –

They were as shockingly red as fresh blood.

She fought her instinct to scream, to run away. She couldn't – she had promised to accept him! "You are different than in my dreams." Her voice shook with trepidation.

"I know. In your dreams, your brain created what it understood. What made sense. Do you wish to flee?"

"No." She felt embarrassed, ashamed she had feared him. "Kiss me."

He embraced her, moving quicker than any human could. His strong, wintry arms squeezing her tighter and tighter, while his lips urgently pressed against hers. She swam in his scent, ignoring the coldness of his kiss. When his lips parted hers, she tasted the sweetness on his tongue and let the world fly away. Reality became the dream.

He kissed her with the passion she had known in her dreams. And when the pain came, she accepted it as willingly as she had the pleasure.

"It's done. You are a brave girl." His arms gathered her in. "We are together for all of eternity. You have joined me in immorality. No more pain or sorrow, Bella. We will only bring each other pleasure."

Bella sucked in a breath…but didn't feel the accompanying expansion of her lungs. Edward's red eyes glowed triumphantly as if he were a spider gazing at a fly in its web. Alarm gripped her. Something was terribly wrong –

Bella closed her eyes. Her worlds had been flipped for days; lines had blurred between what was real and what wasn't. She didn't know what to think or what to do to find herself in control of her innate fear.

She pictured the sunny beach.

But the scene did not change. The woods were engulfing them, dark and foreboding.

Bella panicked. "Tell me to wake up! _Tell me_, Edward!"

"I can't, Bella. You see, you are not longer in control. This is _my_ dream."

Bella's eyes widened. She saw him differently, heard his words in a different light. There was logic to her thoughts, a moment of clarity where her mind understood and actually realized the double meaning behind his warnings. Yes, the clues had been there, she had just refused to understand.

"You said I was only safe in _my_ dreams. You radiated cold yet in dreams had felt warm to my touch. On the beach – you didn't leave foot prints in the sand. And when you whispered in my ear, I never felt your breath." All the contradictions he presented, her brain had rationalized, dismissed, or accepted because it_ saw what it understood. What made sense._

"You have a brilliant mind, Bella. Tell me, where are we now? I know you have figured it out. Say it. Out loud."

Bella's hands flew to her neck, remembering the exquisite pain. The terror of understanding wrenched in her gut. With trembling lips, she answered him, "I'm in _your_ dream now."

He didn't need to confirm her statement. Despite his honesty, his warnings and the clues her mind had given her to keep her from this fate, she hadn't see the truth. It was beyond what her educated, scientific brain could conceive. And beyond what her lonely heart didn't want to believe. He was a predator, stalking her in her own dreams. He was just as he had claimed: a Dreamcatcher. First, he had captured her mind. Then her heart.

Did he own her soul as well?

Bella collapsed in a heap on the hard, dark ground and then recoiled – her hands had come into contact with something wet and slick. Before her, shrouded in shadows, was a woman lying on the forest floor. Her arms and legs cast in odd positions, her hair covering her face. Blood oozed from a gash in her neck. Bella knew at once the woman was dead. If her heart was beating, the blood would be rushing from the wound.

Bella raised her hands to her face. They were covered in blood.

Edward knelt before her, his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you understand? We are _free_ in dreams, just as you hypothesized. With my gift, I can take you anywhere. I can fulfill all your wishes and fantasies. You wanted to be together. Now, you and I exist always together in my mind. Day and night. No more will you be alone and neither will I. Only your mortal body hindered our final union."

_Her_ _body_!

Madness and grief swallowed her whole as she fully awoke within a nightmare she had willingly invited into her life, and now into her father's. He would obsess over the last image of his daughter, a police file photo of her brutally murdered body in the woods, joining her in assured insanity as he undoubtedly would obsessively hunt a killer she knew he'd never find _in the spaces in-between._

_Happy Halloween – _

_Forever. _

_A/N: So excited to write something chilling – or at least I hope it was. Edward is such a tempting predator, no matter what, it's hard not to fall for him!_

_Thank you for reading and thank you to pre-readers Gasaway Alley and Sherry Dean Cullen, and beta, RowanMoon (she's also one rockin' storyteller! Check out her stuff on ffn and Twilighted.)_

* * *

**_Can you guess what category this one shot was written under?_**


	3. Halloween Fun

**Halloween Fun by BellaC874**

**A/N: Thanks to Ella for looking this over for me. You rock!**

**Many Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for hosting this countdown as well!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Bella's Point of View**

There's a steady rhythm of bass pumping out of the speakers, strobe lights are blinking wildly and purple and orange lights are twinkling overhead. Faking spider webs are strewn across every surface, complete with plastic bugs. A robotic horror character greets people at the door with a deep voice, making a few girls scream in fright.

People are dancing wildly, moving to the beat of the music without spilling their drinks. Suddenly, a cry is released over the music, sounding like a battle cry, and Tyler Crowley streaks across the room, his earlier toga costume discarded.

I laugh in astonishment as everyone cheers him on, holding up their plastic pumpkin cups in salute. I thought that once you graduated from high school and took the next step toward college, this adolescent behavior would stop.

Apparently, I was wrong.

All it takes is Halloween candy and alcohol to revert back to your juvenile past.

My eyes scan the room, looking for a familiar face. It takes quite a bit of time, but I spot my sister, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, standing near the kitchen, talking with our other friends, Rosalie and Emmett.

I haven't seen her in so long. Alice opted to travel the world, because she was tired of the small town of Forks and wanted to spread her wings. Edward, my fiancé, and I opted to stay in Forks. We didn't see the point of going anywhere when we knew Forks was where we wanted to be.

As a result, I didn't see here as often as I would like. Luckily, this year, she came home and decided to throw a Halloween party at the last minute. How she got everything together in a short amount of time, I have no clue.

I wasn't that much of a party person, but Alice had begged and pleaded for me to come because she missed me and wanted to talk to me. So, here I am, in a black velvet dress with a low collar, a party mask with silver swirls decorated on it and blood red lips.

Alice hasn't made her way to me yet, but I know I'll see her before the evening is over.

Edward left my side as soon as we entered, going to fetch us something to drink. He's been gone for twenty minutes, much too long for someone to be getting something to drink. I start to weave myself through the crowd, searching for him. I accidentally bump into a few people and scurry away. One person I bump into actually shrieks.

"Did you feel that? It was the strangest feeling. . ."

Stifling a giggle, I head toward the garage, where the drinks are set up.

I pass by Alice and my other friends, but it's only her that takes notice of me. Her eyes, heavily painted with gold eye shadow and glitter track my movements with rapt attention. She takes a step forward, toward me, but people come by and ask for her attention. Instead of taking her away from her duties as hostess, I give her a small smile and wiggle my fingers in a wave before ducking into the garage.

Even in here, there are skeletons and mummies hanging from ceiling, and I'm convinced that every inch of this house is decorated for Halloween.

_I'm not sure how she pulled a party out of thin air, but if anyone can do it, it's Alice. _

Party-goers are in here as well, conversing over tables and replenishing their bodies from the vigorous dancing they've done. While it's not as crowded as the living room, it's still pretty packed.

Walking around the room, I see many old people that I've been acquainted with in the past; Lauren, Ben, Jessica. I wave to them and they respond with confused looks, but obligingly wave back. I chuckle.

I look for Edward, hoping to see him around somewhere, but I don't. With a huff, I tap the shoulder of the person closest to me, which happens to be Jessica's on again/off again boyfriend, Mike Newton, dressed as an undead groom, to compliment Jessica's undead bride.

He jumps and shivers, but turns to me warily.

"Excuse me. Have you see a guy dressed in a phantom costume with a black and white mask?"

"Uh, yeah. I think he went outside." I nod my thanks and start for the door, but Mike stops me. "Hey, do I know you? You seem really familiar. I could have sworn I've seen you before."

I smile and shrug my shoulders, walking away. Outside, the air is crisp, with a bite of chilliness that's familiar at this time of year. The sound of the music from the house and people out in the front filters through to the back of the house.

The moon illuminates the yard and trees, casting eery shadows on the ground. The wind howling creates the perfect atmosphere for a Halloween evening.

My eyes sweep over the vast expanse of the yard, looking for Edward. There's nothing besides the decorations blowing in the wind and the occasional laughter that grows when someone comes in or out.

As I turn to head back inside, something moving by the edge of the woods catches my eye.

"Edward?"

Nothing is said in response, but I can hear the sound of snapping twigs. Walking over, I peer into the cluster of trees, but I see nothing but darkness.

"Edward, is that you?"

Again, I receive no answer. Shaking my head, I turn around, intent on heading back to the house. I'm not playing this game.

I take half a step away and hear someone hiss my name, slowly and sinisterly. Swallowing thickly, I turn slowly, my eyes wide on the trees behind me.

"Hello?" Silence meets my plea. "This isn't funny."

"_Bella. . ." _The voice whispers again, this time _very _close to me.

Jumping, I start to run for the house, but something grabs at my waist, pulling me against a hard body. My mouth opens to scream, but a firm hand clasps down over it, silencing me. The person who has a hold of me starts to walk backward, so I begin to kick and claw at whoever is taking me.

Before I can blink, I'm spun around and pinned to a tree with a firm body covering my front. I struggle, but it's in vain as my attacker holds my arms and legs with a tight grip. Still, I don't give up. I continue to fight until one of my hands manages to get free and I raise my elbow up, knocking it against the assailant's chin.

They stagger backward and I hear a very familiar groan.

"Edward?" My eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can now see that it is, in fact, Edward.

"Yeah, jeez. What the hell? You knew it was me!"

I march up to him, shoving my hands against his chest. "I did _not _know it was you, you jackass! Do you have any idea what kind of things come out tonight?"

"I'm sorry." I would believe him, if he didn't laugh shortly after.

"You are such a jerk."

"Come on, it's Halloween."

"So it's okay to scare the hell out of me?"

"I really am sorry," he says, his voice low. He takes off his mask and approaches me slowly, hesitantly placing his hands on my waist. "Forgive me?"

"No."

He smirks. "I guess I'll just have to earn it somehow."

Quickly, he whips my mask off, tossing it away and ducks his head down, pressing his lips to mine. I fight him at first, but I can never resist the feel of him. When his tongue swipes across my lips, asking for entrance, I immediately oblige, tangling my tongue with his.

Passion zips through my veins as I taste him and a sudden urgency rushes through me. My hands dive into his hair, anchoring him to me as he pushes me back against the same tree he pinned me to moments ago.

One of hands slowly drifts down my thigh, hooking itself under my kneecap and raising it to his hip. I groan into his mouth, feeling our bodies move even closer together. I shift against him, trying to get closer, evoking a moan from him.

With lightning fast movements, I hear the sound of his zipper opening and feel him under my dress, moving the material aside and before I know it, we're connected, moving together in a frenzy of passion and lust.

My hands grasp any part of him I can reach; his shoulders, arms, head. Anything that will keep me grounded on this plane here with him.

His breath is hot and heavy against my neck as his hips thrust against mine and all too soon, I feel pressure within build and snap. I cry out into the night and Edward covers my mouth with his, muffling his own howl of pleasure.

We stay like that for a moment, both of breathing heavily into the night, holding onto one another like we might float away. It certainly feels like I will; my body feels boneless and it's taking all of my energy to hold onto him like I am.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he breathes after a moment.

"Sure," I reply, my own voice breathless.

"All right, at some point I did, but not now. You okay?"

I plant a small kiss on his lips. "I'm perfect."

He smiles and steps back, keeping one hand on me as my knees buckle. Once he's sure I'm steady, he fixes his clothes and I scowl at the thought of what I look like.

"What?" He questions, catching my look.

"I probably look like I've had sex in the woods."

"So?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Let them think what they want. It's not like everyone in there isn't fooling around either."

I nod and fix my own clothes, but don't bother with my hair. I'm sure it's a lost cause anyway.

"Are we going back in?" I ask, tilting my head back toward the house.

"Not yet. I found something out here. Wanna check it out?"

"What did you find? And why were you out here anyway, weirdo?" I playfully ask.

Edward chuckles, taking my hand and leading me into the woods, away from the house. "That party is insane. I just needed a break and took a short walk."

"Yeah, this is one of Alice's more _enthusiastic _parties."

"No kidding. Within five minutes, I saw two girls puking their guts out, four couples making out, two groups of guys chugging the Halloween punch and Tyler streaking through the house, screaming like a madman. I needed peace and quiet for a moment."

"And you couldn't come and get me?" I playfully hit his arm and he brings my hand up, kissing my palm.

"I knew you'd find me eventually."

I shake my head and laugh. "What did you want to show me?"

He doesn't answer, but keeps walking through the trees. Again, I start to ask him where we're going when the trees start thin out and in the distance—thanks to the moonlight—I see a house sitting amongst the cover of the forest.

Edward leads me toward the structure and we both pause, looking.

The building before us is decayed; broken windows, peeling paint, holes in the roof and missing boards from the porch. At one time, you could tell that this was a nice place to live. At one time, there were probably flowers blooming in the garden with lush green grass and healthy trees. Now, all that stands is a shell of a building, a remnant of someone's life.

I shiver at the sight and oddly enough, a sense of sadness passes through me as I think about how this house came to be like this.

"How far are we from the party?" Why I'm whispering, I have no clue.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a hundred feet or so?"

It dawns on me where we are; this house is talked about all over town, due to its location in the middle of the woods, so far away from the road. Many think the delinquents of Forks gather here for their parties. Others believe a serial killer lives here, disposing of anyone who dares set foot on his property. The most popular one is that it's haunted.

By who or what, no one knows. The story changes from person to person, but one thing that remains the same is that this place is haunted.

No one in my family ever ventured out here, preferring to leave it be and I never had any interest to come out here. In fact, it never crossed my mind to come out here. Until I was dragged out by my fiancé.

"Let's go in."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why not? What's scarier than exploring a creepy house on Halloween?"

"You just want to go in and scare someone. Most likely me."

"I won't scare you, I promise. Let's just go in and check it out."

"I don't want to." I realize I sound petulant, but I have no interest in "checking it out."

"Why? Are you scared it's haunted?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the big deal? Twenty minutes, in and out and we're gone. Please?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, that's all. Besides, I want to see Alice and our friends before the night is over."

Edward places his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye. "Everything will be okay. Nothing can hurt us. We'll just go in and out and be back in plenty of time before the party ends."

He gives me a pitiful look and I growl under my breath. "Fine! Twenty minutes!"

"Thank you!" He grins and wraps an arm around my waist, leading up onto the porch. The wood creaks under our weight and I can't help but wonder if these old floors are capable of holding us up.

Edward pushes the front door open, the hinges squeaking loudly in protest. Inside, the walls are grungy and gray, with cracks traveling from floor to ceiling. There is a thick layer of dusk on the floor that swirls in the air, thanks to my dress and us walking through it. The sound of dripping water echoes throughout the house and the smell of mold and mildew is so strong that my nose wrinkles and I cover my face to block out the stench.

My fearless fiancé is unperturbed by all of this and carries on inside, his eyes taking in everything, although there isn't much to see besides the decay of someone's home.

Off of the kitchen is a doorway with a staircase leading downstairs. It's strange because you don't see many basements here in Washington, unless they're an older home, so I surmise that this house must be really old.

"Let's go down," he says, a hint of excitement in his voice.

_Of course he wants to go down._ I sigh heavily, but slip my hand into his and follow him blindly. My fingers itch to run along the walls so I can have an extra sense of where I'm going, but I fight against it. There's no telling what I'll touch.

Surprisingly, Edward pulls a pocket flashlight out of his pocket and shines it around. There's nothing down here except a few broken bottles and discarded clothes. I can't help but laugh at his put out face.

"What were you expecting? A science lab? Body parts?"

"I don't know. Something exciting, I guess."

"You are such a boy," I giggle.

"Uh, yeah. You know that for a fact," he says suggestively.

I laugh. "Come on, stud. Let's go back up."

As my feet hit the second stair, two things happen simultaneously. One, the step groans loudly, almost like it's crying out in pain and second, footsteps can be heard scurrying across the floor above us.

Turning back to Edward, I silently ask if heard what I did and he nods silently, his face serious. He places a lone finger against his lips, telling me to be quiet just as more footsteps and whispering can be heard, filtering down to us.

With slow movements, Edward turns off the flashlight and guides me down to stand next to him. A second later, I feel his lips at my ear.

"Don't let go of my hand and don't make a sound."

I nod and wordlessly follow him up, continuing to hear whispers and footsteps from somewhere in the house. We reach the doorway and Edward pokes his head out, looking to see if anyone is there. He turns his eyes back toward me, shaking his head and leading me out.

_All we need is a door slamming by itself. _

As I cross the threshold, the door behind me slams shut, echoing throughout the house.

_Perfect._

The scurrying of footsteps travels throughout the house and I mold myself into Edward's side, my fingers gripping his jacket.

Toward the back of the house, the sound of female laughter can be heard, along with a throaty chuckle of a man. Distinctly, I can hear them conversing back and forth. I strain my ears to hear what's being said and can only make out fragments.

"Die. . .here. . .never. . .escape. . ."

"Your. . .blood. . ."

Whatever they're talking about isn't friendly and the "fun factor" checked out around the time of "die here."

"Let's leave, huh? We've seen enough."

Edward defiantly shakes his head. "No. I want to find whatever is making those sounds."

A sound of frustration leaves my lips as the sound of the female grows louder, sounding very scared.

"Please, let's leave."

"Why would we do that? Because we heard 'blood' and 'die?' Don't be scared," He replies, pulling me forward, further into the back of the house. He opens the last door at the end of the hall and steps inside just as I start to answer. However, I'm cut off by a loud scream that filling the entire house and making both Edward and I wince. Then, that scream is followed by another before a flurry of rapid footsteps charges toward us.

Out of instinct, we both hurl ourselves into the wall nearest to us as two white figures rush past us, covered in blood. I look to Edward and see that his eyes are wide, much like mine and before I can comprehend what's happening, he's running after them, pulling me behind as he follows the trail of blood on the floor.

We hear the sound of a door being thrown open and the hurried sound of their feet as their screams disappear into the night. Edward leads me to the front of the house, where the front door is wide open, allowing the cool breeze to blow throw. We stand on the porch, listening to their fading wails and suddenly, Edward releases a laugh that startles me.

I hit his shoulder, unamused. "That's not funny."

"Oh come on, that was hilarious! Did you not see what I did?"

"It was not funny!"

His laughter sets off my own and I lean against him, balancing myself so I don't fall over. After a moment, I calm myself. "Have you seen all the ghosts you needed for tonight?"

"Yes, I'll never forget this evening."

"Good. Let's go."

Edward nods and we begin the trek back to Alice's party.

"Who do you think it was?"

I pause, thinking about it. "I'm not sure."

"Hmm. I think I might. Whispers around town, you know." I roll my eyes and nod, and he continues. "I think the husband was a doctor and one winter was a particularly bad one. He didn't have enough food and knew he and his wife were going to starve. Plus, being trapped indoors didn't help his mental health. Apparently, he went mad and murdered his wife. After he killed her, he killed himself."

I shiver, uneasy with the story.

"It's all speculation, of course." He continues. I can see Alice's house coming up and a breath of relief escapes me. "It happened so long ago, no one really knows the truth."

"So they make up stories to scare people."

"Naturally."

"It's rude and disrespectful."

"What do you suppose we do about it, then?"

I turn to say something to him, but he points at something over my shoulder. I follow his line of sight and see Alice and our friends standing at the treeline in a line, their hands clasped together. Before I know it, we're standing in front of them.

I look at each of their faces and see that they all have a perfect mixture of shock and happiness in their gazes.

"I can't believe it," Alice whispers.

"You asked me to be here didn't you? Here I am."

"I know," she says. "But I never thought you'd do it and I didn't think you'd come. I missed you."

"It's your fault for traveling the world."

"Hey! If I'm able, I'm going to do it."

"Of course."

"You know, you two could have come with us," she reprimands and the others nod in agreement.

"We could have. But we have no interest in roaming around."

"You're both so _old world,_" Rose says, wrinkling her nose.

"A consequence of sorts. We can't get out of our ways."

"We did!" Emmett replies, shaking his head. "You two are just set in your routines."

Edward and I shrug our shoulders at the same time, unashamed. We don't want to change. We like the way we are.

"Are you all going to reprimand us or are we going to catch up on this wonderful night?" Edward questions.

Suddenly, we're both pulled into a hug, our friends clutching us in a circle, squeezing us tightly. We embrace them back, basking in the moment that's been a long time coming. After a few minutes, we pull apart, but stay close together, not willing to lose contact.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Rosalie asks, stretching her arms in the air. "It's hard to get used to at first, but once you do, man it feels _amazing!" _

We murmur our agreement, reveling in the feel our bodies. Only on this night—Halloween—can we indulge in the human world; we can drink, eat, engage in _physical _activities and basically be human. Of course, humans can sense that we aren't "normal" and get freaked out by us whenever we're near. They attribute it to the Halloween night, but in reality it's because their bodies are telling them that something supernatural is nearby.

"So I suppose you're the ones who scared Jessica and Mike?" Jasper questions, humor shining in his eyes.

"Is that who was in our house?" Edward's lips twist in amusement. "The one I murdered my wife in?" He continues, joking. I roll my eyes, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah," Emmett chuckles. "They wanted to see a ghost, so they thought they'd tour the house, trying to find one. We told them to stay out of there, but they were adamant. We thought _we'd _scare them by moving some things around and making a few noises, but before we could make our way out there, they came running out of the woods, screeching that ghosts were after them, looking to trap them in limbo for all eternity."

We all burst out in laughter once more, remembering the look of fear on their face.

"Well, it's what they get for trespassing," I reply flippantly, making everyone nod in agreement and laugh again.

I lean back into Edward's arms, relishing in the feeling of being with our family again. All of us have been a part of the "ghost community" for some time. We were all alive during the nineteen hundreds.

Alice, my sister, was meant to be married to Jasper in 1911 but he was involved in a farming accident and lost his life. A few months later, Alice followed him into the afterlife when she had gotten ill.

Rosalie and Emmett were our neighbors. Rosalie had passed during childbirth and while he was distraught, Emmett carried on, caring for their daughter until his passing at the age of eighty.

For Edward and myself, we lived well into our nineties, passing only day apart. When we first "woke" after our deaths, we were confused. We were the age of twenty—the year we had gotten married. Not only that, but Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were there, waiting for us, all of them young.

The four of them helped us through the transition, teaching us about our "lives" and why we looked the way we did. Apparently, we could change our appearance as we wanted, and while we were content with our looks, we much preferred to look like we did when we were younger—when we were at our prime.

On Halloween, we learned that for that night, we could move easily amongst the human world, almost like we were alive. Every year we took advantage of that fact and lived. Of course, we still had the benefits of being ghosts; flitting from place to place, moving silently and making ominous, disembodied noises.

When we learned that we could still act like ghosts, the guys made it a sport to scare the living. It wasn't very nice, but I'll admit it was humorous to see a human move so fast.

"You have to come traveling with us," Alice states, her eyes pleading. "It's so much fun going to 'haunted' hotels and houses, scaring people when they're walking through, looking for a Halloween thrill."

I look at Edward. He seems keen on the idea and it might not be so bad. Maybe we should change our routine.

"We'll think about it," I answer.

"Let's do that later. You and Edward got to scare some folks. Now, it's our turn," Emmett says gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "The night is almost over, so let's get a move on!"

"It was in our house! What were we supposed to do?" Edward argues. "Besides, A few years ago, you and Jasper scared an entire tour group. Bella and I only scared two people."

"_You _scared two people. _I _wanted no part in it." I input.

"Spoil sport," Edward shoots back. "You know you secretly love seeing terror on their faces when they run out screaming."

I shrug, unashamed. It's true. I do get a satisfaction when vandals run out of my home, white as a sheet and screaming with terror. It's what they deserve for trying to destroy the home I spent my life in with Edward; the home I raised my children in.

"Bull. I know for a fact that Bella scared a few people at the party," Alice says.

Edward casts a look over to me and I turn away, biting the inside of my cheek to hide my smile.

"We'll talk about that later," he whispers.

"Can we stop arguing?" Jasper asks. "Halloween is almost done with. Let's go scare some people!"

In the blink of an eye, the guys are gone, leaving us girls alone. We all chuckle and roll our eyes at their behavior, but rush to join them when screams of fright can be heard. After all, it is Halloween. You're supposed to be scared.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave some love, and maybe guess which category this one might fall under?**


	4. Time

Countdown to Halloween 2014 — A Mythical Moment in Time

Title: Time

Author: AcrossTheSkyInStars

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a quick little one-shot from me for the Halloween Countdown. All entries will be posted on Breath-of-twilight's profile at the end when this whole thing is done. Same deal as last time if anyone checked out Hope and Ruin. Some awesome stories, so please, PLEASE check them out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these lovely characters below, even though I wish I did. They all belong to SM :)

"Silent love is calling faith

To shatter me through your hallways

Into echoes you can feel

And rehearse the way you heal"

— Zedd: Find You

b.p.o.v

October 31st 2011

"This is it?" I asked Jasper, motioning to the house.

"That's what Alice said," Jasper replied with a shrug. He put the car in park behind a red Mercedes. "Her directions. This house is huge! My God. There must be a hundred people at this party."

I sighed. While I didn't mind going to a huge house party for Halloween, I also didn't want to be out all night.

"Great," I replied as unenthusiastically as I could.

"Oh come on," he told me, "it'll be fun. We're all set for the night, we're ready to do our Ghostbustin'!" He motioned to both of our costumes, the male and female Ghostbuster costumes from the party store — which Jasper had thought was all too hilarious. "Look, we'll stay for a few hours, have a drink or two, and we can go home, sound like a deal? I don't want to be out all night either. I have class tomorrow, too, babe."

I nodded. "Okay, sounds like a deal."

Jasper leaned across the seat, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Perfect. And you look amazing in that, by the way."

I laughed, swatting him on the arm. "And you look ridiculous in that. Let's go."

We got out of the car, heading up the stone steps of Alice's massively impressive house in the middle of nowhere. We all attended NYU together, and Alice Brandon — a girl I had met on only three occasions — seemed awfully fond of Jasper. They shared a few classes together and she had asked him out on a date before she'd realized he had a girlfriend.

And now she'd asked him here.

To say I wasn't looking forward to it was literally the least I could say about the situation.

Jasper didn't even bother knocking on the door, simply let himself in; the grand foyer was immaculate. The entire house was. Everything was decorated perfectly. Halloween to the extreme. Spider webs strung up, skeletons dangling, pumpkins lining the staircase, orange lights weaving in and out of the banister. Music pumped through the house, and the lights were dimmed, purple and orange, making it hard to see people clearly.

"Wow," I said to Jasper over the music, "this is incredible."

"Yeah," he told me, "it sure is something else. I can't believe how cool this is. Must have taken her ages to do."

I almost snorted. "I'm sure she had help."

He nodded, then laughed. "I guess so. Alright, what do you say we get ourselves a drink and go find Alice?"

"Yeah," I replied, "sure."

.

.

Jasper and I wandered through Alice's house in amazement for the better part of a half hour. We found some people we knew from NYU, dressed up in some ridiculous costumes, already three sheets to the wind. Eventually we came across something to drink; Jasper grabbed a beer, I poured myself a glass of red wine. We circled back to the foyer eventually, hovering near the stairs.

"Should we check upstairs? I see some people up there, too?" I said to him.

"We can," he replied. "I just want to say hi and let her know I actually came. I know she's not your favourite person."

"It's not that," I told him, "it's…look never mind. Let's go."

We passed jack-o-lanterns and skeletons on the way up, cobwebs and other Halloween fun. Although Jasper was right — Alice wasn't my favourite person — I had to hand it to her, the place looked fantastic. As if we had stepped into a haunted house.

Jasper turned left at the top of the steps, nodding to a few people as he went. I followed close behind, offering timid smiles. A few more steps down the hall, and I heard a loud voice, an argument.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" I heard a woman scream. "Shut the door next time, you sick freak!"

A loud slam followed, and I saw Alice stumble backward, into the middle of the hallway. Visibly drunk. Wearing a teeny-tiny police officer's uniform.

How fitting.

"Alice?" Jasper said over the music.

Alice turned, and when she saw Jasper her eyes lit up intensely. She took a couple of wobbly steps down the hallway and threw herself at him, beaming.

"You came!" she exclaimed. "Thank you. Hi, Bella."

I gave her a small wave, and stood there while Alice recounted to Jasper that she had walked in on a threesome in her parents' bedroom. I tried to hold back the snort, but it came out anyway.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "that's kind of funny."

Alice glared at me, all messy hair, smeared makeup, and rumpled costume. She was shorter than I was, and small — a skinny little thing.

"It was most definitely _not _funny," she countered in agitation, "and whatever mess those assholes leave, I have to clean up in the morning."

I held up my hands in defence. "Okay, sorry. Look, I'm going to get another drink. I'll see yah later. Great party."

I turned and walked away, heading back down the stairs.

Jasper didn't follow.

.

.

I stood near a tall, statuesque gargoyle, glass of wine in hand. It had been well over half an hour since I had left Alice and Jasper alone upstairs, and right now, I really didn't care. He would come find me when he wanted to, and I was trying to calm down after just being around Alice. Something about her irritated me, and if I knew Jasper as well as I did, something about her did that for him, too.

Drunken people in Halloween costumes danced and played card games nearby, some stood around and chatted, sipping on drinks.

Another ten minutes went by before Jasper found me and my gargoyle.

"Have a new friend, there, do you?" he asked. He put his hand on the gargoyle's claw, joking, "It's a little sharp, Bella…not so sure how those are gonna feel."

I shrugged. "Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

He shook his head. "Eh, I'm not so sure. Wouldn't wanna go smoking crack or anything outrageous."

I pursed my lips, contemplating. "Nah, I guess not. I like my teeth too much. They're pretty. My parents spent too much on braces to go smoking crack." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're not just a handsome face."

"Not just a hat rack, my friend," he said, tapping on his temple.

I chuckled.

"Alright, you wanna get out of here?" he asked. He downed what he had left of his beer. "Alice was pissy upstairs, and that kind of just ruined it for me. I've had two of these, and I'm not having another one because I have to drive. I'm good if you are."

I nodded. "Please."

He leaned down, kissing me again. "Let's go, babe."

.

.

The drive back was quiet. The streets were dark, winding through thick forest. It wasn't going to take us long, but it worried me anyway.

"Just be careful," I told Jasper for the third time, "of like a deer or something. Those things come out of nowhere."

He chuckled. "That's usually how they come, out of nowhere. If people saw them coming, I would hope they'd slam on the brakes, babe."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

I sunk down into my seat to get comfortable and reached out to turn on the radio. I fiddled with it for a minute, trying to find a station I liked. _Thriller _came on eventually, and I smiled, glancing over to Jasper.

"How perfect," I pointed out, "playing_ Thriller _on Halloween."

"Amazing," he agreed, glancing at me, "every time."

Jasper and I both looked back out toward the road, and instead of the dark and quiet of the night, we were met with blinding light. The last thing I remembered before darkness swallowed me — before my life changed forever — was my scream for Jasper.

.

.

September 7th 2012

I sat up in bed, startling from sleep. "Every night," I grumbled restlessly. I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand, grimacing at the blood-red numbers taunting me with the time.

_4:37_

_Seriously?_

"Honestly, world? Really?" Words came out of my mouth, though I was talking to thin air. Nobody but myself. I was mostly just pissed off; tired, cranky, and royally agitated. It was the fourth night in a row this had happened. Not only that, tomorrow was my first day of senior year at Washington State University. Admittedly not the school I _wanted _to be graduating from, but circumstance made it that way.

With reluctance, I got up and padded down the hall to the washroom. I looked like hell, as if I hadn't slept in weeks. The circles beneath my eyes were dark. I felt more than exhausted. I felt…defeated.

I relieved myself, then went back to bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly in my attempt to sleep, listening to the quiet voice in my head telling me: _Go back to bed, babe. I'm right here. _

.

.

"I feel crazy," I replied.

I pulled a long-sleeved maroon shirt on over my head, adjusting it in the mirror over a pair of high-rise jeans. I laced on my boots afterward, huffing because I was starting to second guess my outfit; typical, for me. I had never been a particularly self-confident person.

And after this past year, my confidence had depleted _completely. _Gone. Zilch. None.

"You look amazing," Jasper told me. "You always do. And you're not crazy."

I turned, watching him as he lounged comfortably on my bed. He flashed me a cute smile.

I tried to smile back.

He had always been handsome; amazingly blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, defined facial features, and a strong build from how much time he had dedicated going to the gym. I had always said he put too much time into it, but he had thought otherwise.

"Well I think so," I countered, gesturing toward him, "I mean look at what's happening right now. I'm…"

I trailed off, pointing to Jasper still.

"You're…"

On the one hand, while Jasper was making himself perfectly comfortable where he was…there was also one problem.

He was dead.

Jasper laid back on my pillows, sprawled out; paler than paler. His blonde hair fell down into his eyes, just as it had on the day he died, as it always used to. He brushed it out of the way, watching me.

"Dead?" he replied. "Uh huh. I get that. Don't you watch the movies, sweetheart. _Ghost?_ I'm your long-lost lover."

A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth, and I pursed my lips.

"It's romantic."

"Jas-"

"You're pining-"

"Ja-"

"You can't stop thinking about me."

"Jasper Edward Whitlock!" I finally said.

"Ouch!" he retorted. "Full name. I always hated when you did that. Haven't heard it in a really long time." A trace of hurt flickered across his ashen face, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, fine. Just knock it off. But I feel like I've lost my mind," I admitted honestly. "How can I even see you?" My voice was quiet, concerned. "You've been gone for almost a year, Jasper…where did you even come from? Why now?"

Today, right _now, _the day I started school for the last time, was the day my undead boyfriend unceremoniously chose to appear in my bedroom. To say I fainted and hit my head on my dresser was an understatement. I was thanking whoever was out there for the wonders of Maybelline right about now.

"The other side?" he said, almost like it was a question. "I honestly have no clue, Bella. Everything looks the same to me, in life and in death. Only…you're the one person in the world who can hear me or see me. I don't know why — why it's you of all the people out there. Maybe because you were with me when I died?"

He paused, then sat up slightly on the bed.

"Because we were together so long?" he continued. "Because you seem to be struggling so hard and you need guidance? I really don't know."

I swallowed past the dryness in my mouth. "Struggling?"

"You moved across the country after I died, Bella. You're finishing university somewhere completely unfamiliar," he said quietly, "how are you not struggling? You don't even know this city. You should have talked to somebody."

I shook my head. "You _died. _I couldn't just…stay. Nothing made sense." I sat down on the edge of the bed. I stared at my hands.

"Which is why you should have talked to someone," he reasoned.

I nodded. "I know. I barely even talked to my parents after everything happened."

"I know, Bella." I looked up at him, flashing him a sad smile. "I wish you would have. Maybe it would have helped a little at the time? It could have helped you cope better."

My jaw tightened, and though I had missed his face — everything about him — I found it hard to look at him. He wasn't the same. He was Jasper, my Jasper, but so much different. His eyes were still beautiful, but they were sadder; his lips still thin and perfect, but set with a certain melancholy.

"I'm not sure," I admitted honestly, "and either way, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I'm here, I'm finishing school and…I'm getting by. No, I'm not doing great, but…I'm okay."

His lips pursed, and from across the bed, his ashen face became paler, ever so slightly. "If you say so, Bella, I believe you. I just want you to be okay. I want you to find somebody again. I want you to fall in love and be happy," Jasper told me. "You know I love you, always."

His voice was quieter, fading slowly.

"What's happening?" I asked him anxiously. "Where are you going?"

"I've been trying for days to talk to you," he softly replied, "I was lucky to even get through. I don't know if I'll get a chance again."

Jasper's face, his chest, his legs…everything blended easily into the bed, until I could hardly make out his facial features anymore.

"I promise I'll be happy again, Jasper," I vowed, "I swear. I love you, too."

Before I could hear his reply, he was gone.

"Promise," I whispered.

.

.

I walked into the auditorium, my third class of the day, already steadily filling with students. I followed a few girls down into the aisles, heading toward the front of the room; a low hum buzzed around me — the sound of eager chatter. Spots were still open in the front row, so I took a seat just off to the left, settling quietly. Once I set my bag near my feet, I pulled out a notebook and a pen, waiting for the professor to enter with the TAs.

I felt…fidgety. I tapped the pen against the notebook, anxious.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper; where he was, what he was doing.

Was he here now? Could he see me? Was he talking? Could I just not hear him?

I had so many questions. My mind was racing. I wanted to see him again, to ask him questions, and on the other hand…I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Bringing up the past when I was finally beginning to get away from everything didn't seem to be the smartest thing to do. Jasper and I had been in a car accident the year before, and while my injuries had only been minor, Jasper's had been so severe he had passed away in the hospital a few hours after the crash.

I had been…devastated. Numb. I couldn't believe the doctors when they first told me — refused to believe them. Denial had hit me hard and I had wandered down the hospital halls delirious, screaming out for Jasper.

It hadn't been until I'd remembered the drunk driver had swerved head on into Jasper's side of the car that I'd realized they were telling the truth. I relived it every day.

I tapped my pen against my notebook again, trying to get my mind off Jasper. I had come out West — had moved all the way across the country — to get away from what had happened last year. I was hoping a fresh start would help relieve some of the crushing weight I seemed to constantly feel.

I was also hoping the new school and classes were exactly the thing to do that.

Dr. Cullen's class, which I had quickly learned was a popular course, covered the progression of poetry from classical to modern day. It was one I had been very eager to take, and based on reviews from previous students, Dr. Cullen was one of the most insightful literary professors. If anything, this course was likely going to be my favourite.

I sat in my seat quietly, waiting for class to begin. Dr. Cullen came in a few minutes later, approached the podium at the front of the room, and promptly began the lecture. He was a tall, handsome man, with a shock of white-blonde hair. Dressed smartly in a pair of dress pants and a blue button-down, I suddenly realized why so many _girls_ were so eager to take Dr. Cullen's class.

He was an extremely good looking, older man who taught poetry.

I only needed the course as an extra English credit to graduate, and I'd heard Dr. Cullen was one of the best professors. So here I sat, listening to the quiet chatter around me as Dr. Cullen began his lecture. Faint whispers reached me from girls behind and in front, and I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long year.

"Excuse me," a quiet, deep voice said from beside me.

I startled and glanced up, moving slightly to let someone past me. A guy sunk down into the seat next to me and nestled a messenger bag between his feet.

"You weren't saving this for anyone special, were you?" he asked with a small smirk.

He had a cute smile, and his green eyes were so very pretty. I couldn't help but stare for a second longer than I should have.

"Uh, no," I replied, "all yours."

"Perfect, much appreciated. And you haven't gotten the syllabus yet," he noted, handing me a sheet of paper. "I'm Edward, one of the TAs."

_Edward._

I had a massive lump in my throat.

_Jasper Edward Whitlock. _

I shook his hand when he offered it, attempting to smile. "Bella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said with a wink.

I laughed, and just like that my anxiety dissipated. I swore I was almost blushing. "Thank you," I told him, gazing for a beat longer into those eyes once again. He was extremely good looking; strong jaw covered in a growing beard, thin lips, the beautiful eyes, a slightly crooked nose, all topped by a mess of copper-brown hair.

"You're not so bad yourself, there, sunshine," I offered in a whisper.

Was I…flirting?

Edward flashed me a wicked smile, then turned toward the front of the class, to where Dr. Cullen was talking away; about what I had absolutely no idea. I listened to most of the lecture — Edward and I whispered through some of it. If I had any questions abut the syllabus or classwork, I found I was more than comfortable talking to him. He was more than ready to answer my questions and talk with me.

Once the class was finished, I put away my notebook and pen. I stretched out my legs.

"And hey, I know my email and office hours are on the syllabus," Edward said from beside me, "but if you ever need anything else, here's my phone number. You know, just in case."

He handed me a piece of paper, with his name and phone number neatly printed.

"Oh, just in case, huh?" I joked, nudging him in the side.

Again…flirting? Me?

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile, and he shrugged. "Help with the class, if you wanna go grab a coffee sometime. Anything, Bella. Give me a shout. I'm around campus pretty much twenty-four-seven."

"Thank you," I replied, motioning to the piece of paper in my hand, "I appreciate it. Here, I'll give you mine, too." I took Edward's pen, scrawled my number and name down in his notebook, and put a tiny heart next to it. "There."

I was _definitely _flirting.

"Ooh," he remarked, attempting to read upside down, "Miss….Swan. I hardly know you, and you're already leaving hearts in my notebook. Tisk, tisk. We should go for that coffee first, at least. What do you say?"

"I'd love to," I told him, tapping my foot against the floor nervously, "I'm not done for the day, though. Still have two more classes."

"After, then," he said decidedly. "You have my number."

He shot me a wink, leaned over to plant a tiny kiss on my cheek, and he was gone.

I watched him walk away, down the final step to get to Dr. Cullen.

I looked at Edward's name on the piece of paper in my hand.

_Edward Masen._

I sat there for another minute, recalling what Jasper had said earlier:

_I want you to find somebody again. I want you to fall in love and be happy._

Edward may not have been that person exactly, but it was a start.

.

.

Partway through my last class of the day, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I kept taking notes, listening to the professor as she went on about Contemporary Literature. I didn't mind the course material, but the professor was a little…boring. Droning on in a tone that was completely flat. I couldn't wait to leave. A few minutes later, my phone went off again.

I pulled it out, glancing down at the screen.

_Hey gorgeous, about ready for that coffee?_

His cheesiness made me smile, and I shook my head as I reread the text message. It was closely followed by: _Meet me in the Hillside Cafe if it's not too far for you_

I sent Edward back a quick text telling him I would meet him there in twenty minutes. I pulled a map of the campus out of my bag, finding that the cafe wasn't all too far from where I was. I listened to the rest of my lecture in anxious anticipation, jiggling my leg and tapping my pen to keep myself from getting up and simply walking away from the lecture.

It was completely unlike me, but I was _excited_ to go meet him. I wanted to see him again.

At the end of the lecture, I took a deep breath before I stood up, gathered my belongings, and left the lecture hall. I walked through the campus that was bustling with students, old and new. The weather was beautiful for this time of year, and my long-sleeved shirt was perfect for the slight breeze that accompanied the sun. It only took me a few minutes, but I found the cafe Edward had mentioned; it was a small, cozy place, smelling strongly of coffee beans and freshly baked pastries.

I saw Edward almost as soon as I entered, sitting comfortably at a booth with a cup of coffee and a couple of muffins in front of him.

He stood up when I approached him, leaning in for a hug. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted, "how was class?"

"Riveting," I said dryly, hugging him back. He smelled amazing.

He chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

I sat down next to him. "Awful. I had Dr…Stanley? God, she was the worst. Terrible. So monotone I could have cried."

"Oh, yeah…should have warned you about her," Edward winced, "may be the most boring prof I've ever had in my life."

"Good, great," I said sarcastically, "this should go splendidly."

"On the plus side," Edward countered, "I was a TA for her last year, so I may be able to help you out if you need it. There's always that."

I smiled at him, resting my head back against the booth seat we were occupying. "Amazing, that just made my day."

"I tend to do that," he joked. "I'm pretty awesome. Although I did _not _know what to get you to drink. Coffee? Tea?"

I scrunched my nose up. "Coffee, big no. Blegh. Hate the taste. I will take you up on a tea. I can grab it, though." I went to stand, but Edward was quicker.

"Don't be silly," he retorted, "I invited you. My treat. What would you like?"

I shook my head, smiling up at him. "English Breakfast would be perfect, thank you. Milk and sugar."

Edward returned a minute later, warm tea in hand. We fell into easy conversation about school, professors, life in general. He was three years older than I was, working on a graduate degree in English. He wasn't quite sure what he aspired to do with it yet, but he had high hopes for his future. Writing was his passion.

"And what about you, Miss Swan?" he asked. "Writer, editor, publicist? None of the above? Teacher, dare I say?"

I chuckled. "To be quite honest…I have absolutely no idea."

The cafe was still full of students, loud and bustling. Edward shrugged. "And hey, that's perfectly fine, too. You're…what, twenty-two? Nobody said you had to have this figured out now. You have plenty of time. The rest of your life ahead of you."

I bit on the inside of my cheek, casting my eyes down to my lap.

His words made me think of Jasper.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Exactly, tons of time," he said with a slight nod. He finished off what he had left of his coffee, then set the empty cup on the table. "Anyway, it has been an absolute pleasure chatting with you, Bella. I do have to run, though. Classes to get to, notes to take."

"I appreciate the company," I told him honestly, "you're the only person I've actually made friends with. I have a bachelor apartment out here, and I haven't done much else today but talk to you."

Edward laughed.

"Well then I am more than happy to be your only friend," he agreed, "count me in."

He leaned in for a hug, pulling me tight. He also snuck a quick peck on the cheek for good measure once again before he stood.

"And hey, if you're itching for another tea tomorrow afternoon, meet me here?" he said with a shrug. "I'll be around. Shoot me a text if you're down, okay? I'll see yah later, beautiful. Have an awesome day."

And with that, Edward was gone.

I had no clue where the guy came from, but I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face as I watched him walk away.

.

.

For the next few weeks, Edward and I met for coffee almost every day. When he wasn't with me, he was sending me funny text messages, making me smile, asking me how my day was. I sat next to him in Dr. Cullen's class, listening to him when he offered me tips on course material. He had been a TA for Dr. Cullen before and was an expert on his teaching style. He also knew the major themes Dr. Cullen looked for when grading his papers.

"So if you need any helpful pointers," Edward added at the end of class one day, "I'm your guy."

I laughed. "I bet you are. But thanks. If you want to come over one night and help, be my guest. I can literally take anything I can get. I'll most likely start this paper tonight actually. I'll make dinner, you help with the paper. Sound like a plan?"

Edward nodded. "Sounds wonderful to me, gorgeous."

.

.

"So, what's your poison? Beer, wine?" I called to Edward from the kitchen. "You can be oh so boring and have water or juice." I said it in jest, earning a hearty laugh in response.

"A beer would be wonderful," Edward conceded, "and this is a nice little place you have, by the way. Perfect for you."

I poured myself a glass of wine, grabbed a beer for Edward, and headed into the living room. He was taking his own little tour, admiring some of the pictures I had put up on the side tables and the walls. I had dozens of my family and friends from back home, the people I missed.

I also had a few of Jasper and I.

"Here," I said, handing Edward a bottle.

He took a swig, nodding in appreciation. "Thanks. And uh, hey…that, is…do you have a boyfriend?"

In the picture, Jasper and I were dressed up to go to a friend's wedding; we stood intimately close, a happy, smiling couple. I remembered the day like it was yesterday. He had always looked great in a suit, perfectly handsome.

"Oh, uh no. No," I assured, lightly touching his arm, "he's…"

I paused, turning toward the couch. I sat down on the arm.

"He's kind of your boyfriend?" Edward joked.

I took a healthy sip of wine, wishing my heart would stop hammering so hard in my chest. Edward took a seat on the chair beside the couch.

"Not exactly," I replied quietly, "he _was_ my boyfriend. We were together for, well…almost three years, I guess. His name was Jasper. Sweetheart of a guy." It hurt and felt good to talk about him all at the same time. I swallowed the lump that had formed in the middle of my throat, glancing at Edward. "I told you how this was my first year at Washington State, yes?" When Edward nodded, I continued, "That's because I transferred from NYU. I moved across the country."

"Oh, okay. Because of him?"

"Basically," I agreed uneasily. "Around Halloween last year, Jasper and I were involved in a car accident. I came out with a couple of bumps and bruises, scrapes and cuts…minor injuries." The widening of Edward's eyes, how his hand flew to his mouth to cover it, showed his shock and disbelief. He understood where I was going with this. "Jasper," I kept going, still willing my heart to calm the hell down, "he…he passed away in the hospital a little while later."

"I…" Edward stumbled over his words, "Bella I'm so, so sorry. That, what I said, that was so uncalled for." He leaned forward to place his hand on my knee, comforting and affectionate. "I really do apologize. I had no idea."

I shrugged. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Edward," I assured, patting his hand. I brushed my thumb soothingly over his knuckles. "There's no way you could have known. It's really okay." I gave him a small smile. "I've never honestly talked to anyone about Jasper. Not my parents…not a therapist. I kind of just shut down. It was hard. I disconnected with friends for months, got lost in schoolwork, and at the end of the year, I decided to switch schools. I came out here for the summer, got this apartment, and spent my time doing things out here until school started."

He pursed his lips. "Do you still keep in touch with your parents, at least?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. But it's not much more than letting them know I'm okay, that school is fine, that money is okay. They try to ask me more but…I don't know. I can't really talk to them. You're the only person I've been able to open up to for some reason."

The corner of his lips pulled up in the slightest. "That means a lot, actually."

I smiled. "I'm not sure why, but…I feel totally comfortable around you."

Edward got up, settling himself on the couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I wiggled in beside him, laughing when Edward wiggled with me.

"Hey," Edward said from beside me.

I glanced up at him, and as soon as I turned my face, he took me by surprise and kissed me.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just…being this completely amazing chick," he replied, "I'm really glad I met you."

He kissed me again, then again, and I smiled. "I'm glad I met you, too." Edward and I continued to kiss, slow and sensual, and though it was nice — _really nice _— my stomach was beginning to tangle. In a good way _and_ a bad way. "Um, just…one thing," I interrupted.

"Yeah?" he said, breathless.

He took the opportunity to set both our drinks on the coffee table, then returned to me, lightly kissing my jaw, then my lips again.

"I haven't, um…" I hesitated, unsure how to come out with it. "Haven't exactly…fuck," I stammered, "haven't been with anyone since…Jasper."

Edward's lips steadied against mine. "Oh," he breathed out, "right." He was still for another second before he kissed me. "I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do, Bella," he assured me. "You know that. Only what you're comfortable with. If this doesn't feel right to you, we can stop."

I brushed my lips over his, more certain with his words. "_You _make me feel comfortable," I said in a quiet voice, "I told you that. I just thought you should know if…you know — if I seem at all hesitant, or…what's the word—" I paused, searching for the right way to phrase it. "If I seem shy or unsure, it's only because I'm extremely nervous," I admitted, "whether or not I'm comfortable with you, I also haven't been with anyone in…over a year."

He chuckled softly, kissing the corner of my mouth. "God you're adorable."

I laughed with him. "How is what I just said anything close to adorable?"

"It just is."

And with that, Edward stood swiftly. He bent down, and in one quick movement picked me up, cradling me in his strong arms. I giggled, quieting when he kissed me.

My lips stayed attached to Edward's as he carried me to my bedroom.

.

.

Strong, warm hands held me from behind. I rested comfortably against Edward's naked chest, listening to the slow, deep breaths he took every few seconds. He ran his fingers along my bare stomach, tracing invisible patterns; large, looping circles that came across my belly button and made me stifle a giggle.

"You're so incredibly cute when you do that," Edward whispered in my ear.

I twisted my legs into the sheets, smiling. "It tickles, I can't help it."

"Still adorable," he argued, "you lose." He squeezed his arms tighter around me, holding me to him. "This is okay? So far so good?"

I responded with a light kiss to his bicep — strong and defined — and nodded. I couldn't put into words how much I loved the sight of Edward without a shirt. He had just the right amount of muscle definition, a decent set of arms on him, and a light smattering of hair on his stomach that led down into his low slung pair of jeans.

Combine that with the handsome face and crooked smile he always flashed me?

He screamed sexy.

"So far so good, sunshine," I assured.

I twisted in his arms, leaning up to kiss him. My hand made its way down his chest, my fingers brushing the fine, soft hairs until they grasped the button of his jeans. I snapped it open, drew down the zipper, and paused, stilling my lips against Edward's.

When I stopped, Edward took the opportunity to copy my actions, gliding his fingers over my stomach, teasing the skin. He reached my jeans eventually, unzipped them. He kissed me slowly, sweetly, though his hand remained unmoving.

It was killing me.

"Actually," I mumbled through the kiss, "small complaint."

I could feel Edward's smile. "Oh?"

"The pants," I told him, "yours…they look a little, I don't know, tight. You should probably just take them off." I gently pecked at his lips when he chuckled. "And mine are making me feel a little…itchy."

Edward raised a brow. "Itchy? Damn, where have those jeans been?"

I laughed, tossing my head back. "Christ, it has been a long time. Itchy is _never _sexy."

He rested his hand on my hip, slipping his fingers into the waistband of my jeans. "Not exactly. Maybe for a very small percentage of the population who have very strange fetishes, yes. But not for this guy, Bella, sorry."

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Darn." I went to sit, moving away from him. "Oh well, at least I tried."

"Hey, whoa, you're not going anywhere, missy," he said playfully, pulling me back toward him. "Itchy jeans or not, those things are coming off."

I laughed, settling on top of him when he cradled me against him. "Alright, Edward, you asked for it, though. Fair warning," I teased.

We picked up where we left off, slowly undressing, feeling each other out, going at our own languid pace. I was thankful Edward was so considerate; he never pushed me once. He was thoughtful and patient, kissing me exactly the way I needed to be kissed and paying attention to my body in a way I hadn't felt in so long — too long.

Before I knew it we were both completely bare to one another, side by side, face to face.

Edward dipped one hand down between my legs, grazing his fingers over the aroused skin. I gasped, bucking into him. They slipped lower, circling the warmth and wetness around my entrance. With only a split second of hesitation, Edward inserted one finger, gently pumping it in and out, slowly setting a tempo that made us both comfortable. The temptation became too much after only a minute, and although it had been a long time since I had touched a man, I reached out anyway, grasping Edward in my hand.

He was large and hard — a fair size larger than I remember Jasper being — and warm to the touch. He groaned at the contact, finding my lips with his, quickening the pace of his fingers. He shifted closer, his breaths laboured, intense.

"That feels amazing," I told him.

He kissed me harder, tongue rough against mine. "Likewise."

Edward shifted again, angling his leg until he draped it across my knee. I moved with him, positioning myself beneath him, making it hard to grip him properly anymore; making it awkward for him to pleasure me with those wonderful fingers of his.

"I don't think I have a condom, gorgeous," he said sadly, "and I'm assuming you don't either."

I sighed, murmuring, "Unfortunately not. I _am _on birth control, to regulate that monthly visitor. That's the best I can do."

He gently kissed me. "Only if you're okay with it."

I bit my lip, more eager than I'd ever been in my life. "If you don't have sex with me right now, I'll hurt you," I teased.

Edward chuckled, brushing his hand over my leg. "Yes, ma'am."

Just like before, Edward was thoughtful and sweet. He took his time. He guided himself into me slowly, resting one strong elbow near my head, using the other hand to grip my thigh. He held me close, pumping himself in and out, increasing his pace slowly. Sweat beaded on his dark brows, and his eyes — those beautiful eyes — watched me hungrily. I felt like the only person in the world.

"So beautiful," he told me, "fuck."

My hands were drawn to him — to all of him. His stomach, his arms, the nape of his neck; I drew a line with my finger down his spine, gasping when he hit a sweet spot inside me. I hitched my leg over his hip, provoking an even deeper angle I never knew existed. It almost made me sing.

God, how I had missed sex.

Edward sped up, responding to my gentle touches. Skin clapped against skin. I kissed Edward between breaths, moaning loudly when several quick thrusts triggered my orgasm. I cried out, scraping my nails agains the back of Edward's neck, digging my heel into his thigh. It only seemed to encourage him.

"So hot," he murmured.

He wasn't far behind me. He thrust into me impressively, sinking further onto his elbow to deepen our kisses. The moan died at the back of my throat, and when Edward's hips became harder and quicker against mine, I assumed he had to be ramping up to something; he had to be. Either that or the boy had some _serious _stamina.

With a couple more shallow thrusts, Edward groaned my name, hips stilling against mine.

We both took slow, deep breaths, calming ourselves down; Edward rested his forehead on my own, staring right into my eyes. I loved how green they were. I still remember not being able to look away the day we met.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Truth?" I replied, "I was thinking of how pretty those eyes of yours are."

Edward chuckled. "These bad boys have gotten me out of a speeding ticket, you know."

I raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Edward said with a nod, "wanna know the funny part?" When I tilted my head, Edward whispered, "The cop was a dude."

I laughed so loud I almost snorted. "That is…that is something else, Edward. Fabulous doesn't even cover it," I admitted, "bravo."

He gently slipped himself out of me, and laid beside me, holding me in his arms. We laid there for a while in silence, perfectly content, simply existing; it was the closest I had been with anyone in a very long time, and the closest I had _wanted _to be with anyone since Jasper had passed away. Being with Edward just felt right.

"I hope this wasn't too much for you," Edward said after a while.

I shook my head, tilting it until I could kiss him on the chin. "Not at all. Remember what I said? No sex and I hurt you? It was for your own safety, really."

He smirked. "Right. I did it for my own well-being."

I smiled back, then rested my head on his chest, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit me like a brick wall. I could tell it hit Edward, too, because he became silent again as well.

I still wasn't sure how I'd come across him at this point in my life, of all the people in the world, but I was beginning to think Edward was going to be a pretty special person to me.

I was starting to think I would finally be happy again.

.

.

A few days later I was on my way to the cafe to meet Edward, walking through the campus. It was busy with students, as it typically was, and the weather was perfect for fall, beautiful and crisp. It was mid October, a month that always reminded me of Jasper. Ever since I'd seen him, I couldn't go a day or two without thinking about him; since the anniversary of his death was coming up, it was even more frequent.

I joined Edward at the cafe for a coffee and a tea, had a small, impromptu date of sorts, and talked and laughed with him. Things with Edward came easy and natural. He made me happy. Nothing was forced or awkward. I didn't feel at all uncomfortable or uneasy. He just…was. I loved being around him. I felt like he made me a better person, and after opening up about Jasper, I felt like I could potentially — one day — do that with my parents.

Once Edward left for class, I wandered around campus a little more. Today was my day off, one of the few I did get, so I took my time to enjoy it. I admired the architecture of the buildings, the stonework, the gardens built and designed around the campus. I walked around for the better part of an hour in the beautiful weather before taking a seat on one of the stone benches in a courtyard.

I tilted my face up toward the sun, basking in the warmth.

"Enjoying the warm weather while it's here?" asked a familiar voice.

I startled so hard I almost fell off the bench.

"Christ-for the love of, holy fuck," I swore, "you, Jasper! You have got to stop doing that!" I turned glancing to my right. He sat next to me, the pale thing he was, smirk plastered across his face. "I'm going to have a heart attack one day."

I straightened myself, darting my eyes around to see if anyone else was near.

Talking to yourself was't exactly what people called _normal._

"Oh, hell, it's hilarious," Jasper told me, "but sorry. I'm just lucky you can see me. I've been trying for days again."

I bit my lip. "It's really that hard?"

He nodded. His ashen face was just like I remembered, and his eyes were still remarkably sad. "It is. I probably won't try again. I just wanted to say I'm happy for you, Bella. And thank you, for trying. For getting out there and being happy. That's all I've wanted for you. Live the best life you can, please. For both of us."

"I will," I assured, "I'm getting there. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I promise."

He smiled. "Good to hear."

We didn't say anything else after that. There was nothing else to say.

A few minutes later, Jasper was gone.

It was the last time I ever saw him.

And even though it hurt to know, I knew everything was going to be okay. I had loved and lost, but life would make sense again. The pieces were coming back together, slowly but surely.

I just had to be patient.

The End

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to check out the other awesome entries :)


	5. The Scavenger Hunt

**The Scavenger Hunt**

**Author: HisMysticMuse**

**"_Most of the shadows of this life are caused by standing in one's own sunshine."~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just like to twist them into magical, ethereal places and things that we all wish existed. I don't claim to know all about Leprechaun's or their affinity toward anything depicted within the following story. All places and people are- unfortunately- completely fictional.**

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely KF Goodyear who invited me back to this countdown! They always make my day. Seeing the creativity and imaginations of others all the while giving voices to new and seasoned writer alike. We are all truly blessed that she does this for us. Thank you for reading and your kind reviews.**

* * *

"It's an ancient thing,"

Jessica said, as if that explained everything.

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at her clueless friend. She was not one to rely on for pertinent information.

"There's no way I can go. My schedule is crazy busy this time of year."

"You're not getting the exclusivity of this trip!" Jess huffed. "Every year they only take like- twenty people around Ireland in search of some ancient thing… I can't remember what it is, but whatever; it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're going to Ireland!

"But wait… wasn't there something on the news last year about some tourists going missing?"

"Well, maybe so, but what do we care? It's not like we even knew them."

"Wow. That's profound, Jessica, if not a bit sociopathic." Bella shook her head with exasperation." Look. I can't go all the way to Ireland for a scavenger hunt for some ancient thing. Besides, I definitely can't afford it and neither can you."

"All expense paid!" Jessica squealed as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Bella's spine instantly tingled as alarm bells blared in her head.

Nothing was ever free.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Ugh, fine. Here." Jessica pushed some pamphlets toward Bella and watched as she thumbed the papers for several moments.

Bella relented. "This just sounds too good to be true. Where did these come from?"

Jessica frowned as she was expecting her friend to show a little more excitement about a free trip to Ireland. "They came from Michael Newton, if you must know."

"Mike Newton?" Bella practically screeched, wide eyed and fuming. "My ex-boyfriend, Mike Newton? Why would he give you a free trip to Ireland- let alone me?"

Jessica grimaced at Bella's puce face and rolled her eyes, flippantly.

"That's not a good look for you, Bella. You look like one of those big eyed bugs smashed on the windshield."

"Just answer the question."

"How you got Newton in the first place is beyond me." Jessica said evasively.

"I didn't just "get' Mike, Jessica. We were dating. We were in a relationship." Bella sneered before a torrent of memories flooded her mind. It had only been about six months since he broke off their on-again, off-again relationship. He abruptly ended their relationship this last time to be with someone else.

She could now guess who that someone else was and she was most likely standing right in front of her.

"Wait a second… Are you with Mike?" Bella asked as her watchful eyes narrowed at her friend.

Jessica teetered on her feet, looking guilty. "Define, with."

"Oh, Jessica, no!" Bella wailed "That is so wrong! Girl code!"

"You cannot girl code me! That's unfair! You two didn't even mesh!" She whined. "Even Angela said-"

"Angela? You talked to Angela about it? The same Angela who will agree with anyone sitting in front of her at the time?"

Jessica nodded, eyes darting around the room for an escape.

"Jessica, if she was sitting here right now she wouldn't even know whose side to be on."

"I don't know… She seemed so sincere at the time."

Bella let out a huge groan, grasping at her hair as she whirled around the living room. "I can't believe you right now. I thought you were my friend… all those nights calling you and talking to you about him-"

"Yeah. That was totally awkward for me, too. Can you imagine?"

Bella hissed, glaring at Jessica incredulously.

Jessica staggered away, arms up in surrender, "Let's not talk boys, alright Bella? Let's forget all about Mike and his amazingly athletic body and heavenly eyes..."

"You're unhinged!" Bella gasped, hands in the air, pleading for the Heavens to help. "God, kill me now! Or at least have Zeus strike me down with lightning and release me from the purgatory that is my life!"

"Ugh, Bella, really? So dramatic… Whine about your flaccid relationship with a fuck-hot man some more. Oh, and yes, while you're at it, and dismiss the whole amazing trip to Ireland gift you were given with anger and hostility because that makes everything better, you know!" Jessica snapped.

"I don't even know you anymore."

"Again with the drama," Jessica's arms flailing dramatically through the air. "It's not like you were going to marry Mike. I, however just might! Actually," Jessica pointed at Bella, "it's very possible that I will! And you want to deny me my potential future husband and perfect existence in coital bliss? Ugh! Just, stop thinking about yourself for a minute, Bella, and think of my future babies."

"You're out of your mind! He was my boyfriend, Jessica'"

"Was- is the operative word! You didn't love him anyway! I am sorry, Bella, but you didn't. But I know you love me, so try to see this from my perspective. Instead of being strung along, you can think of this trip as a parting gift. Like, instead of a grudge fuck, you get a vacation to Ireland! Yay!" Jessica gave Bella a big smile but Bella simply turned her back, went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Ice out of the fridge. She opened it and took a long pull of the grape flavored liquid.

"Besides," Jessica said more softly as she watched her friend drink down half the bottle. "You and Mike weren't happy together." Bella spun towards her ready to defend herself OR her relationship when Jessica's hands came up in truce. "I'm not trying to be mean or hurt you, but you know it's true, Bella. Maybe there's a reason we got this trip, you know? Maybe it's just what you need. Some grand adventure in Ireland where you'll finally find something more than just hot sex."

Bella huffed as she sat on the couch and sighed; giving in. "The sex wasn't even that hot."

"How can you even say that? It's like we were with two different people!"

"Please stop talking about you fucking my ex-boyfriend," Bella sighed and then took a another long pull of her drink before she bent forward and picked up the pamphlets and looked at them more closely.

Maybe Jessica was right. Bella did want to get away- but would it really be 'getting away' if the ones she wanted to get away from were right there with her?

"Fine, UGH! We could always stay home and have a Halloween party here! Couples themed and flaunt our coupledom while you wallow in your singleness in front of everyone."

"How evil are you?" Bella looked horrified.

Jessica just grinned, "You don't even want to know."

"Just let me think for a minute," Bella sat there, mind reeling.

Although Bella didn't really want Mike back it still hurt that he had moved on so quickly and especially with one of her close friends. But he did include her on a free trip to Ireland for Halloween, which he probably didn't really want to do in the first place. That was probably Jessica's doing.

Besides, being single at a couples' Halloween party would be pretty nightmarish.

Bella was just hoping that going to Ireland wouldn't be a mistake. The missing people from the other trip still made her pretty apprehensive.

"Please, Bella." Jessica whined. It was one of the worst sounds in the world considering she already had a screechy voice.

"Okay."

"Okay, yes to Ireland?"

"Yes to Ireland."

"Excellent! I will tell Mike we're in!"

"Wait, he's going?"

"Of course! Duh! And you already said you're in, so no going back on your word."

ooOOOoo

The small man held a sign saying McCarty Tours and Bella couldn't be happier to see him. After hours stuck on a plane watching Jessica and Mike talk, kiss, and fondle each other, Bella had had enough.

"That's us," she pointed toward the man and Jessica huffed, trekking the small distance while dragging her feet tiredly.

"Oh, finally!" Jessica groaned as she pulled her carryon luggage behind her. Mike followed her and Bella brought up the rear. The man silently led them to the baggage claim to get the rest of their luggage and then to the awaiting car.

"See? Only the best for my girls!" Mike scoffed looking at the long stretch of a car in front of them. His arms lifted as he wrapped one arm around Jessica and then tried to wrap his arm around Bella. But Bella moved to the side, away from him.

"Not your girl, anymore." Bella sneered. The driver cracked a smile before he shut them in the car and moved to get into the driver's seat.

"The drive to the castle is a long one," The driver said when he rolled down the partition between him and his guests. He had a practiced American accent, but there was still a hint of English to him. "I am Alastair. Please take advantage to the spacious seats and use them to sleep if you are so inclined. We have a full schedule once we get to Cullen Castle."

"You're not Irish," Jessica spat harshly, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Aye, well spotted," The driver chuckled in a brogue accent. "You will see that your hosts pride themselves with their vast knowledge of language and dialects. They can be whatever they want as it suits them and it amuses them profusely to do so. Very mischievous folk."

"Are you English?" Bella asked, sitting on the left side of the car while Mike and Jessica took the right side.

Alastair grinned, his light honeyed eyes danced with mirth. "Ah, poppet," He winked, "best get your rest. There won't be the time once we arrive at the castle as you'll be walking right to Tea."

Bella nodded, trying to ignore the slight giggles and sickening sounds of her friend getting more and more touchy-feely with her ex-boyfriend. She rolled over in the seat, put her air buds in and then tried to sleep.

ooOOOoo

"We've arrived," Alistair said as he opened the back door for the occupants to get out. "Just in time to freshen up for Tea."

"Alistair!" A woman beamed, coming forward on kitten heels that clicked over the slate stone floors. Their driver opened his arms for the woman who cuddled close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Maggie," He sighed, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. "Everyone this is Maggie. She maintains the estate as well as plans the meals. If there is anything you need, just ask."

The three graciously greeted their hostess before she led them into the grand castle. They were shown to their respective rooms, Jessica declining hers to stay in Mike's room with him.

"Not much to see at night, I'm afraid." Maggie smiled as Bella turned toward her. She was trying to see out the vast windows into the lush gardens. "You'll have to look around and familiarize yourself tomorrow." She frowned, pulling at a large door at the end of the hall but it seemed to be stuck. Maggie ceased trying to open it with an exasperated huff before righting herself. Her eyes narrowed minutely in a glare at the wood before she turned to look off to the doors side window of colorful stained glass. Bella turned to look behind her, trying to see what had her distracted Maggie, and then through the window but saw nothing.

The whole ordeal was rather odd.

"No bother," she muttered, grabbing Bella by the shoulder and facing forward again. "I am sure it will open _when it pleases_."

"Is it one of the shared rooms?" Bella asked, looking behind her as Maggie led her down the hall. She could have sworn she saw the knob turn minutely.

"Hmm? No, not your room. I am afraid we're over booked and you will be taking the Cullen suite. I had thought it was ready, but obviously not! You and Jessica would have been the only ones on this floor."

"I don't mind sharing-"

"Not to worry!" The woman chided, effectively quieting Bella as she moved from the door, rather quickly. "Let's feed you and then try again to send you off to bed! I am sure you are going to have a long night!"

Then Maggie snickered.

ooOOOoo

Bella sat on the clean linens, looking at the intricate woodwork the adorned the four post bed. Little cherubic faces smiled down on her; their small mischievous grins leaving Bella slightly on edge. They seemed to be eternally suspended in motion, dancing around a pile of fallen leaves while throwing little gold coins in the center pot. Wooded flames licked up the pot, melting the coins into molten gold.

Even the wood seemed to be inlayed and embellished with gold congruent to the scene depicted.

"Huh," Bella huffed, moving toward the next panel at the foot of the bed but frowned, seeing the man standing just on the edge of the woods, his face forward toward the light of the sky. His little wooden body stood there watching the rolling clouds of a passing storm, as a skyline was minutely etched with the faint lines of a rainbow.

"Pretty." Bella smiled, her fingers traced the rainbow, eyes dancing over the hills, and trees, before lightly touching the figure of the man. Her pale fingers slightly touched his feet, dancing over his legs, over his torso, and stopping with a slight graze of his cheek.

"Knock, knock!" Jessica snickered as she opened the large wooden door. "I've been trying to get in this freaking door and calling you! Didn't you hear me at all?"

Bella turned toward her friend, confusion lining her face. "I didn't hear a thing."

"It's fine. I know how unobservant you are." Jessica huffed as she sat on the bed next to Bella. "What have you been doing? Reading? Because everyone is headed downstairs for a tour but you weren't there. I said I'd come find you."

"I guess I was just looking around at all the carvings."

"What carvings?" Jessica's face puckered with her confusion.

Bella frowned. "These carvings." She gestured toward the headboard and Jessica looked at the wood with feigned interest.

"I guess they are cute little angels or whatever, but nothing you haven't seen at the store. Nothing you should be so enamored with, Bella." She snorted. "It's not the kind of wood you really, need anyway."

"Oh, shut up." Bella growled, throwing a pillow at her friend. "Just because you've already christened the castle doesn't mean everyone has."

"Actually? There are a lot of people who are rather affectionate, here. I can't even believe it! But you should see some of these people. It's like there's something in the water to make them so insanely beautiful and people are totally into them. Literally."

"Huh." Bella said, not really knowing what to say. She saw Maggie and Alistair and they didn't seem all that insanely beautiful, and there weren't a lot of people other than guests that she saw and she wouldn't consider them beautiful.

"Hurry up and get your shoes and coat! We're going on a Halloween graveyard tour!"

"Yay."

ooOOOoo

"Why are we doing a graveyard tour, again?" Bella hissed, grabbing Jessica's arm and pulling her backward.

"Because it's almost Halloween? Because we're in Ireland; at a freaking castle and they have graveyards? Why else would you do the tour? People tour graveyards all the time, Bella."

Bella bit her lip, looking at all of the other people walking and chatting happily with excitement, but Bella was not at ease. There was a lingering feeling of being watched.

"Just stay close to me and don't step on anything freshly dug." Jessica laughs, "But if there are zombies or vampires or werewolves out here I am not saving you. I'm only saving myself!"

"What about Leprechauns?" A small woman asked. Her eyes danced with mirth as she flitted forward. "That's what you have to be worried about in these parts, I'd say. I'm Alice."

"I'm Jessica! This is Bella the bore." She giggled at her mean joke. "But not really. She's great. Seriously."

Alice's confusion on the introduction was quickly replaced with a beaming smile as she looked over Bella. She seemed to give a hazy look of inquiry before smiling again.

"Nice to meet you both. But I am totally serious about the Leprechauns."

"What do you know about them?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice's eyes got enormous as she let out a slow breath. "I was here last year, too" she started in a low voice, steering the two girls away from the crowd. "But I didn't really see much of anything, you know? Just doing the hunt and then all the sudden there was this big storm. Torrential rain. And everyone was scattering, but I got lost in the shuffle and I was left out there on my own. So, I can barely see anything in front of my own face and all the sudden I feel something grab my arm and yank!"

Jessica gasped and Bella cupped her hand over her mouth as they huddled in closer to hear.

Alice continued, "I fell, not knowing what happened, and there was this tunnel. I went into the tunnel to get out of the rain. But then I saw it. Incredibly green-"

"Everyone please keep together," A voice called out and Alice's jaw clenched shut. Her lips were a thin line as if she was physically unable to continue. It only lasted a second then her eyes became fuzzy and soft as a man with long, blond, curly hair moved toward her. When he reached the three of them, he draped his arm over Alice's shoulders as she gave a slight, withering smile in greeting.

"Hello," He cooed, his dark eyes dancing as he looked at Jessica and Bella. "I don't believe we've met," His voice was authoritative as he pulled Alice even closer into his side as if he was shielding her from the two girls. "I'm Jasper."

"I'm Jessica and this is my friend Bella," Jessica gushed, shamelessly wanton toward the oddly attractive man. Bella now understood what Jessica meant about beatific people. Jasper's hair fell over oddly green eyes in the darkness. His sharp bone structure was striking and his mouth was blood red and smiling.

He continued to grin as he appraised the women before him. Alice moved forward slightly, her eyes more clear than before and Jessica backed off from Jasper, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Great to meet you, Jessica." Jasper's smile turned crooked as he released Alice and moved toward Jessica. His arm draped around her in an overly friendly way and pulled her toward the awaiting crowd.

Alice was left with Bella.

"He's such a flirt, I swear." She rolled her eyes, but her mouth was pinched shut.

Alice's mouth relaxed but her eyes were hazy. "I mean, he's mine and he can't help it, I know, and it'll be just a taste." Bella wondered if Alice was talking to herself.

"He's yours? Like a boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that. Look, I obviously can't tell you what's in store for you this weekend, but just know that I'm so glad to have met you! Just stay out of underground dwellings, okay? The Fae don't really like disturbances."

"Um, okay."

Alice patted Bella on her arm before she moved toward the group, taking Jasper's free arm as he still held Jessica in his other arm. Bella wondered what had happened to Mike, since he didn't seem to be around for the tour. Jessica didn't say anything about him and there wasn't an opportunity to ask.

She also didn't know what to think about the dynamic Alice had with Jasper and how Jessica fit into everything.

Unfortunately before she could intercept her friend, the group was soon dismissed to their rooms.

ooOOOoo

Bella got to her room and fell onto her bed.

The whole time they were on the tour she felt off; it was as if she was all alone. Everyone else seemed to talk and laugh and walk over the graves without care, but Bella was actively dodging the graves, their names blaring out at her, as if they were taunting her.

But on the way back to the castle she tripped, falling over a large headstone with beautiful scrawl spelling out the name Cullen. It made sense that there would be graves with Cullen at the Cullen Castle, though, but touching someone grave was quite unnerving.

Especially with the looming feeling of being watched.

With a shiver, she stood up and righted herself, happy that she hadn't garnered any attention with her misstep and moved quickly back toward the group.

The wind whistled through the thin glass windows, blowing the curtains and caught Bella's attention. She looked over and saw them sway before she pulled out her book. She wasn't going downstairs to drink with everyone else; even though a couple of people protested her early withdraw.

Bella sighed, not really relishing reading by the flickering light, nor the constant thrum of the music below. But before long, she couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep, totally unaware of the figure lurking behind the curtains.

ooOOOoo

"Here are the rules to scavenger hunt." Felix shouted over the conversing crowd. They stood, huddled together and clutching their morning coffees and teas. Many looked thoroughly hungover.

The large man gave a stern look to each of the participants as he continued to talk about the rules guidelines.

"Alright. After all of the items have been documented or photographed, you will make your way back to the castle and to your respective rooms, alone," a pointed glare at Mike Newton, "to decipher the clues."

"Can we partner up?" Jessica asked and Bella looked at her just in time to see her pull Mike closer, uncaring or unwilling to see the scowl on his face. Bella couldn't help but frown and narrowed her eyes at her so called friend, especially after her behavior with Jasper.

A stunning, tall blonde woman stepped forward and gave Jessica and Mike a withering stare before bluntly saying, "If you feel the need to complete this incredibly simple hunt with the help of a partner, then so be it."

"Awesome." Mike chuckled. He eyed several girls around him, avoiding Jessica's glare.

Bella could see everyone eyeing each other or sizing up the completion. She was doing neither. She was going to follow the directions and do her best, by herself, if possible.

"Your first clue is down in the mausoleum." The woman called over them. She pointed a blood red nail toward the graveyard before placing her hand back on her hip.

Whispers from the group were loud and questioning, but Felix continued, undeterred. "Remember this is a Halloween hunt, after all." The large, stiff man gave a grimace of a smile and Bella couldn't help but regard him with curiosity. "So you better get going!"

The group was moving forward when Bella finally noticed she was about to be left behind. She scurried forward and bumped into a man who was standing off to the side, but couldn't do anything except a quick apology before he darted away.

"Mike says there's a maze. Did I tell you how much I dislike mazes? Because I really dislike mazes." Jessica ranted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You might have said something about it." Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't see your issue since Mike will be there to fuck you in the bush."

"The garden is bush free, Bella," Jessica huffed with indignation.

"Didn't need to know that."

"I'm not so sure about that though, about Mike… he's acting weird."

"Could it be the fact that you wondered off with Jasper earlier?" Bella bit out.

Jessica's eyes darted toward Bella's. "What? I didn't!"

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, but you did, Jessica. I even watched you walk off with him and Alice last night."

Jessica's face was suddenly withdrawn. "That's weird. I don't remember any of that, at all."

Before Bella could say anything, a couple of people in the front of the group opened the mausoleum door. It made a horrible screeching sound, causing many people to back up and cover their ears.

"The extent they go for this trip is quite excessive, isn't it? The things companies do to get tourists to visit just astounds me." Jessica was looking around in wonder of the ancient walls of masonry and stone caskets.

"I don't think all of this is created for tourists, Jessica."

Jessica scoffed. "Of course it is."

Mike wandered up to them just as they were descending into the bowels of Ireland. He still seemed a little closed-off and annoyed, not that Jessica seemed to notice. Bella only knew because of their past relationship.

"I think they call it Ire-land for a reason." Jessica huffed, batting at cobwebs. "There is so much ire in this land! Look at this place! Of course the mausoleum would have cobwebs and catacombs! That Felix is such an angry troll, he probably built it all himself!"

"Shh! He might hear you!" Bella chided.

"I'm just saying that he didn't need to go on about not touching anything. Like anyone wants to touch all this creepiness! Imagine what we'd see if we could see well down here! I can't even imagine."

"How about we pull out the map and look for whatever it is we're supposed to find so we can get out of here." Mike grunted, ducking below spider webs. Everyone had split up in into groups of twos or threes and were all lingering around the grand underground room.

"UGH!" Jessica grunted, falling to the ground. Her hand had landed on some old animal bones and fabric. "This place is insane! I saw 'From Dusk to Dawn,' I know this is where they trap all the people and make them dinner for ugly vampires! This has bad horror movie written all over it and I am so over it. I can't believe I am even down here!" Jessica screeched, wiping her hands on her pants. She looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Just be quiet! You're scaring everyone! This is supposed to be fun!" Someone hissed in front of them. The person next to them seemed to be in the beginning stages of a panic attack.

"Sorry! But, am I the only one who notices that the mausoleum just happens to be a gate into the catacombs of Hell? Since when do simple mausoleums open up into something like this? It looks like it goes for miles! And there are bones! Bones are on the ground!"

Everyone started looking around. Agitation and fear heightened as tensions muddled the atmosphere. It was no longer a fun scavenger hunt, but something seemingly and potentially sinister. They looked at all the graves lining the cavernous walls for several stories as cobwebs appeared to be sealing the graves in place. The only light were candles that flickered and cast ominous shadows all over.

"Maybe she's right… all of the guides left us to it," someone said softly.

"Well, let's try to get what we need and get out, then." Said another.

"What does the map say?" Mike asked Bella.

"It says we have to find a grave."

"Of course it does!" Jessica sneered with exasperation. "Which one? The sooner we all find it the sooner we can go."

Mike opened up the map and deciphered the ancient Gaelic type letters with the grid provided. "I think it says Masen or something like it." He looked up inquisitively but the name didn't seem to register to anyone.

"Masen isn't very Irish," Jessica started to move around, looking for a name to start with. "I can't read all the names on the head stones," She finally said, "They're faded or the names are all spelled weird."

"So Masen is the name we're probably what we're after, after all. Is that all that's needed?" Bella asked Mike, ignoring Jessica. She kept her distance from him since his agitation seemed to be growing.

"Yeah, just needed the name on this one," He grunted, looking around with narrowed eyes at all the others milling around.

"Let's get out of here, then." Bella whispered, not looking back toward the other people as they made their way out.

ooOOOoo

Bella sat in the middle of her bed with the map laid out before her. She had already put MASEN down and was trying to decipher the next clues but it was seemingly impossible since she couldn't just go out and look for them until the morning.

"Knock, knock!" Jessica said as she opened the door. "Wow, when did this get here?"

Bella looked up to see what Jessica was looking at. She was staring at a small silver serving cart that was laden with various biscuits and tea.

"I have no idea! I don't think it was here when I walked in."

"Well, it's here now and I am starving! Want to do a slumber party night?"

"I thought you were staying with Mike."

"Oh, not if I can help it! He's so smothering. Was he that way with you?"

Bella shook her head.

Jessica stretched her arms and let out an exasperated sigh."Ugh, Well, yeah. He's upset because I had the most amazing sex dream and it didn't star him."

"You had a sex dream about another man while Mike was in bed with you? That's… odd."

"That's not the odd part." Jessica huffed as she sat on the bed and pulled Bella's map up and looked at it. "Apparently, we left the windows open and I was lying in the bed- asleep- but moving like someone was fucking me, bare assed naked! No one was there. He says I was chanting Liam or Lars or something like that. You'd think I'd remember that."

"Huh." Bella's eyes furrowed as she remembered her own window seemed to be a bit open.

"It was a great dream, though, so realistic. I was so tired and sore when I woke up, though. I can't wait to sleep, but I'm too excited to sleep!"

"And you figured by coming to my room, you would?"

"Yeah, you're so mellow. Plus, I think it would be best if I was going to be fucked in my room in my dreams, Mike shouldn't have to watch it. It's not cheating if it's a dream, right?"

Bella shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but there was nothing to say so she shut her mouth. When she didn't answer, Jessica just shrugged and ate another cookie.

"What's the tea?" Jessica asked, still eating.

"Chamomile? I think. Relaxes you."

"Mmm, I need that!" She gulped down her tea as Bella sipped hers. "Doesn't taste that great."

"You don't have to stay here, you know. You could just go to your room and not back to Mike's; they might have put your own cart there."

Jessica bounce, giggling, "That's right! I forgot about that! I am just across the way if you need me!" Jumping up from the bed Jessica ran into her room, leaving Bella alone in hers yet again. But even though Jessica was gone from the room, Bella couldn't shake off the thought that she wasn't alone.

Someone… or something was keeping a very close watch on her.

ooOOOoo

"Oh," She moaned, feeling overly hot and wet.

Bella felt a little bit of soft tickling at the apex of her thighs as fingers seemed to be coaxing her legs open and when she felt the firmness barely touch her clit as her eyes opened in shock.

Panting hot breaths, Bella didn't see anything in the darkness. The touch was gone.

Bella huffed out a breath in frustration.

She must have been dreaming.

"Ugh," She grunted. Sitting up in the bed, noticing that her underwear were tight around her ankles.

She also didn't seem to be wearing her pajama's either.

But there was something off. The feeling of being watched was still omnipresent in the room.

Either there was a ghost in the room, or something else was there.

Watching and waiting.

Bella laid back on the bed, her hands grazing over the soft pale flesh of her body.

She was never going to be able to go to sleep if she didn't relieve the tension she was feeling, creepy feeling or not.

Slowly, her fingertips teased her clit. Little tickles at first, adding more pressure.

Fingers dipped inside her, as she pulled the wetness forward over her clit and circled and teased.

She suddenly felt a pull at her clit, knowing she didn't do it, she opened her eyes wide at the intrusion.

There wasn't anything there that she could see.

Bella remembered Jessica's words, "_I was lying in the bed moving like someone was fucking me, bare assed naked, but no one was there_."

"Oh, yes." She huffed as she felt the pressure amplify. Her hands were moved toward her head and locked there as her legs were opened wider. She suddenly felt as if someone was impaling her, but he was invisible.

"Fuck," She cried out as her body quickly felt overly filled. It seemed so real yet surreal.

She heard panting above her as her body was rutted into the mattress.

"I want to see you," she gasped out, clutching her pillows. A thick, masculine chuckle emanated through the room as he continued to fuck her.

"Please," She cried out, feeling the odd pressure deep within her. She was so close to coming but she knew if she came it could trigger the phantom sex and all of it would be over.

A growl filled the room and suddenly her clit was pinched sharply as teeth bit at her neck. Bella couldn't help but cry out and spiral at the pleasure-pain she was feeling. Their bodies writhed and shuddered as she felt the sharp pressure at her neck deepen and she came, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her hands.

Coldness overcame her, her body shivering in the drafty room and the feeling of being cold, wet, sticky, and alone overcame her.

The feeling seemed oddly familiar.

She wasn't going to cry.

But her tear fell anyway as darkness consumed her.

ooOOOoo

"I've got to know what they put in the tea!" Jessica gushed as she joined Bella and Mike at the breakfast table the next morning. Several people had already eaten and packed a lunch, eager to head out and use the clues on the map to figure more of it out.

"I know," Mike mused quietly. His face seemed a little flush and Bella wondered if he had had his own sexual experience.

He probably had.

Jessica just nodded happily as she sat down, her plate full of food from the buffet.

"Well, I'm off." Bella announced, grabbing a few rolls and putting them in her pockets. "I want to get a head start on the map before the weather turns bad."

"It's going to rain?" Jessica gasped.

Bella rolled her eyes as she just shook her head, "See you soon."

ooOOOoo

Bella was lost.

The map was completely absurd and she had been walking through thick forest forever.

Shouldn't she be around the others?

Did they all have different maps?

She hadn't thought to compare maps at all, and now she wondered if hers was inaccurate.

Bella had found the first two clues easily.

One was an antique cabochon of family crest. The same crest that could be seen throughout the castle and also on several graves lining the grounds.

The other was an Emerald ring that was imbedded in the headstone.

But the odd thing about the ring was the name on the stone.

_Isobel Swanson _

She shook her head, dismissing the thought, as she turned toward the forest as the map suggested.

That was hours ago.

The sky had darkened with rainclouds as a cold wind twisted through the trees, whistling ominously as a warning to find shelter.

Bella didn't see any shelter.

Sprinkles fell from the sky before harsh rain fell in sheets from above.

Bella shuddered, soaking wet, as before she took off running through the forest.

She ignored the little fairy mounds and circles.

Bella didn't even see the little caves Alice was referring to as she ran.

With a shriek, Bella fell onto the ground and landed right next to the entrance one of the tunnels.

She skittered away, eyes darting around her.

The tunnels were everywhere!

Standing up in the pouring rain, Bella carefully moved away from the tunnels. She didn't want to know what dwelled in them, at all.

She walked, cold and wet in the rain until she came to a lush, green meadow. There was a stone cottage, barely visible in the rain that seemed to be warmly lit from within by a fire.

It was her best chance of figuring out where she was; she just hoped whomever was within was hospitable.

ooOOOoo

Bella knocked on the old, thick, wooden door and waited.

She was drenched and it had taken her at least a half hour to walk to the cottage, since it was farther than she had expected it to be. It was also larger than expected, hidden within all the trees.

But there was no answer.

She tried the door, but it was locked.

Bella sat on the ground, eyes, rimming with tears as she willed herself not to cry.

"The person will be back," she told herself, aloud. She couldn't be that far from the castle, after all.

All the sudden the rain seemed to break and the sun peeked through the clouds. Her eyes lifted to the sky and she saw the most beautiful, bright rainbow.

Her breath caught in her throat as she darted up onto her feet. There was a man, walking toward the stone cottage, but it was the oddest thing.

He seemed to be sparkling in the sun.

His body was covered in countless diamond facets, shimmering in the sunlight, until it hit his covered torso and legs.

The rainbow seemed to be starting or ending with the reflective qualities of the man.

He was creating the rainbow!

Bella gasped and the man looked up at her, seemingly startled by her presence for a moment before he started to run straight at her. She backed away, hitting the door and it opened, swiftly causing her to fall onto the ground.

The scream caught in her throat as he stood above her.

He was stunningly beautiful, green eyes like emeralds and ruby red lips. His lithe body had twisted passed her and through the door. The rainbow dissipated immediately as soon as he was shielded from the Sun.

Bella scrambled up onto her feet, her body leaving a rainy puddle on the slate floors.

"Hello, Bella." He whispered, his eyes were furrowed and cautious. "You seemed to find the last location on the map quite by accident."

He seemed angry, like a quiet fury rumbled from within.

"What are you?" She whispered and her words caused seemed to cause him more pain for a moment before his lip curled maliciously.

"What's the fun in telling? You're a clever girl."

Bella thought back to everything she had learned over the past several days. She was in Ireland at a castle, on a scavenger hunt to find something ancient. She remembered what Alice had said and the warnings she had given. She recalled the wood head board with the children dancing around a pot of gold and the other with a man and the rainbow, much like what she just witnessed.

"Leprechaun," Bella finally said as she looked up at him.

His body seemed to have gotten more foreboding and she remembered how much smaller he had seemed outside. But as he stood before her, nearly a foot taller, Bella couldn't help but feel more than a little ill at ease. She also felt the watchfulness of his eyes on her.

"Yes," he sneered.

"The pot of gold?" she mused, looking around the room, which was hard to do inconspicuously.

"We've evolved," He chuckled darkly.

"Three wishes?" She asked meekly, remembering some folklore about getting wishes if you see the allusive Leprechaun.

With her words Bella stepped back, as he bounded forward.

"That's right," he grinned, eyes darkening. "You get three wishes. Then I get what I want."

Bella shuddered. The man was hovering over her and she couldn't quite understand how it felt intimidating yet familiar.

"What do you want?" Her words were soft as her eyes darted to his.

His sharp teeth within blood red lips glinted in the fire from the hearth.

"You. First." He bit out.

What did Bella want?

She didn't have an eventful life back home. She had a good job but lots of heartache and frustration.

"I wish to be loved and adored." She mused to herself. Her mind went to all of her selfish lovers, excluding the way she was bedded the night before. She could use some more of that.

She wondered if it was the man before her that was with her.

She had an odd feeling that it was.

"To feel as wanted and needed by my partner, emotionally, physically and sexually as I feel toward him."

Bella looked at the man before her. His head was tilted to the side, watching her curiously as a slight shuddering of his body was visible.

She recalled the way she felt jealous of the people with their families, tilling around happily. She never had a large family and always felt alone and lonely.

"I wish to have a family."

With that Edward shuddered violently, shoulders rippling oddly.

"Your last wish?" He bit out.

"I wish…" Bella stared at him. Really looked at him. He looked so miserable, always giving to others while he couldn't take anything for himself. "I wish for you to have the last wish."

The man balked, narrowed his eyes and then grinned.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He sneered, moving his lithe body forward. It was as if he was the predator and she was his prey. Bella couldn't help wondering what she had said for him to turn on her.

In an instant he was clutching her to him and moving through the cottage at an impossible speed.

"I'm going to have another taste of you, sweet Bella." He grinned. "Make you remember the way it felt when I was inside you."

"I remember," she breathed, wide-eyed, as she recalled the sex from the night before. She couldn't see her lover, but now she knew it was this man before her.

The leprechaun.

"What's your name?"

He grinned, pulling her down onto the bed. His tongue traced her neck along the thrumming vein, as he tore at her clothes.

She flushed, her body screaming with need as she thumbed for the fasteners on his pants, and yanked them down, seeing his thickness bounding upward for her.

But then she stopped.

"I can't." She moved backward and away as he froze in place, a low rumbling growl filling the room.

"Why?" he bit out.

"You..." she gasped, feeling his hand cupping her sex before he pushed his fingers deep within her, "you- oh! You never told me your name!"

He moved forward, his cock rubbing at her stomach in incredible superficial jabs and digs, as he tried to rut her. "Why? Do you want to scream it?"

Bella trembled as he opened her legs wider.

"You didn't seem to need my name last night." He snarled, pushing his fingers deeper as the head of his cock hit her clit.

"You didn't seem to want to be seen last night," She countered haughtily, closing her eyes as her body tensed.

She knew any minute his fingers would withdraw and his cock would replace them.

He seemed to like her wanton and begging for it.

The man chuckled again and pulled out his fingers as he ghosted them over her stomach. He seemed to be tracing something there, but when she lifted her head to see, there wasn't anything visible.

He pushed forward, his body fusing with hers as she felt the tingling feeling of her orgasm just on the brink. Thrusting hard and withdrawing slowly over and over as his hands moved up to her breasts.

Cupping them before he pulled at her nipples, he took what he wanted from her, without giving her what she wanted.

She grunted, frustrated, and tried to move her hands to push and pull on him, but he was faster. He pulled at her hands and bound them above her head, without any visible bindings. The same way he did the night before.

"Tell me," she crooned, her eyes tightly shut as he started to fuck her hard. His body thrashed over her as one hand lifted and kneaded her ass.

He moved his other hand from her breast and pinched and pulled at her clit. Her body disobeying her will as she felt herself fall apart around him. She cried out, head thrown back and spine stiffening as she pulsed around him.

"Edward," He bit out as he punished her with his body. He was unrelenting even as she was coming, knowing that she was about to come again.

"Oh! Edward!" She cried out, her body stiffening again, and he wanted to taste the orgasm in her blood.

Slowing his hips slightly, he moved forward and rooted around her neck.

She turned her head and placed a soft kiss to his mouth, shocking him.

He stilled, watching her warily as she continued to kiss him. She teased his lips with her tongue and he scrutinized her closed eyes as she kissed him.

Then he started to kiss her back. He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to her. His tongue tentatively met hers and then they continued to caress each other's.

His hips continued thrusting into her slowly, enjoying her appreciative moans before he began to pick up his speed.

This vixen was going to take from him what no other had been given.

Edward panted into her mouth, choking on his own breath as he felt the tingling feeling of his impending orgasm. He moved his tongue deeply into her mouth as she stiffened. He released the magical bindings that held her and her arms draped around him, rubbing up and down his back as her body thrummed in appreciation.

"Come for me, Edward," She said softly, her body spent.

He grabbed the woman before him, clutching her tightly as he continued the unrelenting punishment to her body. Bella cried out as his teeth sunk into her neck, claiming her as he took from her greedily while he came inside of her.

She never felt anything like it.

His body pushed deeper several more times before he ceased his movements. He gasped, trying to catch his breath before he looked down to see the quiet beauty underneath him, now sound asleep.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out from within her and shuddered.

Edward could only watch her as her pale body from blood loss became flush; the blood he took and his essence that he gave to her quickly revived her.

He smiled as pulled her more closely to him, shielding her from the cold of night. It wasn't certain how things would work out between them, but he had clearly took her and claimed as his.

Jasper hadn't even done the same with Alice, fearing she would become like Rosalie. He enjoyed the playthings they shared at the castle, knowing that would end once he bit Alice.

Edward also enjoyed how pliant Bella seemed to be. He couldn't wait for her to wake so he could take her again and again in the little cottage.

This is where he would keep her until they could move back into the castle once everyone left.

He grinned, knowing he would make each of her wishes come true.

But, as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

He still had yet to make his wish.


	6. Choices

**Halloween Countdown**

**Title: Choices**

**Author: Rbsschess**

**Takes place after New Moon. Edward has come back and they are in their senior year.**

**Bella has reached her limit with Edward and all of the Cullens' really. They still perceive her as a weak human. After all the hints she has dropped about not being completely normal, they still refuse to believe she is anything other than a sweet, naïve, fragile human. Tonight is Halloween night and the time has come to blow their perceptions of her out of the water.**

"I don't want to go to Newton's party Edward. I want you to take me to the meadow."

"It's too cold Bella and Alice has already seen us showing up at the party."

"How did she see that given that I have no intention of going?"

"I plan on taking you love. It's much safer than going to the meadow after dark in the rain."

"But.."

"No Bella, it just not safe to go tonight."

Bella hates being treated like a child. Edward thought because he has been around for 100 years that he knows what is best and safest for her. That misconception would stop right now.

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"Sure love, who knows could it be fun after all." Edward tells her with no enthusiasm.

Bella watches Edward closely as he starts to drive and he looks as if he has zoned out.

"Thank you for bringing me Edward."

Edward shakes his head, trying to clear his foggy brain. He looks around and can't believe they are in the meadow. How have they gotten here and why couldn't he remember any of it?

"How did we get here Bella?"

"You drove us Edward. Don't you remember?" Edward shakes his head.

"I think I need to call Carlisle this should not be happening."

"What exactly is happening Edward?"

"I don't know but I do know I had no intention of bringing you here and yet here we are. Something is definitely wrong I shouldn't lose 15 minutes of time."

"Don't call Carlisle, everything will be fine in a little while."

Even though he intends to call anyway he feels himself put his phone away.

"What the fuck! I have no control over my actions."

"I know, isn't it great. I have control of you."

"What? What do you mean you have control of me Bella?"

"Do I need to slow down? Are the words too big for you? I have control of your body Edward, not you."

"Ha-ha. Now is not the time for jokes Bella. I need to get to Carlisle so he can figure out what is happening."

Bella sits on a fallen log while Edward tries to walk out of the meadow. It's fascinating for her to watch, to witness the moment it all finally clicks with him and he realizes maybe Bella hasn't been joking. It only takes Edward 45 minutes to make that realization.

"What the hell is happening!"

"I told you Edward, I am in control now. We did things your way and you left me after my 18th birthday. While I did slip into a zombie state when you were gone I also learned a few things about myself and the real reason Renee was okay with me moving to Forks." Bella stands from the log she has been on and approaches Edward, who is still frozen in place.

"Then you returned and I was ecstatic, so wonderfully happy that it never occurred to me to tell you about all the changes that have taken place. Changes that, while I think they are great, I don't expect you to think that they are too." She sighs and places her hand on his chest. "Then you start reverting to your old ways, telling me what to do, deciding things for both of us, such as not being willing to come here so we can have some privacy."

Edward couldn't believe what was happening. How has Bella been able to do this? Sure he has noticed changes in the last six months but nothing that ever would have led him to this. Just what in the hell has happened to her while he was gone and since he and the family have returned. He could think of a handful of times when he didn't know where she is or who she is with.

"And that's another thing, why is your family always around? They had no problem leaving me alone for all those months, they need to give me, us, our space now because I can always relocate us to a place they won't be able to find."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean they back off on their own or I'll remove us from Forks, and don't think Alice will be able to my decision. Alice hasn't had an accurate vision of me since I turned 18 or of you since your return for that matter."

Edward is shocked.

"I know isn't it great. I was actually surprised at just how easy it is to block her and not have her realize, she's really pretty limited."

Bella is driving him crazy. She's doing all the talking but not really saying anything and something just seemed off about the way she's acting. Every now and then he thought he heard something in her voice, there was a deepness to it that wasn't normally there.

"So why are we here Bella? Why did we have to be in the meadow tonight?"

"It's Halloween Edward. All Hallow's Eve. People tend to associate it with black magic, the dark arts, but in reality it has always been a strong source for good magic. With you being so reluctant I decided I need all the help I could get. That's why I waited for this night to say or do anything." Bella laughs, "it has been really hard to keep these secrets."

She takes a step back from him before asking the question she knows would throw him into a tizzy. "So do you want to undress yourself or should I undress you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to take your clothes off or do I get that privilege?"

"I am not taking my clothes off Bella."

"Okay," she smiles and moves forward.

"I don't want to do it either Bella. We are not having sex, making out, fooling around, or whatever else you have conjured up in your mind. Not going to happen. Not while you're human."

"Let me guess, too dangerous?"

"Definitely."

"Well good thing you aren't the one in charge anymore." Having said that Bella rips the t-shirt Edward is wearing down the middle and reaches for the button on his jeans.

"What the fuck Bella?" Edward asks but is unable to move to stop her.

"I told you Edward, you aren't in charge anymore. I'm driving this train now and while I agree we won't be making out, fooling around, or having sex, we will be fucking Edward. I plan to fuck your brains out."

Even if Bella hadn't frozen his movement he wouldn't have been able to move once she dropped to her knees and pulls his jeans down.

"Commando! Well, well, well, I never thought you had it in you to go commando."

He decides to try again to stop her. "Bella, really, this isn't what I want. Do I want you, more than anything but I can't risk you getting…fuck that feels good."

He looks down and she's running her tongue up the large vein on the underside of his cock. "Your mouth is so warm." He can't stop watching as she moves over his cock. The way her mouth stretches and the venom and saliva that is slowly leaking out of the corners of her mouth. Edward finds himself for the first time wishing she is a vampire so he could wrap his hand in her long hair and force himself deeper into her throat. He has a strange urge to see her choking on his cock. That last thought makes him realize just how close his animalistic side is to unleashing itself, and that gives him pause. He does not want to hurt Bella. That is his last coherent thought before the vampire in him takes charge.

"Fuck Bella!" he yells. The little minx has deep throated him and swallowed while tugging on his balls, and he explodes in her mouth. "Take it all baby, every last drop." Edward tells her as he holds her head close and grinds his hips on her face.

Edward is too far gone to question why he could move, vampire Edward can't wait to see and get into that virgin pussy that he smells. As soon as she swallowed the last drop Edward rips Bella's clothes off and buries his face between her legs.

"Shit Edward." He hums that he had heard her. "Oh, that feels amazing. Don't stop, please don't stop."

Someone setting him on fire wouldn't have stopped Edward. He's spent nights next to her smelling her arousal while she slept. He can now confirm she tastes even better than she smells. He rubs her little nub and holds hers hips to the ground as she bucks up.

"Yes! Oh. My. God. Edward!" she yells as she cums all over his face.

That pushes him over the edge. Human Edward is gone, only the animal remained and the animal wants his mate. He has been restrained too long to be gentle, now that he is free he is claiming the female that's rightfully his.

He flips her over on her hands and knees before wrapping her hair around his fist and pulling her up in front of him. "You are mine female. Now and forever." With those words he slams into her, allowing her scream to wash over him.

Bella isn't sure if she cries out in pleasure or pain. Pleasure because she is finally getting what she wants and pain because Edward is by no means small. She knew she would have to push to get what she wants but in the end she hopes he wouldn't be too upset with her.

It is like an out of body experience for both of them. Edward can't believe he waited so long to do this. She is warm, wet and soft, so soft. Yet the way her muscles clench around him every time he thrust into her was heaven. With each thrust he goes faster and deeper until she can't take any more. He doesn't know how long he thrust into her or how many positions he has taken her in, what he did know is that she has had too many orgasms to count and he is still going strong. Bella is at her limit. She is on the verge of passing out and Edward shows no sign of stopping.

"Come on Bella, give me one more." Edward growls as he stands in the middle of the meadow moving her up and down on his cock. "One more female then you can rest for a bit." He reaches down and rubs her nub that would make her go off for him. "I can feel it, give it to me female." Bella is limp in his arms, but that doesn't stop Edward. He wants that orgasm. "Give it to me Bella." He growls as he moves her faster and just as her body starts to shake he slams into her heat the hardest yet and holsd her hips to him as he empties himself into her.

"Yes," Edward roars as he continues to spill his seed into his mate. He gently lowers her to the ground and smiles in satisfaction, this is a fucking she will remember for a long time. With the vampire in Edward satisfied the human was starting to come back and he was horrified.

"What have I done?" he whispers. Edward sits down next to Bella and gazes at her bruised and battered body, afraid to touch her. He doesn't need the full moon's light to see the damage that has been done. Even though he could hear her breathing and heartbeat he has no idea how she is still alive. Every inch of her is bruised, some worse than others but the bruises on her hips and between her thighs are definitely the worst. She is covered in scratches and he can tell she has some broken bones, a couple of ribs and it looks as if one of her hips has been dislocated.

"Bella," he softly spoke her name and carefully moves the hair from her face, even her face is bruised. Edward watches in shock as she rolls over and sits up.

"Now that is what I call a good fucking. She liked that vampire boy, let me tell you Bella liked that a lot." Edward just looks at her so she continues. "For a virgin you sure as hell know what you're doing Eddie, and stamina, yeah you definitely have the stamina to go all night. Bella will appreciate that in the long run."

She stands and he can get a clearer view of all the damage he has done. That is when it hits him, how could she possibly be standing?

"Oh come Eddie don't look at me like that. We had fun didn't we? And trust me when I say Bella is a very satisfied woman right now, a little worse for the wear but very satisfied."

"Stop, just stop for a minute. How are you even standing let alone walking and talking as if everything is fine? And stop talking about yourself in third person Bella. I know you can't be fine, I see the damage I caused."

"We caused Eddie, we caused and we did manage to tear it up didn't we?" She says with a laugh.

"Stop laughing Bella this isn't funny. You are seriously hurt. We need to get you to Carlisle."

Edward runs around the meadow gathering the scraps that are left of their clothes and trying to find something to cover her in. After all the damage he has caused to her poor body his vampire is still chomping at the bit to have her again.

"Okay Eddie now you are pissing me off and killing the mood. I had a good sex high going and you are bringing me down."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this Bella?" He is moving towards her as if to pick her up and run and that's not going to happen.

"Okay lover boy sit down and shut up." He opens his mouth to argue they didn't have time. "I can always make you Edward, or have you forgotten that part." He promptly shut his mouth.

"Sit." Bella says when he remains standing. He promptly sits down against his will. "Now the first part of this you have figured out no matter how much you want to deny it. While Bella is in here, she is not in control now, I am."

"And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Amber."

"What are you and why have you taken control of Bella?"

"Can you be patient while I explain everything?"

"If I must," Edward grits out.

"You can do it on your own or I can force you to do it. Your choice." She waits for Edward to nod before continuing.

"What Bella discovered on her 18th birthday is that she's a witch. And of course being Bella she isn't your garden variety witch, she comes from an ancient bloodline and she has more juice than anyone has seen in a long time. You could say girlfriend is cooking with gas, or she will be once she learns how to control everything."

"Those times you couldn't find her she was on the reservation working with the shaman to improve her control. She'll have to be the one to explain why she didn't tell you about this new development when you returned but she has a reason and it's a good one."

"What possible reason could she have for not telling me she's not only a witch but also possessed?"

"Oh, I've only been in here about a month, but to answer your question when was the last time Jasper felt her emotions, or Alice had a detailed vision of her? Find the answer to those questions Edward."

"A month? How in the hell did you get possession of Bella since I've been back and I didn't know?"

"As I said I think you have known or at least suspected that something was off about her almost from the beginning. Bella found an old spell book written in Latin. She said some of the words in a spell she was working wrong but they went with another spell. Essentially she invited me in, well not me personally it could have been any demon in the area. I was just the lucky one to find her first."

"Demon!"

"Yes, I'm a demon, now put your big girl panties on and deal with it Eddie."

"What do you want with her? I won't just let you have her."

"You don't really have a choice Eddie. Well, that's not true actually you do have a choice, an important one. See, I'm not leaving voluntarily. I'm more than willing to hang out in here until Bella's body gives out, which I figure will be in about 6 months the way I treat them. Or you can change her and the venom will drive me out."

"Did you two plan this out?"

"Please. The day I do something a human wants is the day I return to hell because I want to. I forced my way in, but when she realized I wasn't leaving and I was damn sure fucking you, she thought this might be a way to get what she wanted; rid of me and eternity with you. So there you have it Edward. You can have 6 months with me in charge or turn Bella, drive me out and have forever with her."

"I'm not choosing either of those options. There has to be another way to get you out of Bella."

"Get me out any other way and do you really think Bella will survive. I'm giving her 6 months because I will be inside her but she won't heal. Personally I think she puts entirely too much faith in your love for her."

"She knows exactly how much I love her."

"Really, then choose."

* * *

**A/N: Real life has been trying and hard for the last couple of years really, but I'm finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. When the invite came through for this my oldest daughter was the one to pick possession for me to write about and it has been fun. I think I'm getting my writing groove back and will return to my stories before too long. In the meantime remember that life is all about choices and although you may not like the options or the outcomes, you do have a choice – even if they are crappy ones. Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween.**

**Host note: For those of you who wonder if some of the one shots will continue, I will post a final note at the end of the countdown if any authors are planning to continue their ones shot so you'll all know.**


	7. Sìthiche

**Countdown to Halloween 2014**

**Title: **Sìthiche

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Twilight Saga and its pertinent characters are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.

The subsequent story was written with this in mind and with the sole thought of having fun, not profits.

**Authors Note:** This One-shot was written for the 2014 Halloween Countdown that Breathe-of-Twilight hosts.

I want to add that I knew squat about faeries when I started writing this, and mainly, I remain ignorant still. They do sound intriguing, though… I might learn more of them and write more of this.

Sìthiche means Fairy, Faery or Elf.

Happy Halloween!

**Rating:** M (Just in case)

**Author:** Ana Fluttersby

**Beta: **Breathe-of-Twilight.

Thank you, Kelli. Without you, these words would not be half as coherent.

**Summary:** Four year-old Bella can see Eljin, a summer faery. They are friends for years, until one day she simply stops seeing him. After many years have passed, Bella finds herself in serious danger, and Eljin does the unthinkable to save her: he forgets her.

***S***

**Sìthiche**

***S***

The crystal tinkling and dripping sound of water set a peaceful and secretive mood to Renée's unpacking. The boxes containing their previous life littered the entirety of their tiny new home: a cottage out of fairy tales right down to the too friendly spiders that lurked in the corners and knitted their sticky houses from beam to beam each night.

It had been hard for Renée to make the decision of leaving her husband, Charlie. He was such a nice guy, so sweet and committed to her and their four year-old daughter, Bella, that it had taken her their five years of marriage to gather the courage to break his heart.

But she was a free spirit. She yearned to be an artist, or a writer, or maybe a dancer, or… well, she didn't know yet. She only knew that from the moment she saw that flyer showcasing the sale of the cottage, her heart wouldn't let her remain in Forks a day longer.

That had been odd, she recalled. Lake Tides was many miles from her cold, wet doorstep in Forks. Yet, that drizzly morning, the brilliantly green paper had been sitting there, fluttering with the wind, waiting for her to notice it before taking flight. She had followed it like a child who chased butterflies in a flowery meadow, just like Bella was doing now.

The happy giggle of her child brought her back from her contemplations as she felt a smile shape her lips.

Bella had been playing in the garden, tempted to go beyond the picket fence to explore the lakeside shadowy woods that promised more treasures in the way of colorful animals and blossoms; but Renée knew her daughter well enough to have a padlock on the gate and the fence reinforced against adventurous small climbers of the human variety.

A small dragonfly distracted Bella from a frog that had distracted her from a squirrel. She had never seen a dragonfly out of the pages of a book before. They were smaller than she had imagined, and save for the wings, not as pretty. She ran and hopped after the tiny insect that skipped from puddle to puddle until it left her garden. Bella sighed, frustrated, then twirled with open arms and plopped on the grass, pouting.

"Eljin, wait!" Bella heard a bell-like voice exclaim, and turned her face in search of it. Once she located it, she peeked through her hair, narrowing her eyes.

A red haired boy was leaning on her fence, he was way older than Bella and he was so pretty with those huge green eyes that he almost looked like a girl. She figured he was nine, like Jake's cousin, Sam. Behind him, there was a girl, as tiny as Bella was, but who somehow looked older; it might have been the intensity of her blue gaze, or the blue black of her long hair that hardened her features.

"Ailis, look," he said, pointing at Bella, "new neighbors."

Bella was mesmerized by these visitors; they were incredibly beautiful despite their strangeness. Their clothes, the way they spoke as if she wasn't there, the light in their eyes… and were those wings?

"Oooh, she's so cute! We are going to have fun hiding her toys!"

He laughed. "That's children's play. I can think of better distractions."

At the mention of her endangered toys, Bella bolted upright and wrestled her curls out of her face.

Ailis rolled her eyes. "You have barely learned to ripen berries, Eljin," she taunted.

"Jarvis showed me how t—"

"Why would you do that?" Bella interrupted, standing up, and putting her fisted hands on her hips, her eyes shifting back and forth from each of their faces.

Eljin and Ailis regarded her in astonished silence. Hanging-open mouths and bugging eyes did nothing to diminish their striking beauty.

"Well?" Bella insisted, now tapping her right foot.

"Is she talking to us?" Eljin whispered from the corner of his mouth. His eyes remained on Bella, and his wings, which had been slowly fluttering before, were now perfectly still.

Ailis nodded.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Duh uh!" Bella exclaimed.

Ailis and Eljin muttered something Bella couldn't have understood even if they'd spoken louder and left so fast they appeared to have vanished.

"Rude," Bella huffed.

She marched up to her house, Grumbling the whole way.

"Our fairy neighbors are rude!"

"They are?" Renée, who was used to Bella's overactive mind, asked.

"Yes." Bella nodded once.

"What did they do?"

"They left without telling why they wanted to hide my toys!"

Renée chuckled, thinking Bella had been perhaps expecting some butterflies to respond. "Baby, maybe they don't speak English."

"They do, Maman," she informed her mother, giving her a pitying look.

Bella knew her mom_ tried_ to keep up with her, and she sometimes could, she guessed, but half the time she only _pretended_ to understand what Bella was on about.

Like the time when they were passing by a church and there had been a girl reading a book in the middle of the adjacent yard. Bella had pointed at her and told Renée the girl looked like Alice in Wonderland. Renée had looked to where Bella was indicating and quickly commented on the pretty blue dress, asking if Bella wanted to dress like that the coming Halloween.

But that girl had been wearing a velvet red dress.

Bella started paying closer attention, sometimes talking about things that were not there. Renée invariably said she could see what Bella was talking about.

Bella had known her strange visitors were fairies. She had never given any thought to their existence. For her, it was enough that they lived on the pages of the story books her mother read to her every night.

The faeries from her stories were tiny, dressed in pink tutus, and were mischievous but happy and smiley. The two rude ones she had met in her garden had been huge. Well, not exactly huge, they were regular-kid size. The girl couldn't have been taller than Bella and the boy was rather skinny, but they certainly wouldn't have been able to stand on Bella's hand all Tinkerbelle-like.

They were just a little different in real life, she concluded. The same had happened with the dragonfly. She had seen that over and over again. Everything was different in real life: flowers, houses, dogs, people… she knew drawing was difficult; no matter how hard she tried she could never get her pictures to look like the real thing. She supposed it was equally hard for the people who illustrated the books, and they settled for mere approximations. Bella did, and she felt her drawings, despite their inaccuracy, were pretty fantastic.

Again, only Renée saw exact resemblance between Bella's art and her subject.

Bella's was the only room that had been completely unpacked and readied; her books occupied the same wall as her window, and she went straight to it, choosing four big books that she spread out on her bed.

She spent hours looking at the pictures before Renée found her, fast asleep and drooling on a page of _Fairy Stories_.

For a week, Bella went to the garden to play, and laughed while chasing animals, or hummed happy songs while painting flowers, faeries, butterflies and some dragonflies, too. And even though none of them were identical to the real thing, the colors and shapes made Bella happy, so she painted on.

But she was anxious.

She kept thinking she saw something -faeries, she was sure- out of the corner of her eye, creeping around in the nearby woods.

Finally, by the end of the next Friday, when she had already gathered her brushes and watercolors, they came back.

At least the boy did.

"Psst, psst…"

She stopped in her tracks and carefully turned her face.

"Can you see me?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"_Cac!_" he muttered.

She giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want to startle him away.

"How?"

"With my eyes!" she stated, rolling them.

He smiled.

"Bella," Renée called, from the kitchen window. "Come inside, baby, dinner is ready!"

When Bella looked back at Eljin, she hadn't forgotten that's what the other one, Ailis, had called him, he was gone.

After that, every afternoon Eljin came to Bella's garden, watched her play and answered her questions, which were many or, sometimes, the same many times.

*******S*******

"What are you doing, honey?"

Renée had been standing in Bella's doorway, watching her pinch the top of her ears and biting her lips in frustration.

"Nothing!" she hastily responded, covering her ears with her hair.

Renée sighed. "Honey, you are the loveliest of girls, you don't need to resemble any mythical creature."

Renée was worried about her daughter's fixation with faeries. When Bella had been four, it had been cute, though now Renée felt guilty for feeding her child's fantasy back then. She had thought she was making Bella's life richer, happier. Except Bella was nearing her thirteenth birthday now and still insisted on talking with her imaginary friends, which as far as Renée knew there were six. Five faeries and one troll, of all things.

Bella was past telling her mother she saw them, let alone talked to them. The visits to the psychologist had accomplished that, if nothing more. But even though Bella tried to hide it from her mother, Renée had heard her have entire one sided conversations with them: she whispered, giggled, asked questions, and commented on the answers, she even fought with them and cried over those fights.

There was something every single day.

"You have said so yourself, Maman, faeries don't exist."

Renée saw her cross her fingers behind her back through the mirror.

Eljin had explain to Bella that the fae's existence, be it faeries, or trolls, or dwarfs, or any of the many kinds there were, did not in any way depend on humans believing in it, but after watching Peter Pan, she started feeling weary of denying them, even if she didn't mean it. Her fear of losing them overshadowed the embarrassment of being silly and superstitious, as Eljin often called her while rolling around in fits laughter at her expense.

"I didn't mention any faeries, baby. And, also, who says something needs to be real for us to desire it?"

She blushed at the word 'desire', feeling exposed.

Angela Webber, a girl from her school, had a boyfriend. She claimed that kissing Ben was wonderful, but when Bella had seen Ben and Angela kissing, she thought that there couldn't possibly be anything more disgusting. The image of their spit exchange made her shudder with revulsion.

So it had come as a shock when that afternoon, upon seeing Eljin, all she could think about was kissing him.

"You are speaking nonsense, Maman," she answered under her breath.

Renée hesitated a bit, considering if she should push the subject or let it drop.

Bella tended to keep to herself at school. It wasn't that she was shy, not even a little bit, she just felt supremely bored by all things high school: She never liked a boy, she rarely went out with friends, she didn't have a best friend, and if she had gone to the movies twice in the past year it had only been thanks to Angela, angels blessed her. But even Angela's persistent and kind disposition could not detach Bella from her obsessive absorption with her backyard, which now included a large portion of the woods and lake shore, if one were to ask Bella.

Understandably, Renée worried, and subsequently, Bella was leaving to visit her father for a month instead of the usual two weeks. Because, even if she would miss her daughter acutely, as she did every time she had to let her go, Renée felt that Charlie's plan of spending that entire month in the Quileute Reservation with his old friend, Billy, would be a good thing for her daughter.

"Are you ready? All packed? Don't forget you toothbrush, honey. I don't want your grandmother saying I'm raising you like a fussy-toothed troglodyte," she joked, moving into the room to check Bella's open suitcase.

"Maman, Mémé would never speak ill of you," Bella affirmed, heading to the bathroom where she was, indeed, forgetting her toiletries.

Hellen Swan, who had never forgiven her for taking away her only grandchild, would most definitely criticize Renée. But Bella thought she should try and make their relationship smoother, even if she had to resort to such blatant lies.

"We are leaving in twenty," Renée reminded her.

Bella felt her chest cave. She wanted to see her dad. She missed his good humor and comforting manners, but she was panicking about not seeing her friends for so long. Every other time she had left, it had felt like a long time, and despite the promise of having a good time with the kids at the reservation–given the weekends she had already spent with them- she had seen they were into a lot of fun stuff like cliff diving and telling creepy stories by bonfires, she was always beyond ready to head back home by the end of her vacations.

And now it would be twice as long.

Bella ran to her backyard, wanting to make the most of her last minutes there.

"Eljin, Ailis," she hissed.

Only the crickets answered.

"Emrys, Jarvis!" she was feeling near tears now. "_Ciach ort_, guys, where are you?"

"Tsk! Suck language on such pretty lips," Eljin said from behind her, his expression one of mock disappointment.

Bella jumped to hug him. "You taught me, remember?"

"Mhmm," he agreed, circling his arms around her to lift her and smelling the flowery perfume of her hair.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, unconsciously skimming her nose from his collar bone to his shoulder, seeking the comfort of his sap and lemongrass scent.

"It's only a month, Blue Bell," he tried to soothe her.

"You won't miss me, right?" Bella accused, attempting to disentangle herself from his arms. He tightened his hold on her and flew back to the ground before releasing her.

"I won't feel it like you. I just won't leave Faery," he said, shrugging

"That's NOT fair!"

"Come here," he said and hugged her again. "I will miss you," he promised.

She huffed but hugged him tighter.

A fake, high pitched cough intruded in their moment.

"Won't we receive our farewells?" asked Jarvis, Reaghan's betrothed.

Bella grinned and hugged them in turn. Even Felix, their gallant troll friend, came to say goodbye. He didn't hug her though; he was vaguely repelled by humans' frail physique. Too soft, he thought.

"Ailis, take care of these," she sniffed, sweeping her hand to encompass the other four. Ailis might have been tiny, but Bella felt she was the most mature of them all.

"Bella, you are behaving as if you'll never be back. It's only a month," she said.

"Right," she snapped. "Your weird perception of time makes you heartless creatures!"

"Dramatic fool," muttered Reaghan, her wings sending a cool breeze around them; she was, since she never set foot on the ground outside of Faery, hovering above them.

"Rea, you are making her point," Emrys's tiny voice sounded from at least a foot under Bella's shoulder. He was almost as small as Ailis.

"Bella, it's time to go!" Renée called her from the kitchen window, as was her habit.

"No, no, no…" she said frantically.

"Bye," everyone but Eljin choired, already flying away.

For a few moments, they just stared at one another.

"Bella!" Renée called again.

"Coming, Maman!" she yelled without breaking her gaze from Eljin's.

Eljin took two steps towards her and, with no warning whatsoever, set his lips on hers.

Bella gasped, inhaling the sweetness of his breath, as he suckled on her lower lip as if it were a juicy fruit. Bella's mouth was still parted and expectant when he whispered in her ear, "Come back to me soon, Blue Bell. I _will_ be missing you."

Then he followed the others.

*******S*******

Time dragged.

The first two weeks, Bella spent a lot of time with the grownups since the kids were still in class. Her grandmother complained just about everything in Billy's house, while Billy bit his tongue not to kick her out. Charlie felt embarrassed by her rudeness but was too respectful of her to say anything.

She survived by daydreaming of Eljin's lips.

She had to agree with Angela now; kissing was wonderful. Though she was sure that even that brief kiss was a hundred thousand million times better than all of the kisses Angela and Ben had shared combined.

After school let out, things got a little better, but not by much; almost everybody seemed to have found a significant other to smooch with.

The only other kid to be bereft of romantic companionship was Jacob, and that also presented an inconvenience at times. Jacob was fancying himself in love with Bella since she arrived, though she felt it was more of a last hope attempt to finally kiss somebody that summer. The fact that he was the only one who hadn't ever kissed a girl had become the subject of mockery or pity among his friends.

Fending him off was becoming painful. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and lose her oldest friend, but she would never kiss another. Her heart was Eljin's.

By the end of the third week, something that had Bella both freaked out and exited happened.

She wished she had been home when it occurred, but the fact that it transpired in that moment meant she was going back home earlier, and she could only feel elated about that.

"Dad?" she called, knocking at the guest room door where her father was sleeping.

"Come in, Bells," he responded.

"Dad, I have to go home," she whispered.

"What? Why? I thought you were having fun," he said.

"I am! The time of my life!" she exaggerated. "But I have to go back now."

Charlie, aware of Renée's concerns, became suspicious of her motives.

"You have to give me a valid reason, kid."

"Trust me, Dad. You don't want to know."

"Maybe, but I have to."

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you. I got my period," Bella said, blushing.

Charlie matched and raised his daughter's delicate blush by turning crimson, but he didn't relent easily. "That's no reason to leave, honey. Your grandma can help you."

"I want Maman. Please, Daddy. It's my first one," she whispered.

And so it was that Bella returned home almost a week earlier than planned.

*******S*******

The first evening after her return, Eljin had not been there to receive her.

He must be in Faery, she reasoned. She waited by the lake for twilight, when she knew Thresholds were more transparent, so Eljin could feel her there.

The moon rose and she had no choice but to get inside before any faery came to her.

It was the first time he had failed to come when she called for him, and she felt an eerie disquiet.

Bella tried to remain calm; Eljin had said he wouldn't be leaving Faery until he knew she was back, so perhaps that explained the unusual nonappearance.

But the set date came and went without a change.

And another week passed.

And another.

Bella was desperate and panicky, and she resorted to sending a blood message the way Ailis had taught her in case of emergencies. She was to use it, Ailis warned, only if something terrible happened, since those messages were strong enough to beckon more than just faeries.

Bella could not imagine anything worse than their unbearable absence.

She woke before the sun and went to the lake coast.

"Come out of your faery bower, come upon this golden hour. Come to me, I beg you please, Sìthiches dancing upon the breeze," she chanted over and over again, dripping a twirling pattern, blood drop by blood drop down her trembling fingers.

She did this until the sunlight changed from soft and golden to white and garish. And though she knew the magical moment had passed, she kept on.

Renée found her, pale and shivering from the cold water and blood lose, still chanting.

"Bella! Oh, my God, what are you doing? What happened?"

"Mom," she sobbed. "He's gone."

"Who's gone, baby?"

"Eljin, Maman. He didn't come to me, he left me. Why, Maman? How could he leave me?"

"He can't leave you, Bella. He's not real… you can make him come as you please, as I know you have been doing all of these years."

"He is real. He is real, and he left me," Bella cried, almost wishing her mother was right and that Eljin were nothing but a figment of her imagination that she could summon at will, then he certainly couldn't have hurt her so.

"This has gone too far, baby… Too far. "

*******S*******

"You going with us tonight?" Bella's roommate, Katie Marshall, asked without turning away from her closet.

"Yeah, Alec'll be there," Bella sighed.

"Still?" Katie asked surprised.

Bella shrugged. "He hasn't tried to fuck me yet. So, yeah, I'm granting him the pleasure of my company for a little while longer."

"Seriously, Bella, you are starting to develop a reputation on campus. Are you ever gonna have sex? What's up with the chastity and ball torture thing?"

"Hey, I do plan on having sex… someday… In the meantime, I just plan to have fun. And who knows?"

"All those poor blue balls, Bella." Katie shook her head dramatically, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "We should call you Blue Bell! Get it? Bella, Bell, Ball… Blue? Blue Bell! It's perfect!"

Katie bent over, hitting her knee and laughing at her own genius. Once she had recovered from her self-induced hilarity, she wiped an errant tear from the corner of her eye, and became aware that Bella had not joined in her merriment.

"Bella? Um… don't be mad? It was just a joke. Come on!"

Bella swallowed a sob. "I... no, it's ok," she choked out, blinking quickly.

"Hey, Bella, you're white as a ghost, are you okay? I was only kidding, you know. You don't really have a bad rep," Katie reassured her.

Bella nodded and attempted a smile. "I'm gonna start getting ready," she said, trying to sound cheerful, and headed to the bathroom, still shaken by the unexpected remainder of something she had fought hard and long to bury.

Under the hot water of the shower, Bella squeezed her eyes against her tears as flashes of a past she had thought she had put behind her assaulted her.

*******S*******

The first two years after Eljin and the others disappeared from her life had been a terrible ordeal where her mother, her father, several psychologists, and depression and anxiety pills swirled and circled around her in the murky gray water that had become her world.

She would not speak about any of the things that were tearing her apart. Her parents spent a fortune in sessions where she sat and stared at a random point of the office until the time was up.

She started reading science fiction instead of fantasy and casted off her old books. She changed her style, favoring fashionable pieces in lieu of the frilly, vapory dresses she had preferred before, and forfeited her long beautiful tresses for a practical French bob.

In school, she interacted as she normally did: sparsely. She continued to do okay in class, she still went out once in a while with her class mates, she ate, she slept –thanks to the pills–, she talked to her mother about her day when asked, she spoke with Charlie on the phone when he called, and she did her chores, but she never went out to the garden, she never smiled or laugh, and she never visited her father again.

Sometime around the third year, Siobhan Blacksmith came along.

Miss Blacksmith was the new school counselor, and she was winning over the hearts of every one she came in contact with. According to Bella's classmates and some teachers she had overheard, Miss Blacksmith was this wonderfully empathic person who really listened and always gave fantastic advise, as if she had known you your entire life; she was like an older, instant best friend or some other balderdash and Bella wasn't buying it.

Bella felt wary of Siobhan Blacksmith's immense charisma, which was only rivaled by her massive physique and otherworldly beautiful face, and she wanted to stay clear of her influence bubble.

Bella had watched in horrified anticipation as one by one, students were summoned to her office and came out smiling –though sometimes also teary-eyed– at the end of the sessions, dreading the moment her turn would come.

And come it did.

"Miss Swan, Counselor Blacksmith needs you in her office," Mrs. Cope, informed her in the middle of the hall during a class change.

"Oh, Bella, you are so lucky! I wish it was my turn again," Jessica sighed longingly.

"You can take my spot, if you want," Bella half joked.

The door to the counselor's office was open, but she still knocked and waited to be invited in.

"Please, come in, Bella," she greeted her while moving papers from one place to another on her desk and bookcase without really putting things in order. "Can I call you Bella, or should I call you Isabella, or maybe Miss Swan? Candy?" she asked, offering a tray with a myriad of colorfully packed, nondescript sweets.

Okay, that nervous energy was not what Bella had been expecting from the magnificent fountain of wisdom everyone described.

"Um… no, thanks. Bella is okay, I guess." She shrugged.

"I'm Siobhan," she said smiling.

"Okay."

"Bella, do you mind if I tidy up a bit while we talk? I'm trying to talk with every student in school, to get to know you and all that, and it has been amazing! I love kids, teens in particular, but I haven't had time to breathe, let alone organize my desk!"

Siobhan was already standing up and organizing papers when Bella shook off her befuddlement and answered.

"Sure."

After a couple of minutes, Siobhan appeared to realize Bella was just sitting there. "Oh, sorry, I tend to get carried away. Would you mind filling these out? It's just basic info for your file." She winked as she handed her a couple sheets of paper.

Bella balanced the papers on her knees, since the desk was so cluttered there was no place for her, and started answering standard information.

"I hate messes, but I hate tidying up just as much! It's such a dilemma. I think the key would be not to let things get messy in the first place, but that would take time, and I like to occupy my time actually listening to people… all the administrative aspects of this job are such a nag…" she prattled.

"I bet you just let your room get messy with no regrets… I remember being a teenager," she sighed nostalgically. "It was not that long ago, you know," she added as if Bella had commented on that.

She was actually trying not to roll her eyes. This was the insightful person everybody talked about? Pst!

"Actually, my bedroom is very clean and tidy," she muttered, slightly derisively.

"It is? Wow. Well, orderly teenage girls are not unheard of, I guess." She shrugged. "Maybe you can give me a hand? I was always a mess. I paid my younger brother to clean for me. Shh, don't tell anyone," she whispered, putting a finger on her lips. "It might ruin my serious person credibility."

"Right. These are done," she said, handing her the completed papers.

"Oh, nice. Okay." She stashed the sheets in a folder barely looking at them. "Pass me those folders, please, the ones in color. I hate these," she said lifting a common manila folder. "I love colors. I wish I had more time to pursue my hobby. I love photography. See those?" she pointed over her shoulder towards a beautiful collection of black and white pictures. "Those are mine."

Bella snorted. "Those are black and white."

"What?" she asked, turning to look at the wall behind her. "Oh, bad example!" Siobhan laughed heartedly. "But, hey, at least I have a hobby. I bet you do nothing but spend your time on MySpace!" she joked.

Bella had had it with the crazy woman.

"You know you have every one fooled here, but you are not the great counselor everybody thinks you are, you are just a fraud! You know nothing, obviously. Insightful? Yeah, right!" Bella scoffed. "If you were half as good as they seem to think, you wouldn't go around making assumptions." Bella's voice was cold on the surface, but behind her frail control simmered a profound and scalding anger. "I paint! I have painted since… always! How's that for a hobby? You know nothing about me, so don't pretend you do! And clean up your own mess," she added throwing the color folders on top of the cluttered desk.

She turned around and left, without seeing the satisfied smile on Siobhan's face.

"So, faeries?" Siobhan, asked during their second meeting.

Bella felt her breath freeze at the base of her throat.

She knew, of course she knew. Why wouldn't she know? It stood to reason that she had access to all of the clinical information that concerned her as a school counselor. And Renée would have no qualms about disclosing it to her, either, would she? Her mother had been quite obvious in her despair to help her to heal her mind.

Bella could understand her mother's need, but Renée couldn't have done anything for her, since it wasn't her mind that was fractured, it was her heart and her soul. Bella knew she was mourning her friends. They were not dead, at least she didn't think they were, but they might as well have been. Their absence was just as absolute.

She resorted to what had been her go-to recourse so far: She clamp down. At least she tried.

"I imagine they are tiny bug-like things, cute but not pretty. Like _Pan's Labyrinth_? Have you seen that movie?"

Bella bit at both her lips.

"Of course you haven't, it's a Spanish movie." She waved her hands in the air as if she could dispel the idiotic notion of Bella having watched it, and sent paint all over the place.

"Well, these faeries were humanoid and winged, of course," that seemed to be a preferred phrase of hers, _'of course', _and Bella felt the need to mock her. She limited herself to eye rolling, and Siobhan continued. "But their similarities end there. They have pasty gray skin, pointy ears, almond shaped eyes and no white to them, just pure darkness, and spiky teeth."

She was ridiculous, Bella thought.

"Come to think of it, you are really brave. I mean, I would have been terrified of such creatures. They might have been the friendliest things ever, but I don't think I'd given them the chance to show me. What with that dark aura and all…" She staged shivered.

"That stupid movie had it all wrong. They are nothing like that!" Bella found herself hissing.

"Ah, come on! Are you are going to tell me next that they are all Disney-like. Next thing you'll say is that they fluttered like butterflies making your garden bloom," she teased. "All I know of faeries matches closer to _Pan's Labyrinth_ than _Tinkerbelle_," she fished.

And Bella bit.

"Oh, my God! Do you get all of your ideas from movies? Do you have an imagination of your own at all? No wonder you are such a lousy artist!" she said cruelly, signaling Siobhan's work in progress, her face contorted in disdainful anger and pain.

"As if you could do better," Siobhan murmured, returning to her canvas.

"They are so beautiful," Bella whispered yearningly. "The only thing you had right was the pointy ears." Bella smiled sadly, and then, realizing she had broken her own vow of silence, fled.

All the sessions with Siobhan were equally bizarre, to say the least. She never sat and asked conventional questions, she just moved around her office doing anything from decorating to attempting pottery, and making one wrong assumption after another.

If Bella realized she did this to rail her into talking, she was either unable to stop herself from reacting just as Siobhan wanted her, or she was using it to finally let herself vent.

*******S*******

Bella got out of her shower and dressed quickly.

"I wish I could get ready as fast as you do," Katie groused.

"I just don't care what I look like. He'll either like or not."

"Right. It has nothing to do with you perfect skin and hair."

"Perfect," she scoffed. "I wish I didn't know what perfect looked like," she muttered quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Katie asked.

"Nothing. Let's go."

The party was a lame event. Lots of first years getting drunk and attempting to hook up with the first willing victim.

And no Alec.

"I'm gonna call it a night, Kay," Bella said through a yawn.

"What? Don't tell me you can't have fun without a cock, Bella," Katie slurred a little.

"You are contradicting yourself, Katie. It's either I'm a cock-hungry slut or a ball-torturing tease. Make up your mind. In the meantime," she said, bending down to retrieve her purse while kissing her friend's cheek, "I'll go get some beauty sleep."

Alec was just getting in as she was reaching the door. He looked delicious tonight, and, as usual, he made Bella reconsider the chastity thing. He always dressed in suits and fixed his hair neatly, but his eyes spoke of dark and wild secrets. There was intensity to his gaze that belied his detached, clean exterior.

She was no prude by any standards, she was just terrified to give, not her body perhaps, but her heart. She could not risk affections that might hurt her, not again, and she had seen how sex tended to lead to attachments.

But she had needs, and she wanted Alec. She had desired others, but never enough to even consider doing anything.

She felt her feelings could be set aside for a while, because she wanted him, but she didn't like him much, not really.

"Leaving so soon?" Alec purred.

"Alec, you sound like a bad video game. "And it's almost two in the morning, which can hardly be called soon."

"Let me walk you back to your dorm."

"Where were you? I thought you would be here earlier."

"I had an unexpected problem to solve," he whispered, his smile tight.

"Will you tell me?" she asked.

"No, Bella. It's boring and work related."

"You work?" She was coming to realize that she really knew nothing about him, and that suited her just fine, especially if she was to take that leap and get only what she wanted from him, and that was to relieve her of her 20 year-old virginal status with no risk of hurt feelings. "You know what? Don't tell me."

He regarded her carefully for a moment and nodded.

"Will you come in? I have beer."

"Sure," he said.

The beer sat warm on the table by the time Alec left.

An earthquake and a high pitch noise woke her up.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Katie squealed jumping up and down on her bed.

"Crap, Katie! You want me dead, right? What happened?"

"You tell me! I saw two untouched beers on the coffee table, and most of your clothes on the floor," she singsong, batting her eyelashes.

"Let me sleep," Bella yawned.

"I have been letting you sleep! It's almost noon!"

"You are ridiculous, Kay, I never sleep in, that's not possible." Bella sat now on her bed, trying to discern the numbers on her clock through sleep blurry eyes. "Crap, it _is_ almost noon."

"Stop deflecting, woman, and gimme the dirty deets!"

"Nothing happened."

"Bull!"

"No, really. Nothing happened. When things were getting interesting he got a phone call and had to leave." Bella snorted. "Figures, the one time I decide to go ahead with it, a freaking phone call gets in the way. Might have been for the best."

"No way, no huh! Please don't go back to Miss Virginity."

"I'm still a virgin, so it's not so much a _going back_ thing as it is a _staying at_ one. He must not want me that much if he found he had to answer that call more that he had to continue what we were doing, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think! Come on, Bee! He's devastatingly gorgeous and obviously rich. What more do you need?"

"One could get drowned in your depth, Katie," Bella said, shaking her head in amusement.

Katie's answer came in the form of a middle finger.

"I'm serious, Bella. Don't ditch him yet. I think he wants you for more than just sex."

"That might be a problem."

"You're weird, Bee."

She snorted. "You don't have a clue."

The next Monday swept Bella's hard-sought ordinary life off the ground and deposited it back in No-Way-Land wizard of Oz style.

She had been digging in her backpack for a pen when she heard, a few rows behind her, a voice that sounded strangely familiar, even if she had never really heard that particular tenor before.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Naturally, she turned.

"Eljin," she exhaled, so low he could not have possibly heard her, and yet, his vivid green eyes found her immediately. It was only a second, but Bella had time to realize that there was not a shred of recognition in them.

The hour passed too slowly or too fast, who knew. Bella wanted to turn around and really see him, but the teacher had her in her direct line of sight and she had to pretend she was paying attention, though she couldn't have said what the lesson was about if her mother's life depended on it. She was debating with herself about the impossibility before her, or to be more accurate, behind her.

That could not have been Eljin. He was interacting with a human, and humans could not see The Fae. And he looked human, too, despite the uncanny beauty. She must have been imagining things.

Ever since Katie had called her Blue Bell, Bella had been incapable of keeping her memories or, as Siobhan aptly termed them, fantasies at bay. She needed to call her. She could not start down that road again.

But still, as determined as she was to keep her head clear and her feet firmly planted on the ground, she waited for the classroom to clear, and observed as Eljin's doppelgänger walked by her towards the door.

"Oh, my God," she whispered as he turned to smile at the girl he had sat next to, who was understandably flustered and flushed.

He did look like Eljin, only older, but he didn't have his faery ears, or wings, for that matter. She was both disappointed and relieved. More disappointed, she had to admit.

How was it possible that anyone could look like him? How? That kind of perfection didn't exist outside of Photoshop for human beings.

"_This is Siobhan and I can't or won't answer. Don't leave a message, I won't get it. Send me a text. Bye!"_

_** Siobhan Blacksmith**_

_Hi, Shiv, where are you when I need you, woman? Are you still in the Emerald Island? I think you cured my crazy but got infected in the process. _

_.::snorts and sighs::._

_I saw Eljin._

_Well, it wasn't Eljin, I think. No pointy ears… or wings, y'know?_

_Just call me. Please._

_B._

The whole week Bella couldn't stop watching him. She even changed seats to be better positioned for it. She had almost convinced herself that it wasn't him, but the fact that he was almost his twin had her eyes glued to him.

"Bella, you're staring at Edward again," Lauren, a girl from her class, said.

"Huh?"

"It's kinda embarrassing how you gawk at Edward, you know? Everybody has noticed. It's only because he must find you completely uninteresting that Edward himself has not noticed it."

So his name was Edward.

That was all that Bella gathered from the vitriolic words that Laurent vomited on her.

"Huh," she managed to mumble, her mind fastened to that tiny piece of information.

"What? He's got the only pair of balls you haven't teased yet?"

Bella finally let Lauren's intent sink into her consciousness. It seemed that Katie had been right, after all.

"Decorum is a foreign concept to you, right?" Bella smiled at her and returned her attention to Eljin, or Edward, to be precise.

_The Birkin Three_ by Old Blind Dogs blaring from her cell phone startled her awake, sending her heart on a sprint.

"Shit, Shiv!" She whispered, to keep from waking Katie, and searching the face of her alarm clock. "It's almost four in the morning, Siobhan. Are you ever gonna remember time zones?"

"Stop with the inconsequential and explain yourself."

"His name is Edward, and save from the round ears, lack of wings, and the being older detail, which I guess would be normal since time _has_ passed, he looks exactly like Eljin."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Should I?"

"Do you want to?"

"Should I want to?"

"I cannot tell you what to want."

"No, but you could tell me if what I want is healthy, correct?"

"Bella, as long as you understand that that boy is not Eljin, I think it would be actually good for you to interact with him. See him be human. He might not be as perfect from up close, and if he's as handsome as you say Eljin was, chances are he's a complete ass. So, yeah, talk to him."

She became suddenly shy. She didn't know how to approach him, or if she really should, Siobhan's advice notwithstanding. And yet she couldn't help herself; she was drawn to him as if he were a black hole, even if she felt that just like a black hole he would destroy her once she reached him.

Edward saved her from her indecision a Tuesday afternoon when she had been eating a cold sandwich under a blushing tree. The soft, lackadaisical, swirly descent of red leaves towards the intense green of grass framed his approaching form, complementing his coloring.

Bella felt her eyes grow wider with each step he took, unmistakably, in her direction.

"Hi. May I?" he pointed to a spot besides her.

Bella closed her mouth with a snap and swallowed before rasping, "Sure."

"Bella, right?"

She nodded.

She might have been able to control her jaw from hanging open, but her eyes were a different matter. She limited her blinks in time and frequency, incapable to relent in her staring.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he offered, along with his hand.

She took his hand, nodding.

.

.

.

Edward laughed nervously. "You're not making this easy for me," he breathed, somewhere between frustrated and amused, briefly casting his eyes to their still shaking hands.

Bella realized this as she followed his eyes and squeaked, "Sorry!" withdrawing her hand and fisting it, fighting the urge to bring her palm towards her lips.

"It's okay, that's not what I meant, anyways." He nodded towards her hand.

"What did you mean?"

"Nothing, really. I just… wanted to talk to you," he said, as if just realizing this fact as the words left his mouth, and his eyes took a faraway look.

"About what?"

"Hmm?" Edward asked. He was now looking at the entrance to the library, and his demeanor changed drastically. His shoulders tensed and his eyes frosted.

Bella tried to discern what could have put such an expression on his face, but she only saw the empty entrance.

Shaking her mild confusion she asked, "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I have to go now; I don't have time for this."

Bella felt his words like slaps.

What had that been about? He acted as if it had been her who had sought him... and bothered him. Rationally she was indignant, but emotionally, she was confused and heartbroken.

Edward had dashed with his mercurial display the sliver of hope she had harbored that he might have been Eljin. Eljin was—had been—the sweetest and kindest being she had ever met, and Edward was an ass, like Siobhan had anticipated.

Regardless, she couldn't help but follow him with her eyes as he headed towards the library while a whirlwind of leaves rose in his wake. The temperature dropped and the sky steeled, making her shiver and forcing her to start gathering her things to go to her dorm.

When she looked up again, Edward was nowhere to be seen, and Alec was walking briskly away from the library building.

Alec!

She hadn't remembered his existence from the moment she saw Edward. Well, apparently he hadn't either, as he had not looked for her after their night of almost happenings. She realized this with unexpected relief. Contending with her feelings about her hindering virginity sounded like such a ridiculous thing now, when she had her heart in turmoil, when she was missing Eljin as intensely as she had those first months after his disappearance.

As it turned out, Alec hadn't completely forgotten about her, as he proved it by showing up at her door that night.

"Alec," Bella said formally, nodding her head in greeting.

"Bella, tonight the moon is perfect, and I thought we could pick up where we left off?"

"That's awfully romantic, Alec, but I'll pass, thank you," she said and closed the door in his face.

A couple of seconds passed before he knocked.

"Really, Alec, not interested anymo-," Bella said, heading towards the door. She had barely opened it when Alec shoved it open and just as quickly closed it before advancing on her menacingly.

"I tried to make this easy, pleasant. I waited until the right moment, wooed you, and you were almost ready for me," he said conversationally.

Bella was frantically thinking of ways to defend herself or flee.

"I mean, I know the other day you were hoping for sex, but I know your type. Boys talk, Isabella, quite a trail of broken hearts you've left behind you. I didn't want to be used and discarded."

Eager to buy a little more time, Bella tried to prolong his diatribe, praying that Katie's date had gone south and she came home early.

"What are you talking about?" she rasped.

"Don't get your hopes up, Bella. I wasn't interested in redoes, either. Just that the time wasn't convenient for me. Tonight though… As I said, the moon is perfect."

*******S*******

Bella woke up dizzy and uncomfortable. Through heavy eyes she discerned, in the near darkness, all the features of her bedroom, but when she tried to move she found that her hands and feet were tied, lifting her head, she also found she was naked.

The light switched on and she was momentarily blinded and panicked.

"Nice of you to wake up," Alec said genially. "I thought I was going to have to do this while you were passed out. Where would have been the fun in that, huh?"

"Please, Alec. Don't do this."

"If it wasn't been for that meddlesome fucker you'd be having an orgasm now, not a panic attack. I didn't want it to be like this. That's why I spent so much time getting you to like me. So you could enjoy it, too. At least the first part, that is. I'm sorry, but there's nothing to be done about the rest. It'll hurt," he whispered regretfully, holding up a dagger.

Bella screamed.

Alec divested himself of his clothes slowly, folding item by item and placing them on top of her dresser.

"No one can hear you, so you can stop with the screaming," he said, bending over the head of her bed and caressing her hair.

She continued to scream.

He opened a drawer and pulled a pair of socks out of it.

"If you don't quiet, I'll shove this into your mouth."

"Alec, please, don't hurt me, don't do this," she sobbed.

"Shh… it can still be good for you if you relax," he whispered and proceeded to lay on top of her.

When she opened her mouth to scream again he shoved the socks in, muffling her cries, and the he was gone.

A strepitus crash was heard when Alec hit the dresser and shattered the mirror. And all of a sudden Edward was there.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, pulling the socks out of her mouth.

She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"You are dooming The Fae, Eljin," Alec shouted.

"Stay away from her, Alain, or I will send you back by force," Eljin said, menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed. "It can be done with her blood alone, no need to pollute our race!" he yelled

"Walk away, Alain. The Seelie Court will deal with you in Faery."

Alain ran towards Eljin, dagger in hand, and for a horrid instant Bella didn't know what happened, but then, Alain dropped to the floor, the dagger embedded in his chest.

Eljin.

Edward was Eljin. She was relieved to see him, to have him near again, despite the terrifying circumstances.

And Alec was called Alain.

Nothing made much sense at the moment, and Bella was too shocked to try to figure it out.

"Eljin?" she asked, uncertain.

"I'm sorry, I'll untie you now."

"Is he dead?" she whispered, draping herself in her sheets.

"Um… no."

"There is a dagger poking out of his chest, Eljin."

"He's not dead. He'll soon vanish to Faery. He'll be fine."

"Vanish? What? He'll disappear from here and appear there?

"Yes."

"You are good at vanishing, too, Eljin," she hissed, unexpectedly furious. "You left without even saying goodbye. And then you return, looking human, and treating me like a stranger!" she yelled.

"Bella…"

"For years after you left, I became a shadow, a husk. Then, I started believing what every therapist affirmed, that I had imagined you. So I clung to that thought. I preferred being insane than dealing with your abandonment, it was just too damn painful! And when I accepted that you had indeed been an imaginary friend who I had outgrown, I moved on, sort of. So no, I won't trust you."

"I didn't leave, Bella, you just stopped being able to see us."

"I see you now," she accused.

"Yeah, I had to… do something… for that to happen."

"Yes, you came."

"I forgot you."

"That, I know," she sobbed.

"You don't understand."

"I certainly do. Thanks for saving me from that sick bastard."

Elin shook his head.

"Things in Faery are… complicated. I never knew any of it, of its politics, until years after you…" He shook his head. "And then a couple of years ago things got really bad for us. It has been going downhill for decades, but now…" he sighed. "There are two predictable solutions for the crisis we are going through and different factions supporting them. The Court is attempting to curve the more radical voices, Alain vouches for keeping The Fae pure bu-"

"Eljin, stop! You are not making sense! I have no idea what this has to do with me."

"You are one of the humans who can help us survive. Either your blood," he said, pointing at Alain, "or your offspring, a faery offspring,"

"My… what? You are scaring me."

"I'd never hurt you, Bella." He smiled sadly. "It is wonderful finally knowing you name."

"Finally?"

"I remembered things about you, but not you."

"Great," she muttered, not even attempting to conceal the pain in her voice.

"Please, this isn't easy for me either, Bella. When I realized what Alain wanted; to rape you, to torture you, to sacrifice you like a goat in his misguided attempt to help Faery, I had to do something. But Fae's magic is tricky, and for me to come and mingle in your world, I had to sacrifice something of my own. I had to forget your name, what you looked like, what you sounded like, smelled like… I was so arrogant, so certain of my love for you. It sounded preposterous that I wouldn't know you. I thought when I saw you I'd know it was you, after all, I remembered our history clearly. And I know what you lived through after you couldn't see us anymore. I have behaved like a stalker, keeping track of you, keeping near you when possible… aching for you… almost perishing of jealousy every time you dated a new boy… so when, after begging her, The Queen granted me that you could again see me. I found it absurd that I could ever possibly forget you so I just accepted her gift."

"But Alec, Alain… I saw him, why?"

"Winter Faeries have different magic than Summer Faeries. The Unseelie are big practitioners of the dark arts, but whatever I say would be mere speculation."

"How did you find me?"

"I found Alain. But when he realized I was here, too, he started diverting me, seeing different girls, pretending they were you. Today, when I spoke to you, I saw him with another girl entering the Library, and I had to thwart him. Tonight the moon is perfect for the ritual he wanted to perform. I couldn't risk it. It took me a while to figure out he had deceived me. I was almost too late."

"But you weren't."

The protracted silence was heavy.

"What now?" Bella whispered

"I go back to Faery."

"Please, don't leave again, I can't bear it."

"I came to save you from a gruesome fate at a great personal cost, and now I have to go back to Faery having saved you and lost you. I have responsibilities I can't forfeit. I'm not sure you understand, tonight marks a cycle and stopping Alain means we are nowhere close to resolving our crisis."

"I'm sorry my not dying is such an inconvenience," Bella muttered petulantly.

"Don't be childish. You are talking to the one who did everything to guarantee your survival," he chastised.

"I'm sorry," she said again, this time genuinely. "Isn't there anything I could do?"

His eyes flashed at her. "There is, but I would never expect you to. I have gone to great lengths to protect you. I want you happy and safe. That much I know. I might not recall your face from my memories, but what you have meant to me is abundantly clear," he said with an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

He shook his head once again. "I love a phantom you, a faceless you. I know you are her, I know it, but I can't reconcile my nebulous memories with you, Bella."

Bella advanced on her knees, still clutching the sheet to her chest. "Come," she beseeched him, despair making her bold.

Eljin hesitated, but complied, and Bella kissed him.

The kiss was fraught with urgency, pain, and accumulated passion, and it was perfect, but Bella made herself stop, pushing lightly on his chest, but remaining within his arms, which were at the moment, reluctant to let her go.

"I have never gotten over the feel of your lips on mine, Eljin. Keep this kiss in your memory, it's only fair."

She tried to step back but he pulled her towards him and kissed her again. Soon his hands roamed all over of her skin, the white sheet casted away to a corner of the bed. When his fingers found her nipples, pinching them almost painfully, she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her.

Those long fingers continued exploring her body and found the wet place between her legs. When his persistent caresses lead her over the edge, she was still reeling from her orgasm when he entered her slowly.

The delicious rhythm he set had her quickening again. It was so intense, so consuming. "Wait for me, Bella," he moaned. "Always," she promised, but the sensations were unavoidable and she shattered around him, garbling his name, and bringing him along with her.

In the hazy mist of her afterglow, she distinguished the outline of his wings, and her curious lips found his ears, not round anymore.

"Eljin, I see you," she marveled.

But he was too mesmerized by the warm brown of her undeniably familiar eyes to decipher the true meaning of her words.

"Oh, Bella, I knew I couldn't truly forget you." He beamed for a second and then his face fell.

"What is it?"

"Faery…" he whispered.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"We can make a child," he said sarcastically.

Bella's eyes grew huge with alarm.

"Shh, Bella, it was a joke."

"But, Eljin, we might have done just that. We didn't use protection."

He grinned, and she swatted his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said untruthfully.

She felt her breathing pick up and slowly stabilize.

"I'm not," she smiled, the promising picture of her future with Eljin and their, hopefully,savior child clear in her mind.


	8. The Prophecy Part 1

**Host note: This one shot is actually a 4 shot, and will post over the next 4 days.**

**Authors: ncbexie and Spudzmom**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The Prophecy **_

**~ Part One ~**

**~o0o~**

_Thrice the Sun shall rise for his Lioness,_

_Twice the Sun shall recede to Darkness' depth._

_Thrice the Lioness shall seek her Sun,_

_And twice the Moon shall overshadow._

_Once shall Lioness and Sun unite,_

_To bring war of Sun too bright. _

_For powers of light that be, _

_They shall unite that once and as is their will,_

_so mote they overcome, _

_The dark evil of the Moon._

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 1993**_

_**~ The Underworld, Egypt ~**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

**O****siris** sat upon his throne in the darkest depths of his domain, the underworld, his black gaze piercing the very psyche of the being knelt and trembling in front of him.

"The God Ra and his Goddess have been born again my Lord."

A cruel smile twisted Osiris' blackened lips.

"Wonderful, my faithful one. Retrieve him without delay. I will break him before he has a chance to reach maturity, I vow it. This time, he shall not survive to battle and the world will at last, be mine in eternal Darkness."

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 1993 ~ Peter ~ Houston, TX**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

Silence fell in the delivery room, the only sound heard, the squalling of a newborn infant.

The desperate query of the exhausted mother pierced the stillness, shaking all from their shocked silence.

"What is it? What is wrong with my baby? Tell me!"

The nurse approached hesitantly with the tiny bundle.

"Perhaps it's best to show you."

The desperate mother pulled the babe to her, hastily loosening the blanket, revealing a beautiful, perfectly formed baby boy, his head covered in downy blond hair.

She scowled at the nurse.

"I see nothing wrong with him! He's beautiful."

The nurse looked nervous. "Look at his back, Ma'am."

Gently, she turned him over, her breath catching in shock.

There, centered on the babe's back, was the perfect depiction of an Egyptian sun and on his inner wrist she noticed with mounting horror, a pentagram with what looked to be an Egyptian eye in the center, both marks seeming to glow from within.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 1993 ~ Bella ~ Phoenix, AZ**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

Tears streamed down the woman's face as she labored to bring forth her first child; a daughter, she knew.

This was her miracle baby. She and her husband had tried for years to have a child without success. Truth be told, they had given up long ago.

"All right my dear. One more push like that last one and we're gonna have a baby. Deep breath in...and push!"

She grunted and screamed as she bore down with everything she had, finally collapsing back when she felt the babe leave her body, tears of joy mingling with the sweat on her face as an exhausted laugh escaped her.

Concern replaced her joy though as she heard the quiet comments of the Doctor and nurses, all made with surreptitious glances at her and her husband.

"What is it?" She was becoming frantic. "I want to see her. Give her to me!"

They handed the crying child over, laying her small form on her mother's chest.

Tears filled the mother's eyes. "Oh honey look! She's gorgeous!"

She lifted her dark haired daughter up to see her better and there, over the tiny babe's heart was a rearing lioness, with a depiction of the sun behind it and on her tiny wrist, a pentagram with what they recognized with fright, to be the Eye of Ra centered perfectly within. Strangest of all, both marks were glinting with a light all their own.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 1998 ~ Peter ~ The Underworld**_

_**5 Years Old**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

The small boy shivered in the cold, dank cell, his vivid blue eyes blinking open to the oppressive darkness that was a constant in his young life. Tears filled his eyes as he comprehended his reality yet again.

He always felt this way upon waking, the realization that the wonders he experienced while he slept were not real; not to him anyway.

His eyes widened in fear and he scrambled up curling into a ball on his sparse pallet at the sound of keys rattling in his cell door. He anticipated this daily visit while dreading it in equal measure.

It was time for him to eat, and he was very hungry… but they _always_ beat him first.

He had never known any other way of life and probably never would were it not for his dreams. His dreams took him to a warm place where it was so bright it hurt the eyes and there, in that warm place, was a small girl with long, dark hair that curled around her shoulders. She was lovely and he was always captivated by her.

He had learned to speak from these dreams. He had learned everything he knew from these dreams. He'd had to since he'd been in this dark place since before he could remember. The dreams were his only source of comfort and knowledge; he only wished that he could stay in that dream world and never awake.

He curled in on himself as the dark, cloaked figure entered. He'd learned very early on to protect the most vulnerable parts of his body from the careless blows delivered while the cloaked figure hissed out venomous words and mocking laughter.

"Well boy, do you know what today is? No? Today is the day of your cursed birth. Five years I've had to spend my precious time feeding you and ensuring you don't think too highly of yourself and still, you do not die!" He screamed.

The little boy flinched from a sharp kick to his thigh, a whimper escaping him that he just couldn't stifle.

"Yes, whine and cry you pathetic little vermin. My greatest wish is to kill you but I cannot. I cannot even maim you or leave permanent marks. It's against the laws set forth from the prophecy." He sneered out with his thin lip curled in disgust.

He kicked him twice more before dropping a tray in front of the trembling boy. "Eat up you filthy little worm. I've better things to do than wait all day for you to finish."

The boy ate frantically, thankful that the food he was given was fresh and tasted good. He'd been informed one day, due to his guard's bitter rantings, that the quality and quantity of his food was also due to the rules set forth by the gods. His captors could not starve him, and for that small gift, he was grateful.

He drained the mug of milk with relish, placing it back on the tray as he grabbed his canteen of fresh water, immediately curling back into the tightest ball he could achieve. He certainly didn't want to take a blow to the stomach and lose all the food he'd just eaten. His guard had figured out that he could get around the rules that way and the boy had gone hungry for a few days until he'd caught on.

He shivered at the sound of his jailers evil chuckle as he exited the cell. "Have a wonderful birthday Peter." He sneered.

With that, he slammed the door and left, his chilling laughter fading into dark, hollow silence.

The boy laid back on his pallet, tears making tracks in the dirt on his face as he closed his eyes, desperately seeking the peace of sleep and the comfort and light of his dreams.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 1998 ~ Bella ~ Phoenix, AZ**_

_**5 Years Old**_

_**~ By ncbexie25 ~**_

It was nighttime when the little, doe-eyed girl of five years crept downstairs and out the back door of her house. She'd been able to hear her parents sleeping as she passed their room on her way to the stairs, so she knew that she would be safe to go out into the Dark again.

She made the mistake of looking up at the Moon, whimpering immediately and looking down as she heard the voices—bemoaning, dark, and taunting. It was best to look away and get to her spot under the overhang of the trees when she did this.

To her, it felt as though her breathing was so very loud when she sat down, hunched against her tree.

Immediately, she reached for the long sleeve of her shirt and pulled it back, revealing her wrist and the mark that lay her, imprinted on her skin since her birth, she'd been told.

She stared in awe, her mouth open in a cute round circle of wonder as her finger reached to trace the symbol. She didn't know what it meant, and her parents would never tell her when she asked, but it was just so... pretty.

Especially when it lit and glowed at nighttime—it was the only reason why she came out into the Dark. She hated the Dark, but her mark made her feel safe.

She glanced toward the house, her hair a curtain falling around her, obscuring her face almost completely as she angled her head down, eyes intent as she traced the glinting mark. Her eyes caught on the muted glow emanating from her chest, and her lips fell open in wordless wonder as she reached up and pulled her top down just a little. She frowned. It was harder to see that mark.

All of a sudden, the glow grew brighter, and her skin felt hotter as she whimpered. She burrowed herself in on herself, looking up toward the brilliant, glowing Moon, shrouded by the protective trees. She didn't like this feeling she always got. It was a daily occurrence, but it was worse on her birthday. She didn't understand why, but she knew she didn't like it.

The feeling grew stronger and tears welled in her eyes as she rested her forehead on her knees, her breaths growing shorter as she breathed out and in hot air. She could hear the taunts again, but for some reason, she knew they weren't talking to her. It was like she was listening in on something.

She whimpered and clutched at her knees even harder. Her chest and wrist glowed stronger, brighter, and her whimpers turned into scary, growling sounds as she felt the anger build up inside her. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to protect the poor victim of the voice's taunts. She just didn't know how, and that made her sadder and angrier than she'd ever known or felt before.

She cried out, the feeling growing stronger to the point of pain before abruptly disappearing completely. Then she gasped, stopping even her breath as her eyes sought her house. She groaned to herself when she saw the light of her parent's bedroom turn on, and she got up quickly but made no move toward it.

From the door, only a few minutes later, she heard, "Isabella, come inside this minute! It's late, and you need sleep, sweetheart."

She sighed but did as she asked, never sparing another glance toward the evil globe in the sky as she escaped from the Dark.

As she was tucked into bed, she did not listen to her mother's words of caution and venting anger, instead she concentrated on her own thoughts of what she had felt tonight—again.

And those thoughts stayed with her until she fell asleep. Her dreams taunted her again with words she could not understand at her tender age, and when she woke up again, she had forgotten all about it.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2006 ~ Peter ~ The Underworld**_

_**13 Years Old**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

Sounds of exertion pierced the dark silence as the boy worked his changing body into exhaustion. Exercise had become a salvation of sorts for him. He had found that as he got older, the ability to sleep for hours upon end had left him and that unfortunate development had left him with many lonely hours with nothing to do to fill them. Working his body had solved that problem, but also provided the unanticipated outlet for the rage that had begun to fill him when he'd become old enough to really think and reason.

He growled in frustrated anger as he worked, his mind whirling with thoughts of his situation and how unjust it was. Why had he been singled out and condemned to grow up in such a hellish environment? He was but a babe when brought here. Surely then, it wasn't due to anything he had done.

He'd heard mention over the years, about a prophecy and all the rules his jailers had to follow where he was concerned. Perhaps he was here due to this Prophecy? It was the only conclusion he could draw, though he'd never been told his part in it, if any. The rules they had to abide by however, and his dreams, had been the only small comfort he'd had during his time here. All the rest had been sheer hell.

He couldn't quite decide which was worse; the constant verbal abuse or the physical, and as sweat ran into his eyes, he concluded that they were equally as painful, though he knew the former had left marks upon his soul. Marks that he would carry with him for the rest of his days.

He flipped over on his threadbare pallet, changing from sit-ups to push-ups as his thoughts went to his dreams. They remained the literal bright spot in his life; he could literally feel the light and warmth through them and they always made the mark on his wrist glow brightly and grow warm. Curiously, the whole middle of his upper back would grow warm too, and it made him wonder if there was a mark there also.

He felt himself smile. Just thinking of the dreams and the beautiful girl he always saw in them allowed him to smile; a rarity for him, to be sure.

He had learned her name from the dreams a few years ago; Isabella. He repeated the beautiful name in his mind with reverence and his heart ached as he wondered if she was real, or if his beautiful dreams were just another cruelty in his life. He knew if he ever discovered that the hope he held in his heart for her to be real was all for naught, it would finally accomplish what his jailers had failed to achieve all these many years; it would kill his will to live, and he would allow himself to die.

He had come very close to doing just that a few years ago. He had fallen into such a despair, that he had refused to eat for days and that was all it took to put him at deaths door. It had been a vivid dream of the girl telling him to fight... to fight for her... to live for her, that had brought him out of it and he had begun eating again, much to his jailers chagrin.

He had tried to escape after he'd regained his health, but found, in a rather rude way, that he could not. It seemed that there was a supernatural force holding him here and he couldn't cross the threshold no matter how hard he tried. It had been a crushing blow to realize that, even with his door wide open and no guards in sight, he still could not escape.

He shifted around and had just begun doing one legged squats when he heard the dreaded sound of the key in the lock.

Quickly moving to the corner, he stood straight and as tall as he could, keeping his face void of expression as the vile jailer made his way through the door.

After dropping his tray to the floor, he moved to stand directly in front of the boy, towering over him, his foul breath bathing the boy's face as he stared down into it.

Without word or warning, the jailer delivered a stinging slap to the boy's face, the sound of the blow echoing and fading into the inky black shadows.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Peter. I hope you enjoy your gift. That was just a preview."

With that said, he began to laugh as he slapped and kicked, always seeming to know just how far he could go to avoid any punishment from the gods.

In Peter's mind, it was always taken too far and his rage built as the blows kept coming. Finally, he felt something deep within snap and he roared out as golden flames bright as the Sun shot from his hands, setting the vile jailers body aflame.

Peter caught his breath, eyes wide in shock at what he'd done before finally smiling maliciously at the screaming and flailing jailer, watching with ice-cold, vivid blue eyes as the jailer slowly burned to death. He even went so far as to sit next to his tray and eat his meal, all the while watching as the flames consumed the hated creature.

He was just finishing his milk when two more jailers burst into his cell.

"What happened here you disgusting little shit?!"

Peter looked at the jailers, his eyes cold and hard as ice as he held his hand out, flames dancing in his palm.

"Happy Birthday to me. That's what happened."

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2006 ~ Bella ~ Phoenix, AZ**_

_**13 Years Old**_

_**~ By ncbexie25 ~**_

Her eyes snapped open.

"Peter!"

The girl gasped as she was shattered out of her dream, her breath coming out in pants as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes were wide as her mind tried to comprehend what she had just dreamed.

The struggle was that these dreams that she had been having for quite a while now always felt so impossibly real. But surely, they were just dreams, right?

Right?

She sighed and fell back onto the bed again, staring up at the ceiling. She hissed as she felt the familiar heat in her wrist and on her breast, brightening the darkened room. Her marks always lit up after her dreams.

She glanced down at them, and bit her lip. Normally, she would hide under her covers and stare at them for hours on end, reveling at the beauty of their raw and unrestrained, glowing power.

But tonight she just couldn't make herself. She was frustrated, feeling much the same as Peter. But unlike him, there was nothing she could do about it at… she looked at the clock and sighed.

_1:00_

So, doing her best to ignore the glowing, the fire, and her feelings, she looked out toward the window, lips parted. Her mind was still reeling after her violent dream. Her heart ached for the boy of her dreams who was exactly the same age as her. She wondered if he were out there somewhere in the world, or if he was just a fabrication of the mind.

She rolled onto her stomach, facing away from the Moon—she didn't have time for the stupid voices tonight, nor did she want to be tempted to go outside as was still her almost-nightly ritual. She snorted at herself. There was no way he was real.

_But…_

Her mind turned back to the many, many dreams that she'd had of the boy. And there had been many over the years.

She smiled as she remembered the first time she had ever dreamed of him. She had immediately loved the boy, loved Peter. He'd been hunched up in a corner, tears falling from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks only to sizzle when they fell to the ground he sat on. He seemed unaffected by the obvious heat of it and of the very air around him as he'd eyed the fire in the corner of his little cell, so very small and so very frightened.

She could sympathize with him, she found. She knew what it was to be scared, to be utterly alone. And when she'd dreamed of his beatings, she could sympathize with him on his pain—though hers was hardly ever physical.

It was true that she was severely bullied at school... and that people generally seemed to accept it as rule to be frightened of her. Very rarely that fear manifested into physical violence from the other students.

And when it happened, it was so strange. The sensations that she felt from within herself, from around herself… they were all encompassing, they were protective, and they were _so hot_; like fire.

But somehow she could still feel a love to it. Like it was protecting her, but doing so out of love.

Each time she'd look up at the ball of fire in the sky and wonder to herself if the Sun was beating down on her bullies, if maybe it was protecting her in the only way she knew.

_Heat._

_Fire_.

Her mind flickered away from those thoughts with a shake of her head, and she concentrated on other dreams.

She would never acknowledge her feelings for Peter. That was just too painful, and brought up too many questions of 'what if' and 'maybe.' She didn't know what she'd do as she grew older, so she simply disregarded that part of her.

It was silly to fall in love with the fictional.

She, too, had overheard through her dreams of him of a prophecy, but she had no idea where to begin in trying to find out what it was about. She wasn't even sure if she believed in it… but she had felt such a raw power, such a _need _to protect Peter—as if it were her life goal, as if her very life depended on her doing so—that she wasn't sure if she could accept that it _wasn't _real.

Add to that the fact that when she had dreamed of his starvation, and felt the pain of having failed to protect him from all his hurt, he had heard and listened to her cries for him to fight for her, to live for her.

It had added such a sweet feeling of hope when, the next time she had dreamed, she had watched him eat and fight. _She had protected him_. She could scarcely get her mind past those four words. _She had protected him_.

She felt fulfilled. For the first time in a very long time she had felt as if she wasn't listlessly living such a half-life day in and day out. She felt as though she had finally done something in her life.

And she wasn't even sure if it was real or not.

She sighed again. It was all probably just her mind's own creation to compensate for her crushing loneliness. She had no friends, labeled a freak and constantly bullied as she was.

_Yeah, _she thought to herself as she settled back down to sleep. _That's all it is._

Her last thought was a muted happy birthday to herself—and Peter—as she eyed the clock on her bedside table until her eyes grew heavy and sleep took over.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2011 ~ Peter ~ The Underworld**_

_**18 Years Old**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

He was just putting the finishing touches on his latest wall etching when his daily tray slid through the slot in his door. A bitter smirk twisted his lips. The cowards. They never set foot in his cell any more. Not since he'd turned 13 and his power had manifested.

Oh, it wasn't as though they'd learned their lesson with the first jailer he'd toasted, but after the third…they'd installed the slot and no one had set foot in his cell since.

Placing his 'etching tool'—which was really a fork he had pilfered from his tray— down, he went and took a seat on his pallet, pulling the tray close so that he could relax back as he ate. At least he didn't have to practically inhale his food as he use to when he was small. He now had ample time to enjoy each bite as he studied his first completed etching that covered the opposite wall of his cell. It was a depiction of a pentagram, such as the mark on his inner wrist. He'd even carved the eye into the center.

He still, to this day, had no idea what any of it meant, nor why his body was marked in such a way, but he could certainly speculate. He knew the girl he'd always dreamed of had the same mark on her inner wrist and he figured the two of them were connected by more than just dreams; or at least, they were meant to be. His growing up in this dank, dark cell sort of hampered the development of relationships.

He scoffed quietly at his thoughts, reaching for his mug of milk as his thoughts turned bitter and sarcastic for a moment. He tried not to get this way. He tried to stay positive, but it was damned difficult when he'd been locked in this stone cell his entire life with no hope of escape and no human contact. Well, no tangible human contact, that is.

There were the dreams of course, which he'd continued to learn from. It seemed that whatever Isabella was learning at the time was always conveyed to him as he slept; everything from school subjects to the meditation and martial arts she had taken up over the years.

He knew that she'd had trouble with other kids bullying her over the years. It was just one more thing that made him feel a kinship with her. After all, who would know better than he the cruelty of human kind?

He'd always wished that he could help when he witnessed such mistreatment of her, but his thoughts and feelings were all he had. It was never enough and his frustration had built through the years. He felt inadequate, helpless to stop her pain and that was a terrible feeling.

He smiled a wan smile as he took in the likeness of her beautiful face he'd etched into the wall next to where he slept. He reached out and traced her face with gentle fingers. He could never do her justice, but he'd come close enough that the image brought him comfort during his waking hours, when he was without his dream connection to her; for that's exactly what it was he was now sure…a connection. She _was_ real, very real and living her life somewhere in the world at this very moment and that knowledge gave him the hope and will to go on each day.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a package sliding through the slot in the door. It was wrapped in brown paper and bound with twine. He reached over and picked it up. It was clothing. He didn't have to guess. As the years had progressed and his growth had accelerated, his jailers had begun to provide new clothing for him each year, always on his birthday. He was now eighteen years old.

He stared off into the middle distance, his mind numb with the realization that he'd been here for so long and not only that, but also the knowledge that, for him, there was no end in sight as long as he drew breath.

Shaking himself quickly from the depressing train of his thoughts, he decided to meditate. He had found that the practice helped immensely with his frame of mind and allowed him to try to connect with a well of power deep within himself that he'd only recently discovered. It was something that he wanted to make a permanent connection with because he just knew, somehow, that it would be a necessity someday.

Relaxing his whole body, he concentrated on clearing his mind. This part had been very difficult for him to achieve when he'd first begun the practice. After all, what else did he really have but his own thoughts and company. How do you clear that after so many years of living inside your own head? It took time and practice, but he'd finally mastered it and now he could be cleared and centered, sinking deep within himself within scant minutes of beginning, just as he was now.

Further and further he went, deep within himself as he searched out that well of power that he knew to be at his center.

He was so far within himself that he never even realized when he began to whisper an ancient chant, the language so old that it had been lost to mankind for millennia.

So far within that he missed the anguished and angered shouts that echoed from the throne room of the Underworld.

So far within that the heat and light emanating from his body never registered in his conscious mind and neither did the frantic pounding on his cell door.

The desperate guards, frantic at the sounds of their Lord's anguished cries, finally overcame their fear enough to open his door, only to gasp and stumble back at the heat and light that overwhelmed and blinded them.

What they missed, what they could not see, would have put the fear of the great Sun God Ra into them; the boy, who was now a young man, had finally found and connected with his center, the ancient power that lived inside him, and was now at peace for the very first time in this life.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2011 ~ Bella ~ Phoenix, AZ**_

_**18 Years Old**_

_**~ By ncbexie25 ~**_

Bella was left panting as she felt the sudden surge of heated power running through her veins. She looked down at her hands, flipping them palm and back, and then again a few times. She wondered what that had meant.

"Bella! Time to go to school, darling!"

She sighed to herself and got her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Coming, Mom!"

Adequately distracted by the prospect of another unpleasant day, all thoughts of the strange experience left her. Her mind was preoccupied with the lessons that followed in the morning and into the afternoon, as she immersed herself in her work as she always did. She spent the day as she always did—quiet, reserved, and utterly alone. She had learned to ignore the stares and whispers that exploded around her like a steady, constant hum.

And yet, all through school, she still felt the strange sensation, that hum of power, that she had felt this morning. It was diluted as time went on, but it was always there, a constant.

At lunch, she meditated, or tried to—she found herself distracted by the hum of heated, almost electric power still. She could barely focus her thoughts, and found that, as she walked around the school grounds during lunch, her eyes, and her ears—hell, all of her senses—zoned in on the different people. She was alert, almost as if she could sense the possible danger around her. She could hear every word of people she passed by, even if they were on the other side of the courts, and it was the same for her eyes—she could see much farther.

It was strange, but she forced herself not to panic. It was easy, really; she was so used to the strange.

Her mom picked her up once school was finished, and dropped her off at the Martial Arts building. She'd been taking classes for the past few years, having approached her parents about it a few months after the second incident with the Sun when she was being bullied.

Since she had started, the bullies had stayed away, and she had felt empowered. She started to recognize and, dare she think it, _revel _in their fright of her. As long as she intimidated them, she was safe.

As she got dressed for her lesson, she allowed herself to think of Peter, smiling to herself as she pictured him. Their relationship was a strange one, if you could even call it a relationship. She still wasn't totally convinced that he was actually real—she couldn't allow herself to hope and be disappointed for the rest of her life if he wasn't, if the dreams stopped.

So much had changed… so much had grown.

Ever since her thirteenth birthday, she had felt as though something was different. There was an aspect to the dreams that she felt was suddenly being shrouded… but she couldn't be sure what it was. All she knew was that whatever it was, it felt awfully important.

Added to that was the deeper connection she had forged with Peter. They now had a way of communicating. Well, kind of. It wasn't verbal, and it wasn't even straight forward.

But there was a heightened connection, and it didn't even seem completely… _normal_.

She didn't know how, but she could hear his voice in the dreams… and the words he spoke resonated within her. She could just never remember the exact phrasing once she woke up.

She blushed as she thought that her favorite dreams were the ones where she watched him drawing her on the rocks of his cell walls… or when he was working out, the sweat pouring and making his clothes cling to him like a second skin. Her whole body lit up at just the thought.

Bella took a calming breath to steady herself, shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts. She needed to focus.

The moment she entered the huge practice room, she knew something was going to happen. She felt all her senses heighten, alerting herself to some sort of half-danger. She knew she would have to protect herself.

She eyed the other male in the room with her teacher, and realized what it was that she would have to 'protect' herself from. Her teacher had warned her of this.

Today she would fight with someone else.

She felt a steady heat growing hotter and gasped as she felt her marks searing. Looking down at them, Bella saw that they were glowing perhaps brighter than they ever had. It was almost blinding.

She looked back at her opponent, his back still to her, and then around the room, looking for any advantages she might have. There were none.

Part of her mind registered that this was no big deal. It wasn't like this man would hurt her, that was not what this was about. It was about assessing her skills in martial arts. But yet still some part of her felt a raw, electrifying power steadily rising within her very core, a heat resonating from somewhere deep inside her. It was a feeling that, before today, she had felt to only a very small degree. It was so much stronger now after her dream of Peter's own power growing and connection more fully with his own core. Was it possible that her power—whatever it was—was also strengthening and manifesting fully within her as a direct result? She had always felt protective of him; as if it were _duty_… was it possible that she would now manifest a power of some sort in order to be able to do that?

She snorted at herself, as she so regularly did when thoughts such as these arose within her mind. That was utter bullshit. There was just no way that that would happen. It was a dream. That was all.

But then those thoughts were irrelevant… because she was going to face her opponent whether she was ready or not.

Her teacher introduced them, and she eyed him, her eyes surveying him for his strengths and weaknesses. There was an ancient power that she did not recognize—that she was not ready for—that was a fierce warrior, fierce protector. This—combat—was what she knew.

And then they were to begin. She stood, waiting for his advance, and for a few moments, he did the same. But when he threw the first leaping kick, her senses were alert as they had never been before, and the power that she had felt the entire day manifested—physically, much as Peter's had.

All of a sudden, in a rush of motion and something she could not identify at that moment, her opponent was several feet away from her, on his back.

She gasped and looked at him, blinking, before looking back down at herself. Her eyes widened even further until it was like her eyes were popping out of her head when she saw it.

A faint, glimmering, blue barrier… like a protective glove… and it was surrounding her body, receding to conform around her body, the color disappearing when it did so. But it had formed a perfect circle around her body surrounding her body and a few feet around her just moments before.

Bewildered though she was, for the very first time in her life, she felt truly empowered and confident. No one could touch her now. Not if she didn't want it.

She couldn't know it was the power of the Goddess Ra, wife of God Ra, which was just awakening within the depths of her soul.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2014 ~ Peter ~ The Underworld**_

_**21 Years Old**_

_**~ By Spudzmom ~**_

The young man sat in the center of the pentagram he'd drawn with golden flames conjured from his own hands, a gentle glow emanating from his body, filling the cell with a soft, golden light. He was 21 today.

In the years since his eighteenth birthday, when he'd connected fully to his core, he'd mastered the command of the power he'd discovered within and could now wield it with precision.

He stared down at his hands that rested atop his knees, palm up and relaxed. They were _clean_, as was his entire body; free from all filth and impurities. He smiled. It was a very welcomed benefit of the heat and flame that lived inside him. Before his eighteenth birthday, when his power had only manifested in dire circumstances, he hadn't realized just how filthy and revolting he'd been since to him, it had been a normal way of living. He'd never known any different, but now he reveled in simply being clean.

His thoughts moved to the pentagram depicted with the low controlled flames he'd used to fashion it. The knowledge of the pentagram and its use had come to him during one of his many meditation sessions and afterward, he'd felt a compulsion to draw it out and use it when he meditated or practiced with his power. For some reason, doing so made him feel more connected with the light and open sky that he knew to exist, though he'd never witnessed them with his own eyes. Still, centered as he was within it, he could feel his power reaching… growing… _resonating_; it was a feeling like no other he'd ever experienced and he soon came to anticipate the times when he allowed himself the luxury.

There were also those times when he would simply sit, perfectly centered and just relax. Usually when he did this, he would feel a gentle hum all around and even _through_ his body. He would always try to do this just before going to sleep because it allowed him to relax so completely. It felt as though every cell in his body had just had a gentle massage and he reveled in the comfort of it.

Bringing himself from his random thoughts, he decided it was time to exercise his gift and mind, just as he exercised his body in the earlier hours of his day.

However, just as he was beginning his controlled breathing, he heard his tray slide through the slot in his door. He sighed. Meditation and practice would have to wait. It was time to eat and he couldn't afford to skip a meal, not with the physical and supernatural demands he put upon his body and mind.

Rising gracefully to his feet, he lazily waved a hand, smiling as the low flames of his pentagram extinguished at once. Perhaps it was ridiculous to enjoy such a simple thing, but being trapped within these four stone walls for his entire life as he'd been, he'd learned to appreciate pleasures no matter how small.

This explained the approach he took to eating his one meal a day. Ever since they'd left him in peace…he smirked wickedly to himself and rephrased the thought in his mind…Ever since he'd toasted the _absolute shit_ out of three of the jailers, he'd been able to slow down and savor each bite of food on the tray. He never rushed through his meals now and he vowed that he never would again.

As he ate slowly and with relish, he allowed his thoughts to wander to Isabella, perfectly picturing her beautiful face and form in his mind. He thought about her rare smiles and captivating laugh that she'd bestowed on him through their dream connection and his heart ached to hold her and love her in the real world. He sighed and shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. It wasn't good to let himself dwell in thoughts of her for too long.

He'd had to establish limits on the time he spent thinking of her because it had become almost painful for him to do so. There was a longing so deep in his soul for her that he found himself slipping into despair at his inability to see her with his own eyes or touch her creamy skin. The more he thought about her, the more unbearable his circumstances became to him and such a development was not a positive for his state of mind.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew that he had to stay positive, had to stifle any despairing thoughts. He felt down deep that it was _vital, _to not only his well being in this place but for the future, whatever that may hold. And so, during his waking hours, he allowed himself only the briefest snippets of thought concerning her and consoled himself with the knowledge that he would see her in his dreams. This had to be enough…_for now_.

Finally finished with his meal, he rose from his pallet and centered himself in the pentagram once again. Raising both hands, he concentrated on conjuring the flames, watching in pleasure as the fiery circles and lines manifested around him.

Resettling his hands atop his knees, palms up, he began his controlled breathing, his mind clearing almost in an instant, allowing him to sink into his center within moments.

The glow from his body brightened and a gentle wind began to circulate in the cell, softly mussing and whipping his shoulder length blond hair around his head and face. He took no notice though, so deep into his center was he.

He also never noticed when his body began to slowly rise from the stone he was sat upon, nor when an ancient chant fell from his lips, his head tilting back slightly as he raised his hands to the unseen sky above.

The flames of the pentagram rose higher and higher, surrounding their master's body as the volume of the chant rose in equal measure with the wind that now whistled around him in the cell.

His voice was almost a shout now as the words to an ancient prophecy began to pour forth from him in the controlled chaos. A prophecy that was being spoken by Isabella at precisely this same moment, thousands of miles away.

_Thrice the Sun shall rise for his Lioness,_

_Twice the Sun shall recede to Darkness' depth._

_Thrice the Lioness shall seek her Sun,_

_And twice the Moon shall overshadow._

_Once shall Lioness and Sun unite,_

_To bring war of Sun too bright._

_For powers of light that be,_

_They shall unite that once and as is their will,_

_so mote they overcome,_

_The dark evil of the Moon!_

With the sound of the last shouted word of the prophecy echoing off the walls, the flames engulfed his body completely and his breath caught as the overwhelming feeling of spinning and falling overtook him. He only experienced the barest moment of fear however, as he lost consciousness, his vivid blue eyes rolling back and closing as his body went slack.

Thus the bulk of his journey was made in peaceful oblivion.

Thus was he ignorant of landing in a heap at his final destination.

Thus was he unaware of the gentle, trembling touch to his face.

The very first touch from the mate of his soul…

The girl he'd loved forever…

Isabella.

**~o0o~**

_**October 31, 2014 ~ Bella ~ Sedona, AZ**_

_**21 Years Old**_

_**~ By ncbexie25 ~**_

A smile flittered across Bella's face when her back door slammed behind her as she made her way into the woods again. Her marks were glowing again, and something was pulling her deeper and deeper into the thick coverage of the woods, shielding her from the bright Moon's glare.

She was twenty-one today.

Ever since the incident on her eighteenth birthday with her shield, she had slowly grown to know, understand, and work with it. Now she could use it by will, and not just when a threat was perceived imminent. Accepting it was easy—for her, at least. But it was safe to say that it only worried—or freaked out—her parents even more, and she could hardly stand their stares. Suffice to say she had moved out just a few weeks later after graduation.

She hadn't looked back.

It was here, in her little cottage surrounded by forest and thick underbrush that she truly thrived. She used her surroundings as a way of building her supernatural talents and as a shield against the voices and the glares of the Moon at times such as these—nevertheless, she was always drawn out into it.

She sat down against a tree trunk, drawing her legs into a cross-legged seated position. Glancing up quickly, she pulled her shirt sleeve back, the finger of her other hand reaching and caressing the soft skin of her mark. It was strange, the feel of it. It wasn't raised or bumpy or a different texture to any other part of her skin. It was like it was just a part of her—a fundamental part of her skin that was destined to be there.

It comforted her, somehow.

As did her growing dreams of Peter.

She blushed at the thought. Over the years, she had truly come to love him, and she mourned the fact constantly due to her own utter loneliness.

She sighed longingly. She moved away from the tree trunk into the cleared patch between the two trees. And then she reached for the closest stick, stood, and drew. She had no idea what had come over her, but it was something she did most nights she came out here—whenever she thought of Peter.

It was a compulsion that completely overtook her—and she wasn't sure why exactly it came at the times that it did. She could only hope it was because Peter was using it at the same time.

She knew she had started using the pentagram before Peter had. She also knew that it somehow made him feel more connected to the light and open sky, more in touch with his own power—feeling it reach and grow and resonate. She found she felt the same thing when he'd started to do so… everything was heightened. She felt more connected to him.

When she stood in the center she felt what she craved—she felt as though she was wrapped in his arms, she could feel the heat of his fire-making palms on her skin. She absolutely loved it—especially the feelings the sensation evoked.

Sometimes, she touched herself. Others, she would simply bask in the feeling, all loneliness leaving her. It was magical.

She only wished he was truly there to take care of her—in every way.

It disrupted her sleep sometimes; even more so when she would dream of him to the point of arousal only to wake up. It was mostly when she watched him use his power, or exercise—or really anything, considering a lot of the time, he wasn't wearing a shirt. And he was… well, he looked just perfect.

Bella's whole being _hummed _as she closed her eyes and stepped into the middle of the pentagram. It had been too long since the last time she had worked with her powerful gift, and she needed an entirely clear mind in order to reach the level she was after. She wanted to get further, more, today.

Despite her good intentions, within minutes Bella gave in to thinking about Peter. She giggled when she recalled his pleasure at toasting his prisoners, and delighted in how much more confident he was. Yes, he was perhaps a little bitter and rough around the edges—but so was she. She was completely alone in the world, and had no knowledge of a way to reach the man she loved. Some days, she was sure she was doomed to a life alone.

When those sorts of thoughts came to her, they were always accompanied by a deep longing in her very soul—an ache, almost like a hole was there, completely void and waiting for him to fill it. She so whispered it was possible.

Her eyes snapped open and she sighed harshly. She needed to calm herself, stick with the positive… not dwell on those sorts of things at this moment in time. It was integral for her future. Something, she didn't know what, was banking on it.

She sat down, resting her hands on her knees with her palms facing up to the Moon. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall back into the familiar pattern of controlled breathing, her practiced mind erasing all thought. Within moments, she was centered and in touch with her soul and her power.

With her eyes closed, and in such a trance, she had no idea of what happened next. She felt not the gentle wind picking up, in an almost cyclonic fashion, circling her body, and making her hair whip around. Nor the way the brightest glow of her marks spread throughout the rest of her body, growing brighter and brighter. And indeed, she did not realize when her body began to rise from the earth she was seated on… or when an ancient chant fell from her parted lips, the words having been released from the dreams and into her conscious, where previously her mind had been wiped of the memory of the words.

Her shield was in havoc. It shimmered, closing around the pentagram, protecting her and it, and unknowingly preparing for what was to come.

Her voice grew louder and louder, but to the world around her, there was dead silence. It was almost funny how such an important part of history was only sensed by the supernatural beings and the elements of the world.

The profundity of the moment was lost in Bella. She had no idea until she felt a sharp fire burning through her soul as her lioness was awakened. The ancient prophecy embedded within Bella fell from her lips in the roar of her soul's lioness.

_Thrice the Sun shall rise for his Lioness,_

_Twice the Sun shall recede to Darkness' depth._

_Thrice the Lioness shall seek her Sun,_

_And twice the Moon shall overshadow._

_Once shall Lioness and Sun unite,_

_To bring war of Sun too bright._

_For powers of light that be,_

_They shall unite that once and as is their will,_

_so mote they overcome,_

_The dark evil of the Moon!_

With the last word falling from her lips, everything stopped and Bella was only cushioned from her fall by her shield. Her feet touched the ground, now outstretched.

And all over the world, the supernatural could hear. They knew it was time. They would answer the call. The mark of the Phoenix on their wrists alit for the first time, glowing.

And when her eyes opened, Bella gasped.

Before her, lying unconscious, was the boy she had dreamed of and loved her whole life.

"Peter!" she shouted, and her body moved her without permission. By instinct, she found herself before him, her shields surrounding his and her body as she took him into her arms. Her shaking hand pressed against his pale cheek, and she felt it—that overwhelming sensation of finally returning home.

She gasped when she looked him over, her eyes just now picking up on his state of undress, and she flushed. Her eyes found themselves resting on parts of him that she had scarcely allowed herself to imagine.

She was only pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a low chuckle.

"Well, hello, Bella," she heard him say. She daren't look at him, her eyes mesmerized as they trailed his body, looking for injuries—and also being so attracted as she was to his gorgeous body. She couldn't look away.

"Peter," she breathed, finally closing her eyes as her body folded to press against his, her hands wrapping around his waist. She felt tears prick, her hand slipping from his cheek as she rested her head on his chest. "You're real."

His voice was softer now as he felt her tears on his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around her, and they both rejoiced in being able to touch and comfort one another as they had ached to for so long. "Yeah, I am. And so are you. I'm here now, baby. You won't ever be alone again."

She clenched her eyes to dispel the tears and then she opened them and slowly looked up at him. Her lips were parted as she simply looked into his eyes, and she gasped as her eyes caught on the wrist of the hand that was slowly reaching up to caress her cheek. She captured his hand, and sat up, straddling him without even noticing—his groan also going unnoticed—as she stared, awe-inspired, at his mark. She'd known it was there, but seeing it in person… she didn't feel like a freak. Truly, for the first time, she really didn't.

"Bella," Peter whispered after a while. Her eyes flashed to his face. "Perhaps we could go inside?" He smirked then, "I'm perfectly comfortable here," he began to tell her, bucking his hips up and delighting in her gasp and blush, "but I think we should probably talk before we do anything like that. There's so much…"

Bella's mouth and lips were dry, and her face hot. But she still managed to swallow and rise up off of him, reaching for his hand to help him up. She averted her eyes, staring up at the moon before checking her shields and wrapping them tighter around the two of them. A very animalistic growl fell from her lips at the sound of the faint whispers in an ancient language she found, with a shock, that she understood. The sound scared her, and she jumped, turning to look around her—only to realize that she was the one to release such a sound.

She gulped and looked up at Peter, who was staring at her, worried. She nodded and gripped his hand. "I think you might be right," she whispered, before turning and letting go of his hand.

She kicked the dirt around, erasing all evidence of the pentagram she had drawn.

When she looked back at him, an "eep" left her mouth as she took in the sight of him. Something was clawing inside her very soul to take him and have her way with him, claim him as hers.

"We should probably get you some clothes, too."

**End of Part One ~**


	9. The Prophecy Part 2

**Host note: So sorry for the delay. My net was down last night. Here is the 2/4 part. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The Prophecy**_

**~ Part Two ~**

**~o0o~**

**~ Peter's Point of View ~**

**~ By Spudzmom ~**

Peter took in the inside of Bella's cottage with interest as she led him to her bedroom. It was very homey and comfortable and altogether foreign to him. He'd never experienced such a soft environment. It was all very strange to him, even the carpet under his feet, which he now marveled at as she rummaged around in her closet.

Walking back to him, she smiled softly as she watched him try to take everything in. "Here you go." She handed him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I stole these from my Dad when I moved out." She shrugged a shoulder when he furrowed his brow at her in silent question. "I liked to lounge around in them. It was a comfort thing. Anyhow, they should fit you and it's the best we can do for now."

She cleared her throat nervously as he just stood there, staring at the clothes in his hands. "Um, the uh, the bathroom is just through that door there if you'd like privacy. Or I can just leave the room, if you'd prefer…"

He snapped instantly from his momentary stupor. "No! Don't leave. Please."

She slowly nodded, her eyes filled with concern. "All right, I won't." She was a bit startled by what seemed to be desperation that had gripped him and felt the need to comfort him in some way, so she went with it, doing her best to ignore the fact that his gorgeous body was still very unclad as she moved forward, caressing his cheek with her hand. "You'll never have to worry that I will leave you Peter."

He moved his hand to her cheek, cupping the satin smooth skin that he had dreamed of for all of his solitary years, his thumb gently rubbing as she leaned into his touch, their eyes locked.

"You're beautiful."

They both laughed quietly as the statement left their lips simultaneously, the joy of their reality filling them as they spoke so much more with their eyes, a million unspoken 'I love you's' passing between them in that moment.

He embraced her then, pulling her into his strong arms, the clothes dropping forgotten to the floor. She closed her eyes, her head against his chest, the sound of his heart and his unique scent calming her, soothing her, grounding her.

He smelled of the purest sunshine, a warm spring day and the forest. It was a clean, heady scent that warmed her from the inside out.

Peter buried his face in her silken hair, reveling in the feel of her, her warmth, her clean, sweet scent, finally, finally here in his arms. He felt tears fill his eyes as emotion overcame him. "I never thought I'd ever get to hold you Bella. I've loved you my whole life and I've longed for this day. I can hardly take it in."

She looked up at him, tears tracing down her cheeks. Tears that he gently wiped away, cupping her cheeks as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, her soft lips moving gently under his, parting slightly in a languid give and take, both discovering, both learning. It was magical and they stared at each other in wonder as they came apart, smiling at the feeling of their deepening connection.

He grinned then. "I'd better get dressed before I really embarrass myself."

Her eyes widened as she felt the evidence of his excitement pressed against her body now that he'd brought it up and she backed away, looking everywhere but at him.

She reached down and picked up the clothes, handing him the sweat pants which he quickly stepped into. She stepped forward, handing him the shirt as her other hand slowly moved over his firm, smooth chest, her eyes tracking it's path. "It's a shame to cover this up." She smirked up at him and he laughed as he pulled the shirt over his head, smoothing it into place. "And it wasn't a shame to cover the rest of me?"

She smiled, mischief shining in her eyes. "Put it this way, if we're going to get any talking done, covering up the other parts of you was a necessity."

He grinned wickedly, a dimple showing itself in his left cheek. "Are you saying that I distract you Miss Isabella?"

She mock glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell you what, I could undress and then we'll see just how articulate you are, hm?"

His grin remained unchanged. "I like this plan."

She spluttered. "I was only trying to make a point. I wasn't really going to…"

She rolled her eyes as his grin widened. "You know exactly what I mean. Now stop teasing. We need to figure all of this out. For instance, how in the world you got here and why. Not that I'm complaining, but we need to prepare. I really feel like something big is about to happen and I don't want to be caught off guard."

She marched out of the room and he followed, grumbling. "It's only fair. You saw me naked…"

They arrived in her kitchen and she motioned to one of the chairs. "Have a seat." He pulled the chair from under the table, examining it curiously. "I'm thankful for all the things I got to experience through the dreams. I wouldn't have a clue what any of this stuff is without that knowledge. I'd be completely lost. As it is, everything is going to take some getting used to." He finally sat and met her understanding gaze as she watched him.

"I'm here for you Peter. You're not alone in any of this."

He glanced around and nodded. "There isn't much that's familiar to me in this room."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't say I love cooking. I mean, I'm decent at it, but it's not my hobby of choice, so you probably didn't get much in the way of kitchen experience from me." She opened the fridge, grabbing a soda before turning to him. "Would you like anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Want a soda?"

His brow furrowed. "Soda? What's that?"

She popped one and poured it into a glass. "Here, it's a drink. Try it and see if you like it. If you don't, I'll get you something else."

She grabbed another one, watching from the corner of her eye as he tasted it, wrinkling his nose a bit at the unfamiliar fizz. "It's strange, but it's good."

She smiled as she sat across from him. "Good. Now, are you hungry? I can make you something."

He shook his head. "No, I already ate today. I only eat once a day."

Her brows rose in surprise. "One meal a day?"

He swallowed another sip, nodding. "Yes. Why? Is that not normal?"

She scowled, pissed off that they only fed him one meal a day. "No, it's not. People are supposed to eat three meals a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Some people even have snacks in-between meals. How did you manage to grow into the man you are on one meal a day?"

He sat back, his arm resting on the table, fingers tapping nervously. He didn't really want to talk about his time in that place. He just wanted to forget. She must have sensed his discomfort because she reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze as he stared down at the table top. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about that place unless you want to."

He glanced up at her and nodded. "I really just want to forget it." He squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped her hand. "I just want to forget."

She got up and walked around to him, hugging him close to her chest, her marks heating and glowing at his pain. "It's okay baby." She murmured, her cheek resting on the top of his head as he circled his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "You'll never have to see that place again. We're together now, and nothing and no one will tear us apart. We won't let them. They'd better be prepared for the afterlife if they try."

He looked up at her and her eyes were glowing with a fierceness that left no doubt that she was serious. He nodded and smiled, feeling at once connected and invincible. "Yeah, they'd better."

They held each other, drawing comfort from their closeness until they were startled out of the moment by a knock at the door.

Peter looked at Bella who looked a bit scared. "What's wrong?"

She moved away from him and he stood. "What is it Bella?"

"There's someone at the door and I'm not expecting anyone. My neighbors are miles away, and I don't get visitors, especially at this time of night. My parents already wished me a happy birthday, via telephone as always. I have no idea who that could be."

He gasped and looked around at the barely visible shimmering shield that now covered them both as she grabbed his hand, moving to the front door to answer the now insistent knock that sounded yet again. She leaned close to the door, looking through the peep-hole.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're friends. Our names are Alice, Jasper and Charlotte. We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help. Use your senses my Lord and Lady. They will reveal the truth of my words."

Peter and Bella locked gazes, her brows raised as she mouthed the words 'Lord and Lady?' in question. He shrugged and they placed their free hands against the door. They closed their eyes and centered themselves, asking silently whether these people were friend or foe and gasping when a decidedly warm and light feeling infused them.

Bella's eyes snapped open, meeting Peter's. "What do you think? I got a very good feeling from them. I sense no danger."

Pete nodded. "I agree. Let's be careful, but I think it's okay to let them in and hear what they have to say."

**~o0o~**

**~ Bella's Point of View ~**

**~ By ncbexie25 ~**

Bella opened the door with Peter behind her, getting her shield ready for anything she deemed a threat against either of them.

There, standing before them, was a man perhaps just a little older than Peter and Bella, with blond curly hair atop his head and blue eyes. Beside him was a significantly shorter woman, younger than Bella, Peter, or indeed the blond man, at perhaps late teens. Her hair was short, and fell in a sort of spiky fashion to shape her face. The look was complete with elfin features and, to Bella's surprise, the most beautiful pale pink wings flickering on her back. Standing behind the two was a blonde woman who looked remarkably like the man, although with decidedly feminine features. She was lovely and very quiet, seeming reluctant to be the center of attention.

Alice smiled, and seemed to answer the unspoken question on Bella's lips before it had even registered for her to ask. "Don't worry. Only the supernatural can see my wings."

"Right," Bella said slowly, "and you are?"

"I'm Alice, and this is my soul mate, Jasper and Jasper's sister, Charlotte," she said with a cute grin on her face. Bella glanced down at the joined hands between their bodies and smiled. Their connection was so potent it was tangible.

"Huh," Peter said from behind her. "Well, whoever you are, you're a damn cute pixie."

Jasper rolled his eyes as Alice scorned, seemingly upset. "I am not a pixie," she sneered in her wind chimes voice, "I am a fairy."

Peter and Bella looked at each other, then Peter smirked and replied, "Well, you're short, little bit, but aren't fairies… shorter?"

Bella groaned and smacked at Peter's stomach, making him grunt, when he held up his thumb and index finger, pinching them to about a centimeter apart from one another.

The aura now freely flowing around Alice grew red as did her face, and Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him.

Jasper's drawl resounded through the small room. "I'd thank ya'll kindly for not teasin' my Ali... she spits fire when she's angry."

Bella's eyes widened and Peter grinned with excitement. "Really?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, disbelieving at their gullibility. "No. It's a figure of speech. When my Alice gets angry, she tends to get a little more violent."

"What's more violent than spitting fire?" Bella pondered aloud, her arm all the while wrapping around Peter's waist and gripping tight on his hip. Her shields flickered under the surface, readied if needed.

Alice huffed. "Fairies _are_ notorious for playing tricks, you know. I'll just turn him into a toad."

Peter smirked. "Bring it, short stuff."

"Peter," Bella warned. Her shields were reacting to the talk around them, as if knowing instinctively that Peter might be in danger—even if he was talking himself into it.

"What, babe?" Peter asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Li'l bit can't do nothin' to me. You'll protect me."

Bella's eyes narrowed, a hand on her cocked hip as her eyebrow rose. "Oh, really? Will I?"

Peter didn't know it yet, but he was walking into uncharted and dangerous territory. "Yeah... it's your job, remember?"

Bella hissed, the sound again animalistic and attached to the more primal, bestial part of herself. "Protect yourself," she growled before storming off, leaving a spluttering Peter to deal with the angry little pixi—_fairy_ himself.

"Shit," Peter moaned and Bella smirked, huffing to herself.

From the small lounge area she called, "aren't you going to invite them in, Peter?"

He sighed and did so, and a moment later, the three strange visitors were seated opposite Peter and Bella, Alice grumbling every time she looked his way.

"So, as nice as this has been, what exactly is the reason you're here?" Bella asked, feeling the need to get straight to the point. As pissed as she was at her jerk of a soul mate right now, she knew that these two supernaturals wouldn't be here if it weren't for a significant reason. And she had a feeling it had something to do with the prophecy that had brought Peter to her.

"Well, first of all, we need to give you a very important parcel," Alice said, and a strange mist formed out of her hands before a paper parcel landed in her hands. She set it on the table. "It's extremely important, and it will answer most all of your questions about everything that's peculiar in your life. The dreams, the marks, the gifts you possess, the prophecy that has led to your reunion—everything."

"I'm sorry, did you say _reunion_?" Peter interjected with a frown on his face. "We've never met before; not in person, anyway."

Alice and Jasper smiled, and this time it was the latter who spoke. "Please, before we answer any of your questions or indeed even explain why we are here, please open that parcel. Explore the contents—everything. And heed what you read from the note and indeed the book that is bestowed in there. It is of grave importance."

And then they literally vanished into thin air.

"What the fuck?" Bella gasped. Her brain could hardly believe what she had just witnessed—let alone the entire exchange—and then there on the table was the brown parcel.

Peter leaned forward. "It's from Egypt," he told her, reaching his hand out to grab at it when Bella smacked his hand like a parent would a naughty child. He leapt back. "Ow! Bella, what was that for?"

"Don't touch it," she warned, getting up off the couch. "Think about it, Peter. With what you lived through down there, don't you think it's awfully peculiar that two supernaturals—a fairy and a who-knows-what-he-was—suddenly arrived at my house? How did they know where I live, Peter?"

She was pacing now, shaking her head, and he just stood there and watched, letting her get it all out. From their shared dreams, he knew she could get like this sometimes, so he just let her go off on her tangent, ready to bring her back to planet earth when she was done. "No. No, this all just feels a little too circumstantial and I am not buying it. Whatever is in there, if it's bad and we open it, I can't protect you, Peter. We have no way of knowing what's in there and with all the circumstantial evidence, there is no way _in hell_ that I am opening that fucking thing and neither are you. What if it's from him?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Osiris."

"Who?"

"Seriously, Peter? You have no idea whose lair you were in all these years?"

"Well, it's not as if he came up to me, shook my hand and said 'hey, I'm Osiris and you're going to be staying here for the unforeseeable future. What's your name?' Really, Bella." He raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth screwed up in a strange grin-grimace.

She shook her head, ignoring his sarcasm. "Peter, he already knew who you were."

His head flew up in shock. "Huh?"

"Why else would he take you when you were a baby? Peter, think about it. What harm could you have done as a small, innocent child?" There were tears in her eyes now as her mind flashed back to the pain she'd seen, the tears, in his earlier years, slowly transforming him into a bitter man.

Part of her felt like it was _her _fault that she couldn't save him, protect him. It had grown worse when she'd developed her up-until-now useless shield. And despite the happiness that sang from her very being at merely having him truly, physically with her, she mourned the sweet, innocent boy she knew he'd never be able to be again. Osiris had completely destroyed any chance of it.

Her thoughts took on a turn for the worse at the name. After turning eighteen, and developing her power, she'd started really paying attention to her shared dreams with Peter. And when she'd picked out a few details that sounded like it was associated with the Ancient Egyptian God her class was studying, she did a little extra research.

It turned out that she was right. Osiris was indeed the one who had kept her Peter under lock and key. So when she'd come across a birth certificate for a Peter Whitlock on the exact same date that she'd been born, from Texas—and subsequently a missing person's report from the same day—she'd put two and two together and made an unbelievable four.

Imagine her surprise at discovering the whole thing was indeed every bit as real as she had thought it, in the back of her mind _known it_, to be.

Yes. Her hate for that cursed bastard knew no bounds.

But she didn't know anything else. She couldn't find any real reason for Peter to have been taken—especially at his age, not even a day old—but there was nothing to explain any of the rest of it. So she'd let it sit, hoping that one day the answers would drop into her lap.

And it seemed quite possible that it had.

So why was she resisting? It was simple. By her very nature, upbringing, and gift, she was a hesitant person. She had thought that Peter would be, too, but he was eager and reckless. She had to protect him from any danger. She couldn't let anything happen to him again, especially when she could stop it. She wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Baby?" Peter called, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, blinking, and he sat down beside her. She hadn't even realized she'd sat down. He took her hand in his, his brow pinched as he stared at her, love and concern in her eyes. "Baby, how do you know all that?"

She sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty, Peter."

"Please," he begged, and all she could see was that five year old boy again, begging for the men that hit him to stop. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, her breath hitching, and she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I can't deny you a thing," she whispered with a soft ghost of a smile, "but I can't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you from anything, Peter, even if it's from yourself.

"But if you want to know, then I'll tell you."

And she did.

She could see once she'd finished that Peter was thinking hard, and she straddled him and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to comfort him in any way she could. The pain in his eyes was that of a burning man, and she knew he was reliving things she couldn't even begin to imagine. Sure, she'd seen it all in her dreams, but she hadn't felt it. She didn't know as he knew it.

A while passed as there was total silence, the sun going down. The only light in the house, as Peter hadn't moved and Bella didn't dare to, was the soft glow of the package that they hadn't even realized before.

That was perhaps what awakened them.

"Bella," Peter whispered and she clenched her eyes closed, squeezing tighter. "Baby, I think we need to open that parcel."

It felt as though cold water had been thrown on her. She felt anger build inside. Had he not heard a thing she'd said? The danger that presented? Her worries about the situation?

"Peter—" she started as she got off him.

"No, baby, hear me out," he said, voice calm. He had no idea of the anger welling inside her, no idea at all. She scoffed, shaking her head. Why the fuck were men so clueless? "Alice and Jasper, good people, would not have been sent with a bad package for us."

She snorted. "Peter, what if they thought something else was in it?"

"Hear. Me. Out," he said again, slower, his voice still pretty damn calm. She swallowed her anger, hands on hips, and nodded for him to proceed. "You have a shield, Bella. You can protect yourself and me if there is a problem. But if we need to know what's in there, and we don't open it..."

"Did you not hear anything I said?" She was shaking as she shouted at him, tears now spilling down her cheeks. All those years of hurt because he hurt, with every syllable she felt it rise and then release in a tumult of emotion and word. "I mean, Jesus, Peter, you're right, okay? It is my job to protect you. But I can't do it if you won't let me. Don't you think I feel useless enough? All those years, watching you suffer, wishing I could do something, developing this _fucking _shield that I couldn't even _use _to _help you_!" A sob caught in her throat, and Peter pulled her into his arms, resting his chin atop her head.

"Baby, don't you think that we should see what's in the package then? We felt no bad vibes from them before we let them in. They were good. And maybe if we find out from the parcel what we need to know, you'll know how to protect me and why. It'll make it easier for you. Please, baby, let's make this easier and just open the package."

She swallowed and wiped her eyes. Pulling back, she nodded, and took a deep breath before pushing him behind her. He let her, she reached for the package, and with an encouraging nod from him and another deep breath, she pulled the cord off and ripped the brown paper.

On the top lay a letter, and Bella put the things down to open it up. Peter came closer as she read it aloud.

_Dear Bella and Peter,_

_As you are now twenty one, the time has come for you to learn of your history and of your true nature. My friends, what I am to tell you will tilt the very axis of your worlds as you know them._

_Your history begins in Ancient Egypt, in what is now considered legend and myth. But your existences, my dears, are proof that it is anything but._

_Among the Gods were three by the names Osiris, Ra, and Ra (yes, my friends, two people with the same name). The God Ra, as you may know, was the male God of the Sun, and the Goddess Ra was his wife._

_But the Sun God had many enemies, particularly Osiris, who was jealous of his power. And so the Goddess was his protector from the darkness and hatred of the underworld God. Osiris had minions that he would send regularly in attempts to end the God's life, but each time, Goddess Ra protected her husband like a fierce shield, using her powers and the form of the Lion to aid her. _

_What many do not know, is that Osiris once succeeded, and since then, twice have the husband and wife risen in human-warlock/witch form to find their other half to overcome him._

_And twice, Osiris has prevailed. _

_But there is only one more time before the world is shrouded in eternal night under a moon of hate. Twenty one years ago, on the thirty-first of October, the two rose again. But this time, Osiris was waiting, and he stole away the God and took advantage of his fragile lesser form._

_As the two were born, they were each marked with a symbol of who they were, knowing that when the time came to fight, they would use those marks to unleash the inner part of themselves needed in order to save all worlds from this dark that Osiris threatens._

_As the two grew, they knew of each other through dreams. And as they grew, they discovered their gifts—the girl, a shield, and the boy, to wield fire._

_And just today, they were reunited and recognized in their souls who the other was._

_Yes, my friends, it is indeed you that this prophecy focuses upon. It is indeed you that Osiris wishes to kill in order to prevail and create a world of such chaos and terror that none will remember the world before._

_You are the only two, guided by those who come to help, that can stop it. And yes, my dears, you will know who is friend and who is foe. All those who bear the mark of the Phoenix on their bodies, and who have dreamt of the Lion and the Sun, are friend. All others who have not are foe._

_I will write you again when the time comes to fight. All I can say to you now is that you must prepare and be strong in one another. Our love is fated, and has been since the dawn of the God and Goddess you once were and will be again. You cannot fail._

_I bid you well, great God and Goddess Ra._

_Blessed Be, _

_Your Observer_

"So, we're Gods?" Bella said, a laugh of hysteria bursting from her lips. They were right, they had received answers, but fuck, it was surreal having all that extra knowledge inside her head. It was hard to wrap your head around the fact that you were the human form of millenias-old Goddess.

"No, babe, I'm a God and you're a Goddess."

She sighed, slapping the letter into his chest. "Funny, Peter." And then she stopped, spun around, and grabbed the letter from his fingers. She gasped as her eyes quickly found the words she'd just remembered in her mind. "Shit."

"What?"

"Uh, we're not human," she said slowly.

"Yeah… I know… we just—"

"No, Peter, we're not human… and we're not just deities," she turned to him, "we're fucking magic."

His eyes widened as he remembered the words she'd read out. "Fuck, you're right. You're a witch and I'm a warlock. But what does that even mean?"

Bella's movements were frenzied, and she had never been more grateful that the years of martial arts had banished her ungracefulness. She spun and bent over to pick through the package, looking for something that might aid them. Her fingers found paper, and she gripped then stood back up straight.

She read it aloud, turning to Peter.

_My friends,_

_In this package are the books of spells that you need for this and indeed for your life ahead. The other warlock and witch supernaturals will guide you in this skill as they come._

"So, we've got more supernaturals coming? And Alice and Jasper will be fighting with us?" Bella asked.

Peter shrugged. "I guess so. And from the word 'supernaturals' it won't just be witches and warlocks, either."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

_Also to be found is information unknown about the ancient world from which you are. Read every page, and do so together. It is imperative in finding every weakness of your opponents, and knowing your own strength. _

"Wait… strength…" Bella gasped, "Remember what the letter said? The Goddess Ra fought as a lioness." She gulped. "I'm turning into a fucking lioness?!"

"No, babe, it's just a form," Peter said, wrapping his arms around her. "That lioness is a part of you, and she's part of what you need to protect me. It's okay. Don't be afraid. We'll figure this all out together. Now read on. I have a feeling there's more."

_Peter, I have provided you with clothes. They are fireproof, you see. It may come in handy. There are more to come._

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed, reaching for the clothes.

Bella rolled her eyes and kept reading.

_And Bella, for you, I have a journal. I know it may not seem as much, but it is somewhere you can write your pain away. But heed me, dear, you have no need to feel guilty for what fell upon your soul mate. It was destined to be so that he could become the man he has to be in order to fulfil the prophecy with you. The pen, also with the journal, allows for your writing to be erased if you so desire once you close the book so none should be party to your innermost thoughts if you do not wish it. _

Bella smiled to herself.

"He's right, you know."

"Hmm?"

Peter was smiling. "He's right. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"He?" she played him. "What if it's a she?"

He chuckled. "My little feminist."

"Let's remember that I protect you in this relationship, hmm?"

_And lastly, for the both of you, I have armbands of gold that you wore in your godly forms. These will enhance your powers and enrich your knowledge of your origins further than the book allows. Heed my warning: these are dangerous in the hands of evil. You were killed in previous times because Osiris was able to attain these. You cannot allow this to happen. Put them on immediately and do not take them off again. _

_I fare thee well._

They did not speak this time. In utter silence, Bella reached for the armbands, and gave Peter his. Facing one another, they slipped them on and up their arms until they reached their biceps, placing the second on their other arm.

As soon as both surrounded her skin, an electric pulse rang out through Bella's body, staying in her very core as a surge of power filled her being. When she opened her eyes, which had closed from the sensation, she found Peter much the same as her. And dear god, she could _feel _his power as sure as she knew he could feel hers. The draw to him was ever more, and she could hardly believe it. There was a pulse, a charge, generating between them from their souls and reaching out to the other's.

Eyes narrowed, Bella reached for the letter again, and huffed.

_One more thing… the armbands will increase your connection and thus your desire to consummate this bond. You must do so as soon as it feels right. You will know. The bond will guide you. _

Hmph.

"Well, thanks, you mysterious bastard," Bella muttered under her breath, passing the letter to Peter. Their fingers grazed against each other and their breathing hitched, whimpers falling between parted lips at the sensation.

But before they could continue it, Alice and Jasper were next to them, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Hi again," Jasper said, his smile turning into a smirk. "Are we interrupting?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Not at all."

Alice giggled. "Excellent. Now I presume you wish to see our mark of the Phoenix and hear of our dreams? We both share the same in both aspects, so either can answer."

"Right," Bella said with a nod, stepping back from Peter in almost a jump movement. "You're right. So right. Um, can we see the mark and then we'll talk about the… the dreams."

The other three smirked at her sheepishness and she flipped them the bird, sitting down and waiting. An errant thought of hers wondered if it was okay for a Goddess to act as she was. Probably not. She shrugged. Oh, well.

Peter sat down beside her, and Jasper and Alice came forth and knelt before them, pulling up their sleeves. And there, on their wrist, was the mark of the Phoenix to mark the location that all supernaturals would travel to in order to find the God and Goddess Ra.

"Wow," Peter and Bella said together, pulling their own sleeves up for comparison. "They glow as ours do," Bella continued, looking between the two marks on her own skin and Alice's.

"And the dreams?" Peter asked, pulling his sleeve down. Bella did the same, as did Jasper and Alice.

"All supernaturals called to aide you dream of the Sun," Jasper said, nodding toward Peter, "and the Lioness," he continued, nodding toward Bella. "We hear the prophecy, and are guided on our own destiny—to help you fulfil it and overthrow Osiris. As we grow, we hear of your history, and of what we can do to make sure that this third time ends in your favour."

With that, Peter and Bella rose as did Alice and Jasper just after them. It was discussed quickly what next would happen, and after much debate, it was decided that they would read the books that were in the package first, sleep, and only then would training begin.

**~o0o~**

"Again, my Goddess."

She picked herself up off the ground, dusted off her ass, and turned back to face Jasper. He was a hard ass when it came to learning how to fight, but as it so happened, he was an extremely effective teacher. In just a few days, he had turned her into a better fighter than her human teacher had in two years.

Though Jasper liked to say this was due to the knowledge that Bella and Peter had attained through reading the book of their history and the world they had come from, aided by the armbands which bestowed memories on them as they read.

Surprisingly, after the initial shock had worn off, it was easy to slip into the role. It felt right. Gone were her attentions on anything but the important, the here and now.

She had been writing in her journal whenever she felt that guilt kick in, and it was really helping her. She was thankful to whoever it was who had sent the package from Egypt, and only wished she was able to express such to them.

Alas, a short note of _you're welcome _appeared after she showered yesterday and she didn't know how, but she knew that he—or she—was watching.

"Pay attention, Goddess," Jasper called her back from her thoughts delivering a hit to her stomach that sent her flying.

Instinctively, she let out a roar as she landed on all fours, skidding and glaring in his direction. But when she made to lunge at him, each move was blocked until she was thrown back again, harder, and hit a tree.

Another roar fell from her lips at being bested again, but her head was aching so hard that it only caused more pain. She gasped and clutched at her head, peeling herself away from the tree only to fall to the ground. She felt Peter come to her, and Jasper, too.

"If she is hurt, I can help," a charming British accent said from somewhere to Bella's right.

Slowly she peeled her eyes open, finding herself in Peter's arms with Jasper seated in front of her, trying to coax her into opening her eyes and speaking to them once more. At the sound of the voice, they all looked up to see a golden-haired man with the palest skin they'd ever seen and golden eyes to match.

"And you are?" Peter asked hesitantly, his instincts warring. He could feel that the man meant good but due to his soul mate's injury, he was more vigilant and careful toward any—even Jasper, with whom he'd become fast friends.

"I am Carlisle, God Ra," the blond spoke again. He came forward slowly, pulling up the sleeve on his arm to reveal the now-familiar mark of the Phoenix. "I dreamed as a human of the Sun and Lioness, and was told of all I would do in time to help them fulfil their prophecy. I was informed as well of what I would go through in order to do so. I heard the prophecy many times, and can now recite to you the history I was told."

"As fun as this all is," Bella groaned, "now that we know you're a good guy, can you please help me with my head? You said you could."

"I indeed can," he said, kneeling down next to her. "I am a warlock, and have healing properties as my main strength. That is the main aide I provide to you, my Lady."

Working his magic—Bella's eyes were closed at his request; apparently it made it faster somehow if she concentrated on something else and turned away from the brightness of the magic he would use—Carlisle quickly made her well again. When he was done, Bella thanked him, and they engaged in conversation.

"You said when you were human you dreamed of us?" Peter asked, "But you are a warlock?"

Carlisle nodded. "I am a vampire now, my Lord, and I was a warlock when I was human."

"Fuck, they're real, too?" Peter groaned. "Are there wood nymphs?"

"Yes, Peter," Bella answered.

"Wait, how would you know?" Peter asked in an almost accusatory tone.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, answering his slowly. "Peter, if the Gods are real, then so are all the other mythical creatures made of legend. And I imagine the Greek and Roman Gods are real as well, including their mythical creatures."

"Well, fuck. How much freakier can this fucking world get?" he whined, his head braced his hands, his elbows on his knees. He looked like a naughty six year old boy does when they're in trouble and upset.

"A whole lot, son," a thick Irish accent rang out as four red headed, pale skinned people emerged from the trees. Everyone turned to face them, and were met with the sight of a family of four: two older, a mother and a father, and two children, one male and one female.

"And how is that?" Peter asked.

"We, boy," the man continued, "are leprechauns."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Afraid not," the younger woman said, her curls bouncing as she walked forward. She smiled kindly, hand outstretched to shake Peter's. When he was unreceptive, Bella sighed and took her hand instead.

"I'm Bella, but everyone here seems to call me Goddess," she said dryly. "Peter is my mate, and in our other forms, my husband Ra. I share his name."

Her grin stretched wider. "My name is Esme. My brother is Edward, and he is younger than I. Our parents are Edward Senior and Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you all," Bella responded kindly. "Now, if we may see your marks of the Phoenix and hear of your dreams?"

Like Carlisle, and before him Alice and Jasper, they presented themselves to the scrutiny of Peter and Bella. With exchanged nods, they stepped back, and that was when Esme's eyes met Carlisle's for the first time.

And their bond was completed.

It seemed all mythical creatures had mates, but some mating drives were stronger than others, as they immediately pardoned themselves from their presence. The others did not mind, but it was strange for Bella to think that when they consummated their bond—or indeed did anything else—everyone would know. Stranger still, Bella wasn't the least embarrassed.

They stayed outside until it had long grown dark, speaking and getting to know one another. Bella found Edward quite a nice boy, though broody he was. He had offered to play the piano for them sometime when Elizabeth had gushed about his talent, blushing the entire time, his Irish voice stuttering.

"Well, I think we'll go to bed now," Peter said, kissing Bella's cheek. "Thank you all for being here. We will see you tomorrow and begin more training."

With that, he and Bella walked inside and into to the bedroom they shared. They got ready for bed, pulled back the covers, and slipped inside, Peter's arms wrapping around her body as Bella laid her head on his chest. They sighed at the feeling after such a crazy day.

It really was no question when it came to that just a few hours after they had read through the book of their history the day Peter had arrived, and Alice and Jasper had come with the parcel. Sleeping in each other's arms after so long apart was a source of comfort. It felt so right. And so when they fell asleep in each other's arms, the power of their connection and their origins humming within, they were finally in peace.

**~ End of Part Two ~**


	10. The Prophecy Part 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The Prophecy**_

**~ Part Three ~**

**~o0o~**

**~ Peter's Point of View ~**

**~ By Spudzmom ~**

**~o0o~**

~ Lemon Alert ~

Pete awoke, the room still shrouded in the deep shadows of the night, to a startling and foreign sensation. It was intense and he gripped the blankets that had been thrown off to his side at some point, his eyes clenching tight as he panted through pleasure so intense, it bordered on painful.

"Bella?" He rasped out. He opened his eyes and peered through the dark, spying her as she kissed her way up the inside of his thigh, a leonine purr sounding from her as she nuzzled at the juncture of his thigh and hip, her hand firmly stroking his rigid cock.

"Bella? What are you doing?!" He choked out, his eyes now wide in shock. She ignored him in favor of nudging at the base of his cock with her nose and lips and he gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows, a deep groan finally escaping him. Never in his life had he felt or imagined anything like this and it was overwhelming.

She licked and sucked and purred as she explored his manhood, the heady, concentrated scent of him there very pleasing to her lioness. "You are mine my mate." She growled out lowly, seduction in every syllable. "I shall mark you, claim you." She slowly licked up his length and he groaned and gasped, fists clenching whatever they could, desperate as he was to stay grounded and aware. "I shall love you and protect you, and this time, I shall not fail." She sucked in his length, her hot, wet mouth engulfing him and he cried out, burying one hand in her thick tresses. "Bella! Oh fuck…"

He writhed and tried to thrust his hips instinctively but she had straddled his legs, effectively pinning him down as her tongue swirled around the silky soft head of his beautiful cock, her purr of satisfaction at the taste of him gaining volume in the night's stillness. "Mine." She whispered when she'd drawn her mouth away, stroking him firmly from base to tip with her hand. "You are mine and will be forever more. No one shall take you away from me again." She continued to stroke him, circling a thumb over the slick sensitive head as she growled loudly. "I'm going to mark you now."

His eye's went wide again and he lifted his head from the pillows, staring down at her. "You're gonna what?!"

She continued to stroke his thick length as she bared her long, sharp fangs, leaned forward and bit down on his upper, inner thigh.

He cried out loudly as he threw his head back, his whole body seizing as he came, thick, pearly ribbons of come pulsing onto the rippling muscles of his abdomen, his chest heaving, his body now weak with the pleasure.

She grinned and moved up his body, sucking and kissing until she got to the heady, salty-sweet evidence of his pleasure on his muscled belly, reveling in the potent taste of him as she licked and purred, her eyes hooded in pleasure at her prowess. He watched her in shocked wonder and fascination, the sight and feel of her hardening his cock again within moments.

When she had him clean, she slowly made her way up to one hardened bud on his chest, flicking her tongue over it before sucking it in, drawing a surprised gasp from him when she nipped it lightly with her teeth.

The feel of everything she did seemed to go straight to his cock and he was surprised by the unfulfilled ache he could feel at the root of it. He needed something… badly, but he didn't know what it was. He growled in frustration, gripping his golden hair with both hands, muttering urgently. "Bella, Bella…oh god, please…"

She chuckled lowly, her lioness pleased at his need of her as she moved her kisses and licks to his neck, straddling his body as she did so. It was time… time to take him in… time to breach her mortal virgin body with that of her eternal mate… to connect in every way… to surrender to the bond.

He panted and watched her as she rose up, placing his hardness at her slick entrance and taking him in, inch by thick and rock-hard inch with a loud moan, her head thrown back in triumph, a shout leaving her at the feel of him finally seated deep within.

He bucked his hips up to meet her when she began to rise and fall on him. This… this is what he had wanted, what he had needed on a primal level and he reached out to her, hands grasping her grinding, tilting hips as he helped her along in a ride that was as old as time itself.

Just the feel of being inside her hot, tight, fluttering walls… slamming himself in time after time… the sensations building for both of them to such a degree that their eyes glowed with the power of their pleasured connection, their heated marks filling the room with a soft, white light.

She sped up her pace, chasing the release she knew would meld their souls forevermore, her hisses, moans and growls intermingling with his groans and panted breaths, a fine sheen of sweat making their bodies glisten in the glow that filled the room.

He stared up at her, his jaw clenched as his balls drew up tight, his whole body tense and on the brink. She moaned, caressing her own breasts as she rode him relentlessly, her inner walls beginning to grip him tightly. "I am ready my love." She moaned lowly. "Come inside me. Fill me with your scent and essence."

Her words, combined with the sight of her and the tight grip of her slick, hot muscles around his cock put him over the edge and he yelled out, releasing her hips as he threw both arms out to his sides, hands open wide, his head tilted back as she cried out and pulsed around him in their shared bliss, their connection, at last, perfect and complete.

**~ End Lemon ~**

He caught her as she collapsed onto his chest, her breathing heavy from her exertions. He held her close as he tried to slow his pounding heart, still in awe of what they had just experienced, so he was unprepared when she stiffened and hissed menacingly, her head whipping toward the door that burst open just as her shield shimmered into place.

Pete craned his neck to see around Bella and was appalled to see Jasper and Alice rush into the room. Only then did he notice the lamp on the dresser… the lamp that was in flames… flames that Jasper and Alice extinguished quickly with a quilt.

Jasper picked up the ruined lamp and quilt and headed for the door as Alice turned to them with a smirk, her musical voice cutting through their stunned silence. "Crisis averted. As you were." She turned and flitted out the door, leaving an annoyed Bella and a speechless Pete behind.

Bella turned to him then, looking exasperated and amused. "Now that we've bonded, I sure hope you can avoid setting things on fire when you come. If you can't, it's gonna put quite the damper on the fun stuff."

She smirked as he rolled his eyes, pulling her down onto his chest. She snuggled into his side getting comfortable as he covered them both with the discarded blankets. "It's not like I had an outlet for my extra energy as you did. I couldn't exactly chomp down on you, now could I?"

She popped up to look at him, her eyes wide with realization. "Perhaps that flame was meant for me."

He furrowed his brow, frightened at the prospect, but determined to joke his way out of this. "Right, like after wanting you all this time, I'm gonna torch you after one round of sex." He smirked halfheartedly. "That'd be one hell of a waste baby. One I'm not about to agree to."

She slapped him lightly on his chest. "No you ass. Perhaps it was supposed to be how you marked me."

He shot her a dark look, his attempt at joking all but abandoned. "And how the hell would we find that out, huh? That's not an experiment I'm willing to try Bella. I've killed people with that fire, you understand that?"

He looked away, a frown on his face as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, the memories of _that place_ assailing him. "Let's just get some sleep. I have a feeling we're in for a long day tomorrow."

Bella, seeing how upset he was, decided to let the issue lie, and snuggled back into his side, both of them drifting into a peaceful sleep within minutes.

They were up and ready for the day early the next morning, Pete still upset about their talk the evening before. He was very reserved and everyone noticed immediately, but thought better than to mention it.

They chose instead to concentrate on making their temporary camp out behind Bella's cottage more functional, not to mention expandable for the others they knew were soon to arrive.

The first of these knocked timidly at the door just as Bella and Pete finished breakfast. She glanced at him and rose from her chair, motioning for him to relax. "It's okay, I'll see who they are and what they want and hope like hell it isn't more weirdness. This place is looking like a refugee camp already." She walked to the door grumbling. "Thank god I don't have close neighbors."

She pulled the door open to two more people, young people if she was judging them correctly, a guy and a girl perhaps the same age as she and Peter.

"Can I help you?"

The dark haired girl spoke with a small smile. "Hi. I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend Ben. We've been drawn here to help." Before Bella could say a word, they both pulled back their sleeves, showing the phoenix mark.

Bella nodded slowly, her eyes on their marks. "Ah, got it. Just one quick question; what have you been dreaming about?" They both smiled as they answered in unison. "The Sun and his Lioness, my Lady." Bella nodded with a smile. "Well, you may as well join the others. They're all gathered around the back of the house. Just follow the walkway around to the back yard. You can't miss it. We'll all talk later after Pete and I get situated for the day."

They both smiled and Angela answered. "Thanks Bella. We look forward to getting to know everyone."

Bella watched while they turned and disappeared around the side of the house, shaking her head at the changes that had taken place in her solitary life just within the last two days. If she wasn't living it, she would never believe it. She turned back into the house, closing the door with a sigh. She looked up as Pete spoke to her. "Well?"

She smiled wanly, sad over the distance she could feel between them now that Peter had shut down somewhat. "Just two more helpers. I sent them around back with the others."

He nodded and looked back toward the kitchen. "I cleared the dishes and loaded them in that box that cleans them. That's where they go, right?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, the dishwasher. Thanks for doing that." She glanced at the growing group that she could see through the French door that led to the back and sighed. "I'm going to have to do some shopping for groceries. We're getting quite the crowd here and we all have to eat."

He shook his head. "The uh… fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this." He sighed. "I probably sound like a complete fuckwit, but the _leprechauns_ took care of the shopping early this morning. Seems they're loaded money-wise. That whole pot o' gold thing isn't bullshit apparently."

He smirked and she chuckled. "Well good then because I hate shopping in all its forms."

Just then the back door opened and Carlisle stuck his head in. "I've a need for the facilities, if that's all right?"

Bella placed a hand to her forehead rubbing as she answered. "Of course! I'm sorry I haven't offered already. Please pardon my oversight, but I'm just not used to having people here. Bit of a social reject I'm afraid."

Carlisle laughed as he stepped in. "It's quite all right Bella. I think we all understand. This has to be a stressful situation you find yourselves in. We'll muddle through with all good grace and understanding."

He smiled at them both, disappearing down the hall and into the restroom.

She looked at Pete who turned away to stare out the window and she couldn't take it any more. She walked up to him and embraced him, resting her head in the middle of his back as her hands caressed his firm abdomen. "Pete", she whispered. "Can we please resolve this distance between us? I can't stand it."

He sighed as he placed his hands over hers, the tension leeching from his muscles as relief filled him. He hadn't really realized how his mood had affected them both until this very moment and he was filled with remorse.

He turned and took her into his arms, his head resting atop hers. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize… It's very hard to communicate when you've had to grow up in a stone cage with only your own mind for company. It's just… well, I love you, and the thought of harming you and you being willing for me to try such a thing without having seen what I can do to a human body with my power… It's not a pleasant thing Bella. I mean, the cold, unfeeling part of me enjoyed the hell outta torching those fuckers, but to think I could potentially do that to you… the only person in this entire fucking world that I care about… just the thought is too much for me to bear. It tore me up inside just thinking of it."

He looked down at her and his heart clenched when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "I can't lose you Bella. I'll fuckin' die if I do."

She reached up and cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing his skin gently as she stared into those bright blue eyes. "Baby, you're not going to lose me, I swear it. But you have to learn to trust me. We have to learn to trust each other, and we don''t have a lot of time to do that." She laughed softly. "This is a crash course in relationships and just like everything has been in our lives, we either sink or swim." Her look was fierce as she spoke again. "I don't intend for either of us to drown in this situation we find ourselves. We will prevail and from the sound of things, we will rule, together, forever. So, you trust me and I'll trust you. It's the only way we're going to make it through this."

She leaned up, brushing her lips against his. He pulled her closer and deepened it but still kept it soft and sweet, their passion for each other remaining at a low simmer.

They ended the kiss at the same moment, just in time for a smiling Carlisle to waltz through on his way back out. "Don't mind me. Carry on!" He opened the french door and closed it softly behind him as Bella looked at Pete. "He's entirely too chipper."

Pete smirked. "I think Esme has a lot to do with that."

Bella nodded, looking outside. "Well, shall we tackle this mess we find ourselves in?"

He sighed. "I don't see that we have much of a choice. If we don't, no one else will and we can all kiss our asses goodbye."

The next to arrive was a young, single guy named Michael Newton. Pete laughed when he heard the name along with what kind of supernatural he was; a warlock. Mike didn't seem to appreciate Pete's mirth at his expense. Apparently, he had heard the 'newt' joke one too many times while growing up and it had lost it's humor factor. Pete didn't care, the irony in the guy's name bringing a chuckle to him whenever he spotted the guy in the ever increasing crowd.

They were all sitting in a circle brushing up on the bonding ritual they would have to perform when a very bedraggled tiny blonde pixie arrived, an equally ragged looking letter tied at her lower back.

Alice scrambled toward her as she crash landed right in the middle of the circle her torn wings still beating feebly.

"What happened little one?!" Alice questioned her as she scooped her up.

Pete grinned at Bella, his voice low as he spoke. "I bet she doesn't get to use that line very often."

Bella slapped his shoulder, looking warily to her left where Jasper sat, his lips twitching at his attempt to keep a grin at bay.

"Men." She grumbled, rolling her eyes and directing her attention back to Alice as she freed the letter from the exhausted Pixie.

They all listened attentively as a tiny bell-like voice rang out. "Osiris' minions intercepted us but my mate and I fought them and were able to get away. We have very sharp teeth you see. Anyhow, this letter was too important to fall into his evil mitts so I made it here despite my injuries." She sniffed and stuck her nose in the air as well as she could at the moment.

Alice set the Pixie on a chair. "And what of your mate?"

The Pixie looked worried but fierce, as unbelievable as that may seem. "My mate is strong and a great warrior!"

Pete choked on a laugh, an 'omph' escaping him as Bella elbowed him in his side. She then leaned forward and took the letter Alice handed her, speaking softly to the tiny being. "May I see your mark?"

The Pixie nodded her head. "Of course my Lady." She showed her tiny wrist and sure enough, there was the phoenix, albeit a miniature version, glowing brightly.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. Now, perhaps some food and drink would help you recover? Carlisle is our healer, I'm sure he'd be willing to have a look at your wings."

The tinkling sounded again as the little one spoke. "I would be grateful, thank you."

Bella glanced at Carlisle who had already risen from his seat. "I'd be happy to help." He gently took the little Pixie and went into the house where he'd set up in what used to be Bella's small office.

Bella unrolled the missive, leaning toward Pete so they could read it together, her anger rising and shield flickering as she registered the words written there.

~o0o~

_My Dear Ones,_

_I pray this letter finds you well and on your way to becoming practiced in all that you need to know in order to defeat your greatest foe, Osiris, Lord of the Underworld._

_While I am greatly concerned with your well-being and increasing knowledge, this letter is unfortunately not about that._

_This is a warning my friends, to be on guard every moment of every day from now until you face him in battle one final time, for he knows of Peter's freedom and is making plans to thwart you before you're prepared. _

_I cannot stress this point enough: Trust no one but those who bear the mark. You know of which mark I speak. I dare not list it here in the event this missive should fall into the wrong hands._

_Take care of yourselves and each other._

_Blessed Be, _

_Your Observer_

~o0o~

Pete placed his arms around Bella's shoulders, trying to comfort and calm her. "Baby, we already knew this would be the case. It's just that now, our reprieve is over. He's realized I'm gone and he's now after me. All we can do, like the letter said, is be very careful and not trust any unmarked beings."

He cast his gaze around the circle meeting each being's eyes in turn as he spoke to them. "I believe it would be wise not to let anyone see your marks if you need to go anywhere. Osiris will most likely have spies everywhere. It's not as though he's short on numbers. They can be anywhere and look like anyone."

They all nodded as he met eyes with them again. "Good. Well what do you say we break for food. One hour, and we'll meet back here and get back to it."

He rose and and helped Bella up. She still looked upset and he needed to help her with that.

They sat together at Bella's small table, eating the sandwiches he had made for them. Bella was silent, her gaze trained at the table top. He knew she was worried and he meant to fix it, as well as he could at any rate.

"Bella."

She raised her head, meeting his eyes.

"Let me ask just one question."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

He smiled sadly, taking her hand. "What has really changed about our situation? He's always been after us Bella. And today we get a letter saying… 'Guess what? He's after you!' …as if that's really news to us, so you see? Nothing has really changed. No need to be so upset about it. What's important to focus on is that we now have each other for real baby, for the first time in this life anyway, and we can do something about this massive asshole and his flunkies. We're getting there, and we're gonna beat him this time. I can feel it."

She smiled a real smile and squeezed his hand. "You're right. Thank you."

He nodded. "I know. You're welcome. Now eat, your food's getting cold."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the sandwich. "Peter, we're eating sandwiches. They were never warm."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know." He smirked. "Your point?"

She smirked back. "I'm gonna leave that one alone."

They gathered back in the circle after their break, everyone refreshed and ready to go. Angela stood and cleared her throat before paging to the ritual in the Book of Shadows that had arrived with Bella and Pete's armbands. She began reading the steps aloud. When she was done with the passage, she looked at each being in the circle. "Any questions?"

Bella nodded. "I have one."

Angela turned to face her. "Go ahead Bella."

"What the hell does 'sky clad' mean, and why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like the answer?" She glanced around as some, particularly Edward, blushed and fidgeted nervously."

Angela smiled widely. "Simply put, it means that we all get naked for this."

Bella frowned as Pete grinned "I like this plan."

Her frown deepened into a scowl which she directed at him. His grin dropped off his face under her glare and he shot the bird at a smirking Jasper, keeping his action out of Bella's view.

She kept him pinned with her glare a few seconds more before she looked back at Angela. "Is that really necessary? Because, unlike certain others…" she shot a contrite looking Pete a dark look, "…in our group, I can't say the idea thrills me."

Poor, reddened Edward was nodding emphatically as his father squeezed his shoulder in support and his mother patted his hand in sympathy.

Angela sighed. "Yes, it is necessary in order for our group to be open to all that nature would impart during the ritual. From the sound of things, we're going to need all the power we can get, right?"

Bella nodded in resignation. "That's very true."

Angela shut the heavy tome. "Well then, we must, each one of us, follow the ritual to the letter, including consuming a dose of the potion that Ben and I will brew."

Pete groaned, hanging his head. "Just don't share what's in the noxious brew. I'd rather not know."

Mike leaned forward to better see Pete, a vicious grin on his face. "Perhaps there's newt in there. I'll be sure to give you the chunky portion."

Bella's eyes widened as she saw flames flickering in the palms of Pete's hands. "You look a little cold over there Newton. Would you like some help with that?" He held up one hand, a blue ball of flame bouncing there and Mike sat back, his grin a thing of the past. "N…No, thanks. I'm just fine."

Pete grinned as everyone watched him carefully. "That's what I thought."

The awkward tension was broken with the arrival of a tiny but… buff? …looking male Pixie who had a scaled down bow and quiver of arrows slung over a shoulder and a grin on his face. He waved a minuscule but beefy hand at the speechless crowd of beings before him. "Howdy peeps! I'm Emmett. Lookin' for my mate Rosalie. Anybody seen her? She's blonde…" He held both cupped hands in from of his tiny muscled chest, "…and she's got one hell of a set of knockers on her. Nice ass too." He grinned around at the now flabbergasted bunch. "Well? My mate, Rosalie? Hello?"

He spun around as Carlisle opened the back door, a fully restored tiny Pixie zooming straight to her mate, Emmett.

"Em! Baby, those assholes didn't hurt you did they?"

He grabbed her, his hands on her tiny, voluptuous ass as he spun her around, kissing her soundly. He leaned back. "Hell no babe. You know me better than that!" He leaned in for another fiery kiss and Pete nearly fell off his chair at the sight of these pint sized beings hovering in the air as they proceeded to put on an almost x-rated show.

He finally recovered and cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me? Would you two like a comfortable, _private_ cupboard in which to continue devouring each other? 'Cause I don't know about anyone else, but this whole thing is fuckin' with my head just a little too much. My mind is goin' places it shouldn't." He looked around and shrugged at the now livid Rosalie. "I'm just sayin' what all of them are thinking, toots, don't get your leotards in a twist."

Bella grabbed onto his bicep and held up a hand toward the now very pissed off pixies. "He didn't mean any offense. He's just even more stunted in the social graces than I am, which I never thought possible. Nevertheless, it's true."

She scowled at him as he protested. "What? We aren't the ones puttin' on a show baby.!"

She stood. "Okay, enough of this. We still have the fight training to do, right Jasper?"

The whole group groaned, practically in unison. No one enjoyed getting their asses handed to them, and Jasper did that on a regular basis during his training sessions. Even still, they all rose and paired off.

Just as they were getting into their ready positions, they all heard two female voices bickering loudly as they walked around the side of the house into the back yard. Bella pulled Pete close, ready for anything as she watched the two screeching females argue, completely oblivious to the entire group staring at them.

She relaxed only marginally when Jasper's sister, Charlotte also joined them, a dark look on her face as she joined her brother. "Never again Jasper. I can't tell you how many damn times I wanted to choke the livin' shit outta those two raving harpy's."

Alice smirked at her. "Aw Char, you mean they're worse than me?"

Char eyed her sister-in-law with disdain. "I never thought I'd see the day Alice, but yes, they are worse than you."

She turned to Bella and Pete. "I checked out their marks and listened to their stories, but I'm sure you want to do that for yourselves, so good luck with that. The curly haired one is Jessica and the other is Lauren. They're wood nymphs." She smirked at them. "Now, I'm going to my tent to decompress for a while. I don't dare spar with anyone while I'm like this. Blood would be shed for sure."

She marched off and they watched her go. Bella turned to Jasper. "Is she easily upset?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, she's one of the most patient people I know."

She sighed and nodded. "Damn, I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Just then, they heard Esme shriek. "You keep your hands off him you loose hussy! He's mine!"

They spun around in time to see an uncharacteristically pissed off Esme hauling Lauren away from a mortified Carlisle by one arm and a fistful of her hair as she screeched loudly.

Bella shook her head. "Shit, we need to get control of this." She looked at Pete who was standing there with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually against a tree. "Well, come on. It's up to us. We need to separate those two from the group and talk to them. We'll take them inside, verify that they even belong here and then set down some rules for them."

Esme tossed Lauren at their feet and loomed over her. "Don't come near him again!" She dusted her hands together as if ridding them of something vile, turned and stalked off.

Bella helped Lauren up. "You're coming with me. I need to speak with you and your friend inside." She turned back to Pete. "Will you go and get the other one and meet us inside?"

He nodded and headed off to where he saw the curly haired female flirting with a very receptive looking Mike Newton, smirking as he passed Edward who looked to be hiding behind a tree.

He stopped to talk to Angela and Ben on the way. "Hey, Bella and I will be speaking with the two newcomers for a bit and once we see their marks and lay down some needed rules, we're gonna need you to bring them up to speed on the ritual. I'd say that'll be in about a half hour. You two good with that?"

They looked at each other and back at him. "Yeah, that's fine with us."

He turned and headed toward the girl again, sending a "Thanks guys" over his shoulder.

When he got to Jessica and Mike, their faces were locked together and to his increasing nausea, wet sucking sounds were heard amidst their combined moans as their hands roamed freely.

He cleared his throat. "As nauseating as this is, it's time to break this up. Bella and I need to speak to Jessica inside." The two now stared blankly at him and he sighed. "Now." He motioned with his hand and he turned back toward the house, throwing a look back as he walked away. "Let's go! We don't have all day."

Jessica glared at him as she followed, grumbling all the way. "Who died and made you boss? Just who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around?"

He stared straight ahead. "I am Ra. Don't piss me off."

She choked on a gasp. "Forgive me my Lord. I had no idea."

He opened the door and stepped in, glancing at her as she closed the door behind her. "Yeah well, you and your friend didn't exactly bother with introductions when you got here did you? Too busy arguing and scoping out the goods available." She frowned and he continued. "That's going to stop, understand?"

She didn't look happy but she nodded. "Yes."

He turned and led her into the living room. "Good. Have a seat beside your partner in crime and we'll get started."

He sat beside Bella and she took his hand as she looked at the two across from them. "So, first we'll start with introductions. I'm Bella otherwise known as the Goddess Ra and this is Peter, my mate otherwise known as the Sun God Ra. We already know that your names are Jessica and Lauren and that you're wood nymphs. Now, we'd like to see your marks and hear your stories about how you came to be here."

They both pulled up their sleeves and showed their phoenix marks and then took turns telling their stories which were very similar to all the others.

Bella laid down the law about their flirting and making out publicly, asking them to refrain, and they both agreed. All in all, the whole encounter was mercifully brief and they went their separate ways.

Pete sighed and sat back after Jessica and Lauren left the house. "Hopefully they'll behave now. If not, Esme might just tear them up. If Lauren touches Carlisle again, she might not survive to tell the tale." He smirked at the thought.

Bella raised a brow at him. "Just make sure that you aren't egging anything on with your sarcasm."

He looked affronted, one hand placed to his chest as he looked at her. "Would I do something like that?"

Bella laughed as she rose from the couch. "Yes lover, you would. Now come on, we have to make sure that all is ready for the binding ritual. Ben's brewing the potion now while Angela teaches the dynamic duo the steps, since they weren't here to learn with the rest of us. Then I figured we'd head out to the site to set it up and break for dinner after. What do you think of that?"

He nodded as they headed out the door. "Sounds fine to me. I'm just ready for this shit-storm to be over so we can get on with living life. I've never had that opportunity. I'd love to give it a go, ya know?"

She took his hand as they walked toward Ben who was busy stirring the contents of a large cauldron, the brew inside smelling vile, even at a distance. "Jesus, please tell me the dose is tiny. I doubt I could choke down even a mouthful of that horrid shit."

Ben laughed. "You knocking my cooking Pete?"

Pete curled his lip in disgust. "After a whiff of that pot of shit, yeah, I guess I am. Fuck, but it's awful." He shuddered.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it is for now, but it doesn't contain all the ingredients yet. There are some herbs and flowers that are quite pleasant that I've yet to add."

Pete stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah well, I'll reserve judgement, but I gotta say, I'm not optimistic. Sorry."

Angela joined them having finished with Jess and Lauren. "It won't be that bad my Lord. I promise. Just don't ask what's in it."

Bella patted Pete's arm. "They're just teasing. It'll be fine."

He grunted, not convinced in the least. "We'll see."

Bella moved away from him and grabbed a large box of salt. "We're gonna head out and set up the site. We'll see you guys in a bit."

They waved and continued to add things to the cauldron as Bella and Pete walked up to the rest of their group that had just finished sparring in turns with Jasper. "We're going to the site to set up. Anyone willing to help?"

Charlotte stood at the same time as Edward and they both blushed as they glanced at each other quickly before looking away. Pete watched them with interest. It seemed they liked each other, but both were pretty shy. Interesting.

Charlotte grabbed a heavy sledge hammer, a stake and a pre-measured length of light rope from the supplies they'd purchased. "I'm willing. Let's go."

She smiled as Edward took the stuff from her so she wouldn't have to carry it. "Thank you Edward." He smiled a small smile. "You're welcome."

Pete grinned. "Aww, you two are just too damn cute together."

Bella rolled her eyes and pinched his nipple drawing an outraged hiss from him. "Quiet you. Leave them alone. I think it's sweet."

She began walking out of the yard, a smirking Char and a blushing Edward following her as Pete trailed behind, pouting and grumbling. "Shit, I was just sayin' they are cute. Damn woman. Pinch the hell outta me…"

By the time they had everything set up, it was time to go back and break for dinner. It was a good thing too because everyone was tired and tempers were becoming short, especially Pete's.

No one knew this better than Mike and Jess as he walked by and set the seat of Mike's pants aflame when he saw them making out heavily in the open instead of helping with dinner. "Get to work!" He barked, as Mike shrieked like a girl, jumping around trying to put the tiny, controlled flames out. Pete hadn't been trying to hurt him, just scare the shit out of him and it looked to have been successful. The whole thing brought a smile to his face and he whistled a tune the rest of the trek to the house.

He and Bella had an enjoyable dinner inside, away from the rest of the group. They needed the quiet time together as the stress was beginning to get to both of them. They were worried, but tried to put on a brave face for each other, and it was exhausting.

After they cleaned up from dinner, they made their way to the bedroom and stripped, climbing into the bed, just holding onto each other as they fell into dreamless sleep, both too exhausted for anything else.

They were up and ready early again the next day. It was going to be another intense day full of training. Hopefully it would all go smoothly.

They had just got to the kitchen when Alice popped her head in the door. "Hey, breakfast is ready out here if you two would like to join us."

Bella smiled and took Pete's hand. "That sounds great Alice, thanks."

They headed out the door and found the seats that had been saved for them just as Angela and Esme handed them their plates loaded with food.

Pete's eyes widened at the sight of so much food. "Wow, this looks great. I'm gonna get fat if this keeps up."

Jasper grinned at him. "Don't worry about that. We'll be workin' it off soon enough."

Pete sighed and began to eat. He tried not to talk much during meals as he ate slower than anyone else to begin with. It was very noticeable and he didn't want to be questioned on it. His plan didn't work though and everyone was done way before him. He could feel their curious stares and glances. He knew it wouldn't be long before someone asked about his habits and he was right.

Esme spoke up getting his attention. "My Lord, why do you eat so slowly?" She blushed when her mother, Elizabeth scolded her. "Esme! That's a personal question and you shouldn't have asked it."

Esme turned to him. "Forgive me my Lord. I meant no offense."

He smiled wanly, shaking his head. "No, it's all right. I might as well get this out of the way since I can tell you're all curious about me."

Bella gripped his hand and he smiled at her in silent thanks. "I was taken from my parents by Osiris' minions just a day after my birth and raised in a dungeon cell of the Underworld. I was there, in that same stone cell until October 31'st when I escaped through a ritual performed in a pentagram in the center of my cell. I had no idea that the ritual would free me. I had thought I was simply meditating and connecting with my power as I did every day…"

There were exclamations of shock and outrage throughout the group as he spoke, telling them the details of his life and by the time he had finished, all of the females were wiping tears away and the males looked ready to kill.

"So, yeah… I had made a vow to myself that I would never rush through another meal and so I always take my time. It's probably a ridiculous thing to every normal person, but it's significant to me." He shrugged. "That's the whole story."

Elizabeth leaned into her husband Edward Sr. and dried her tears. "You poor lad. Oh, this blighter needs to be stopped!"

Edward Sr. hugged her close. "We'll get him my dear. We'll stop him."

Pete stood and threw his plate away. "Well, it's time we got to it I think. I'm going to go take some time alone if you all don't mind." He glanced at Bella who was looking at him with understanding plain on her face. "Of course not baby. Take all the time you need."

Pete walked over to the area where they practiced fighting. It was large enough for his pentagram and he felt the need to meditate. He hadn't done it since he'd been here and he was feeling a mounting tension within at the lack of centering himself. He needed this. Desperately.

Quickly bringing the pentagram to life around him, he sat and sank within himself, oblivious to those of the group who now watched avidly, fascinated by the flames as they were. He began whispering a low ancient chant in that dead language that came instinctively to him in his relaxed state, the flames rising and flaring, a breeze now circling around him as his hands rose to the sky and the sun above.

In his minds eye, he began to see images; images of a crater and a great battle within it. He saw himself fighting with Bella at his back, fighting those behind him. He saw each being in their group and a pride of lions, cutting down any who fought for the Dark. He then began to hear a voice: _"This battle you see my Lord will take place in Meteor Crater in the state of Arizona. You and your followers will go and prepare the battle site. You must bless the site, cleanse it with a ritual you will find in the Book of Shadows and draw the sacred pentagram in the center of the crater. Follow the directions precisely. Do not deviate. You must do this in 36 hours time. Another message will follow letting you know when it's time to fight. Blessed be my Lord and may your light prevail._

The entire group watched in awe as the flames calmed and Peter's body settled back onto the ground from where he had risen as his chant had intensified. If this display of supernatural power had done nothing else, it had driven home to them just who they were following and fighting for. It was a sight they would never forget.

Peter resurfaced to the sight of the group staring, awestruck at him. He waved a hand dismissing the flames around him and stood gracefully. "We need to talk. Gather in the circle."

Once they were all seated he broke the news. "During my meditation, I received a message. The battle will be at a place called Meteor Crater." He looked at Bella. "Do you know the place?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's quite famous. My parents dragged me there when I was small. It wasn't very exciting but I was a small kid. I really had no idea what I was seeing. It looked like hills and dirt to me."

He smiled as others chuckled. "Yeah well, we're going to battle for the fate of the world there, and we have to prepare the site in 36 hours."

The response was immediate, everyone speaking at once, worried faces all around. Bella placed two fingers at her lips and whistled loudly, gaining the groups attentive silence once again. She gestured at Pete and he nodded. "Thank you baby."

"This is not the battle yet, just the preparation of the site, but it's coming soon folks, whether you feel ready or not." He looked to Angela and Ben. "Is there a specific time that's necessary for the binding ritual?"

Angela shook her head. "No my Lord. It's whenever we're ready and we are ready. The potion is done and the site prepared. We're good to go."

He nodded. "That's good because we have to haul ass. I say we break from here, prepare ourselves and meet at the ritual site in half an hour. We have cloaks for everyone? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather not travel to the site in the buff." He smirked.

Alice stood. "We do have the cloaks my Lord. I'll get them and hand them out now."

Charlotte got up and followed her to the supply tent, taking half the bundle and handing them out. They were pure white with an Egyptian sun embroidered into the back. When everyone had one, Pete stood. "All right, half an hour."

He walked off and Bella followed, worried with his abrupt manner. She caught up to him as he opened the door to the house. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me."

He pulled her inside the house and shut the door, embracing her closely, just needing to feel her in his arms. "I'm afraid Bella. This is all just becoming so real to me now. The scenes from the battle that I was shown were terrifying even if there were weapons involved. You were there, fighting with me. I just…" He choked on emotion. "I… fuck! I just don't want to lose you. I just got you."

She clutched tightly to him, as tightly as he clung to her, both unsure of what to say. There really wasn't much they could say; the knowledge that they could both die in battle soon in the forefront of their minds and there was nothing they could do to stop the course they had been on their whole lives.

Bella thought she should try though. "We're together in this baby. We'll always be together, no matter what. That and doing our best to off that fucker are the only things that we can promise each other."

He nodded and released her, smiling sadly at her as she met his gaze. He motioned toward the bedroom with his head, a half-hearted smirk now in place. "Shall we go get naked my Goddess?"

She laughed and took his hand. "Yeah, I look forward to seeing that luscious ass of yours again."

He followed her to their room puffing up with pride as he went. "You think my ass is luscious.?"

She smirked as she shut the bedroom door. "Yes." She tossed a cloak at him. "Now get changed. We have a ritual to perform."

They all gathered at the ritual circle and Pete groaned in dread when he saw Ben bring out the tray with vials of potion for each one of them on it. They even had tiny portions set aside for the two pixies. "Aw, damn it. Can't we convert to Christianity? Their apocalypse isn't scheduled for a while yet and they don't have to drink liquified shit before participating. This just isn't fair."

Angela smirked as she handed him his vial. "Suck it up my Lord." He looked at her and just stood there holding the vial. She gestured with her hand. "I meant that literally. Drink it and quit whining…my Lord."

He scowled. "Why am I surrounded with bossy females? Shit, it's not fair. Jesus hung out with twelve dudes and went to parties and shit. I have bossy women and have to drink this crap."

Angela and now Bella stood there, hands on hips, giving him a flat look. "Aw fuck, fine… I'll drink the shit." He uncorked the vial and gagged at the stench. "Oh god damn! That's atrocious." He glanced back at them and they stared. He sighed and downed the stuff with a shudder. He handed the vial back to Angela. "Never again, you hear? The whole fucking world can go to hell in a hand basket before I drink that shit again." He gagged again.

Angela smiled. "Don't worry my Lord. If you throw it up, we made extra portions."

He glared at her, his eyes watering. "I haven't seen any of the rest of you take yours yet. Come on then, let's see how you all do with it."

He watched, arms crossed over his chest as the rest of the group took theirs, feeling vindicated when Jasper, Bella and Charlotte puked theirs up almost immediately.

They looked green as Angela handed them another full vial but managed to toss it back and keep it down that time around. Bella looked at Pete. "I'm sorry for doubting you baby. That shit was indescribably bad."

He looked smug. "I know. I'm thinking we could've just sent a batch of that shit to Osiris and his merry band of fucknuts and this battle would've been over. I sure as hell hope it's more gentle on the exit than it was on the entrance."

He smiled maliciously when Jessica, Lauren and Mike puked next. Angela was starting to lose patience, especially when the three protested taking another dose. "Oh just knock the shit back and quit crying about it!"

They did eventually, after Pete sparked up a flame in his hand while staring at them. They were now ready for the ritual.

Edward whimpered as everyone but him dropped their cloaks, shaking his head until Charlotte touched his arm, giving him a gentle smile. "It's fine Eddie. We're all in the same predicament and no one will be looking."

He sighed and dropped the cloak and they all joined hands inside the circle, the chant they'd memorized coming from them in perfect synchronization. Pete directed his gaze at the pentagram in the center, lighting the candles there as the chant picked up and a glow surrounded them.

They all raised their joined hands skyward as the chant ended and Angela's voice rang out, asking blessings and binding for their group and the power of all the gods and goddesses of light and goodness to infuse them. When she finished, a sphere of pure white light appeared above the pentagram and rays of pure energy shot out, striking each being in the center of their chest. They all rose from the ground, their hands still held high and heads tilted back, gasps heard all around at the sensations from such pure power and the connection they could now feel to each other.

They remained suspended for moments as the light suffused their every cell, empowering, cleansing and binding them.

Their descent was slow and gentle, timed perfectly with the waning light, their feet touching down as it dissipated completely. They dropped their hands and stared around at each other once again awe struck at what had just taken place.

They remained silent as they donned their cloaks, no one willing to be the first to disrupt the peace that now surrounded them.

They were now fully connected, fully grounded with the earth, the sun and the sky; a force that would bring a reckoning to the Dark in a matter of days.

They were ready.

**~ End of Part Three ~**


	11. The Prophecy Part 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**The Prophecy**_

**~ Part Four ~**

**~o0o~**

**~ Bella's Point of View ~**

**~ By ncbexie25 ~**

The thirty-six hours before the preparation of the battle site ritual was spent tying up loose ends. After training the rest of the day before away, and then sleeping, they woke for another full day of training.

For the most part, the training had intensified as plans had been made for them to camp at the site until the battle just to make sure that the preparations held up.

More focus was put on training each person for their individual talents. Bella focused on controlling her shields to block the enemy but protect her allies at the same time as separating the shields to protect each individual. Of course, this extra control would work more for Peter's favor since she would only be using her shield on herself and him, but in being able to separate her shields to cover only each person individually she and Peter could split up and work more effectively.

Peter worked on his fire-wielding, but they found he could project fire only from his hands while projecting energy from all over his body. This energy he then used to shock and throw enemy off him, weakening them quickly and working greatly to his advantage.

The warlocks and witches worked on their spell-casting skills, most particularly in the area of protecting their allies by attacking the enemy for them at times. It would rest on their shoulders to protect the rest of the chosen allies as Bella's shield was only for herself and her mate, Peter. They were also practicing—Bella and Peter included—the spells they would need to perform on the battle site.

It turned out that Angela and Ben were most prepared for the situation. They had the candles ready and had already looked in the Book of Shadows the Observer had sent to Bella and Peter for the prayers they would need to speak together. This would be a ritual only for the warlocks and witches. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie weren't telling anyone what they were going to do, and Jessica and Lauren hadn't volunteered anything of their own.

Peter's knowledge and experience with meditation also proved most useful. Many of the warlocks and witches, including Bella, had trouble with it or had little experience. He coached them in half-hour sessions in the morning and at night until they were all able to meditate as one entity for several minutes.

But there was a shadow forming over Bella, and it was becoming increasingly obvious. Ever since the letter from the Observer that Emmett and Rosalie had delivered, she had been on her best guard so that she could fulfill her role as Peter's mate and protector. At all times, she observed their surroundings, her instincts ready for her shield's activation at a second's notice. She had taken to shield them when they were asleep as well, an experiment she had taken up one night when she had laid away as Peter held her in his arms, fast asleep. She had been restless but trying not to move in Peter's arms, even as her instincts reacted like a live wire to the complete and utter vulnerability that she could see her mate was in due to his state of unconsciousness. It was only when she realized that she was on her way to a panic attack that she relented and activated her shields.

It had been for the best, as she had calmed almost immediately, and only minutes later, with a smile on her face, she was asleep. Peter had woken her the next morning because she still had them encased in her shields and he needed to get up for the toilet. She'd laughed, delighted that it had worked, that she could truly protect him even through sleep, and had immediately let up.

Of course, that glee vanished when they had vacated the house and once again stepped out into open ground. Anything could hide in the thick clumps of bush and tree, waiting to attack and kill her mate. It was driving her lioness insane, the animal within her clawing for freedom, for control, to eliminate the possibility in the one way she understood: violence.

But at the same time, the lioness was scared and needed reassurance. She had noticed that ever since Bella had broached the subject of Peter's fire perhaps being a way for him to mark her—a thought she had purred at in rampant satisfaction—there was a certain degree of constraint in her own mate, that he was not allowing himself to be completely free with her. He had started taking more stock of his emotions, and indeed so when they were intimate. It hurt, and at the same time, worried the lioness. She could understand why her mate would not mark her, even though _Bella _could.

Bella sighed and shook her head, rolling her shoulders and wincing at the kink in her neck. With her head cocked toward the trees, she noticed a fast-travelling sound that was getting louder and louder coming towards their home. Thinking it a plane or helicopter, she looked up in the sky with a smile on her face and looked for it. But that smile turned into a frown and a gasp as she saw a dark flying object flying straight down at rapid speed.

With a purely femininely animalistic growl, she unleashed her shield, stretching them like a dome over the lands she knew her Peter and the rest of their followers to be in. She was half-crouched, staring up at the object with rapid concentration, trying to determine if it was indeed something threatening. It would be clever for the underworld God Osiris to attack in the one way they never would have suspected—overhead.

She held her shield tight at the object got closer, only releasing her tense pose—though she could feel eyes on her, and indeed Peter's body heat just centimeters away, behind her—when the object seemed to fizzle from the contact with her shield. She sighed, but was still tensed as she stood straight from her crouch, and she spun into Peter's arms.

The palms of her hands and the tips of her fingers glided over every inch of his gorgeous skin, feeling for any injuries though she knew that she had protected him well. With a smirk on her face, she purred as she rubbed her cheek against his chest, up his neck and against his own cheek. Peter was gripping her tight to him, feeling her frenzy and knowing he needed to help her through it, reassure her, even as he was at a loss as to exactly how to go about it.

Bella launched herself into his arms, gripping him tighter than she ever had. She was shaking, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of what could have happened had she not looked into the sky to see the presumed 'plane' fly overhead. She trembled harder at the thought.

"Inside. Now," she gasped into Peter's ear. She couldn't help herself. One way or another, she would have him now. She had to know he was okay, that he was perfectly fine.

Wordlessly, Peter grabbed her up in his arms and took her inside. They barely made it to the bedroom, Bella latching her arms and legs around him, pressing sweet but insistent kisses to every inch of his skin, leaving wet trails of her salty tears behind. She had come so close today. It was always so close. Why could she never protect him to the best of her ability?

She swore to herself then and there that she'd keep him wrapped in her shields whether he liked it or not until this whole fuckery was over. Osiris, hell, no-fucking-body would touch what was hers but her.

She'd unleash her beast on them if they dared to try. The thought alone caused a growl to rip from her throat, and before conscious thought could halt her, she'd ripped Peter's shirt off his body and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent over and over to reassure herself that he was here and he was perfectly fine.

"Bella," came the whisper from his lips. She swallowed but didn't respond, too overwhelmed by her emotions and the fact that her mate had come close to being quite possibly very seriously hurt. "Baby, I'm right here. And I'm perfectly fine." His arms closed in on her and he took her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her as she reached for him, whimpering with the need for him closer.

He undressed them as best he could with Bella clinging to him. She was shaking in his arms now, and when he withdrew and look into her eyes, he saw the unshed tears swimming in her beautiful brown eyes.

"If I hadn't heard it…" she whispered thickly, her hands coming up to his face, her eyes searching his. "Oh, god, Peter…"

He hushed her, kissing away her tears as she wrapped her arms around him once more. He flipped over, and rested her on his chest, holding her close. "It's okay…"

"It's not," she whispered, lifting her head from his chest, resting her chin down on it instead and looking into his eyes, pain within them. "Peter I nearly killed our chances of fulfilling this prophecy… you nearly died, I—"

He cut her off. "It's not your fault, Bella. Hell, I didn't even know until you reacted to it. No one did." He sat up, gripping her chin and staring deeply into her eyes as he told her, "Bella, you saved me, you protected me. You did what you were supposed to do. It doesn't matter how close it came, which really wasn't even that close. We never would have expected an attack of that kind."

She sighed and shook her head stubbornly out of his hold, not answering him. He sighed as well, knowing that she still blamed herself and probably would for a little longer. But he could feel her need for him—the same as how he felt. The need for reassurance of wellbeing, to know that the other is okay, that they as a couple would be okay.

"Peter," she whispered, clenching her legs around his waist. He settled his hands on her lower back, his forehead against hers. Wordlessly, he answered her call, lifting her just a little and slipping into her. Bella barely held in the whimper of relief, and Peter closed his eyes, swallowing hard at the feel of her around him.

Their movements were slow, their caresses sweet and brushing, meant to reassure and explore. Bella's face stayed burrowed against his neck the entire time, and as they came together, he could feel her tears against his neck, sliding down his chest. He clenched his eyes closed, swallowing against the lump in his throat, holding her tighter to him as he breathed in her scent as she did him.

Sometime later, and Peter and Bella were on the bed, the sheet hanging at their waists. Bella was on her back, looking up at Bella as he silently looked back from his position on her right, propped on his left elbow. His right hand was free to explore, to trace, to feel and he did so, relishing in the sweet sighs that fell from his Bella's lips as he traced invisible patterns on her skin, the same heart and ankh combination over and over.

The positioning of her neck saw the whole right side of her neck exposed to him, and his fingers itched to touch her there, to suckle on and explore that bit of skin behind her ear. He'd heard it was sensitive—okay, so Emmett had been nagging him and giving him 'tips'—and he wanted to see if it really was. He eyed that patch of beautifully creamy and tempting skin, seeing the same pattern he'd etched on her skin a thousand times since he'd first been with her, only this time he imagined it glowing that lovely color of their marks.

Unable to resist, he reached out and traced the symbol onto her skin, right from behind her ear to the base of her neck. His eyes were connected to hers, so he had no idea of the sweet fire that seeped from his fingers and onto her skin, marking her as his forever. She gasped at the heat of his touch, stronger than ever before, but it wasn't burning. It was a sweet fire, a good fire, a fire of promises and love and forever. Her hand flew to her neck, encountering his still lingering fingertips on her skin as he leaned down to kiss her. But as she felt the familiar texture of the marks on her wrist and chest now on her neck, she gasped his name and got out from under him and onto the bed.

She heard him behind her, still on the bed, calling her name, asking if something was wrong. But she couldn't answer as her eyes narrowed in on the now glowing mark on her neck, a mark made her mate to claim her. The beast inside her purred and even externally, she felt the tears well in her eyes, the tightening of her throat, the hitch of her breath. He had marked her. He had claimed her as his, just as she had done previously. She felt the craze of her need to claim him settle within this knowledge, her beast content and almost sleepy with the satisfaction and calm that was washing over her in waves.

She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked to connect his eyes with hers. She smiled at him, tears still in her eyes, and settled back into his arms, her own dropping to meet his. But by then his eyes had already fallen on his mark on her skin and he froze.

"Bella?" he whispered, eyes frozen on the mark that he had drawn onto her skin, forever etched as a sign of his devotion, his love, and yes, indeed, his ownership of her heart and soul. Instead of the horror, the worry, the remorse, he had expected to feel, he felt nothing but positive emotions: happy, calm, sated. He had marked her with his fire, but it hadn't hurt her, hadn't maimed her, nor even killed her. She had been right. But then again, that shouldn't be a surprise to him still; about most things Bella was right.

He had now marked her in the same way she had, and both bodies held that symbolism of love, devotion, and ownership of heart and soul.

As they would forever.

This time, when they made love before they would have to face the others again, it was slow, soft, and sweet. There was no need for marking, no need for restraint. They fell into one another completely and unapologetically, joined forever as one soul, one heart in two bodies.

A little later, they heard their names being called and grudgingly got up and redressed, pulling themselves away from one another. Despite their obvious annoyance and reluctance, the entire gathering could tell that something had changed between them, something profound. There was now no tension in either of them, and they were closer than ever before, orbiting like magnets, like one entity.

"What's this?" Bella asked Alice as she reached them.

Jasper stepped forward to answer. "There is some noise disturbance up ahead about a mile or so. Carlisle has gone to investigate."

"If one more supernatural turns up outta the blue and declares their servitude, I think I'm gonna scream. This place is too fuckin' crowded as it is," Peter groaned, resting his chin on Bella's shoulder. He glared over at Jasper, only half meaning the anger in his gaze. "He dragged us out of bed for a '_noise disturbance_'?"

A rustling of leaves ahead brought the conversational murmurs to a stop, especially when Carlisle revealed himself with seven tall, Native American women in simple sun dresses with no shoes on.

Their eyes moved over each and every person in the gathering, but it was only when they landed on Bella that they stopped. All at the same time, they came to stop before her, and seemingly ignoring Peter, they let out growls from between clenched teeth and revealed their marks of the Phoenix.

"Who are you?" Bella asked softly, smiling down at each of them. She felt a strange affinity with each and every one of them; something she recognized in the very fabric of her being. Her lioness's interest was piqued.

The tallest spoke, "We are the pack of Navajo reservation. We have been marked with the sign of the Phoenix, and have dreamed of you, our Goddess Ra and Alpha, our entire lives. Our loyalty lies with you and your mate in pursuit to save our world from the darkness of Osiris. We ourselves also shift into the form of the lioness, and are designed to protect you and yours so that you may achieve your prophecy. We are here to answer the call of your own lioness in search for the pack that she commands. That is us.

"My name is Leah. I have been the acting Alpha for this pack until we were to meet you, our true leader. These behind me are Emily," she gestured to the girl to her right, and turned to do the same for each girl's name she called, "Rachel, Rebecca, Claire, Sue, and Sarah."

Bella smiled and kneeled before them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for your servitude and may I say that it is an honor to have you ladies in my pack." She stood and deftly elbowed Peter in the ribs when he grumbled under his breath about having more people around. He'd be able to accommodate.

"We are the children of the Phoenix, Goddess Ra. We receive our strength through the sun and yourself, just as the Children of the Moon receive theirs through the Moon and Osiris."

"What's this about Children of the Moon?" Peter asked, piping right up at the mention of Osiris. He had wondered if the other side would have strange supernatural creatures just as they did. He'd heard whispers of Children of the Moon during his time in that slate cell but he didn't know what they were—he knew nothing about them other than their name and the sound of their growl bursting through their lips.

Leah regarded him for a moment then spoke after a prompting nod from Bella. "They are a pack of werewolves that are controlled by the moon cycle. Every full moon, they shift, and they hunt in a particularly blood thirsty manner. Their main mission is to bring a glimpse of the sort of destruction that Osiris would cause to our earthly plains were he ever to be able to fully enter them. Something he could only do if he defeated you, my Lord and Alpha.

"If Osiris is to use them, as I would believe he is, then he would need to fight on a full moon as that is the only time that the Children of the Moon change."

"In a fight, you would oppose them?" Bella asked the girl. "You seem to be the opposites of one another, true enemies as Peter and I are with Osiris."

"It is true, my Lady, our main purpose is to handle the canine minions. But we are fundamentally different from them; we are not weres, we are lionesses, shapeshifters whose chosen form is the lioness. And we can change at will."

At that, Leah looked to her other companions and as a group, they began to tremble. Bella stood silent, holding her breath as she watched her pack transform from their lithe human bodies into equally as lithe and stunning lionesses. Each stood at around the same height that Bella imagined a normal lioness would, but the knowledge in their eyes held true to the fact that they were not merely animal, but human as well.

Bella herself, taking in the lionesses before her, began to tremble and she stepped away from Peter as it began to overtake her body. She gasped at the shocking pain that took over her body and when she reopened her eyes, she was staring down at the closer earth and stood on all fours, her paws in front of her and digging confidently into the soil beneath them.

She looked up at the lionesses in front of her, and with an animalistic grin, she threw her head back and roared. The answer call from each of her pack mates made her chest puff, and when she looked at Peter and saw the awe in his eyes, she purred and slunk over to him. As he kneeled in front of her, taking in the sight of her in front of him in the form she would protect him in, they felt the charge of their connection and his hand came up to rest on his lioness's face. She purred and leaned into his touch, before turning and slinking back toward her back. There, she was engulfed in a sea of others as they scented her and she them, before each shifted back at the same time. The bond as a pack was complete, and as a pack they were now ready for battle.

Jasper was the first to break the silence, and from his stance and the quiet but commanding tone of his voice, everyone knew he was in his element, already planning. "If we know when the next full moon is as soon as possible, we can start planning. We should find out immediately."

Bella sighed. "How? The internet is shoddy at best out here. Most days it doesn't even work."

"If someone were to run into the closest town, we'd get our answer right quick," Peter said, eyeing both Carlisle and the pack. "It shouldn't be that much of a run, surely."

Carlisle nodded. "I will go."

"No one is allowed to leave without at least one other person with them. It's too risky. From what happened earlier with the airborne weapon, we need to be on guard. Carlisle, I know you're a vampire _and _a warlock, but I'm still not comfortable with you going alone, and I know that Esme isn't either."

That caused Carlisle to look over at his mate, who was indeed obviously shaken at the possibility. He took her into his arms, kissed her forehead, and nodded. "Perhaps one of the pack?"

"Two," Esme interjected firmly, her Irish accent thick. "You're not going with only one other person; I don't care how impenetrable you are."

He nodded, and smiled down at her. "If it comforts you, then of course." He nodded toward Bella, who turned to the pack.

Leah and Sarah stepped forward. It was obvious they were the oldest of the pack, and from their size, they were strongest. They exchanged a glance. "We will go."

"All right then, that's settled," Peter said with a large smirk, smacking his hands together and rubbing them.

"If you will allow me the time to spell protection against the sunlight, I would appreciate it," Carlisle said. "The last thing I need is to sparkle like diamonds walking through the town for everyone to see. The risk of exposure is the last thing we need at this moment."

"Aww, I dunno, Carlisle," Peter said cheekily, "you're pretty enough to pull it off. And it'll bring those girls running to ya!"

Esme huffed at him, eyes narrowed, and then she turned to Carlisle. "I'll come with you back to the house to get ready."

Carlisle glared over her head at Peter. "Thanks," he mouthed, and then the two disappeared, Carlisle having picked his mate up to run back. Leah and Sarah followed after them.

"This seems awfully dangerous, are you sure it's that necessary?" Edward asked, looking nervously after his sister. "I don't want her hurt if something happens to Carlisle when we're going to be notified by the Observer of the date soon enough." He looked over at his parents, who were obviously feeling the same way, but had not wanted to bring it up.

Charlotte smiled at him and took his hand. "It really is. I know my brother. He's had a lot of experience in this area, and if we know all we can know sooner rather than later, it'll help us. And don't you worry about Carlisle. He's probably the strongest of us outside of the God and Goddess, considering he's a warlock and a vampire. He's practically impenetrable, and his enhanced senses would tell him if danger was coming, as it would especially with Leah and Sarah."

Edward looked at her and after a moment, he nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Charlotte."

She smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand. They pair looked over at Edward's parents, and they, too, nodded at Charlotte in thanks.

"In the meantime, I think we should continue to train," Jasper said strongly, causing most to groan.

Soon, Esme returned, and immediately, they set to work. The lionesses were eager, shifting into their animal forms to practice amongst themselves. They'd had a little experience with the Children of the Moon, whom they would be focusing on in the battle. This time, Bella followed, and they helped her learn the best ways to fight in her form. It turned out, though hardly surprising as it was, that she was a natural, her own lioness guiding her through it from the wisdom of past lives.

Sometime later, they heard the approach of three from the direction that Carlisle and the two lionesses had left. Esme threw herself into his arms, immensely relieved, and began to check him for injuries, fussing over him even as he tried to calm her. The reunion between Leah, Sarah, and the pack was far more sedate, with relieved smiles and nods, and a hug for each with Bella. Peter hugged her closer, squeezing his arm around her tighter, staying quiet as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, taking in his surroundings.

"The next full moon is in two days," Carlisle informed them. There was a collective intake of breath.

"So soon…" Bella murmured, biting her lip, unsure how to feel. On one hand, she was glad that all of it was nearly over, that they would finally be able to fulfill the prophecy—hopefully—and that Peter would get his closure from killing Osiris. Not that she didn't plan to help, oh, boy, did she. She wasn't letting him go into that alone, no way. And she definitely would be taking a swipe at him of her own for hurting her mate for as long as he had.

But at the same time, there was the possibility that in just less than seventy-two hours, she, Peter, and the people around her could be dead. It might be one or two, or hell, all of them. The weight on her shoulders doubled as she realized that it was all on her. As the Observer said, only she and Peter could do this, could defeat Osiris. But Bella had to protect Peter.

She took a deep breath, turning in Peter's arms to embrace him fully. She buried her face in his chest, taking a deep, long pull of his scent a few times before relaxing. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back as determination rose within her. She would not let anyone take from her or any one of their friends—as that was what they had become—the future that they deserved. Seeing the blossoming friendships and indeed relationships, it pained her just the thought of seeing that cut short. So she vowed that she would do everything she could.

And looking up into Peter's eyes, her resolve strengthened even more as he kissed her.

Tonight, they would complete the preparatory cleansing ritual, and then at the rise of the full moon in two nights time, they would battle.

Time moved quickly after they found out what little time they had. Before long, darkness had descended and it was time to complete the preparatory ritual on the battle site. The warlocks and witches with the most knowledge—namely Angela and Ben, whom they had all put unofficially in charge of any rituals that would involve magic—had packed everything needed, and Bella protected their grounds by leaving an impenetrable dome-like shield much like the one she had placed over the area that same morning when she'd thought them, quite rightly, in danger. With the shield blocking mental and physical attacks to their home, there was no way they'd come back to a place anywhere other than safe.

Gathering with everyone else, Bella stood next to Peter as they all joined hands. Before Alice could work her fairy magic and _pop _them to their destination, Leah spoke up, eyes on the pack's lioness Alpha.

"We would like to request that after your rituals, we are allowed to perform one of our own," she said quietly. "It, too, wards off evil spirits, and is relatively uncomplicated. We have all that we need so that we may go ahead, but we need your permission, Alpha."

Bella looked at each of her lionesses. "Of course you can. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are doing their own ritual, so there's no reason why you can't as well."

Leah smiled and nodded gratefully, and they all turned their attention to Alice. She smiled that elfin grin of hers, and her chiming voice told them to "hold on" before there was a rush of air.

When they opened their eyes, they were standing in the middle of the crater, which expanded more than two miles around them. It was an incredible experience.

For several minutes, the group simply took in the majestic surroundings. Bella was recalling the first time she had visited the site, and felt ashamed at finding the outing boring. It sure took her breath away now.

Silently, they all came back to focus and turned in on the circle once more. Quiet murmured words from Angela and Ben told the pack, the leprechaun family, and the three fairies in their midst that they would need the entire site to themselves, and as such, Alice popped them all out to stand on the raised land two miles out. They would know when the time came to rejoin them before instigating their own ritual.

In silence, the magic beings sat in their adopted meditation poses, and closing their eyes, they meditated for several minutes. They would know when it was time to move into the next phase of the ritual, and shortly after, they did.

They had all memorized the words of their protection prayer, and silently, holding hands, they spoke it, requesting that the evil spirits and negative energy stay away, inviting positivity and light.

They then meditated for a shorter period of time, focused on the task to come.

One by one, they each came out of the meditation, and one by one, they stood and received the two candles they would take for the ritual. The God and Goddess were the last to rise and receive. They each lit the candles, and slowly they walked to their own destinations, each taking the candles to their designated area, setting them down in their numerical placement. The candles all formed to take on the shape of the pentagram, with the magic ones standing in the middle to perform the last part of their ritual.

From there, the group gathered again in the center to join hands. As one, their mouths opened and out from their mouths came the words of the ancient cleansing prayers. When the ritual was finished, no one wished to break the incredible sense of oneness and therefore no one spoke.

They were quiet then, and sometime later, they were joined by the pack. The others all watched on reverently and paid their respects in their silence, as Leah spoke.

"The burning of a sage stick brings protection and wards off evil spirits. I will light the sage in the middle of this pentagram, and we will burn the stick for thirty seconds before blowing it out so it produces the smoke we need."

Bella held her silence. Her eyes remained on Leah as she brought out the materials she needed for the fire, and reverently lit the sage. The fire burned brightly and they all watched as the sage caught fire before Leah put it out, smoke coming from it. "First, we must purify every participant. You must rub the smoke that is produced against your body. Cup your hands to catch the smoke, then pass it over yourself, or rub it against your skin. Please start with the head and heart then move down your body. After that, we will walk around the area."

Each participant underwent what Leah had described, being fanned by the turkey feather. Bella found the smoke overwhelming, not having ever done so before, but she managed to quell her reaction some.

For the next time, each pack member walked the perimeter of the battle site quietly. They used their hands to push the smoke to every part of the outer ring, pushing away the negative energies, walking in a single line.

They all came to the center of the pentagram once they were done, and they watched the ashes cool. Once it was done, however, the ashes rose from the thick smoke into the form of a dove. There were murmurs of confusion as this was obviously not meant to happen, but the dove made for Bella and as soon as it touched her hand, it changed its form again into that of a letter.

She looked to Peter, who came forward now the ceremony was finished, and over her shoulder, he read the letter they received from the Observer.

_Dear ones,_

_I congratulate you on finishing your rituals, and thank you for doing them in the correct order. I struggled to find a way to get this to you since the last one was nearly seized by the enemy, and so thought this may be a safer alternative._

_I am to inform you that in two nights' time, at the rise of the full moon, you will battle for the fulfillment of the prophecy, and the greater good of the world. Should you fail, the world in all its plains will fall into darkness, and you shall be separated from one another for all eternity._

_Blessed be,_

_Your Observer._

"But we haven't finished all the rituals yet," Peter said, looking toward the fairies. They smiled.

"We flew overhead and bestowed our own ritual after the magic ones did and before the pack. Not to worry," Rosalie said in her cute bell voice, smiling at them from her place wrapped in Emmett's thick arms. Alice, beside them, nodded in confirmation.

Bella sighed. "All right then. Well, I suppose there is nothing else to do here, so why don't we pack up and head back. Before we leave, I'd live to place a protective dome over the area so Osiris or any of his minions can't tamper with what we've done. I'll not have our ceremonies be for naught."

Soon enough, they were back home, and Bella kept the shield up. She had decided that until they were finished saving the world, she'd keep it up just so there was as little stress as there could be before the battle. They hardly needed any negative or nervous energy at the moment.

The group had chosen to eat outside over a bonfire, and so the night was spent with all but Peter speaking, laughing, and even dancing. Bella continuously looked back at her soul mate, a worried frown on her face, as she took in his sudden quiet and almost morose attitude. She said joke after joke, and left many a sentence unfinished for him to pick up on with one of his witticisms, but alas there was no reaction. Not even a smile.

She noticed his haunted eyes following her every move, and occasionally those of their allies. Every time she was within reach, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, squeezing her to him as if he was waiting for something or someone to snatch her away.

There was hardly a peep from him all night, and this continued as they lay in bed, naked together, having made soft and tender love, falling asleep in one another's arms. Those three precious words of love were the last she heard before she slipped into sleep.

**~o0o~**

**~ Peter's Point of View ~**

**~ By Spudzmom ~**

Peter awoke to the waning shadows of the early morning, his thoughts still in turmoil, especially with the dreams he'd had during the night. He couldn't seem to banish the images of the upcoming battle from his head and it was affecting him greatly. He felt anger and frustration well up at his inability to control his thoughts and mood and he knew he had to do something about that.

He laid there for a bit and glanced over at his peacefully sleeping mate. She was so still and so deeply asleep that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her so he rose from the bed as quietly as he could and dressed in some workout clothes; just some sweats and a t-shirt. If his mind and body wouldn't give him peace, then he'd work into exhaustion. That had always been an effective coping mechanism for him during his youth and he hoped it would now as well.

He crept quietly into the bathroom and took care of his morning routine, with the exception of a shower. He'd do that after his work-out. He still found that, due to his power, he didn't necessarily need showers, but he enjoyed the warmth and the feel of the water, so he indulged. Why not? There were still very few pleasures that he gleaned from his life so he took them where he could find them.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed as he thought about the first time he'd seen his reflection. It'd been startling, to say the least as he'd never seen his own face before. He'd had no idea he was looking at himself until Bella, with a sympathetic laugh, had explained it to him. He'd felt like an idiot afterward, but as always, Bella'd made him feel better about the whole thing while still managing to chuckle through it. The memory made him smile and he left the room quietly. It was time to tackle his demons.

He made his way to the training circle just as the first light of the sun broke over the mountains in the distance, breathing deeply of the cool morning air as he stretched.

Rolling his work-out mat onto the bare ground, he laid down on his back and began doing sit-ups; the first of hundreds. He'd beat these thoughts and regain focus through the shedding of sweat and the burn of well worked muscle. He was determined.

~o0o~

Bella awoke slowly, stretching and reaching, her eyes snapping open when she felt the empty place next to her where Peter belonged. Worry overtook her immediately at his absence. This was unusual. He'd waited for her to awake every morning since his arrival in her life and she'd adjusted to his presence so fully that it felt as though she was missing part of herself without him next to her. She flopped over on her back as she thought how ridiculous she was being. He's a grown man after all, but still… she worried.

Grumbling to herself, she rose from the bed, deciding it was time to get up and start the day. It was going to be another busy one. She scoffed at the thought. Since when wasn't it busy now? It's as though her life had gone from zero to one hundred miles per hour in a day, but she wouldn't go back for anything. This craziness brought Peter to her and that's all that mattered. She'd put up with anything for him.

Once she had showered and dressed, she made her way out to the back yard. She didn't bother with making breakfast inside anymore since she knew that it was ready to go outside. Esme, Elizabeth and Char were all excellent cooks and she didn't mind handing over that chore in the least.

She walked out and made her way to the kitchen tent amidst many good-natured greetings, to which she responded with smiles and a wave.

She grabbed a plate from the stack and looked at the food they'd made, choosing some scrambled eggs and bacon. She smiled at Charlotte when she walked in. "Hey there Char. How's it going?"

Charlotte blushed. "It's really good Bella. Better than it's ever been for me." She smiled a shy smile and Bella grinned.

"That wouldn't be because of a certain young leprechaun, now would it?"

Char grinned. "Shh! Too loud! He might hear you!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she filled a cup with juice. "Oh, and that would be terrible. You two make a wonderful couple."

Char looked down. "Thank you Bella. I'm just afraid I'll scare him away, I guess."

Bella sat down and ate quickly, finishing the last bite in her mouth before speaking. "Char…" she took a sip of juice, "…really, he likes you way too much for that to happen. Trust me."

Char looked at her with hope shining in her eyes and Bella rose from the chair. "Stop worrying so much and just enjoy each other. Believe me when I say it's worth it." Char smiled and nodded and Bella walked out feeling pretty good about the two. Now it was time to go and find her love.

She used her senses to find him sitting amidst the trees not too far from the house, but still far enough that he had his privacy. She knew that after living his whole life completely alone, the small crowd they now had here got to him at times and he had to separate himself just to relieve the tension that built inside him.

She sat next to him, keeping her silence, just letting the feeling of their connection hum through and around them. It was a comforting feeling and she knew he felt it too. She also knew that he needed the quiet, so she waited for him to speak when he was ready.

It took about ten minutes of them just being together before he finally spoke but when he did it was worth the wait. "I love you Bella."

She smiled and tucked herself under the arm he raised to place around her. "I love you too Peter. So much." Their voices were quiet, neither of them wanting to spoil the peace they found themselves in, so they sat for long moments in silence.

She finally spoke again. "You were up early this morning."

He glanced at her. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore and didn't want to wake you so I came out and worked out for a bit before eating, then took a shower. You were still sleeping so I came out here just to think." He glanced down at her again. "It's all so much to take in, ya know? I wouldn't believe any of it if I wasn't experiencing it."

She chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean."

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Don't get me wrong. I know your life wasn't all sunshine and roses, but… damn, I was raised in a stone cage with no one and nothing… I've never known parents, never had contact with people and I yearn for all of that Bella. I want to _live_. And to get here, and then find out I'm here just to have to fight this battle with some ancient asshole that I've never laid eyes on, that I could die so fucking soon after gaining the first bit of freedom I've ever known…"

He pulled away from her, sitting forward, his forehead resting on his bent knees. She placed a hand on his back and was startled to feel him tremble with his emotions.

"What is it baby? How can I help?"

She gasped as he surged up from where he sat, hands balled into fists. "You can't! No one can! There's nothing to be done. I know I have to do this and after all the shit that my entire life has been, that fact pisses me off!"

She sucked in a breath when some loose branches lying on the ground burst into flames. She didn't get upset at him though because she knew that his anger wasn't against her, but at his situation and it was completely justified as far as she was concerned. She knew that he hadn't been far from a blow-up such as this, she just hadn't known when it would happen. She was grateful they were alone for it.

She stood and went to him, her hand moving slowly to rub his back as she spoke softly. "Peter, I'm here for you baby. You'll never be alone again, I vow it." She laid her head against his shoulder. "We're in this together, to the end, whatever that end may be."

He blew out a breath and pulled her into his arms, the tension slowly leaving him as he calmed. He finally nodded against her shoulder. "I'm okay now. I just needed to vent a bit."

She chuckled as she glanced pointedly at the burning branches. "I can see that, and I understand."

He smiled and leaned in, his lips brushing lightly against hers, gently, lovingly. It was reverent and she felt tears in her eyes at the sweetness of it. "You are my life Isabella." He murmured against her lips.

Emotion overcame her and she held his face in both hands, deepening their kiss, their passions flaring to life in an instant as they opened to each other, tasting, teasing, connecting.

She backed away with a sigh as Alice and Jasper broke through into their small clearing, Jasper tossing a bucket of water on the briskly burning branches. Bella looked at Alice who had turned to them, poised to speak. She held up a hand to her. "Yeah, we know, crisis averted."

Alice smiled as Jasper chuckled. "Just so my Lord and Lady. As you were." She and a smirking Jasper turned and left and Pete took Bella's hand. "Suppose it's time to get back to the others."

She squeezed his hand and they began walking back. "Yep. No flaking off for us until after the evil bastard is dead."

When they arrived back with the group, Peter called for everyone to gather in their meeting circle, which had grown to include the Navajo women who had joined them. Pete still wasn't used to their piercing stares, but he tried not to mind because they were there to aid Bella and that was enough for him, unsettling though they may be.

He sat next to Bella when all had assembled and fell silent. "Well, as you know, the full moon is tomorrow night. That also means it's the night we will all do battle to save ourselves and the world." He glanced around at the now somber group. "We've done our best to prepare in the time we've been given and now it's time to break camp here and move to the battle site. Take only the essentials. Let's get it done, shall we?" He stood with Bella and the group followed, everyone working to quickly pack up and move out.

Pete helped Bella ready the house to be empty. They had hopes to be back soon, but there were no guarantees and so they prepared it as though they'd be gone for a while.

After packing up some clothes and personal items, they were ready to go. They just had to wait on the rest of their group.

He slung their bags over his shoulder and grabbed her hand, looking around the inside of the little house that had been his first real home. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought that this could be his last time seeing it.

The all too familiar rage filled him and he straightened his spine and shoulders, cold resolve turning his vivid blue eyes into azure ice. Bella squeezed his hand, shooting him a concerned look and he nodded once, sharply. "Let's go kick this fucker's ass baby." She gave him a small smile, sadness and resolve shining in her eyes as they walked out and she locked the door after them.

They joined the group who had already sectioned themselves off into smaller groups for Alice to transport with her power, each group carrying a bundle of supplies for the camp. They wouldn't take it all, just the necessities since they wouldn't be there for long. After the battle, they'd either be victorious and free, dead, or imprisoned. With any of those eventualities, ample supplies weren't required.

Alice and Jasper were going to combine their power to transport their followers a few at a time. Pete was thankful for Alice's ability. If they didn't have her, they would have needed a bus to get them all to Meteor Crater. As it was, Alice could have them there in seconds per small group. After the last group transport had drained her of energy for an entire day afterward, Jasper had insisted on splitting them up to ease the strain on his mate and Peter had agreed. It was dangerous for her to be so depleted.

Alice walked over to them when she saw them come from the house. "I think I should transport you two first, that way you can oversee the set up and make sure it all goes smoothly. I'll transport Carlisle by himself last due to the large amount of medical supplies he's taking along with a tent. He wants to make sure he's ready for any injuries."

Pete nodded. "We're lucky to have him considering what's about to take place."

Bella leaned into him, rubbing his arm. "We're fortunate to have all of them with us. I can't see us doing this alone, that's for sure."

Alice smiled. "Well, you're not alone. We're all in this together." Bella and Pete nodded, holding each other close, neither wanting to waste a moment since their time was growing so short. Alice moved close and placed a hand on them, meeting their eyes. "You ready? Just bend your knees a bit on the landing and you should be fine."

Bella took a bracing breath. "Yep, let's go."

Turns out, Alice was right. It wasn't a bad way to travel even though it seemed to go much faster with so few beings traveling at a time.

They quickly found the spot they had chosen to set up and waited for the rest of the group to begin arriving. When they did, they worked as a well-oiled machine and the camp was set up in no time. Pete was shocked to see that even Jessica and Lauren were busy and not causing trouble. He was guessing that the seriousness of the situation had finally reached them. It had just taken a bit longer than it had for the rest of them.

Peter walked around the entire camp, making sure that everyone was settled and then went looking for Bella. He found her sitting in the shade of their tent and sat beside her, pulling her close as he reclined back against a cooler filled with bottles of water and ice. She remained quiet, holding his arms to her where they circled her waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck just below her ear, placing light kisses there. She chuckled, tilting her head to give him more room as she spoke. "Hi baby. Everything all set?"

He nodded against her, murmuring quietly between kisses. "Yep, seems to be. They're starting on dinner, you hungry?"

She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss, just enjoying their closeness. "Yeah, I could eat." She whispered out against his lips, her eyes closed, just taking him in. She backed away enough to meet his gaze. "But then I want time alone with you. I want us to enjoy this night and each other."

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing softly over her bottom lip as so much love and need passed between them when their eyes met again. "We will Bella. I want that too."

She leaned into his touch and smiled. "Good, then let's go get dinner out of the way."

He chuckled and rose, helping her up with him. "By all means, let's."

When they arrived at the kitchen tent, they could tell that the mood of the group had livened a bit as everyone talked and laughed as they got their food and sat down to eat. Even the Navajo women were mingling and involved in lively discussion. Peter was glad to see it. Anything was better than the somber shadow that had seemed to blanket them upon their meeting about the move here.

He and Bella had just sat down to eat when Alice approached. "My Lord, my Lady, I have to leave for a bit to retrieve a package from the Observer. I will be back in just a bit. Shouldn't take long at all, but I didn't want to leave without letting you know. Jasper will be going with me."

Pete wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded. "Thank you for letting us know Alice. Any idea what it is you're too pick up?"

"No, I'm afraid not my Lord, although I'm certain it's vital for the battle."

Bella smiled up at her. "Thanks Alice, and be careful."

Alice flitted off with a smile, a musical sounding "Will do" drifting back to them as she joined Jasper, both disappearing with a 'pop'.

Pete glanced at Bella as they continued on with dinner, smiling as she wrinkled her nose and picked a large piece of onion out of her salad. "Don't care for onions, eh?"

She frowned at him, her upper lip curling a bit. "No, they're vile and my mother used to use them in everything she cooked. I can't count the times I was stuck at the table, refusing to eat the food on my plate while she insisted that I do. She eventually gave up and began making food specifically for me to eat while she and my father had something different. The first dinner that she did that was a shining moment in my history. I'll never forget it."

He chuckled. "And you were such a sweet looking little girl too. I never would have guessed you had such a stubborn streak."

She shook her head and took a drink from her bottled water. "Oh, I didn't. Not really. Just with things I felt strongly about, and believe me, I felt strongly about not eating food that would make me gag." She smirked at him and he laughed quietly.

"Well, I wasn't picky. I was just happy that they couldn't starve me and the food had to be fresh and good. I didn't question my one meal a day beyond that, believe me."

She looked down and he could tell she was feeling guilty again. "I bet. Your body needed every calorie it got, I'm sure, no matter what form they came in."

He set his plate aside and took her free hand. "Hey, it's all in the past and I don't want you feeling bad about it. There's nothing that can change the past and I'm okay now. I have you."

She smiled and met his eyes. "Yeah, we have each other."

"Right." He kissed her hand. "That's all that matters to me."

He took up his plate and had just begun eating again when Alice and Jasper popped back in carrying a long, heavy bundle with a note attached. "My Lord, my Lady, this is for you. I don't know what's inside it, but I can speculate. I'd rather you find out for yourselves though, so here ya go." They laid the bundle down next to Pete and backed away. "We're going to go get dinner now. We'll be around if you have any questions."

He gave a nod. "Thank you both."

He gathered their empty plates and walked over, placing them in the trash bag that hung from the side of the kitchen tent. He smiled and gave a lazy wave to the group sitting nearby. "Thank you for dinner ladies. It was excellent, as always."

Elizabeth answered, her Irish brogue bringing a smile to his lips. "It's our pleasure my Lord. We're happy to do it."

He went back to his tent and sat down, pulling the long, heavy bundle closer. "Time to open the mystery package, eh?" He looked at Bella as he unfolded the note he'd pulled from it.

"Yeah. What does the note say?"

"Well, it says that these are weapons that some of us will require. The staves are for the wood nymphs." He looked up, wide eyed. "Jesus, just the thought of arming those two with a weapon…" He shook his head slowly in dread as Bella laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"What, did you think to have them fight bare-handed?"

"Well fuck, I kinda thought they could just talk a couple of the evil minions to death."

"Come on now, baby, they've calmed somewhat. They're not as bad as when they first arrived."

He raised one brow at her with a smirk to match and she sighed. "Okay, I see your point, but perhaps they'll be effective fighters? I mean, they must have some redeeming qualities that shone through to cause them to be chosen… right?"

He looked doubtful. "Yeah, perhaps the fact that whoever was doing the choosing never met them." He moved the staves aside and Bella nodded.

"Perhaps…" She leaned over to get a better look just as Pete pulled a long item wrapped in oilcloth from the bundle. "What's that baby?"

He hefted it and began to unwrap the cloth from it. "The note says this is for me."

Bella gasped as the cloth finally fell away, revealing a gleaming sword, the hilt marked and bedecked with gems in the same fashion of their arm-bands. "God, it's beautiful, Pete." She met his eyes. "Is it heavy?"

He stood and backed away, taking a practice swing with it and Bella marveled at the sight of him with it. He wielded it as though he'd been born to it.

"It's very balanced and feels natural to me." There was awe in his voice as he spoke. "What the fuck? I've never swung a sword in my life..."

Alice and Jasper joined them then and Jasper gave a slow nod. "Perhaps not in this life, my Lord, but you have wielded a sword, for thousands of years and in two of these such battles against the Dark One."

Pete continued practicing with the sword, moving away to a safer distance and Bella caught Jasper's attention. "How do you know this Jasper?"

"Well, I love the history of war. Always have, and so I studied everything I could get my hands on concerning it. I soon came to be bored with the wars of mortal man and took up studying what is considered mythology." He smiled a crooked smile. "You two are in lots of books on the subject, translated from ancient texts that have since been lost, and it's all considered myth, but they're surprisingly detailed."

Bella looked down at her hands, a lump in her throat when she asked the next question. "What happened, Jasper?" She met his somber eyes. "The last two times, I mean. How'd we die?"

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd suspected this question would come when they initiated this conversation, but he still dreaded telling her. He knew it would cause pain, but she needed to know to avoid the same mistakes in this third and final battle. "You were stripped of your arm-band Bella, while in your lioness form. Your shield around Ra dropped and the shadow demons got to him. They are the only beings that Osiris has with the ability to kill him. They do so by engulfing him with their darkness. They have no tangible bodies but somehow, they manage to drain all light and power from him and he dies. When that happened in the two previous battles, you gave up in grief and despair, and let them kill you."

A tear traced down her cheek as she absorbed his words. It was her fault. In some way, she'd always known, but now it was real to her and she felt like roaring in her pain and anger. She looked up at Jasper again and he almost gasped at the ferocity in her eyes. "I won't fail him again. I'll die protecting him if I must, but I shall not fail him."

He inclined his head in respect. "As you say, my Lady. We believe in you."

After reading the note, she handed over the rest of the bundle to Jasper. "If you would distribute these to the proper beings, I would be grateful. I've a need to be alone with him." She looked at Pete just as he finished practicing swinging the blade, his eyes alight with excitement and a sheen of sweat on his skin. He was beautiful and she needed him.

She watched as he dried himself with a towel, his t-shirt clinging to every cut muscle as they flexed and contracted with his every move. Her want of him suffused her body with heat and passion as a low purr sounded from her chest.

He looked over at her then, as if he could feel her need, his eyes lighting with an answering heat as he made his way to her.

They came together in a perfect embrace, lips meeting, taking and giving as their bodies fell to the bedding spread within their tent.

Their love was expressed in a tender manner with loving, reverent touches mapping every inch of the other with gentle hands and languid kisses.

Clothes were shed piece by piece, with slow patience prevailing, neither willing to rush through this building and simmering passion, both needing to savor… to remember, each detail.

He covered her with his body, their eyes locked as he entered her, causing tears to trace down into her hair at the beauty and perfection of their connection. This was much more than just physical; it was two souls dancing a slow sensual dance as old as time and they were overcome with the profundity of it as he pleasured her just as he took his pleasure.

Tears filled his eyes and spilled over as he cupped her face, knowing they were both at the pinnacle. "Are you ready my love?" He whispered to her.

The tightening around his length gave him his answer moments before her whispered "Yes" and they peaked together, forehead to forehead, their lips capturing each other's panted breaths before melding in a kiss as they spiraled together in their release. He moved off to the side, keeping her wrapped in his embrace, their worries and fears chased away by the peace they had made together. It was enough for both of them, at least for now and they both sighed as they slipped off into dreams of each other and the life they might have one day…if only…

They awoke the next day as the soft sunlight filtered through to them, their bodies still tangled together in a lazy sprawl, her hair spilling across his strong chest which he now ran his fingers through. "Good morning, my Goddess."

She turned her head, placing a slow kiss on his chest. "Good morning, my love."

He kept his voice low, his fingers tracing the curve of her shoulder and back. "We should get up. I think we should make sure that everyone with weapons uses the daylight to practice. I also think that we should gather and meditate in the pentagram when the sun is at its highest point as the book mentioned doing. We could use all the power we can get."

She sighed and he felt her slight nod. "You're right of course, but I don't want to move. I don't want to lose the feel of you wrapped around me."

His fingers traced back up and over her ribs. "We'll have many more mornings such as this Bella. Don't doubt it. We're going to win this time, baby, I can feel it."

Fear gripped her at the thought of one more failure; at the thought that this was it. There would be no more opportunities after this. They would spend eternity imprisoned in darkness if they failed and she clenched her eyes closed, trying to desperately stay the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't afford to break, to crumble. She had to stay strong for him, so instead, she let cold rage fill her, breathing deeply as that rage shored up her determination. She would do this. There was no other choice.

They spent the day, just as he suggested, overseeing, along with Jasper, the practice and skill of their fighters.

At noon, they broke and made their way to the outer ring of the pentagram, spacing themselves evenly as they began to meditate, with Peter at the center, his chant a prayer of power and protection for them all. Just like all the other times they had come together, it was an awe inspiring experience, this time only felt within, but profoundly.

They all went back to camp, surprised to see that it was time to make dinner. They had meditated for hours with the low position of the sun to attest at the lengthy duration as they surfaced from their centers.

The meal was a quiet affair as everyone realized the nearness of the looming battle. Pete stood amongst them as they finished, his voice strong and sure as he spoke. "Tonight we're faced with the greatest evil this world has ever known. It falls to us to see it destroyed and destroy it we must. There is no other option; no second or third chance for those have already been and gone. You were, each of you, chosen for a purpose. I believe you were chosen because you are the best and from what I witnessed today, I know I'm right. Take heart in that. Let it fill you, build you up and empower you. Someone wiser than I saw that prowess in each one of you too and so brought us here, to this place and time. We shall be the victors tonight my friends. The Light shall prevail, even through the darkest of nights."

He turned then with Bella in his arms and they all turned with him, watching as the sun set off in the horizon, the last rays painting the desert sky in hues of orange, pink and purple before finally, slowly fading to black.

Now they only waited on the rise of the Moon and the fight for their fate that would come with it.

As the moon began to peek over the horizon, everyone changed into comfortable, close fitting clothes that would allow ease of movement. When they gathered back in the open space encircled by the tents, Jasper began putting them through warm-up paces. Nothing exhausting, but enough to ready them to move at their peaks with all possible speed and precision.

Pete stood quietly, still centered and focused from the earlier meditation, his sword sheathed at his side. Bella stood next to him in her white cloak, ready to transform at the first hint of their enemy's presence.

He looked up at the moon's progression and caught Jasper's attention. "I think it's time to take our places within the crater."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, my Lord." and began telling everyone to move out and take up their positions.

Pete offered Bella his arm and she took it as they trailed closely behind their group, placing themselves front and center when they formed up. They knew this order wouldn't last when the fighting began but Pete had a need to face his tormenter straight on from the outset. He had one hell of a debt to collect and he meant to do it by shedding the bastard's blood as soon as possible.

When the moon was at it's peak, everyone glanced over at the Navajo women who had begun to growl and tremble. The beta from the group looked to Bella, her expression fierce. "The evil approaches my Lady. It is time for us to shift."

Bella turned to Pete as the Navajo's shimmered and shifted, placing her hand on his face, the face that was the most precious in the world to her. She leaned in closely, her cheek against his as she whispered. "I shall not fail you, my love." She kissed him then trying to convey all her love in mere moments before backing away and dropping her cloak.

He grabbed her hand as she began to shimmer, placing a fleeting kiss to it as she pulled away to shift.

She roared out at the feeling of evil that drew closer and closer, her pride following suit, and Pete pulled his sword, the blade singing from it's sheath as it flared to life from his power that coursed through it.

"Osiris!" He yelled out. "Come on, you filthy slime! You will die this night by my blade, I vow it! You have but to show your cowardly self. Come and face me!"

All remained quiet with the exception of the low growls coming from the pacing pride of lions.

That was until they all discerned a high-pitched evil laugh, coming from the back of a crowd of shadowy figures that seeped toward them from the deep shadows at the rim of the crater.

"Shielding yourself with your minions I see, you cowardly piece of shit. Come out here, front and center and face me. If you're any kind of leader, you will!"

That sinister laugh sounded again. "You think I care about being an honorable leader do you, noble Ra? You're sadly mistaken, and that has always been your problem and downfall. You see, I have always used every means to beat you. I've succeeded twice now. Tonight, I will succeed again." He lifted his staff and smokey black lightning shot out, entering the rank of shadowy figures at the front which began to advance.

Pete heard Bella roar and felt the comfort of her shield wrap him as a literal hell of instant battle broke out within the bowl of the crater.

He swung his blade, slicing cleanly through the throat of what looked to be, to his horror, a werewolf. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as he was beset by another minion immediately who shrieked and screamed when his blade pierced its middle.

He glanced around the field after his latest kill and noticed the wood nymphs holding their own with their staves, impressed by their skill. Carlisle was back to back with Esme, each handling their opponents with skill, Carlisle with his hands and teeth, Esme with her leprechaun magic and a large dagger.

He took heart as he saw other's paired up and fighting; Char and Edward, Ben and Angela, Alice and Jasper… even the little pixies flitted and attacked, before flitting away again, their sharp teeth and Emmett's arrows of light taking out shadow demons one at a time, with precision. Edward Sr and Elizabeth had each other's backs too, their leprechaun magic and daggers very effective against the more human looking minions that beset them.

He looked around further, searching frantically for Osiris, wanting… no _needing_, to kill that bastard. The feeling consumed him even as he pierced through yet another minion.

He was swarmed by shadow demons that groaned and hovered around him. They seemed to be waiting on something, but whatever that something was, he didn't know.

He took one last look around and spotted Osiris across the chaos from him, determination filling him as he steadily made his way to his destiny. The evil fucker would die this night. He was on his way to make sure.

Bella engaged yet another Child of the Moon, the rabid beast's claws and teeth barely grazing her as she twisted and spun with lightning speed. She glanced around after ripping out the creatures throat and noticed Peter moving steadily through the chaos, swinging and slicing through the evil. He looked to have a destination in mind but she didn't have time to register just what he was after as she was attacked by two more werewolves doing their best to take her out.

She twisted to her left, concentrating her efforts on the closest werewolf as he dove, nipped and retreated, almost as if he were baiting her. This pissed her off and she roared out and charged at him, completely turning her back to the other wolf. She realized her mistake as the wolf behind her bit into her right front leg and she roared in pain and anguish, realizing, too late, that she'd just been stripped of the precious, and all too vital arm-band that rode there. Her heart sank and she loosed an anguished, high pitched roar of distress, calling her pride to her defense. She needed to shift back and replace the band on her arm. The pride surrounded her immediately and she shimmered back to human form, searching frantically for the band, tears streaming down her face in her terror. This just couldn't happen again! It just couldn't!

She felt relief fill her as her hand closed on the gold ring and she stood, poised to slide it back into place, when the most anguished scream pierced her heart from across the way.

Her head snapped up and she saw no less than five shadow demons engulf her love, his screams of agony cutting straight through her as the demons began draining Peter of his light and life. It took no more than scant seconds to happen and she jammed the band back on her arm, trying to shield him again but realizing with despair that the demons had enshrouded him too tightly. She couldn't get between her love and the vile beings that now progressively drained him. This would have to be a physical fight and so she transformed, determined to save him or die trying.

**~o0o~**

**~ Bella's Point of View ~**

**~ By ncbexie25 ~**

Bella threw her head back and roared as she saw and felt the love of her existence's light fade as he was surrounded by the vermin shadows. It had happened again. Against all of her attempts, she had failed him again.

On instinct, she leaped towards them. Rushing past their allies, the people had become their friends, she met the eyes of Leah, and through a glance and a blink, she communicated her plan. Oh, the splendor of linked minds.

Viciously, the pack threw their heads back and echoed the call of their Alpha, before they launched their attack ten times harder against their enemy. They would not fail their Mistress. They each had a role to play, and fate would have it that the God and Goddess Ra would have to fight together to save the world, and indeed, each other.

Bella's surroundings blurred around her, eyes focused on her target. In her animal form, the lips of the beast pulled back over her teeth, and a snarl wrenched from her being as she reached the scene before them.

Using her powerful legs, she leapt into the air and into the middle of their swarm of shadows surrounding her mate. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, but all she could hear over and over again was his name. Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter.

_Peter_.

_Hang on, baby, I'm coming, _she begged him silently.

She growled as she touched the ground again, landing over her mate who lay on the ground still now. In an instant, she had separated the shields and surrounded the shadows in them, her mind overwhelmed with relief. She had made it to him.

With a smirk touching her lips, she squeezed her shields around the shadows until there was nothing but air, their deathly moaning howls signaling their death until she was met by nothing but silence and finally, she could see around her. Growling as she eyed the God of the Underworld in front of her, she smirked triumphantly, smug with satisfaction. They would not fail now that the only beasts who could kill her love were dead.

Slowly, she slinked away from her mate's body, feeling his energy zing through her as he recovered rapidly now the threat was gone and his light restored. He hopped up on his feet to stand beside her, reaching down to grab his sword.

Side by side, God and Goddess stood united faced against their enemy. An enemy who now knew that he had failed, and seemed to be looking for a dignified way out; he did not want to retreat to the darkness and decay of the underworld.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Goddess snuck forward, the shoulders of her beast rolling under the skin, hunches raised as she growled menacingly. She would hurt him for the hurt he had caused her mate all those years, and indeed just then before Osiris met her love's sword.

Briefly, their eyes connected, and Osiris knew he would meet his end. His soul would be returned to his domain, but he would never again threaten them, or the world they protected.

The God spoke, his voice dead calm among the raging sounds of war and death around him. "You tried, Osiris, but you failed. You have become far too greedy. We will succeed this night, and you will never again see the light of day. I told you would die by my sword, and I was right. My mate could not fail me again. It was only by fate's design that we lost the previous two battles." With that knowing smirk on his face, he rested his hot palm on his mate's back, and stroking once, he murmured for only her to hear. "Do your worst, my love."

With a vicious snarl, her hackles raised, and then she surged forward. Air borne, she took advantage of the height and pushed Osiris onto his back, landing on top of him, rearing back her right paw as if to punch were she human, she swung forward and reveled in the loud snap that rung through the area. She did the same with the other paw, hearing again the same kind of crack, before she roared in his face, but he used this moment of her's to his advantage.

Rolling them so she lay on her back with him on top of her, he wrapped his large hands around her neck, shaking and squeezing until she was seeing spots. Her head shook from the exertion of simply moving, but her eyes met those of her mate, and with renewed determination, she reached with her teeth to rip at his head, loosening it from the tendons in his neck and thus the rest of his body. Rolling him over, and spitting what remained in her mouth of him, she used her sharp claws to scratch every part of him that she could reach before leaving him for her counterpart to finish off.

With satisfaction, she watched as her mate walked forward, seeing the raw power within him as he lifted the sword in his hands and swung with a strength and speed that would rival the best swordsman in the world. Clean, he swiped the Dark One's head off, before taking the bloodied blade and jolting in through the man, making his back arch from the force, as it pierced through the skin of his chest and through his very heart.

Osiris's body darkened to nothing, and they watched as his soul and body seeped through the ground and into the Underworld. And with the knowledge that they had succeeded, the Goddess threw her head back and roared up to the heavens above, capturing the attention of all allies, who were fighting the last of the minions when they, too, disappeared. God and Goddess smirked at one another; he had given up, the coward he was, at his death.

And all around them, the shouts and roars of victory rose to the heavens. All around, across the plains of existence, their victory was heard. And praised.

And the Observer, in his study, smiled to himself, and shaking his shinning black-haired head, he sent his last message out into the world to find them.

**~o0o~**

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Alice chimed, wrapping her arms around the both of them. Bella smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek, looking over at Peter as he patted Jasper on the back, both wearing matching grins.

It had been a few days, and after the battle, a lot had still happened.

They had debriefed as a group, and many an injury was left to Carlisle for his healing abilities, Esme in turn taking care of her mate's injuries as well. Peter had been perfectly fine despite his all-too-close encounter with death, but at Bella's urgings, he had sighed and resigned himself to a full check up with Carlisle, who'd given him the perfect bill of health.

The most surprising of events was the letter they received, the final from the Observer, which they were informed would be the last. The group was incredulous as they read of the gift they'd been gifted upon their success, and still, despite many a conversation, they could scarcely believe it.

They'd been gifted with immortality.

Yes, three had already had the ability to live forever—Carlisle, as a vampire, and Peter and Bella as God and Goddess. But they would spend theirs on earth, with the allies who had become their close friends and family.

She'd laughed when Peter had groaned and suggested that maybe that wasn't such a great idea for _some people_—the nymphs—because they'd eventually grow bored of trying to fuck everyone in the world and then they'd be in for some scary shit.

She'd laughed smacked his shoulder, but silently agreed. An eternity with them to talk their ears off… or anyone's ears off… she could hardly think of the idea without wincing.

They'd agreed to meet every year for a time around the dates that they'd saved the world. Peter, in his usually quipping style, had said that since they'd saved the world but nobody would ever know, the least they could do was have their own private party every year to celebrate. He'd also added that once a year for a few days at most was all he could handle the three amigos for.

Now, came the sad bit. It was time for the goodbyes before they returned to their quasi-normal lives. Except this time, Peter and Bella would remain together in their little cottage in the woods in Sedona, with no one the wiser about what had occurred… how close the world had come to absolute chaos.

Hugs were shared all around, and secret smiles, too, as eyes took in the new confidence in Edward as he held his Charlotte's hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead or cheek, before at the last moment wrapping his arm around her waist, making her blush.

_A year, _Bella thought to herself, _a year and they'll be married. _She winked at Charlotte and laughed as she was engulfed in another hug, this time from Emmett. For a fairy, the man was a damn bear when it came to hugs.

Before long, all the goodbyes to be had were said, and before them, stood their allies, their fighters. With a nod and a smile, they stood down from duty, and one by one they faded from sight.

And Bella and Peter watched, Peter's arm wrapped around her waist, and Bella's head on her Peter's chest, before they turned and walked back inside.

"_Finally_," Peter sighed as he flopped down onto the couch. "Look at this! An empty house, can you believe it?"

Bella chuckled and sat beside him, curling up into his side.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "Now? We live out the rest of our forever… maybe try to be normal."

Peter snorted. "Normal? With this body?" He gestured down his body. "Impossible, baby."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "As normal as we can, then."

"Hmm," he sounded almost contemplating. Then his finger was under her chin as he turned her face toward his. He leaned closer. "And now?" he breathed.

Bella hummed and leaned in to kiss her man. "Now, I want you to bend me over this couch and fuck me."

Peter breathed out. "You know, I think I could really get used to this normal business."

Bella giggled. "See? It just takes a little _practice_."

"Well, we've got time."

"Yeah… forever."

And in their little cottage, two mates kissed and came together in a culmination of gripping hands and grinding bodies to their earth-shattering completion, both relieved that they succeeded and would now have forever to live out their happy lives with one another… hopefully in peace.

**~o0o~**

**Epilogue**

**~ By Spudzmom ~**

Bella sighed in exasperation as she picked up yet another toy from the staircase. How was she to get the house ready for guests when she was constantly picking up after their rambunctious boys? It certainly wasn't leaving her the time to get all the food ready, that was for sure. At least she'd already made most of it. All she needed to finish, really, were the finger foods that she wanted to set out so that no one would starve before dinner.

It was a special day and she really wanted everything to be perfect. It was the first time that their Phoenix group would reunite completely and she couldn't be more excited. They had tried in all the years past, but it just hadn't worked out. This year, everyone would make it. Pete's parents were coming too and that just added another layer to her nerves, but in a good way.

She glanced up the stairs at the trail of lego blocks and growled. "Peter! Where are you?! It would certainly be nice if you could keep track of your sons so that I can get things ready for our guests!"

She saw him poke his head out of his study, a smirk on his gorgeous face, his vivid blue eyes shining with mirth. "Baby, I was just catching up with Jasper. What were you saying?"

She sighed and hung her head, her hands on her hips as she stared down at the carpet, praying for patience. She loved the men in her life more than anything, but it was days like today that tempted her to hang them from hooks on the wall. "I said…" her head snapped up as the smell of smoke reached her sensitive nose and her eyes widened. "Shit!"

She spun and took off for the living room, praying that it wasn't what she feared. She heard Pete and Jasper follow just as she skidded around the corner, a cry of dismay leaving her. "Petey! What have you done?!"

The little five year old replica of his father looked down in shame as he toed the rug, his hands clasped behind his back. "I didn't mean to mommy. It's just that Jaden made me so mad! He took my truck, even though he has his own, and wouldn't give it back!" He now looked outraged and she sighed as she crossed the room and picked up three year old, dark-haired Jaden whose bright blue eyes were busy taking everything in as Uncle Jasper put out the fire on the couch and his daddy picked up his brother.

Pete reached for his other son. "Give him to me baby. I'll set up their games for them in the play room and come back and help with the mess." He took Jaden in his other arm, gave his distraught wife a sweet kiss and headed up stairs to settle his sons.

She looked at the scorched couch in despair. How the hell was she supposed to entertain guests now? The sound of Jasper's calm voice brought her from her morose thoughts.

"Got a large throw, Bells? A spell or two and the smoke smell will be gone and then we just cover it with the throw. No one the wiser. It'll do for now anyway, until you can get it replaced."

She smiled a small, grateful smile. "You're right, and besides, all our guests, with the exception of Pete's parents, are used to our weirdness."

He smirked. "Yep. I still remember that first fire I had to put out…"

She pointed her finger. "That's about enough from you I think." Then she couldn't help it. She cracked a smile and then laughed. "I'll be damned if the sacrifice of that lamp wasn't worth it and much more besides." She sighed at the memory. "It was just… and he was…"

Jasper held up a hand. "Whoa there, darlin". Just stop right there! I really don't need the details." He laughed as she blushed, a smile on her face.

"Fine, you chicken. But it was…"

He walked out quickly, fingers in his ears. "La, la, la! I can't hear you!"

She laughed and yelled after him. "You brought it up, mister!"

She turned as Alice walked in with a bag of last-minute groceries. "Brought what up, Bells?"

Bella stared off into the distance, thinking to herself how perfect her life was and how blessed she was, despite the frustrations. She smiled a soft smile as she looked at Alice. "Memories, Ali… just sweet memories."

_**~ Fin**_


	12. SHEDIM CHATUL

**Host note: This is another multi-chapter-shot. It is in 3 pieces and will post over 3 days.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TITLE: SHEDIM CHATUL**

**Author: Savannavansmutsmut**

**Beta: Dollybigmomma**

**Rated: M**

**Historian Bella Swan moves to a city in the original thirteen colonies in hopes of discovering some of the history firsthand, and boy does she…**

* * *

**SHEDIM CHATUL**

**PART 1**

"Welcome to the area, Miss Swan!"

I smiled and waved at the lady behind the counter of the corner bakery, shoving a cookie into my mouth, as I exited the shop. I had popped in to buy some bread, striking up a conversation, and she had given me a mixed bag as a complementary welcome gift to the neighborhood. I happily munched on them all the way home.

I was excited to move to a new town, have a new apartment and a new start. I wasn't leaving behind much in my old place, just an old apartment with very little charm, and an ex-boyfriend with even less. He was intimidated by my intelligence, but then I was pretty sure a rock could have outsmarted him.

My new apartment wasn't actually all that new. The downtown area was old, and the building had been rebuilt a few times. The area had a lot of history, being part of the original thirteen colonies. I had studied the history of the town and planned on digging further into the history of my building, or at least the buildings that were built on the foundation of it previously. I loved a good ghost story and knew the city would be ripe with them.

The street I lived on was quiet. The homes and buildings were all much older. It was only my building that stuck out like a sore thumb. I would have loved to have gotten an apartment in one of the older buildings, but they were nearly impossible to get. Someone had to die for them to open up. I had put my name on several waiting lists. I wasn't surprised that this building had the shortest one, or that it opened up the fastest. It really was kind of quirky. I asked what happened to the previous tenant, sickly hoping for an opportunity to see a ghost, but it turned out that she was still alive; she had just been committed to a mental institution.

"She had issues. They just seemed to get worse by the day. She took most of it out on the guy across the street. Aged him years, the boy was only thirty when he moved in, he looks sixty now," my apartment manager, Mr. Banner, said shaking his head, frowning. "She claimed he did all sorts of crazy stuff. I heard her screaming at him, but when I looked out my window, I saw him in his own apartment. He was watching TV and folding laundry. When she started screaming for him to get his hands off her, I thought it was another Mike, so I opened the door to help her, and she startled back to reality. She looked around, asking where he went, yelling at me to get him; that he must've left when I opened the door. I swear, Ms. Swan, there was no one in that apartment besides me, her and that silly cat," he pointed to the stray black cat that was rubbing against my legs.

"Is it her cat?"

"I think so, but I saw it in Mike's window several times, too. Look, the guy has some sort of stigma on him since she went nuts. She accused him of horrible things, but I swear, Ms. Swan, the man never crossed the street, and there's no way he could do what she accused him of. He's a war veteran. He lost a leg, and the other is crippled pretty badly. He has a prosthetic, but he still has to use a crutch or cane. There's no way he could chase after her. I did see her staring out her window at him for hours at a time. I think it went to her head. Don't believe what the neighbors tell you. Do me a favor and be nice to him."

"Yeah, sure."

I ran into Mike at the grocery store. I knew it was him, because I had seen him through my window. As soon as he noticed me looking, he shut the drapes. I didn't blame him. The last girl who looked into his window went crazy. When he saw me standing in the cereal aisle, he turn on his prosthetic and started to hobble away. "Hey, Mike?" I rushed up to him, not letting him get away. "You're Mike, right, my neighbor across the street?"

He eyed me nervously. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I just wanted to say hi. Mr. Banner told me about the girl who went crazy and…"

"I had nothing to do with that. I was cleared of all the…"

"I know, he told me you were, he said he knew you were in your apartment, and that I shouldn't let the others try and scare me off."

"That's nice of him, but I'd rather just be left alone. I don't want any trouble, so if you could just..." He made to move past me, and I stepped out of his way. I wondered if he was afraid I'd go nuts. Maybe he suspected that it was the apartment that drove people crazy. I'd have to keep a journal to document any changes in behavior I might've experienced. Surprisingly, I was kind of hoping I'd go a little crazy.

After a month, there were no changes in my behavior. I was still boring old me, but now I had a cat, sort of. It was the cat that had stayed with the girl who had been committed, and I noticed it did go stay at Mike's apartment frequently. He kept the drapes closed, but that didn't stop the tabby from stretching out on his windowsill.

I realized that I was out of luck. My apartment wasn't haunted or cursed. The girl who lived in it before me was legitimately crazy. I wanted to make friends with Mike, and maybe get the neighborhood to warm up to him again, but he wanted nothing to do with me.

Three months later, I was shocked when his body was rolled out on a stretcher in a body bag. He had supposedly died in his sleep. I wondered if he would linger in his apartment in the afterlife. He would be a cantankerous ghost and seemed like someone who would haunt. I wondered if anyone would go to his service and snuck into the cemetery. He was a veteran and was given a hero's send off, but other than the military, there was no one. I looked at the little placard that was reserving the space for his tombstone. I frowned when I saw the age. He was only thirty-three. He looked to be nearly seventy when I had met him. I thought for sure it was some sort of misprint.

I decided to do some digging into Mike, aka Michael Newton, and found that he had been a decorated war veteran that had been honorably discharged, and he really had been only thirty three. Mr. Banner said the mess the old tenant had caused for him had aged Mike severely, but I was sick just thinking about how horrible life had to have been for him to end up the way he had. I had a new hatred for the woman who had lived in my apartment previously. She really had ruined that poor man's life.

After Mr. Newton's death, the cat stayed at my house, not venturing across the street anymore, but watching out the window. I wondered if he was waiting for Mike to come home, so he could go stay with him. I named the cat after him, because no one had ever told me its name. I thought since it was Mike's cat, that his memory should be preserved somehow, so the cat's name was Michael Newton Junior, but I called him MJ. I didn't want Mr. Banner to think I had gone nuts, when I started calling the cat Mike. He'd probably get the straight jacket people down here quicker than I could blink.

Mike's death got to me more than I realized. More than once, I found myself sitting at the archive table zoning out, when I'd come across a war-related article. I tried to shake it off. I had moved with the intent of drinking up the area history and finding some ghosts of some sort, but after losing Mike and watching MJ stare out the window pining for him, I felt horrible.

With renewed effort, I focused on my job and pushed on with life. It was just me and MJ, and I wondered if he would be the first of many cats I would gather on my road to becoming a cat lady.

When I had arrived home, I heard the light scrape of MJ's paws. He used to do that when he'd decide to go see Mike. I opened the door, thinking he'd just wanted to see me, but he shot out the door. I set my bag down inside and decided to follow MJ, curious where he'd gone. He hadn't crossed the street in weeks.

"I can't believe you're moving out. You're being ridiculous!" a woman shouted.

"No, Tanya, you were right. We weren't moving forward, so it was time to move on."

"I'm sorry I pressured you to propose."

"I'm not, it was just the shove I needed to get off my ass," the guy across the street leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek.

"No, Edward, please, I promise…" she stopped midsentence and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell?" Edward was looking around frantic, trying to see what she was screaming at.

It took me a moment, but I realized her focus was on MJ. I wondered if she had some sort of cat phobia.

"Oh, my god! Get away, Edward, get away from it!"

"From what?"

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" she screeched, as MJ leaned on Edward's legs, rubbing against them.

"Oh god, no! Don't touch it!" She shoved Edward back, and just as she pulled her leg back to kick MJ, I ran forward and shoved her away.

"Don't you dare kick my cat!" I growled at her.

She looked at me wide-eyed and shook her head at me. "Don't…no, you don't understand. You have to stay away from it!" She turned back to Edward, "You have to stay away, don't let it touch you!"

MJ hissed at the woman. I didn't blame him, she was a bitch. I picked him up, glaring at her. "Come on, MJ. Let's get you away from the psycho."

"No, oh god, no, you touched it! She touched it! Edward, she touched it…" The crazy woman sounded like she was hyperventilating. I gave her a look like she was as nuts as she seemed and headed home, MJ in my arms. That poor guy obviously had his hands full.

Later that night, I saw the light in Mike's old apartment come on. The drapes moved, and I saw the man, Edward, looking back at me. He waved and gave me a friendly smile. I waved politely in return, and MJ jumped up on the windowsill, saying hello in his own way. Edward looked at the cat in the window and looked sad. He gave me one last forced smile and then waved goodnight.

Over the next several days, MJ would disappear from my apartment. I suspected it was to visit Edward. I was proven right, when he came hurrying across the street, hopping around like a fool, MJ on his heels. "Your cat keeps getting into my apartment and scratching on the door," he complained nervously.

"He used to live there."

"You lived in my apartment?"

"No, Mike did. The man who used to own him lived in that apartment. He's been sitting in my window waiting for Mike to come home."

"Why didn't Mike take the cat with him when he moved?"

"He didn't move, he died."

Edward looked stunned and finally stuttered out, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"He probably just wants to go home," I offered, and Edward looked up at his window and frowned.

MJ rubbed on his pant leg again, and Edward jumped back away from him. He looked like he had caught the crazies from his ex-girlfriend. At least he didn't kick MJ. I picked up MJ to save Edward from his awkward dance. He frowned, when I cradled the cat in my arms and rubbed his head.

"So, that's a cat…" he said nervously watching me hold it. MJ nuzzled my chin and meowed at me.

"Yes." That was obvious.

"And it's never scratched you or went crazy or anything?"

"MJ? The worst he's done is knock my plant off the windowsill." I pointed up to my window. "As you can see, the plant survived, and he doesn't knock it down anymore. He's just a cat." He started to purr loudly, while I scratched his head.

"So, he doesn't, like, attack you or anything…?" He must have realized he sounded stupid, because his question died in his throat.

"He lounges around and bugs me to pet him, nothing else. The only time I've ever seen him upset was when he hissed at your girlfriend after she tried to kick him, and I stopped her. I don't think he liked the physical confrontation. Before that, he was just rubbing against your legs."

He looked down at his shins. "Yeah, he does that a lot."

"He's asking to be petted when he does that. He won't attack you." I turned and held MJ out to him, encouraging him to pet him and see for himself.

Edward tentatively reached out his hand, but hadn't quite touched the cat yet. MJ dipped his head in anticipation. I got sick of waiting and pushed his little head into Edward's palm. MJ nuzzled it, purring louder. "Terrifying isn't he?" I teased.

Edward let out a breath he was holding and gave me a relieved smile. "Okay, so not a demon cat that's waiting to pounce and steal my soul."

I shook my head no. "Nope, he's been living with me for several months, and my soul is still intact. He's just a cat, nothing else. Your girlfriend…"

"Ex-girlfriend," he corrected.

"Ex-girlfriend is nuts. Does she have some sort of cat phobia?"

He shook his head no. "She sometimes…She's…" His face scrunched up, and I waited for him to finish his sentence. "I should probably go." He gave MJ one more head rub and then hurried off to his apartment. I set MJ down, and he followed me into my place. I was glad Edward seemed somewhat sane, if not a little awkward. Of course, that didn't last long. Things proceeded to get more awkward with every meeting.

"Somehow, your cat keeps getting into my apartment. I understand he's not dangerous, but I don't like animals indoors," Edward said nervously. MJ had made it a habit to spend several nights at Edward's place.

"He's not hurting anything," I defended MJ.

"He, or should I say, s_he_, keeps getting on my bed. I've woken up to her sitting next to me several times. It's disturbing," he said a little more forcefully.

MJ had started climbing into bed with me, too, but most animals liked to sleep with their masters. It wasn't uncommon. Of course, having his little warm body next to me often led me to dream about other warm bodies of the handsome human kind. Mainly the one standing in front of me with a disturbed look on his face.

"A cat in your bed is disturbing?" I asked annoyed. He was making a big deal out of nothing. "And I know for a fact that he _is_ _a_ _he_. His name is Michael Junior, after his dad."

"Michael is a Michelle. My brother's a veterinarian and checked her out when he came over yesterday. I wanted to make sure she didn't bring any fleas or worms into my apartment. If I get something from that cat sleeping in my bed, I'm going to make you pay for it."

"I don't know what you're on, but my cat is a boy." I held up MJ and pointed to his privates. "See, balls, girls don't have those. If a girl cat is sleeping in your bed, then you have another cat problem."

He stepped forward and got a closer look at the proof MJ was in fact a boy. His brow furrowed in confusion. "But Emmett said she was a girl."

"Then he'd better go back to vet school, because he's wrong, or you have a different cat staying at your place. Maybe MJ brought over a girlfriend, and she decided she liked you. Though I don't know why," I scowled at the grumpy man. We both had dark rings under our eyes. I had a feeling his cat was keeping him up at night, and in a way, mine was, too. Those dirty delicious dreams left me exhausted in the morning. No amount of coffee could get me going. If only that hot sex was real, then I wouldn't mind it sucking the life out of me. My eyes drifted down Edward's body, taking in what I dreamed about. I could almost feel his hands on me. I saw him twitch in his pants, and I bit my lip.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. When I looked up, his eyes were focused on my breasts. I really wished he wasn't a grump. I had a feeling he was a prude, too. MJ had jumped out of my arms and started to rub up against Edward's leg. He jumped back and sneered at the cat, brushing the non-existent cat hair from his leg.

"MJ doesn't shed, so stop your fussing." It was true, I had yet to see a stray cat hair come off of that kitty.

"He's weird," Edward awkwardly declared and stormed off.

That night, I looked out the window just in time to see Edward pick up a cat in his apartment that looked just like MJ. He looked under it and then carried it over to the window when he saw I was watching him. He pointed at the cat and mouthed the word "girl" at me. I shrugged. I'd shown him MJ was a boy, so that wasn't him.

The next morning, Edward showed up at my door holding a cat. "Take it, please, you have one already, what's one more?" He did look worse for wear.

"Do you want a drink? I have a fresh pot ready," I offered. He nodded yes and put the cat down. It went straight to my room and hopped on the bed like MJ always did.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"You saw MJ's balls, she's not mine. I only have one cat."

I turned around from the counter to see Edward focused on my body again. It was early, so I was still in my silky slip nightgown. It left very little to the imagination, though it looked like Edward's was having fun. I saw him shift, and my eyes darted to his pants. His attraction was obvious, and my dirty dreams made me want to fuel it. When I brought him his coffee, I stretched across my little table, letting him see straight down my gown. His eyes were locked on my pert peaked nipples. He licked his lips and then took a sip of his coffee, trying to cover the action.

I pulled up a chair close to him and sat down, crossing my legs. The little night slip inched up my thighs, barely covering me at all. "Does it taste alright?" I asked, and he licked his lips, in a bit of a daze. "Edward, did you need anything?" I asked, wondering if I should offer him cream and sugar.

He looked up at me confused.

"Cream?" I asked, not sure if I had sugar.

"Cream?" he said slowly, and his eyes drifted to my thighs again. I uncrossed them, giving him a little flash, and went to get the cream from the fridge.

I heard him moan and peeked over my shoulder to see him adjusting himself. I brought the cream to the table, and his eyes shot up to mine. "I should go," he mumbled and hurried out the door.

It was my day off, and I was still tired from my hot night's sleep. I closed my blackout curtains and shut my bedroom door. The cat on my bed looked identical to MJ, and when I picked it up, I saw it was a boy, it was MJ. Edward had to be nuts. Hot, but nuts.

"I'm taking a nap, kitty, and I need some real rest," I said, as I set MJ outside of my bedroom door. I didn't want his warm body to cause me to have another dirty exhausting dream.

I had just shut my eyes, when I heard the door to my bedroom creak open. "Edward?" He stood there silent, his eyes were locked with mine for a moment, and then they slowly moved down my body. "Did you forget something?" I asked him.

He nodded yes and pulled his shirt off over his head. His body was just as perfect as it was in my dreams. He was slowly moving forward, and my eyes finally darted back up to his, when he undid his pants. There was no way I was stopping him. I'd been dreaming about this for too long. He climbed up my body, pushing my gown up and finally off, as he moved over me. Being with him awake was every bit as intense as it was being with him in my dreams.

No matter what I thought about him, I'd never turn him away from my bed, even if he was truly nuts. He was just that good. There was a horn that honked outside, and I wondered who it was. They seemed pretty persistent. "I'm going to see who that is," I said, pulling my worn out, well-used body from the bed. I pushed the curtains back just a little and saw a large man in a truck.

"Come on, Edward, we're going to be late!" the man shouted. I turned around to ask Edward who he was, but he was gone. I looked back out the window and was confused by what I saw.

Edward came running down _his_ apartment steps with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. "Sorry, I stopped at Super Sub to get something to eat, before we had to face mom's cooking."

"Good idea, give me some of that," the man said stealing a chunk of sandwich and driving off. I looked back at the bed confused. The bedding was a tangled mess, but there was no way Edward could have been with me and made it to his apartment so fast, let alone the sub shop. I didn't know if it was a dream or a daydream, but it seemed so much more real.

It happened twice more over the next week. Every time, I had been sure I was awake, but then again, I couldn't be sure. Edward was acting even more distant than before, and I was getting frustrated. I had to be going crazy like the previous tenant. At least that was what I thought, until I was late. Dreams couldn't get you pregnant. I stared down at the test in my hand. It was positive. I wasn't crazy. Edward had been in my apartment and done all the naughty wonderful things my dreams were literally made of.

A month later, my dreams had not returned. Apparently, finding out I was pregnant had killed my nighttime libido. Edward seemed to be more distant than ever, too, and I wondered if he'd somehow figured out I was pregnant and had decided to bail.

When I saw him pull up in front of his apartment with a girl, I lost it. He couldn't use me the way he had and cast me aside so easily. I stormed out into the street to confront him. "I'm pregnant!" I shouted at him. I had to see if he was surprised.

He looked at me confused. The woman he was with looked back and forth between us.

"Congratulations?" he said unsure.

"Yeah, congratulations, Edward, you're going to be a dad," I snapped.

"What?" he and the woman shouted at the same time.

"Don't what me! You used me, and then as soon as you figured out I was pregnant, you ran off with her!" I pointed at the girl next to him. She was pulling away from him.

"Is that true?" she asked him.

He shook his head no. "I don't know what she's talking about. I don't even talk to her. The only time we've ever been together was when we were talking about her cat."

"Right." The woman didn't sound like she believed him at all. "I'm sure the only time you talked to her was when you were discussing her PUSSY." She shoved him away from her and ran back to her car.

Edward watched in shock as the woman sped off down the street. He stormed across the road, getting right in my face. "What in the HELL is your problem?"

"I told you what my problem was. I'm pregnant, you jackass."

"You're delusional and insane. You being pregnant has nothing to do with me. I've never touched you!"

"I should've seen this coming. The way you slipped out and disappeared every time…" I shook my head.

"I've never even been to your apartment!"

"Yes, you have, a lot of times. The first was when you brought over the cat and had coffee, then stayed for some cream."

His eyes scrunched. "It was one time, and if I recall correctly, which I do, I took off before you could even give me any coffee creamer, and I sure as heck didn't stay behind for anything else. You're delusional, lady. You're not pinning that kid on me!" he shouted back.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" the guy who hung out with Edward a lot showed up looking worried.

"She's crazy, Emmett," Edward snapped.

"You're such a jackass," I growled at him.

"Hey now, we don't have to start swearing. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding you both can work out. You'd like to work things out with her, wouldn't you, Edward?" Emmett smirked at Edward, which I thought was odd.

"That's not happening, ever," Edward's eyes narrowed at me.

"Ah…okay…you mind telling me what's going on?" Emmett asked lost.

"I'm pregnant, and Edward is refusing to take responsibility."

"It's not my kid! For heaven sakes, why can't you get that through your thick skull! We've never had sex. It's impossible for you to be pregnant with my kid."

"You bastard!" I snapped.

"Miss, is there any chance you're mistaken? Have you maybe gone out with someone else?" Emmett asked gently.

"No, I don't have time to date. I'm a historian and antique document caretaker at the library. I'm either in the basement there or home resting." I noticed Emmett's eyes focus on the dark circles under mine. "I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Edward isn't someone who would hop into bed for kicks and giggles. That's not how he works."

"Excuse me, but I think I know how he works in the bedroom a whole lot better than you do. This is his kid. Next time you come sneaking into my apartment for a booty call, I'm throwing you out the window." I was done with Edward. I picked up my cat and rushed back into my apartment.

Over the next few months, all that was exchanged between us was worried glances and confused expressions. I figured if Edward hated me and was in denial, he'd glare and yell, but he watched me from afar nervously, like he was waiting for something. He had to know it was his baby.

My clothes finally quit fitting, and I was officially showing. I had just returned from work, when I noticed Edward watching me with a pained face. I was sick of his pitying looks. "Stop staring, you jerk," I snapped. I was hungry and moody.

Instead of looking away, he crossed the street. "So you're really pregnant."

I let out a huff, annoyed that he had even doubted me. "Who would go around shouting they were pregnant at their neighbor? I told you I was," I griped at him.

He tugged at his hair a little. "And you really think it was somehow me?"

I glared at him. "I'm positive it was you. I told you I hadn't been with anyone else."

He nodded his head and gulped. "I know you aren't seeing anyone, or weren't. It's just…"

"I don't want to hear it, Edward," I sighed turning away from him.

"No, please, just give me a minute. It's kind of embarrassing," he mumbled the last bit.

"Fine, come inside. My feet are killing me."

He hesitated.

"You can't get me pregnant twice," I snapped.

He nodded yes and rushed ahead, getting my building door for me. When we finally settled in my apartment, I waited for his explanation.

"Alright, I know you weren't seeing anyone, because I'd been watching you. That doesn't sound right. I liked you, and I was trying to get up the courage to ask you out."

"But instead of asking me out, you came over for a booty call," I deadpanned.

"No, yes, that's not…" he let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't remember doing that," he pointed at my stomach, "At least not really, I think I was sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" I asked shocked.

His faced was a deep red, and he hid it behind his hand. "I had dreams about you, really vivid good dreams. They felt real, but I always woke up in my room on my bed."

"You think you got me pregnant in your sleep?" I didn't know what he was trying to pull.

"Do you have a better explanation for it? You're obviously pregnant, and the only sex I've had with you was in my dreams. I know it sounds crazy, but I am prone to sleepwalking. This would be the first time I ever sleep sexed, though." He dropped his face back into his hands. "Oh jeez, this is so messed up. I'm sorry if I did this to you. Is there any chance you can do a DNA test to be sure?"

"I told you I haven't been with anyone else."

"I know, but it would be a lot easier to explain to my parents, if I had proof. Emmett knows my theory, and if he tells my parents, they might try and deny the baby, and I don't want that to happen."

"Deny the baby?"

"I want to be a part of its life, and that would include my parents being grandparents to it."

My heart thumped in my chest a little. I had been fantasizing about him wanting to be with us for months now. I had to reign in my hope. He only said he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, not mine.

"There is a test you can do before the baby is born. If you're willing, I'd like to have it done. I'd pay for it, of course," he begged.

There was a knock on my door, and I answered it, still mulling over what to do. Alice pushed her way in, shaking her head at me. "You look like shit. I swear you've aged ten years since I first met you a year ago," she said, and alarms went off in my head. Mike had aged rapidly as well, and I wondered if the same had happened to Jessica. I glanced over at Edward and saw he looked worse for wear as well, even sporting a few new gray hairs at his temples. I worried that his apartment had some sort of residual voodoo on it left over from Mike. It was obvious that Mike had aged rapidly way before his time.

"Who's this?" Alice asked, as she looked around my apartment.

"This is Edward." I had spoken to her about him at work. She'd never been over to my apartment before, but decided to come over to help me revamp my maternity wardrobe. She had seen me struggling with my pants the other day, and she swore she knew a few tricks to help make my pants bigger. Apparently, she'd had a weight problem since she was a little girl.

"Edward…the Edward who did that and refused to acknowledge you?" she growled at him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "I acknowledge, I acknowledge." He looked to me for help.

"He didn't remember doing the deed. Apparently, he was sleep sexing," I tried not to sound skeptical.

"Sleep what?"

"He was having dirty dreams about me," I said with a shrug, trying to brush off the ridiculousness of it all.

"Weren't you doing the nasty with him in your sleep as well?" Alice ratted me out.

It was my turn to blush ten shades of red.

"And you're sure this happened when you were awake? You had sex with him, while you were awake?" she clarified.

I was pretty sure I had been. There was that one time that he was somehow across the street and not in my bed. I glanced at my room, hoping it'd yield some answers.

"I can sense from your hesitation that you're not sure." I didn't like Alice picking up on it.

"I'm pregnant, though, so something obviously happened. At least one of those fantasies had to have really happened," I pointed out.

"I'm going to research this," she said with finality.

"This isn't folklore or urban legend that needs verification." It was her job at the library to determine what historical books went under non-fiction and fiction. They had an extensive collection of books from as early as the 1600's. Their lack of understanding of science and their propensity to blame God and demons for a lot of things made it difficult to separate what was meant as non-fiction and what people actually believed to be fact at that time.

"Still, I'd like to look into it. There are some things they discussed that even science can't explain away, Bella. I know you believe in the supernatural."

"There's nothing supernatural about me being pregnant. We had sex," I said pointing at Edward, and Alice took another look at him.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" He had aged a lot since we had first met.

"I'm only twenty-seven," he defended.

"We're both worse for wear, but I'm sure it's just the stress of the baby," I tried to brush it off, but I knew I'd be doing research of my own on the subject.

"You think it's something supernatural?" Edward asked with way to much interest.

Alice shrugged. "Women getting pregnant from their dreams has been recorded more than once in history. Of course, modern day society believes these women were raped in their sleep, usually by important figureheads, family or family friends that stayed either in the house or lived very close by. They used it as an excuse to keep from being prosecuted for their crimes."

"I would never do that!" Edward shouted panicked.

"Bella doesn't seem to think you did, either. At least from what she's told me about your relationship, it doesn't seem to be what happened. I plan to study this more carefully. Sometimes, locations can be signification, and you both live in an older neighborhood close to each other, which would meet the requirements of demon interference."

"Demon interference?" Now I was the skeptical one. It was one thing to believe in ghosts, but demons? I didn't think so.

"Don't write it off yet. I'm going to look into it whether you want me to or not. I just ask that you keep an open mind," she said heading for the door.

"You're leaving already? What about our girl's night?" I whined.

"I have work to do, and I think you two should probably talk," she nodded at Edward. "See you at work."

I waved goodbye and turned to Edward. I expected him to be laughing or thinking the demon idea was insane, but he was surprisingly silent on the topic.

I sat down across from him, and he looked out the window at his apartment.

"So, that was my friend Alice. We work together at the library in the historical section," I said giving him a late introduction.

He nodded, letting me know he had heard me, but then stood up abruptly. "I've got to go."

"What about-"

"The test, right, you set it up, and I'll pay for it. Just let me know when I need to be there. Anytime is fine with me," he said rushing out of the apartment like it was on fire. I sank into my chair, feeling abandoned and alone. MJ came out of my room and climbed into my lap. At least I had my cat.

Later that night, I watched from the window, as Edward led his old girlfriend, Tanya, into his apartment. He glanced across the way at me with a grimace and then shut the curtains. What little hope I had of being with him was crushed. I was stupid to think anything could develop between us just because he'd had dirty dreams about me and knocked me up.

The next day, I pulled up the plot history on my building and Edward's as well. Surprisingly, Edward's building replaced what had once been a monastery, but it, along with my building, had both burned to the ground within days of each other. The land had stayed vacant for some time. It was considered cursed, which wasn't uncommon back in the early 1700's. New buildings were eventually built, when there was a flood of immigrants who needed housing. The history was pretty tame, until my building burned down again in the sixties, and was rebuilt in that style. There was nothing really telling about the history. The first fires were a little odd, but it wasn't uncommon for things to catch fire. Everything was made of wood, and the lighting used back then was usually a flame of some sort. It looked like a dead end.

The next night, I caught Edward shooing a cat out of his apartment frantically. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know where that cat came from, but don't let it in your apartment," he ordered.

"It's just a cat, Edward." I went to call it, but he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into his apartment, slamming the door behind us.

"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but my ex-girlfriend, Tanya, has a thing where she can see things."

"Yeah, I saw her over here with you. Did you show her your thing?" I snapped moodily.

Edward's brow furrowed. "No, it's not like that. Don't you remember that first day she met MJ, she freaked out. Now are you sure the cat you picked up was MJ and not the girl cat that looks exactly like him?"

"I didn't look." I wasn't in a habit of looking for my cat's balls.

"Remember how Tanya freaked out?"

I nodded yes.

"She said that the cat wasn't a cat, but a demon in hiding, and I shouldn't touch it. She can see it. I hadn't thought anything of it, until your friend mentioned a demon being responsible for…" he pointed at my tummy.

"So you think your cat did this?"

"It's not my cat! I don't know where it came from. I thought it was your cat, but Emmett proved it was a girl. There's a second cat roaming around looking like your cat, most likely to sneak in and get to us," he ranted.

"And you think this cat is a demon?"

He nodded yes. "Tanya said it was. She could see it."

"So she sees demons…" I was skeptical.

"She sees ghosts, demons, stuff like that. Things that live in what she calls the 'other realm.' I never really paid attention to it. It never came up, except when we were first apartment hunting, and she didn't like one right off, because the ghost of a creepy old man lived there. I brushed it off, because Tanya has always been a bit out there. She's never reacted like she did around the cat before. I just figured it was all crap, because if she saw everything she said she did, then why wasn't she more scared? She said she was used to seeing them, and it was just like seeing and walking past everyday living strangers to her."

"And you believe her now, that she saw a demon instead of a female cat?"

He nodded his head yes vigorously. "Here's the kicker, demons live off your life force. Bella, look at me, I'm twenty-seven! I shouldn't have gray hair or feel so bone tired all the time. Tanya said demons steal your life when you sleep. Are you as tired as I am?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward, of course I'm tired."

He looked defeated. "You don't believe me."

I looked out his window and into mine. "I don't know what I believe anymore."

"Did you dream about having sex with me?" he asked gently.

I shamefully admitted to it. "Yes," I whispered.

"Do you still have those dreams now that you're pregnant, or have they changed?"

"Changed?"

It was his turn to blush. "Are they not as intense as before?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. He had hit the nail on the head.

"Okay, let's just establish that this baby is mine, before we call in a demonologist."

"A demonologist? Do those actually exist?" I think Tanya's crazy was rubbing off on him.

"Please, let's just get through the test?" he begged.

"Fine," I muttered. I'd do what I needed to appease him, but I knew damn well my baby was no demon. At least that was what I hoped.


	13. SHEDIM CHATUL PART 2

**SHEDIM CHATUL**

**PART 2**

Oddly enough, MJ and the female cat that looked like him went missing after our discussion at the doctor's office. I was shocked he had disappeared.

I decided to put up missing cat posters, because whether I wanted to admit it or not, I'd come to depend on MJ's companionship. He really was my best friend.

I was posting a flyer next to the mailboxes, when a woman approached me. "Cute cat, sorry for your loss, I'm Lilith. I believe we're neighbors," she said offering her hand to shake. I took her proffered hand politely, and her light brown eyes seemed to shine more golden when we touched. All that talk about demons had me on edge, and I felt stupid for even thinking she might've been one. The supposed demon was a cat, not a person.

It turned out Lilith was the granddaughter of Mrs. Cope, the elderly lady in my building who would feed MJ. I wondered briefly if she had taken MJ to the nursing home with her, but I was sure Lilith would have said something to me about it when she saw the flyer.

Edward and I sat nervously in the waiting room. I knew I hadn't been with anyone else, but the fact that I wasn't quite sure if it was a dream or not was unsettling, not to mention we had only been together in his dreams.

The nurse called us back and collected the samples. "How long until we get the results?" Edward asked.

"In three days by mail, or you can pick it up tomorrow here," she answered blandly.

"Okay, we'll pick it up here," he said eagerly.

She gave me a less-than-friendly look; I was sure thinking I was some sort of slut. On our way out, she slipped Edward a note. It said "Once you're in the clear, give me a call," and it had her name and number listed. I was pissed. Edward's face twisted in annoyance, and he threw the paper away with more force than necessary.

"I hope she doesn't tamper with the results. Do you think we should go somewhere else and get a second test done?" he asked me.

"Let's see what the results are before we do it. I'm sure you're the dad. If she messes with them, we'll know, and we can go somewhere else."

Edward and I met in the parking lot of the office the next day. He took my hand and squeezed it. "Are you ready?" he asked sounding like he wasn't.

"I know the results. Let's just get this over with."

He nodded in agreement. The envelope with the results was waiting at the front desk. When the receptionist handed it over, she let us know that we needed to stay, so we could have the results better explained.

I opened it, unable to wait any longer. It said it was an 89% match.

"Well, what does it say?" he asked.

"I don't know. It says 89%," I answered confused, unsure if it meant he was or wasn't. It was really high.

A nurse led us back to the doctor's office, where he was waiting for us. He wore an uncomfortable expression. He saw that Edward had the paper out and in his hand.

"I see that you've read the results. Please, have a seat. I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but it has to be done," he addressed Edward solemnly.

Edward glanced at me, but I didn't know any more than he did.

"The 89% match means you're related to the baby, but aren't the father. I see you have a brother listed on your information. I'm sorry to inform you, but he's most likely the father of the child."

Edward looked even more confused, I was just baffled.

"Thank you," Edward said and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the office. He didn't slow until we reached the cars.

"I swear, Edward, I haven't been with anyone, and I don't even know your brother," I started.

"I know, and he would never cheat on his wife. He adores her, and Rose would castrate him. That nurse must have messed with the results," he said confidently. He looked down at my stomach and reached his hand out to it, only pausing before he touched it.

"So…" he let out a breath. "I'm gonna be a dad."

I let out a relieved breath and nodded yes.

"Okay, we should get another test done at a different clinic. I'm sure my parents will want to see the results, and we need an accurate reading of them."

I nodded in agreement. "We should file a complaint against the nurse, once we have the second results to prove she messed with things."

"I agree, what she did was completely inappropriate. What if I'd believed that you'd been with my brother? She could've destroyed my family!" He was sounding more upset by the minute.

I took his hand in mine, trying to sooth him. He squeezed it and smiled at me tiredly.

He looked up at me nervously. "Bella, I'd like to spend time with you, and get to know you better."

"I think that's a good idea."

He let out a breath he was holding, "Okay, good. Would you join me for dinner this evening at my apartment?"

"That sounds nice. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"No, I've got it. I can order food like a champ," he joked.

That evening, we sat awkwardly at the table. I poked at the food, and he moved his around the plate.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "I found another testing place. Did you want to make the appointment? Like I said before. I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, and he slid me the card to the lab.

Thankfully, someone knocked on his door, putting us out of our misery.

He jumped up and answered it a little too enthusiastically to be polite.

"Emmett, come in," he opened the door wider.

"Did you get the results back? You said you were getting them today."

"Yeah," Edward waved him in, and Emmett saw me sitting at the table.

"I'm guessing you're the dad, since she's here having dinner with you. I'll let you get back to it. I just wanted to see if I was going to be an uncle. Congratulations, Edward, mom will be thrilled." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. Needless to say, it was unsettling.

A few days later, the second test came back with the same results, 89%.

"This just doesn't make sense. I only have the one brother."

"I swear, I'm not sleeping with your brother," I defended.

"I know. I just don't understand. I don't think my parents would be unfaithful and leave a stray sibling out there."

"They would have an even lower match with you, because you'd have one different parent. This baby is yours, Edward, I don't know why it's coming up with such a low results. Maybe it's because they have to take the sample from me and try and separate the baby's DNA from mine that is messing it up," I reassured him.

He looked relieved. "Of course, that must be it. That makes way more sense than anything else. I'm glad that's settled. So, I'm going to be a dad." He sat down heavily and waved me over to him. I smiled when he placed his hand on my stomach. He gave me a worried smile. "How are we gonna work this? What are your plans once the baby is born?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I have to work. I have six weeks of leave," I said with a sigh. Six weeks was just not enough. I shook my head. "I always thought I'd be married when this happened."

"We could maybe buy a house together, if that'd make you feel better."

I snort-laughed, scoffing, "That's not going to change anything. I'd still have to go back to work and leave my baby. That was never the plan." I burst into tears. "This wasn't how my life was supposed to go. I was supposed to be in love, happily married, with a husband that would be fine with me just being a mom to our kids. This isn't the way I wanted to raise my family. The baby is going to be stuck in daycare all day, and the workers are going to know them better than me. What if my baby loves them more than me? What if they call the workers mommy?" I sobbed.

"Hey, calm down, we can work something out. I don't think the baby will mistake anyone else as mommy. My schedule is pretty flexible," he said and cleared his throat like it made him uncomfortable. I realized I didn't even know what Edward did for a living.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Just investing stuff," he answered vaguely. "I think we should go with my idea of buying a house together. I think between the two of us, we can work something out. I can work from home easily and take care of the baby when you're at work. That way there'll be no other mommy figures to confuse them."

I was hesitant to agree, but the baby staying with Edward was better than daycare.

Over the next few weeks, I ran into Lilith several times a day. She was an avid reader and hung out a lot at the library where I worked. It turned out that she worked at the local hospital where I planned to deliver in the OB department. She taught a Lamaze class and insisted I come. She said she'd let me join it for free. It was an offer I couldn't pass up. I just had to find a way to tell Edward about it. He seemed very interested in the baby, so I could only assume he would want to be present for the birth. I just had to find a way to bring it up. For some reason, things were insanely awkward between Edward and me. Our getting-to-know-you sessions became awkward silence sessions. The only time we really spoke to each other was about the baby. Thankfully, we could manage that much. If we moved in together, it didn't matter how homey the house, I had a feeling it would always feel cold and lonely.

Work had been quiet without Alice. I didn't know where she had run off to, but I hadn't seen her since that day in my apartment, where she went crazy insisting a demon was after Edward and I. The DNA test proved that wasn't the case. Edward had been the one in my bed, not some random cat demon, or whatever. If she would just come back, I'd be able to tell her that.

It was nearly a month later that she showed up at my door looking ragged. "Bella, is Edward with you?" she asked frantic.

"No, but he's probably home."

"Good, come on. I have some very important information concerning your demon."

"It's not a demon, Alice. We had a DNA test, and Edward is the father."

"It was conclusive?" she asked surprised.

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? Either it was 96% or higher, proving he's the father. What was the percentage match?"

"It was 89%, but it proves that he's still related to the baby, and I didn't sleep with his brother."

She nodded. "Did they compare it against your own DNA?"

"No, of course not. I'm pregnant with the baby. It's pretty much a given that I'm the mom."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I have a lot of information, and I think Edward should hear it as well. Can you call him over for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Edward came over, curious to hear what Alice had to say.

"Sit down, I'm about to tell you some bat shit crazy stuff, and I don't want any interruptions. Save your questions for the end," she ordered.

We took our seats on the couch and readied to hear what ridiculous story Alice had to tell.

"Bella, I'm sure you did your homework on the buildings you're living in, so you know that Edward's building was a monastery, and it and another building burned down within days of each other. What you don't know is that it was arson both times. A woman became pregnant out of wedlock. She accused a priest from across the way of doing it. The town rallied behind the priest and burned her at the stake, calling her a witch. The next morning, the monastery caught fire, and no amount of water or dirt could put it out. The town believed the woman's family cursed the building, and they were all witches. Their house was boarded up with the family inside and burned to the ground in retaliation."

I gasped in shock. That was absolutely horrible.

"Here's where it gets interesting." She pulled out a notebook and handed it to me. Inside was pasted copies of old newspaper articles. Three had pictures. They looked to be sketched. One was of the monastery burning, and the other was the home of the woman across the street.

"Look here," Alice said leaning over the book. She pointed at a small figure, and I quickly realized it was a cat. It was sitting like it was watching the monastery burn down in the picture. The one with the picture of the pregnant woman being burned at the stake had a cat that looked the same as the first as well. It was standing on its hind legs, as if trying to reach out to her. In the third picture, it sat and watched the woman's family home burning. It was odd that the artist of the sketches felt the need to draw a cat into each one.

"It wasn't uncommon for women to be burned at the stake in the 1700's, Alice. You know that," I said dismissively.

"No, it wasn't uncommon, but there's a similar story in the 1800's as well. The land was considered cursed by all accounts, and it was left vacant until there was a rush of immigrants. The empty lots were built up again. This time with apartments. Once again, there was a woman who became pregnant and accused her neighbor of being the father. Her father ended up killing the accused and was sent to prison. She died in childbirth, and the baby was given up to an aunt who no one has record of. She just showed up one day and was gone with the baby the next.

"Again, Alice, dying in childbirth wasn't uncommon, especially in the 1800's," I dismissed the pointless story.

"Oh, but it gets better. Listen to this. I suspected there was a pattern and looked into who had rented the apartment in the next century. Both of the previous incidences happened in the 60's. I actually tracked down the woman who rented Bella's apartment. I couldn't come out and ask her about getting knocked up in her sleep, but she did have a baby that had been born in the sixties. Records show she became pregnant while she'd lived in this apartment.

"She was in a nursing home when I tracked her down, and she was more than happy to talk about the 'man of her dreams.' She said she was so strongly attracted to him that she had some pretty wild dreams, even before they became a couple.

"Inevitably, it was a stray cat that adopted them both that brought them together." Alice's eyes darted around the room. "Didn't you say you had a cat?"

"He's missing."

"There was a girl cat that keep sneaking into my apartment," Edward interjected. "My ex-girlfriend says it's a demon. She sees stuff like that and freaked out when she saw the cat."

"You can't be buying into this. My baby is not a demon," I snapped at them.

"I didn't say your baby was a demon," Alice backtracked. "I'm saying that a demon, also known as a succubus and incubus, used your bodies to impregnate you. They're infertile."

"Well, which is it, a succubus or incubus?" Edward asked.

"There's a common misconception that they're two different things, when in fact, it's one demon that shape shifts. It takes the form of a woman to steal the sperm of an unsuspecting man and then shape shifts into a man and uses that stolen sperm to impregnate a woman. Basically, doing a supernatural in-vetro fertilization."

"So, I didn't have sex with Edward, but the baby is still his?" I asked, sure she was nuts.

"Exactly. That's why there's only an 89% match in DNA as well. The demon suppresses or degrades it, and some of its own is infused into it."

"So, you ARE calling my baby a demon!" I huffed.

"Not quite. There's one more thing you need to worry about, Bella. Missy, the woman from the 1960's, almost died giving birth. The only thing that saved her was when her husband performed CPR. She barely survived, and they ended up not having any more kids. To top it off, her apartment burned to the ground, while they were at the hospital. They had married and moved in together before the baby was born."

"Alice…" I didn't want to believe her.

"Hold up, I have a couple more pictures to show you." She flipped to the back of her notebook and opened it to another article. "Does this cat look familiar to you?" she asked pointing to what looked like a black cat watching the apartment building burn.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"How about this cat?" Alice pulled out a picture of a woman holding a cat that looked exactly like MJ.

"That looks like the girl cat," Edward jumped in.

"That's probably one of the parents to both our cats."

"It's not my cat!" Edward insisted.

"There are two cats?" Alice asked confused.

"MJ, my cat, is a boy, and his cat looks identical, but's a girl."

"Have you ever seen the two in the same room?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No, but one definitely had balls, and the other didn't. They aren't the same cat."

"No, but it might be the same demon that shape shifts and changes sexes. He'd be a boy for you and a girl for Edward," she said matter-of-factly. "Jasper said something about _Shedim Chatul_, which would make since if the cat was actually a demon like I suspect."

I had no idea why Alice was speaking Hebrew, calling the cat a demon, but I took a deep breath and tried to come up with an argument that would combat the mess Alice had presented and Edward was buying. "Alice, Missy had a baby, and I'm guessing it wasn't a demon, but just a plain ol' little kid. I think instead of proving your point, she dismissed it. She had a kid with her husband, end of story." I decided to get up and get some tea.

"I know why things were different with Missy and her husband. I called a demonologist with the same question. The only thing that saved Missy was love. They were married before the baby was born. Marriage is a declaration of love made to God. That wasn't something the demon could interfere with. Their only hope was to kill Missy, negating the marriage by death, so it could steal the baby. If you guys get married, don't say 'until death do us part' during the ceremony, it'll leave you open."

"How very old-fashioned of you. You want me to marry Edward because I'm pregnant? He doesn't even like me!" I hated to say it, but it felt true. He was always quiet and at a loss for words when we were together.

"I do like you," Edward contradicted.

"Please, you barely say two words to me, and when we're together, you can hardly look at me."

"That's because I'm embarrassed I had sex with you in my sleep! What kind of guy does something like that? You weren't ready for this. I ruined your life with my sleepwalking, and you expect me to believe you're okay with that? That you could do more than just tolerate me?" he ranted.

"You didn't have sex with her in her sleep. That was the demon, so you can stop feeling bad about that. Basically, you have to get over this weird stage in your relationship and focus on falling in love. Jasper said it was the only way to save you and the baby."

"Who is Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Jasper Whitlock is a world-renowned demonologist. I wasn't going to go with a faker. I wanted the real thing with credentials. He's caught up doing a pretty nasty exorcism at the moment, but he'll be here tomorrow to assess the situation. Now, do yourselves a favor and kiss. The demon can't work its magic if there isn't some sort of attraction in the first place. It would lead to insanity and eventual death, and though you both look worse for wear, you're not dead and not in the nut house."

"Nut house?" My eyes darted over to Edward. I couldn't remember if I'd ever told him about what had happened to Jessica, my apartment's previous tenant.

"Yup, so kiss and make up," Alice chirped like it was nothing and slipped out of my door, leaving us alone.

"Ah…" I started, but then Edward just grabbed me and kissed me, hard and hot. I melted into him fast and lost myself in the moment. This felt just like all the other times we had kissed. Alice had to be wrong. This felt the same, warmer, better, but the same.

He pulled back slightly to breathe, but I didn't release him. When he realized I wasn't going to let go of him, he dove back in for seconds. We definitely had chemistry. Somehow, we ended up in my bed naked. I guess things got a little out of hand, both of us remembering how good it had been in our dreams, and we wanted that again. Thankfully, real Edward was as good as dream or demon Edward. We both collapsed on the bed, fully satiated.

"I hope that proves I definitely like you," he gasped still trying to catch his breath from our activities.

"And that I more than tolerate you," I added. I rolled over to face him and traced his body with my finger. He hummed, enjoying my touch. I could see him stirring again, and my pregnant hormones, emphasis on WHORE, had me itching for seconds. I leaned up, kissing him soundly, and he was quick to jump in. We definitely didn't have a problem with chemistry.

We found that as long as we were touching in some way, it was easier to talk and get to know each other. The little caresses were enough to brush away the awkward feelings, and we were able to finally move forward with our relationship. It didn't hurt that we humped like bunnies as well.

What I did find odd, though, was Lilith's aversion to Edward. For some reason, she always glared at him. She didn't ever say anything against him, but by the expression on her face, she was definitely thinking something.

I'd finally had enough. "For heaven sakes, what do you have against Edward?" I huffed.

She frowned at me. "Are you dating, I mean, officially?"

We hadn't ever discussed labels, but I wasn't seeing anyone else, and I didn't think he was, either. "I guess, but we haven't really talked about it. Why?"

"Don't you think it's odd that you haven't met his family? You're nearly six months pregnant with his kid, and you still haven't met his parents."

"I've met his brother," I tried to defend.

She shook her head at me. "No, you just so happened to be around when he showed up to see Edward, you were never set up to officially meet. Something's not right with him. How much do you really know about him?"

"I know a lot of stuff, like his favorite food, color, music, books, movie genre…his medical history," I proudly ticked off that last one, because the first few seemed very lame and impersonal.

She sighed, frowning. "Seriously, Bella, you know what I'm saying. I can see it in your expression. It's time to call him out. He needs to put out the information and quits hiding from you, or you kick him to the curb."

"I don't know about the curb." I really didn't want to kick him to the curb.

"Relationships are based on honesty and trust, and he isn't doing well with either. I understand wanting to be on good terms with the father of your child, but don't put yourself out there just to get hurt. He's obviously not as invested in your relationship as you are, Bella. I'm not saying this to be mean, I'm just looking out for you."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I needed to talk to Edward and gets some real answers. I knew he'd been distant from the beginning, but I didn't know why.

When I got home from work that evening, I started to head over to Edward's apartment. He met me on the sidewalk with a smile and kissed my cheek. "I thought we were eating at your place tonight?" he asked oblivious to my turmoil.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," I stuttered trying to find a way to ask him why he didn't talk about himself.

He had just reached for my building door, when we heard a woman call his name. She was beautiful, and I wondered if she was someone Edward was interested in. She was in front of his building, so she knew where he lived. Apparently, Edward "worked" from home, doing who knew what, so there was no telling how often she came to see him while I was at work and completely blind to what was going on.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and then nudge me toward the door, like he wanted me to go inside. He didn't want me to meet this woman, and I wanted to know why and who she was as well. I opened the door like I was going to step in, and he rushed across the street to her.

He was focused on her now, so he didn't notice me watching them. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, and she still looked upset. Then her eyes darted over to me and her brow furrowed. Edward turned to see what she was looking at, and his eyes went huge. He was definitely having an "oh shit" moment, and I wasn't about to let him get out unscathed.

I stepped out on the street, with every intention of crossing it, but Edward ran full speed at me, stopping me. "Hey, I'll bet you had a busy day. You should put your feet up," he said trying to usher me back to my door. I pulled out of his arms and shoved him away from me.

"What's going on, Edward? Who is that woman?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, Edward, I'd like to ask the same questions, but about her," the woman said pointing at me. "I see she's pregnant, it better not be yours. You are pregnant, not just fat, correct?" she asked the last bit to me.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and it _is_ his," I said defiantly.

Edward covered his face with his hands. "Oh heaven help me."

"Edward, what is the meaning of this?" the woman snapped.

Yeah, I wanted to know his answer to that one, too.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen," Edward introduced us glumly.

Esme looked like she tasted something bad by her expression. "I don't know her, Edward," Esme snapped.

"She's my neighbor. We were just going to her place to have dinner," he said motioning to my building.

Her face seemed to get more sour, when she looked at the sixties remake that was my building. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "I knew I should've never let him move into that stupid trashy building."

"It's not trashy, Mother, it's historical."

"In the midst of company like this, it's trashy," she waved a hand in my direction, but I didn't know if she was calling me or my building trashy.

"What are you even doing here?" Edward was sounding pissed.

"There are some horrible rumors going around about you," she gasped pulling a hanky from her purse and fake-sobbed. "It looks like they're true. How could you take up with a harlot? You had such a good woman in Tanya, who was willing to marry you, but you tossed her aside, and for what? Her? Were you seeing her while you were with Tanya? It was one thing to live in sin with the plan to marry, but to outright fornicated," she snapped and then turned to me, "You realize you stole my baby's innocence?"

"MOM, she didn't steal my innocence."

"Of course she did. She has to be a harlot to convince you to-to-to do that, when you lived with Tanya for nearly five and never-"

"MOM, Tanya and I fornicated up a storm; we just told you we didn't so you wouldn't freak out. I lost my virginity at seventeen to Sandra Peterson."

His mother gasped in shock. "Oh, I don't know you anymore!"

He rubbed his face tiredly and then reached out to me. I let him pull me to his side.

"Are you Edward and Bella?" a strange man asked from behind us. He wore what looked like a Catholic priest vestment and a shaman's headdress, and around his neck hung every religious symbol known to man. The largest being a cross that was a good six inches long.

"Yes?" I answered reluctantly.

The man's grin grew wide. "Wonderful. I'm sorry I took so long getting here, but there was an emergency I had to handle. I'm still on call of course, but I've looked into your problem."

"Problem? Who is this man?" Edward's mother snapped. I guess she didn't like being interrupted.

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service, Ma'am, I'm here to help these two with their little demon problem."

"Demon?" Esme's eyes darted to my tummy, and I quickly covered it. "Well, that explains so much." Her eyes had settled on the large cross hanging from Jasper's neck. "I see you're a man of the cloth, what's with the funny hat?"

"Oh," he laughed and pulled off his headdress, "That thing is way more comfortable than it looks. I totally forgot I had it on. Now, before I can get started and discuss the plan, I'll need to do a cleansing." He held the headdress out to the side, like he was waiting for something. Then he started shaking it, and I wondered if it was part of some ritual. He finally turned around and shouted, "Jacob!" causing a man further up the block, who looked to be talking to himself, to jump and run to his side.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Whitlock, Sir," he said taking the hat and tucking it under his already-full arms.

"Salt, circle everyone, now," Jasper ordered, and Jacob seemed well-practiced at salt circle making. Once he was done with that, Jasper went back to snapping his fingers, and Jacob handed him a bundle of weeds and promptly lit it on fire. "I salt first, so the demon can't get away," Jasper said bringing us up to speed. I was surprised Edward's mother wasn't saying something about the weirdo. I was sure she would, when he nearly shoved the burning weeds up her nose and then quickly grabbed her face, checking her eyes. "Do you have any ritual markings?" he asked her very seriously.

"No, I don't think so," she worried.

"Why is your make up so thick? Are you trying to hide ritual markings?" he accused her.

She shook her head no, and Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. "We shall see." He whipped out a spray bottle labeled "Holy Water" and started hosing her down with it while chanting. I would have found this all very humorous, but the baby started kicking like a star athlete, and my stomach was turning.

By the time Jasper was done with Esme, she looked like a clown from a horror movie, and Edward was not amused.

"Your turn," Jasper announced turning to Edward.

"Oh, no you don't," he backed away from Jasper.

"Edward, you must! What if you're possessed!" his mother lamented.

Jasper came at him with the burning weeds and grabbed his face before he could pull away. "His eyes are clear," Jasper reported.

Edward was standing right next to me, and that weed was nearly in my face. I couldn't stand it. The violent kicking of the baby and the smell made me crumble to the ground and vomit.

"Bella!" Edward cried, pulling me into his arms.

"Well, that answers that question," Jasper said causally and handed the burning weeds to Jacob, who thankfully tapped them out and put them away.

"What question?" his mother asked frantic.

"If the baby was part demon or not, it obviously is, since she can't handle the smell of cleansing herbs."

"I'm pregnant! I can't handle the smell of a lot of things!" I protested. "My baby is not a demon!"

"I said part demon," Jasper corrected.

"Is she a demon? She must be, since she perverted my baby boy."

"No, Ma'am, she's not a demon, and I can prove it."

"How?" Esme asked eagerly, and I'd admit, I wanted to hear it, too.

"Ms. Bella, would you mind leaning back out of the circle?" Jasper asked. I was sitting on the ground right next to the edge, so I did it just to satisfy my own curiosity. I leaned back, my head leaving the circle, along with my arms that I was leaning back on. I didn't stay that way long, because the baby was going wild. You could literally see my stomach jumping. Jasper pointed at it. "She can leave the circle, but the baby can't. It's part demon, not her."

I wanted to prove him wrong, but when I went to move further out of the circle my stomach cramped badly, causing me to scream in pain. Jasper quickly started to kick the salt away from where I was, and it stopped.

I looked up at Edward's worried eyes and cried.

We all settled in my apartment, after Jacob did a "cleansing" and gave us the all clear.

"So, a demon caused my baby to sin with this harlot?"

"Ma'am, I'll kindly ask you to refrain from using that kind of language and attitude towards Ms. Bella. She's by far more of a victim in this matter than your 'baby boy' is," Jasper said annoyed. Then he turned back to us and continued. "I believe Alice gave you a rundown on the history of this demon. They can only conceive every one hundred years. Not for a lack of trying, mind you. They're well known for driving people mad."

"Like Jessica," I interjected.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Who's Jessica?" Jasper asked.

"She lived in this apartment before me. She's in a mental hospital. She went mad, accusing Mike, the guy who used to live in Edward's apartment, of doing all sorts of stuff to her. He was a disabled vet missing a leg. He couldn't have done those things, and then he just up and died of old age, he wasn't even out of his thirties."

"Yup, that sounds like the handiwork of our demon," Jasper confirmed. Esme gently brushed the gray hair at Edward's temple, bringing it to Jasper's attention. "Are you aging prematurely as well?"

Edward look at me and then back to Jasper, before he nodded yes. "I'm only twenty-seven."

Jasper grimaced. "It looks like I've got my work cut out for me. We have the advantage this time. We know the target and what it wants. It's impossible for a human to kill a demon. We usually just cast them out or send them back to hell or wherever, but this time, we have the advantage. This time, we have a piece of the demon to do combat with."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked worried.

"The baby, Alice said you only have an 89% match genetically, which proves you're related, but there's something else interfering with the match. The child has demon DNA! I just need some of your blood, and if I can isolate the demon genes, then I can fashion a weapon to kill it."

"Is that even possible?" Esme asked skeptical.

"It's been done in the past, but usually only when there was a personal sacrifice made by a heavenly being or demon to consecrate a weapon. They didn't have the means in the past to extract it without killing the mother and/or the child." He took a large bag from Jacob and pulled out surgical gloves. "Now, if I could please get a sample from each of you, it'll make it easier for me to isolate everything."

Esme stepped forward, offering up her arm freely. I was sure Jasper was going to say it wasn't needed, but he took a sample from her anyway. He took blood from Edward as well, and then when he came to me, he pulled out a swab. "I'm going to swab your cheek for just your DNA and then scrub a blood sample to get the baby's. The markers that don't match yours will be marked as demon."

Once he collected all his samples, he started packing his bag to leave.

"Now what do you do?" Esme asked.

"I need to make a weapon, but just in case that doesn't work, have you done as Alice instructed?" he asked Edward and I.

"What was she supposed to instruct us to do?" Edward asked.

"Get married, of course! Are you guys not married yet?" Jasper freaked out.

"Well, no, we hardly know each other," Edward started to explain, but Jasper cut him off.

"That's not the point. You're not getting married for fun; you're getting married to save her life and the life of your baby! What's wrong with you, man? She's doesn't have a due date, but a death date. That demon will kill her and take the child. God is the only one who can protect her at this point as long as the demon is still out there."

"Now let's not be too hasty. How did this come about in the first place?" Esme asked, pointing at my belly.

"It was an infertile demon who shape shifts, it seduced them in their sleep, stealing his semen and putting it into her, all while making them believe it was just a dream."

"So they didn't fornicate?" Esme asked Jasper.

"No, there were no commandments broken here," Jasper answered her, and I wasn't going to contradict him. I had a feeling now that Edward hadn't introduced me to his mother for my own benefit.

"And this baby is a demon?" she asked.

"No, it's what we'd consider a severe possession," Jasper informed us. That was good to hear, I think.

"So you have to kill it," Esme said coolly.

I covered my belly and gasped. "You are not touching my baby!"

"We don't need to kill the baby. Once the demon is fully disposed of, then its essence that had seeped into the baby will be released, along with the stolen life force. If all goes as planned, you'll have a happy healthy grandbaby in a few months. But only if they get married," he said the last bit to us with a stern look. "Chop-chop, time to plan the wedding, and I have a weapon to consecrate."

"What happens to Edward if they don't wed?" Esme asked. I was sure she was ready to throw me under the bus.

"He dies. The demon won't let either parent live, because it puts the baby at risk for being taken back."

"Oh heavens!" she gasped.

"Exactly, so be a good mother and have them tie the knot by the end of the week."

"Wait, hold on, I barely know Edward. He does everything in his power to keep the topic off of himself. I can't marry a stranger. I didn't even know his last name was Cullen until he introduced me to his mother!" I protested.

"Doesn't matter, be married by the time I get back with you," he ordered. "Jacob, let's go, we have work to do." Jasper and Jacob disappeared out my door, leaving us stunned.

Esme was the first to talk. "I'll get with your father, and we'll write something up for you, dear." She patted Edward's cheek and left, not even acknowledging me.

"I think I understand why you never introduced us to your mother," I said rubbing my tummy.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've been trying to think of a way to soften the blow, but my mom is…"

"I get it, Edward. Do you mind going? I'm tired, and I have a lot to think about." He pouted and kissed me lightly before he left.

I was struggling to focus the next day at work, when I was interrupted. "Excuse me," someone called.

I didn't bother to look up from my microscope. "This is a restricted area," I said pointing in the general direction of the sign that prohibited visitors.

"I have a document for you," he started which piqued my interest.

"What era and how has it been preserved?" I asked sitting up and eyeing his briefcase.

He smiled at me. "It's not that kind of document," he dashed my hopes for something new.

"Restricted area," I grouched, once again pointing to the sign.

"I do have some historical documents, though. Would it be possible to have you assess them?" he asked hopeful.

"What kind of condition are they in? Can you move them, or would I have to go where they are?"

"They're in a sealed container, and have been since I bought them, but I've often wondered if I'd been taken for a fool when I purchased them. I did pay a pretty penny for them."

"Can you transport them or not?" I asked.

"I'd rather not. They're rather delicate."

"Leave an address and number," I said getting up and moving to my maintenance calendar. After a quick check, I saw I had a half hour open around four o'clock that afternoon. "I can squeeze you in this afternoon, if it's a fairly simple document."

"It's just some land deeds."

"In what language?"

His smile grew wide, impressed. "English."

I frowned, wishing they would have been more of a challenge. "Okay, I can meet with you around four o'clock. Have them ready for me to examine. You don't have to take them out of their case, but you will need to have a room ready without sunlight and temperature-controlled."

He nodded yes eagerly.

He jotted down an address and phone number, with the name Carlisle next to it. Over the next few hours, I struggled to focus on my tasks. Carlisle had obviously come to do something else, but then had gotten distracted by my awesome skills. I was curious to see what he came up with.

I was surprised to see the address he had given me was for Masen Investments. I gave the woman at the reception desk my name, and she grimaced, glaring at my belly, but then waved me back.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so glad you made it. I was worried when you only said you could possibly 'squeeze me in.' I'm happy to see I fit into your schedule," Carlisle greeted me.

"I'm always interested in a new piece of history. What are we looking at today?" I asked ready to get to work.

"It's actually the original land deed for a lot an apartment building is built on. I bought the building outright, when I saw it was once land that had belong to my family. Oddly enough, though, it was donated to a church, and a monastery had been built on it."

That grabbed my attention. I only knew of one such building in our town. "I think I know where you're talking about," I answered excitedly. "Is there any lore behind why the land was donated?"

"Lore?"

"Stories, rumors, reasons the family would've decided to donate the land instead of using it to farm or such."

"I'm not sure," he stuttered.

"Do you have any family history journals or excerpts? Have you researched this at all?" I pushed a little irritated.

"Well, no, not really. I thought it was neat and bought the building, but I just figured the people were being generous by donating the land to the church."

"Carlisle, if there's one thing I've learned over my years of studying history, it's that there's ALWAYS a reason. It doesn't mean they weren't generous people, but there was more to it. There's always more to it. Now, let's check out the document, and I'll gather some clues from it and see if I can't figure out what was going on at that time."

He thankfully took me back to a clean room where the document was stored in an artificial environment. "I'm glad you at least know how to care for the document, even if you didn't indulge in the adventure it offered."

He chuckled at me a little. "You seem very passionate about your work."

"I enjoy it very much."

"I see you're with child. How far along are you? Is that going to affect your job?"

I sighed, not really wanting to answer. "I'm six months along. I'm still trying to find a way to manage both. I don't want to give up my job. I really enjoy it, but I'll always put my baby first. If something can't be arranged that meets my standards, I'm just going to have to figure something else out."

"Is the father involved, does he plan to help?" he asked being nosy.

"It's…well…I don't know him very well." Oh heavens, I'd just made myself sound like a whore. When I looked up at Carlisle, he didn't seem surprised or judgmental. "He wants to help, but I'm not sure he fully grasps the concept of how much work a baby actually is. He thinks he can take care of it and work at home. Which I'm sure is possible on some level, but there's no way he can be as productive as he is now and care for a baby at the same time."

"What does he do? That can make a huge difference in the amount of time he'd have with the baby."

I grimaced. "I honestly have no clue. I asked him once, and he was very vague, saying investment stuff. He could be a con artist or a drug dealer, and I wouldn't know. He's a nice guy, but I'm not sure how he'd do as a fulltime dad."

"Does he have parents who can help?"

"I don't think so. I met his mother, and she was a bit….let's just say she thought her twenty-seven-year-old son was a virgin, even though he lived with his previous girlfriend for five years. I'm not sure how he pulled that off. She's either really dense and inattentive, or he's a really good liar, neither of which bode well for my baby."

Carlisle looked at me with an arched eyebrow and an amused smirk. "That's an interesting assessment. Have you met the grandfather yet?"

"No, but I'm not expecting much from that gene pool."

He burst out laughing. "I suppose not. I have to say, the mother was most likely just working off of wishful thinking and turning a blind eye. Sometimes, we don't see what's right in front of us, because we don't want to."

"Much like you and this awesome piece of history. I'll look into John Platt and his family and let you know if I find out anything interesting. I know some of the lore on this place already, and I think it's gonna blow your mind when I'm done."

"I'm sure I'll be delighted with anything you find."

"What I have up my sleeve so far isn't delightful, but sure, you can be whatever you want."

He chuckled. "I like you, Ms. Swan. You're nothing like I expected you to be."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. I have to get back to work. I'll be in touch with you soon."

When I made it back to the library, I ran into Lilith. "You've got an extra bounce in your step."

"I just got a copy of a new document to examine and research, and it's about a building in our area."

"Research, what is it you do for the library, anyway?" she asked looking down the hallway where I usually disappeared.

"Document preservation and research. Anyways, I've got to get back to work. I think I'm on to something here."

I was so relieved to see Alice was in the office. She'd been in and out ever since she'd come back from wherever she'd gone. "Alice, I've got something we can look into. I need to do a search on these names. They were the land owners of the grounds Edward's apartment building is built on, before it was donated to the monastery."

"Where did you get this information?" she jumped right into the mix.

"Some guy named Carlisle showed up this morning and said he had something he wanted me to look at."

"Just randomly out of the blue? Did you test him to see if he was possessed? You don't want to walk into a trap. Do you have your talismans?" she asked whipping something out of her shirt and holding it up to my face. My stomach flipped, and I turned away quickly, trying not to vomit.

"Oh, that's right; you can't have theses around you. I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine; just keep that thing away from me." I didn't want to believe my baby was part demon, but every time I lulled myself into thinking everything was normal, I was reminded it wasn't. We buckled down and did some searching. I was hoping to find an origin or something.

"Bella, this is weird, they were Protestant, but they donated the land to the Catholic Church."

"How do you know their religion?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "They were on the Mayflower, silly. Most people on that ship were Protestant. They came here to escape persecution. Your John Platt was one of the lucky ones. They lost about fifty percent of their group that first winter. I'm going to check Native American journals for insight on that land and time and see if they mention anything interesting."

She skipped off in another direction and left me looking for birth and death records. I did notice that the women of his family didn't seem to live past eighteen years old. They usually died of unrecorded causes between sixteen and eighteen years of age. John Platt had lost three daughters that way. Yet no one cared to mention how they had died. I took down their names and decided I'd try and find their graves, hoping something written on the marker could give me a clue.

I called Edward and let him know I wouldn't be able to meet him for dinner then got busy. I looked for their names in the record book. I knew it said on the internet that their graves were in a cemetery here, so I couldn't figure out why I couldn't find them in the records office. I headed to the cemetery to see what I could find.

"Can I help you?" an old man at the information desk asked me.

"Yes, maybe you can. I'm looking for where the Platt girls are buried."

He frowned at me and nodded. He started out the door and coaxed me to follow him to the far side of the cemetery. He pointed to a row of three stones outside of the fence. "Are these the girls you're looking for?"

I compared the names and nodded yes. "Why are they buried over there?"

"This is consecrated ground. If they were found unclean for some reason, they would've been buried out there. Considering it's three women from the same family, I'd hazard a guess at witchcraft."

"And if it wasn't witchcraft, what else can get a person buried on the outside?"

"If they were seen as immoral, adulterous or had a child out of wedlock, but I doubt that was the case, because it's three sisters, and they all died within the same year. Most likely because people had to gather 'evidence' against them to prove they were witches." He shook his head. "It's a shame what stupidity did so long ago. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, I think this will get me started on what I'm looking for, thank you."

I sent him on his way and examined the stones closer. There were no witchcraft marks or symbols. Each just said their name, birth and death date and oddly enough, it mentioned their mother. Just for the heck of it, I decided to look up the mother's grave. I wasn't disappointed. She was flanked by her husband and two sons. There was something that looked like a mesh of several different symbols carved into their headstones. I tried to move closer to the graves, but became nauseous and had to step back. I took a picture of them instead. I would need to do more research on the matter, and I texted the picture to Alice, so she could ask Mr. Whitlock about it as well. Hopefully, they could figure out what it all meant.


	14. SHEDIM CHATUL PART 3

**SHEDIM CHATUL**

**PART 3**

It was late when I returned home. I was tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward when he knocked on my door. "I'm going to bed," I shouted without opening it.

"Could I please see you?"

"Not tonight," I said changing into my jammies.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" he sounded so sad.

I sighed and opened the door. "I'd have to know who you are to be justifiably mad at you, and I don't."

"We have to get married this weekend. Do you have anything planned yet?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Bella, he said you'll die! I can't let that happen." He reached out and lightly rubbed my arm. His touch melted me, and he eased me into a hug. "I missed you," he whispered against my hair.

I let out a sigh and pulled him into my apartment the rest of the way and down to my room. He stripped down to his boxers, and we snuggled in bed quietly. I knew I should ask him questions about himself and demand real answers, but I didn't have it in me to fight for them at the moment and went to sleep instead.

My phone was dinging up a storm the next morning. I felt Edward reach over and grab it for me. "Hey, where did you find this picture?"

"A graveyard, why?"

"I've seen this before. I can't quite place it, but I've seen it somewhere."

I was suddenly wide awake. "Was it in your building? This symbol is actually connected to your building. I'm doing some research for a client who has the original deed for the land from 1622."

"Wow, that's really cool. You can come check out the building itself if you want. Down in our basement laundry room is a weird wall. It looks older than the rest of the building, but I never thought anything of it until now."

"Let's go check it out," I said pulling him out of bed. I ran ahead of him, eager to see if there were any more clues as to what was going on.

There were three full normal-looking cement walls in his basement, and one half-cement wall. There was an archway that had been bricked up by old stones, and oddly enough, it had the sign of the Freemasons on it. "They'd put this on sacred or forbidden places. It's odd that it's here." I started rubbing the old crumbling mortar from the bricks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening it."

"What if it's loadbearing?" Edward worried. He stepped back, looking at it dubiously.

"I won't remove the arch."

I was able to get one brick free and turned on my flashlight app to see what was in there. It was a small room and looked to be full of ash. "Everything is black," I said yanking on another brick.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go in there."

"You can't go in there." I knocked four more bricks loose. "Bella, stop, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can, go lock the door, so we don't get caught," I said knocking in a few more bricks. The hole was almost big enough for me to climb through.

"You don't know what's in there!"

"Exactly, that's why I'm going in."

"I'll bet there are spiders," he taunted like it would scare me.

It wouldn't, but I thought it was funny how he thought it would. I flashed my light around, looking for the presence of creepy crawlies, and I was shocked to find none. "There aren't any," I said puzzled.

I stuck one leg in the hole and tapped the floor. I was relieved to find it was solid stone and proceeded to enter.

"You're insane, woman!" he screeched.

He had no idea. I was carrying a baby a demon was after. You could bet for damn sure I was going to do everything in my power to save it. I carefully pushed the ash around with my foot and took a closer look at the walls of the room. It looked to be a prison of some sort. I didn't realize monasteries had prisons.

I bumped my shoe on something solid and shined my light down on what looked to be a hand-hewn metal box. It had a few odd symbols of protection on it. I thought it strange that the Catholic faith would employ them. Of course, it might have just been this one person who had been a prisoner. I carefully examined the box before attempting to pick it up. I didn't want to damage it in any way.

When I squatted down to reach for it, it moved away from my hand. I looked down at my stomach and wondered if it was having a reaction to the baby. "Edward, come try and pick this up."

He reluctantly climbed through the wall, walked over to the box, and lifted it with ease. "I need to take this to the library, so I can examine it with my equipment. Come on," I said climbing out of the burn-out prison cell.

I found that as long as I didn't try and touch the box, I could look at it. I found where the latch was and asked Edward to open it. A leather-bound book had been locked inside. I excitedly ordered Edward to remove it from the box and carefully approached it. I was thrilled when nothing happened. I could handle the book. I put on my gloves and got right to work translating the old English script.

Edward cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly, "Well, what is it, some sort of spell book?"

"Not even close. It's a journal of a priest from what I can tell. This first part is just notes on scripture and sermons."

"Then why was it in the box with all those symbols on it?"

"I'm getting to that. This is gonna take a while. You can go home, and I'll call you when I get to the good stuff."

It was six hours later when I got to the reason for it being hidden. The priest had gone astray. He had thought that by hiding his confessions in the box, it protected him from what he considered the "punisher," and that he wouldn't be held accountable for them. Of course, being a priest, he should have known he couldn't hide his adulterous ways from God. He had been locked up, because he'd been accused of being unclean and allowing one of the immortal prostitutes loose to wreak havoc. The monastery had been built in an effort to combat the demon, and used to seal it in. His actions had released it.

When I went home, Jasper, Alice and Edward were all waiting for me. Alice about jumped down my throat. "You didn't answer any of my texts!"

I looked at my phone and grimaced. "I'm sorry, Edward distracted me, and I ended up finding out some pretty cool stuff. I think the demon is an immortal prostitute."

"I agree," Jasper said pulling out a book. "I looked up some of the symbols that seemed to be pieced together to make the one you sent Alice. All of them stand for protection. It's like the designer was making a supernatural shield."

There was a knock on my door. I had no clue who it was, so Edward answered it for me. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I wanted to see how the plans for the wedding were coming. I brought over a few books for Ms. Swan to look at." She walked in and saw the open sketch of the protection shield. "Why do you have a picture of the family crest?"

"Family crest?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yes, the women of my husband's family are all given one when they first start to date. He said it was an unbreakable tradition that his parents were very adamant about. I thought it odd, but I wear it." She pulled out a chain from under her blouse and held up a pressed silver medallion with the symbol on it. "Edward has one as well, though I've never seen him wear it. My husband gave one to Tanya while they were together as well. I believe she still wears hers. I should talk to my husband about having one made for Bella."

"I don't think the baby will let me wear it. All protection symbols tend to affect us negatively," I said frowning.

"If you have one of these, Edward, you should definitely be wearing it," Jasper admonished.

"Um, okay, I'll go and get it," he said and slipped out the door.

He was only gone a moment, when we heard the screeching of tires and a horrible thud. I ran to the window and screamed at what I saw. Edward lay lifeless in the road, and Lilith was crying over his body. We heard the sirens. Esme and I were down by his side immediately.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit him. He came out of nowhere and just darted into the street," she cried to me.

He had been in a hurry to go get his medallion. I hugged her, trying to keep her from hyperventilating. When the ambulance guy saw her freaking out, he came over to check on her. I wasn't surprised to see Esme glaring at her. I was surprised, when she took off her necklace and wrapped it around Edward's ankle. "Don't take this off of him," she ordered. "I'm his mother, and if it comes off, I'll sue the ever living crap out of your hospital and have you shut down."

"It's hospital policy to remove all jewelry, Ma'am."

"Not this piece you won't, and I'm coming with you," she stated and climbed into the ambulance. She reached into Edward's pocket and tossed Jasper Edward's keys. "Go to his apartment and find his leather cuff. Bring it to the hospital."

"I'm on it," Jasper said hustling across the street.

The paramedic suggested Lilith come in to be checked out, and I volunteered to drive her in. It just so happened that the closest hospital was the one she worked at and the one Edward was being taken to.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just on my way home, and then he was suddenly there in front of me," she sobbed.

The baby started kicking, like it could tell someone was upset nearby. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you okay? Is the baby alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, they're just being active. At this stage in my pregnancy, there isn't a lot of room, so they tend to kick important organs."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"No, they weren't able to tell, they were being modest."

"You're so lucky to be able to experience that. I can't have children," she confided and rested her hand on my tummy. The baby became oddly still, giving me some peace, so I could drive and not have to worry about peeing my pants.

We drove the rest of the short distance in silence, her hand still resting awkwardly on my belly. "I have a friend in the maternity ward who can check me out. Have you toured it yet?" she asked.

"No, I really need to check on Edward, if you're okay."

"Yes, of course, how silly of me. Go on and see how your baby daddy is doing. Maybe you can learn some of his secrets from his mother while he's out."

That kind of pissed me off, but instead of retaliating, I rushed off to find out how Edward was doing. I found Esme, Jasper and Alice.

"I've called Tanya down," I overheard Esme say, and I felt like I'd been slapped. She had called his ex-girlfriend to come see him. It wasn't even an hour earlier that she had been planning my wedding to her son.

"How is he?" I asked.

Alice hugged me, and Esme glared. "He'll be fine, now that I know how to protect him and who from," his mother snapped.

Alice and I both stood shocked. "Ma'am, what do you mean by that?" Jasper asked irked.

"The family symbol will keep him safe. He doesn't need to marry that tainted woman who's obviously friends with the demon. I'll bet they set this whole thing up to trap him and drag his soul down to hell," she ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"That woman who hit my baby boy, she's the demon. I could see it in her eyes, and my necklace got hot. It's done it a few times in my life, but I never thought anything of it, until you told me what it was." She held up her wrist that bore a leather cuff with the symbol. "I'm safe, and so is my son. I'll trade off with him as soon as I can, but I'm not letting you or you demon harlot friend anywhere near him."

"What do you mean you could see it in her eyes?" Jasper asked.

"They shined brighter when she hugged Bella."

"I've seen that, too. The first time we shook hands. It was unsettling, but I just thought it was a play on the lighting. It can't be her, I was already pregnant when we first met," I informed them. I didn't think Lilith was a demon; other than not liking Edward, she was really nice to me.

"When did you lose your cat?" Jasper asked sternly.

"I don't know; he just stopped coming home."

"Think hard, Bella, was it before or after you met her that your cat went missing?" he pressed.

"It was after he went missing. I was hanging a lost pet sign when I first met her."

"You said Tanya could see things?" he addressed Esme.

"Yes, she claims to, and she warned Edward about the cat," she answered.

Tanya rushed into the doors and looked around frantic. Esme waved her over. "I'm so glad you're here. That woman's a demon, isn't she?" Esme pointed at me accusingly.

Tanya furrowed her brow at me and looked at me closer. I was curious what her take of me was at the moment. "She's not," she reached toward my tummy, but didn't touch it. "The baby isn't quite yet, either, but there is something about it that's different. It's not quite right. Does that make sense?" she turned and asked the others.

"That makes perfect sense," Jasper agreed.

"She's not a demon?" Esme asked confused.

"I told you she wasn't. She's more a victim in this mess than your son. She's guaranteed death upon delivery of that child, though, and there's only one way to save her, if I fail in killing the demon."

"Well, you'd better not fail, because I'm not risking my son. That thing already attacked him once. I'm not letting it happen again."

"It attacked him?" Tanya asked shocked.

"It was driving a car and hit him with it," Alice explained. "What was your friend's name again? It was something unusual."

"It's not that unusual. Her name is Lilith."

"Holy shit!" Jasper swore. We all looked at him to see his wide-eyed pale expression.

"Have you heard of her before?" Alice asked.

"Every demonologist in the world has heard of her. She's one of the original wives and the only infertile one. I can't believe…oh crap…I have to…I'm gonna need more blood. Bella, do you mind coming with me? This is a lot worse than I thought."

I followed him, shaking. I was afraid for my baby, myself and Edward. Jasper took me to an odd little apartment, where Jacob seemed to be waiting for us. "Is the room clean?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes, Sir, it's clean and clear of all entities."

"Okay, Bella, I want you to get comfortable. I'm going to draw some blood and then lock you in a salt circle. It'll keep you trapped inside, but also keep Lilith out. She won't be able to touch you, okay?"

I nodded yes, knowing Jasper was my only hope.

Jasper and Jacob worked late into the night. They mixed my blood with several other things. I watched in fascination, wondering if I'd ever understand what they were doing. The salt circle had to be broken several times for me to use the restroom. Jacob suggested they bring in a camp toilet, but I absolutely refused to use the restroom with them present. After two nights of no word on Lilith's whereabouts and a sore back from sleeping on a recliner, I finally begged Jasper to just let me go home.

Just like MJ, Lilith had disappeared. Edward had a broken leg and was stuck staying with his mother. She insisted he be where she could care for him and protect him. I had to get back to work, but was scared. I told Jasper that Lilith often came to visit there, so he devised a plan to make a salt circle discreetly around the building, once I was inside.

We fell into a routine of Jasper taking me to work and him securing a circle once I entered, and in the evenings, he'd come let me out and take me home. He made a circle around my bed at night as well, to keep me safe from the demon, since that was when it was known to visit people.

Edward had been at his mother's for about a month, when movers came and packed up all of his things. I hadn't seen or heard from him, and I missed him desperately.

I was pushing thirty-eight weeks, when Carlisle came in. I had completely forgotten about him and his deed. "You never got back to me on my deed. Did you find anything interesting?"

"I'm so sorry. My boyfriend was hit by a car, and I haven't been able to focus since. I did find some interesting stuff." I waved him over to my work station and carefully took out the priest's journal that had gone untouched for the past couple of months.

"Wow, that looks old, where did you get it?"

"This is actually from your building."

"My building?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if you were aware, but there was a Freemason-protected door that this was hidden behind. It was locked in that box over there." I didn't even bother trying to pick it up.

"May I?" he asked to handle it.

"Yes, go ahead. It's technically yours."

"Really?" he eagerly picked it up and examined it.

"It's covered in markings for protection. This journal was hidden inside of it. I believe it was the box that saved it, when the fire ravaged the monastery."

"This is from the monastery?" he asked excited.

"Yes, I don't think it's related to you specifically, but I suspect that the journal keeper's actions did affect your family. What I did find curious is that there were three daughters of John Platt who all died within a year of each other. They were buried outside of the church cemetery, but their parents were buried inside of it, along with two brothers. The ones buried inside the cemetery had a unique marking on their headstones. It basically called for protection using nearly every religion known to man. The fact that they were Protestant and were buried there, and that the church also allowed the engravings, is very significant. That does deserve a second look. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with why they donated the land to the Catholic Church. I told you there was more to the story."

"That you did."

"I hope you continue to look into it. I'm going to be off for a while. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back," I said fighting back tears. There was no guarantee that I'd survive the birth of my child.

"Of course, your baby, how far along are you now?"

"Thirty-eight weeks, it can come anytime now."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, they couldn't see," I rubbed my belly worried.

"Bella, I brought something for you, and I have a confession to make."

He set his briefcase on my work table. He had some sort of legal document and a jewelry box. He went to hand me the box, but a wave of nausea hit me, and I just made it to the trashcan.

"Are you alright, dear?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Yes, sorry. You'd think morning sickness would be over by now," I covered. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was in the jewelry box.

"How about we try this again?" he said and opened the little box and set it in front of me. I kept my distance, because I was close enough to see what it was.

"Where did you get that? That's the symbol that's on their markers."

"There's a tradition in my family to always give these to those who are close to us. They were thought to protect you against evil."

"That's very flattering, Carlisle, but if I'm going to get involved with anyone right now, it'd be with Edward. I'm really not interested in anyone else," I tried to let him down gently.

He laughed. "That's good to hear, because I'm not giving you this on behalf of myself, but on behalf of my son."

"I'm sure he's a very nice boy, but-"

"Bella, I've brought the pre-nup for you to sign, so you can marry Edward."

"Edward?" I looked him up and down a little closer.

"My last name is Cullen. I'm Edward's father, and he's been trying to escape my wife's clutches since she brought him home from the hospital. He's worried about you and wanted to let you know he plans on going through with the wedding. He's asked me to have you sign this and pick up the marriage license. He said it was important that you wed before the baby is born. Are you in agreement with his plan?"

I still didn't know Edward very well, but after Jasper's reaction, I was willing to marry Edward, just to be safe, until Jasper could do something about Lilith. I nodded yes timidly, afraid that my desperation would shine through.

"Would you like to look these over before you sign them?" he asked handing me the pre-nup.

I flipped to the back. "No, I trust him."

"You trust the skilled liar now?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Carlisle frowned, but took the signed document back. "Do you mind coming with me to the courthouse to purchase the marriage license?"

I worried nervously on how I'd make it out of the protective circle, but I had to get out, so I could get the license. That was the one thing that could truly save me. "Sure," I said and headed to the door. Thankfully, Alice showed up.

"Where are you headed off to?" she asked curious.

"This is Edward's father. We're going to buy a marriage license."

"You're marrying his dad?" she shouted shocked.

"No, Edward wants to marry me and sent his father to come collect me. We're going to go to the courthouse right now. Would you mind walking us out?" Thankfully, she got the hint and broke the circle, so we could leave without incident. Of course, that didn't last for long. Shortly after we bought the license, my water broke. Right on the courthouse steps, to be exact.

That was when I saw her. Lilith stood across the street with a huge wicked grin on her face. I knew she had come for us. Carlisle shocked me, when he picked me up in one swooping motion and ran to his car. He rushed to the hospital with skilled speed and was calm, as he called Edward and let him know what was going on. They were talking on the car Bluetooth, and I burst into tears, when I heard his voice after being deprived of it for so long.

"I saw her, Edward, I'm scared," I cried.

"I'm on my way. I'll call Jasper and Alice. We'll meet you there," he promised and hung up, leaving me feeling empty and alone.

Carlisle was surprisingly supportive and completely opposite of his wife. I really hoped she didn't stop us. The doctor checked me and happily told me I was dilated to a nine.

"How can that be? My water just broke. Labor doesn't go that fast."

"Well, it did, honey, and that's a good thing," the doctor tried to soothe. They didn't realize that the faster it went the closer to death I was.

My eyes landed on Carlisle's briefcase. I didn't know why he had brought it in, but I had an idea. "Carlisle, can you bring my necklace over to me? I want to look at it."

I knew I couldn't touch it, but once the baby was born, I planned to slip in on right away, in hopes it would prevent Lilith from killing me, and then I'd have a chance at saving my baby.

He was confused by my request, but set the little box on the bedside table.

I felt the transition in my body and knew it was time to push. "I don't think he's going to make if for the birth," I cried.

Carlisle squeezed my hand. "It's okay. He'll be there for the other important parts in the baby's life."

The baby had just crowned, when a couple of nurses walked in wearing gear that covered them from head to toe. I knew she was trying to hide, but her eyes were unmistakable. "Get her out of here. I don't want that woman anywhere near my baby!" I shouted pointing at Lilith. I turned to Carlisle, frantic. "You can't let her touch the baby. Whatever you do, you can't let her near it. Carlisle is to hold it and no one else." I saw he wore a cuff with the protective symbol and hoped it would be enough to stop Lilith from taking my baby. I shoved him toward the foot of the bed, and the doctor looked up at him and gave him a nod, like he was willing to do what I asked. With his consent, I finally pushed. My daughter was born just moments later and was promptly handed to Carlisle. The baby seemed to scream louder, and I worried that the close proximity of the symbol was hurting her, but Lilith was hovering. I quickly snatched the necklace from the bedside table and put it on, so thankful that it didn't make me feel sick. "Don't let her near the baby!" I shouted.

Lilith turned to me, and her eyes seemed to glow brighter. She took a few deliberate steps, but stopped suddenly. Her eyes landed on my new necklace, and she sneered. "That child is mine," she hissed lowly and turned back to Carlisle, who seemed to be at a loss when it came to his screaming granddaughter. He brought her over to me, as soon as the nurse checked her out, and I was thankful the baby settled down in my arms. It didn't escape my notice that her eyes were a vivid gold color, just like Lilith's.

The sound of rushed footsteps was followed by Edward, Jasper and Alice crashing into the room. Their eyes darted to the baby in my arms, and I quickly pointed to Lilith, who stood in the corner of the room, waiting for something. I didn't understand why the other hospital workers hadn't kicked her out of the room, when I had asked that they not let her near my baby. It was as if they were ignoring her presence.

"Did you get the license?" Edward asked his father.

"Yes, I have it with me."

"Good, let's get started. Jasper, you can officiate, right?" Edward asked him.

"Yup," he answered, and Lilith screamed, but the nurse in the room didn't seem to notice.

"You can't do this! That baby is mine!" she wailed.

Jasper ignored her, and we plowed through our vows, ending with "for all eternity," not "in death do us part."

"This isn't over," she hissed. "You may have saved yourselves, but that baby is mine. One look at her eyes is proof of that." She had just finished that phrase, when she collapsed to the floor. Alice was behind her and had stabbed her in the back. Again, no one took notice of what was going on as they finished cleaning up, while Alice used six more knives, ending up stabbing Lilith a total of seven times.

Lilith looked up at us confused. "How?" She touched one of her wounds that were bleeding. "It's not possible. Who betrayed me?"

"That would be your daughter. I used her blood and your demonic genetic material to create a weapon to kill you once and for all," Jasper growled.

She shook her head no at him, still not believing the inevitable, but crumbled to ash on the ground.

"I'm going to need to bind these in a grave, so there's no way she can return," Jasper said gathering the ashes.

I looked down at my daughter, relieved she was finally safe, and noticed her eyes had changed to a newborn blue color. Edward slipped a little band around our daughter's ankle that had the protective symbol on it. Lilith might have been gone, but we knew she wasn't the only one out there. I was just happy we were safe for the moment.

The adrenalin rush caught up to me, not to mention having a baby was exhausting, so I turned my daughter over to my husband and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was several hours later, and Edward and our daughter were asleep across the room. He looked different from before, and after a bit of studying his features, I realized the gray was gone from his temples, and he looked much younger. Curious, I opened the little vanity built into the patient table and saw the same was true for myself. Our stolen life force had somehow been returned to us. That was how I knew it was finally, truly over.

Edward took us home to my apartment and stayed with me. Just like he'd promised before, we bought a little house in the suburbs, and he worked from home. It turned out that his family owned Masen Investments, and he was very well off. I was surprised he wanted to stay married to me, even after Lilith was dead and we were okay, but he reminded me that he had been interested in me before the whole mess had started, and we had the rest of our lives to fall madly in love.

I was looking forward to it.


	15. Be Careful Where You Meddle

**Be Careful Where You Meddle**

**Disclaimer – I am of course not SM and don't own these characters. Despite my wish to the contrary. I did do some research for this, but am not an expert, so may have gotten some things wrong.**

**Thanks for the invite by the wonderful Breath-of-Twilight and for her beta-ing this story, because I got it to her kinda late.**

**Author: MysticIce24**

**Pairing: Emmett x Bella**

* * *

"So, Halloween is next week."

"Uh huh."

"Let's summon a fairy."

"Winged or flaming?" Bella Swan inquired dryly, not bothering to look up from the book she lay on the couch reading.

"We-" Alice Brandon, her best friend and roommate, started, pausing briefly before asking, "Are we talking flaming like Mike Newton down the street-"

"There's no proof of that," Bella interjected, turning a page.

"-or a fairy literally on fire?"

Bella tilted her book backwards far enough to see over it. Alice stood at the end of the couch, hands on her hips, lips pursed, and eyebrows knitted together, clearly confused.

"Alice, if one must ask, one shouldn't do."

"And you know better?" Alice demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she started tapping her right foot, narrowing her eyes at Bella.

"Hey! Just because the powers that be skipped me doesn't mean I know nothing," Bella exclaimed indigently, resuming her reading.

"I'm not talking a grimoire summoning," Alice huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm talking Halloween night, drunk off our asses, using an incantation we got from the net. I'm talking fun!"

"It could work," Bella pointed out calmly, turning a page.

"And pigs could fly," Alice retorted, rolling her eyes.

"And then we've meddled where we shouldn't of," Bella continued as though Alice hadn't spoken.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Fun. Think fun!"

"What if we get a biting a fairy?"

"Fairies don't bite."

"Or one of the Tuatha de Danann."

"Wait. What? Tu- tua- tu- Huh?" Alice stuttered, shaking her head briefly as though to clear it.

"See. If you have to ask, you shouldn't do."

"But, fun, Bella. Fun!" Alice yelled, once more throwing her hands in the air.

"No, meddling where one oughtn't."

"Are you going to help or not?" Alice demanded, smacking one of Bella's feet.

Laying her book face down on her stomach, Bella bit her bottom lip, pondering her short friend. "Why do you want to summon a fairy anyway?"

"Because I'm scared of ghosts," Alice stated, shrugging her shoulders, the duh left unsaid, but clear in her voice. "You know this."

Sighing, Bella closed her eyes briefly. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Why are you doing it?"

"Oh!" Alice chuckled, clapping her hands together as she finally understood the question. "Because we've nothing better to do on Halloween."

Knowing how Alice got when she had an idea, Bella figured she wouldn't be getting out of the current conversation anytime soon. After dog-earring the page she'd been reading, Bella closed the book, tossing it on the floor. Cocking an eyebrow, Bella folded her hands over her stomach, crossing her feet, and staring wryly at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alice said, sighing heavily and rolling her eyes as she perched on the arm of the couch, arms crossed over her chest. "I know."

"You. Not me. You," Bella started, pointing at Alice in irritation. "Were the one who pissed off Pi Theta Kappa. And, thus, by extension, Pi Theta Gamma. And what exactly do they do?"

"Throw the best Halloween party on campus," Alice said meekly, staring at the floor and putting her hands in her lap, twisting them around.

"So where are we, as friends, not invited?" Bella plowed forward, narrowing her eyes, still pointing at Alice.

"The best Halloween party on campus," Alice responded, smiling sheepishly.

"Correct. Which means we are doing nothing for Halloween. Who's to blame?"

"Me," Alice said, taking a deep breath and shifting her gaze to the ceiling.

"I want to go to the party."

"Oh, boo who. We can have fun ourselves. We'll summon a fairy."

"Alice, do you know why people summon ghosts on Halloween?" Bella asked, putting her hand down.

"Because it's a scary thing to do?"

"No," Bella said, closing her eyes for a moment. "On Halloween, or Samhain, if you prefer, the veil between worlds is the thinnest. Easy to cross."

"We'd successfully call forth a fairy?" Alice stood up, facing Bella, bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"No," Bella groaned, standing up as well. "Alice, spirits are easy. Anyone can call forth a spirit. Fairies are harder. You have to have power to get a fairy."

"Come on, Bella! We can't go to the party. We'll have a stupid incantation of the web. Fun! If we won't get anything, why not do it? For fun?" Alice begged, moving to place her hands on Bella's upper arms. "I really want to do this!"

"And I want to go to the Halloween party," Bella taunted, pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes. "Looks like we don't always get what we want."

"Please?"

"Let's say we do this." Bella held up a finger to silence Alice when she looked about to open her mouth to squeal in joy. "We do this. There are any number of fairies you can get. Small ones require cages. Which we don't have."

"I'll go get one," Alice said, shrugging and bouncing on her feet. "No biggie."

"How are you going to communicate with a tiny fairy? Megaphone?"

"Walkie-talkie?"

"You are taking this way too lightly! You want to mess in the occult. There are serious consequences when things go wrong."

"Posh," Alice said waving a hand in the air. "What could go wrong? We'll be using a spell off the web. Total baloney."

"A spell that could be real! That'll actually work in the right hands! No. I won't do it, Alice." Bella turned around, bending over to pick up her book before facing her friend again. "I can't. Too many things could happen. We could inadvertently piss off the fairy. And retaliation ranges from nothing to curses that carry down through generations!"

Shaking her head, Bella walked around Alice, heading towards the living room door, pausing, her hand on the door frame, when Alice quietly spoke. "Your family is on the receiving end of a fairy curse. That's why you won't do it."

"Yes," Bella admitted, tightening her grip on the book. "I have been wrong and you shall pay. Your lie die out, its powers no more. No male heir to be given. To right the wrong will do no good. Should the line survive till I die, this curse you'll find shall fade away."

Without another word, Bella left the room, the true last line swirling in her mind. _A fairy to bed, a child borne, light of life extinguished, relit again, and thus this curse you'll find no more._

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Bella complained Halloween night, helping Alice push the couch out of the middle of the room and up against the window.

"Beer works wonders," Alice trilled with one final push. "Shouldn't we be outside?"

Bella stood back, putting one hand on her hip and gesturing outside with the other. "It's pouring rain out! You really want to go out there?"

"Ah," Alice said, glancing out the window. "Good point."

Shaking her head, Bella perused the living room. All the furniture had been pushed back and out of the way, the couch having been the last item, which left a good size space to work in.

"Now what?" Alice inquired, moving to stand next to Bella.

"We draw a circle," Bella answered, moving to where she wanted the center of the circle to be. "Bring me the chalk."

Alice headed over to the side table, which had been moved next to the door, and grabbed the chalk sitting there amongst all the supplies needed for the night, taking it over to Bella. Bella walked out ten paces in a straight line, bent down and began to slowly and precisely draw a large circle on the wooden floor, leaving a single opening about twelve inches wide.

"I thought you didn't know what to do?" Alice accused from where she stood within the circle.

"I said the powers that be skipped me. Not that I didn't know. Aunt Flo tried teaching me. Hoped I was a late bloomer," Bella said, leaving the circle to get the compass. Reentering through the opening she'd left, she ordered, "Only leave through the opening."

"Oooo-kay," Alice said, watching Bella set the compass down in the middle of the circle and waiting a few moments before making additional marks on the floor inside the circle. "What are those marks?"

"Compass points. North, east, south, and west. I need the candles."

Nodding, Alice left the circle, careful to use the opening Bella had indicated, getting the candles and bringing them back in. Bella took the green and blue candles, leaving Alice with the yellow and red. "What do I do with these?"

"Put the yellow on the east marking and the red on south. I'll put the blue on west and green on north."

Candles in place, Bella left the circle to get the crystals.

"What are those?" Alice asked, as Bella came back into the circle.

"Crystals. This one is aventurine," Bella handed Alice a blue-green stone. "It represents air, which is in the east. And this reddish stone is bloodstone. Fire in the south. Put them on the ground in front of the candles."

"What do you have?" Alice asked, looking at the two stones Bella still held.

"Lapis lazuli, which I'll put in the west for water." Bella held up the deep blue stone for a moment before holding up the green stone. "Malachite to represent earth in the north."

Nodding, Alice put her stones in their required places as Bella did the same.

"The incantation you printed off says we light the candles, chant, then sprinkle ginger around or on the candles," Bella said, causing Alice to leave the circle to get the spoon, lighter, and bowl of powdered ginger. Moving next to Bella, Alice handed her the lighter, keeping hold of the bowl and spoon when Bella shook her head.

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing on her feet slightly. "We're actually doing this!"

"Alice, remember, it's Samhain. The veil is the thinnest right now. We could be successful," Bella tried once more to get out of the summoning.

"Then we're successful," Alice said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd back out," Bella said, sighing and glancing at the clock on the mantel that read 11:58. If she started now, they'd be done either right at midnight or just after. Midnight was always the perfect time for summonings. One had the best chance at being successful, which was what Bella feared.

"Bella, we're doing this."

Taking a deep breath, Bella went over to the circle opening, picking up the chalk from where she'd laid it, she finished closing the circle, standing back up and ordering, "Follow behind me."

"Right."

"O spirits of earth, water, air, and fire, o spirits of every form, show yourself to me, I ask. From me shall come no harm. Rejoice with me in this magic of old. Guardian spirits, watchers fair, our lives are joined. All things we share," Bella chanted, going over to the east candle and bending over to light it. "All you spirits and faeries of wind and air. Hear my call. Enter this magic circle. Welcome all."

Turning around, Bella took a spoonful of ginger, sprinkling it over and around the candle and crystal, before moving to the south and lighting its candle. "All you nymphs and sprites of fire. Hear my call. Enter this magic circle. Welcome all."

After repeating the same action with the ginger afterwards as she had done on the east candle, Bella moved to the west, lighting the candle.

"All you nymphs and water sprites. Hear my call. Enter this magic circle. Welcome all."

Ginger sprinkling repeated, Bella went to the north, lighting the last candle. "All you little ones of wood and earth. Hear my call. Enter this magic circle. Welcome all."

One last ginger sprinkling and Bella moved back to the center of the circle, pulling Alice with her.

"Bella, that wasn't the spell," Alice whispered, her gaze darting about the room.

"Close enough," Bella replied right as a gust of wind blew through the room, extinguishing the candles and startling both girls, making Bella thankful they'd left on the living room light.

"Bella…" Alice hissed, taking a stepped backwards. "The windows are shut."

"It worked," Bella stated, breathing heavily and turning in a circle to see what had been summoned forth, a bad feeling churning in her gut. Seeing nothing, she faced the fireplace, clenching and unclenching her hands, taking deep breaths.

"Och, dinnea ya kin nae tae interrupt a cheil gittin yer hole?"

Bella and Alice looked at one another, cautiously turning around to face the window where a man stood. A very naked man; a very naked man whom Bella found extremely good looking, making her wish for her camera.

He stood a good foot taller than Bella's own five foot four frame, with a massive chest that he'd crossed his arms over, showing off arms bulging with muscles. Though, upon inspection of his body, there didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on him, simply muscle upon muscles. Even his cock, which stood at full attention, couldn't be scoffed at.

With a gulp Bella shifted her gaze to his face, which Michelangelo could've sculpted. He had a chiseled nose that might've been broken a time or two and a strong jaw that could cut glass. His lips were full and currently curved into a smirk. Eyes the color of sapphires and dotted with silver flecks gazed out from underneath full eyebrows, though not full enough to be considered bushy. Moving her gaze a tad higher, Bella noted he had curly hair the color of chestnuts. One curl lay over his forehead, making Bella want to move it.

"What did he say?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I've not a clue."

"Ye dinnae ken a scuttle?" the man spoke incredulously, his voice deep and wrapping around Bella like a warm blanket, obviously understanding the girls. "It's…"

He trailed off, proceeding to cup the air in front of him while moving his hips suggestively.

"Sex. He's referring to sex, Alice."

"I gathered."

Bella turned to face her friend, hoping it would stop herself from ogling the man in front of them. "He's our fairy."

Furrowing her brow, Alice tilted her head slightly. "But fairies are cute and small with wings."

"No need for a cage?"

"Small, Bella. Wings," Alice said, pointing to the man. "He's not. Doesn't have. You're really saying he's a fairy?"

"I prefer fae," he blurted out.

Closing her eyes at the word, Bella placed her hands over her stomach, hoping to stop the butterflies that had appeared. Fae. She'd only ever heard the Irish refer to their fairies as fae. That meant… That meant Tuatha de Danann. He was one of the Tuatha De.

The last line of the curse started swirling in Bella's head. _A fairy to bed, a child borne, light of life extinguished, relit again, and thus this curse you'll find no more._

"Fairy," Alice argued, Bella opening her eyes in time to see Alice cross her arms.

"No, fae," Bella corrected. "He's fae."

"But-"

"Alice, I told you there was any number of fairies. Not all small with wings. The fae are one of those numbers."

"I don't understand."

"He's one of the Tuatha de Danann," Bella whispered, her gaze darting to the fae standing in her living room.

"What does that mean? Is he a fairy or not?"

"He's a powerful Irish fairy. Once worshipped as a god," Bella told her, still working at not ogling the fae. "They go by the term fae. Not fairy."

"Whatever. He's sexy," Alice purred, her gaze on the fae, or more like on his hips.

"I told you! Those who don't know shouldn't meddle! And boy did we meddle."

"So we send him back," Alice commented, shrugging, not understanding the severity of the situation.

The fae in front of us barked out a laugh as Bella stared at her friend disbelievingly.

"You don't just send the Tuatha de back! They come and go as they please."

"Och, Lassi. I'll come an' gang frae yer scratcher gladly," the fae said huskily, eyeing Bella up and down, his gaze lingering on her chest and ass.

"Maybe he bites. You did say we could get a biting fairy," Alice pointed out, both girls ignoring the fae, not having a clue what he'd said.

"Alice, there are many different Tuatha De. Each one very powerful. I'm want to know who he is. Not his biting habits," Bella nearly screeched, the bad feeling in her gut saying they'd gotten Emmett, the darkest of the Tuatha De. The troublemaker. The blackest fae.

"If ye ask nicely, Ah main teel ye," he purred, his cock still at attention.

"I have no clue what he's saying," Alice grumped, tapping her foot, hands on her hips. "Think he speaks something close to English?"

"If ye ask nicely, I may tell ye," he repeated calmly, making both girls turn their attention to him, jaws dropping. "Aye, I can speak English."

"Oh, thank God," Bella breathed in relief.

"Will you kindly tell us your name?" Alice asked, taking a step closer to the fae and smiling up at him.

He looked down at Alice as if noticing her for the first time. "Did ye summon me?"

"I helped," Alice smiled up at him coyly.

"Ye did not summon and if ye had I would not be here."

Alice's face fell at his cruel remark.

"If she hadn't been involved, you wouldn't be here either. It's because of her I summoned… I summoned a fairy," Bella defended her friend, earning a smile.

The fae pondered Bella's response before saying, "Verra well. Emmett."

Bella took an unsteady step backwards, misstepping and falling on her ass.

"Lassie? Are ye okay?" Emmett inquired, heading towards Bella and holding out a hand.

"Bella?" Alice looked at her friend quizzically.

"Meet the darkest of all the Tuatha De," Bella said, debating on accepting Emmett's help.

"Och, Lassie, I willnae hurt ye," he said at Bella's hesitation, drawing her gaze. "Not unless ye ask."

With a deep breath, Bella took his hand, accepting the assistance in regaining her footing.

"I don't suppose there's anyway to send you back?" Bella inquired.

"As ye said yerself, Lassie, I come and go as I please," Emmett replied, not letting go of Bella's hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her knuckles.

"That's what I thought."

Knowing they were now pointless, Bella withdrew her hand from the warmth of his, walking around the circle and blowing out each candle before erasing part of the chalk circle with her toe to break it. As one of the Tuatha De the circle wasn't really holding Emmett and Bella wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Even Aunt Flo had said the Tuatha De were bound by different rules.

"What are you doing? You said the circle would protect us," Alice quizzed, watching Bella.

"I also said those who ask shouldn't meddle," Bella retorted, leaving the circle. "He's a Tuatha De. The darkest of them. They play by different rules. The circle does nothing when it comes to him."

"But-"

Heading towards the living room door, Bella paused before leaving, placing her hand on the doorframe, she looked over her shoulder at Alice. "Shut the lights off when you leave. I'm going to bed.

"But-" Alice gestured in the direction of Emmett. "What about him?"

"Told you. Samhain. Veil's the thinnest. Easy for crossing over. He'll do as he pleases and leave when he pleases."

Turning around to speak to Emmett, Alice found the living room to be devoid of his presence. "Well shit."

Shaking her head, she left the room behind Bella, shutting off the lights as she went.

Closing the door, the girl, Bella, her friend had called her, leaned back against it, closing her eyes. "Fuck."

"Gladly, Lassie."

Bella's eyes shot open, her gaze focusing on the bed where Emmett currently lounged, ankles crossed and arms folded underneath his head.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I can bed ye elsewhere if ye prefer," Emmett said, his gaze drifting over her body once more. She was a wee thing compared to his height, with hair that fell down about her back to her waist, a deep brown, almost bordering on being dark enough to mistake for black. Her skin was pale, like the snow in Scotland, making her red lips stand out, along with her eyes, which were also brown, but warm, similar to the chocolate her people liked. Emmett moved his eyes down to her narrow waist, emphasized by the belt she wore over the tunic top, which flared out to wide hips above legs that were long enough to wrap around his waist. She had a small chest, but it didn't look too small, and Emmett hoped her breasts were at least a handful.

"You're not bedding me at all," she objected through clenched teeth, her hand moving towards the doorknob. With a wave of his own hand, Emmett spelled the door locked, ensuring she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Let me out!" she hissed when the door failed to open for her.

Slowly, Emmett stood up off the bed, taking deliberate steps towards her, reminding Bella of a cat stalking its prey. Stopping inches away from her, Emmett placed a finger on her cheek, dragging it down over her neck, collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts before letting it fall away from her body. With pleasure, he noticed her breathing had picked up, making her chest rise and fall.

Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the door behind her, level with her shoulders, caging her in. "Lassie, ye want me to leave?"

Emmett had no intention of leaving. The girl trapped within his arms had enough power for otherworld beings to feel, but not enough to summon them forth, even if she'd been using a proper summoning spell and not the silly one she'd used. And to have power meant her family had power. It had been sheer curiosity that had Emmett leaving his bedmate and crossing the veil to appear before her and her friend. Curiosity that hadn't been disappointed once he'd seen her.

"Yes," she replied, tilting her head back and squaring her shoulders.

"Then ye must bed me," Emmett told her, lowering his voice. "Ye bed me and I'll leave."

He'd expected swooning or maybe no response at all. Perhaps breathlessness on her part, but not the laughter that came out of her mouth. A sound full of mirth, not the tinkling sound the female faes of his acquaintance made.

"You think I'd believe you?" Nor had he expected her to see through his rouse. "You'll bed me and stay, because it amuses you to do so."

Grasping her chin with one hand, Emmett closed the distance between them, slamming his mouth against hers and taking advantage of her startled gasp to sweep his tongue in. He wasn't going to waste words convincing her, when actions worked so much better. Her hands fluttered about his chest for a moment before grasping his arms as she raised herself up on her toe, pressing her body closer.

Emmett let go of her chin to move his hand to the back of her head, his other arm going underneath her bottom to lift her up. Not breaking the kiss, his tongue going in and out of her mouth in the same motion as he intended to be fucking her, Emmett turned around and walked back to the bed, setting her down on top of it and pulling away. Her hands fell to the bed, clenching and unclenching the covering underneath as her eyes slightly glazed over. She parted her lips, breathing deeply.

"Still say nay, Lassie?" Emmett bent over to whisper in her ear, blowing softly, feeling the shake of her head. Turning his attention to the belt she wore, Emmett was glad to see it laced up, making it easy to remove. After tossing it to the floor, Emmett grasped the bottom of her tunic, pulling it up and over her head, letting it follow the belt. Her breasts were bound by some black lace, a sharp contrast to her skin color.

Not having spent much time in the modern world for the past 100 years, Emmett couldn't figure out how to remove the lace, which had no similarities to the corsets he'd once seen. Bella had to have seen his confusion, lifting her chest and thrusting her breasts up to reach behind herself. Unable to resist, Emmett latched onto her nipple sucking. Bella paused, gasping, in undoing her bra, one hand coming up to clasp Emmett's head, her fingers burying themselves in his hair.

"Ah…" Bella moaned, her legs parting, the sensation of Emmett's tongue along with the rough lace overwhelming. Emmett moved a hand behind her back to feel what she'd been doing, finding the hooks to undo the contraption binding her breasts. It took a few moments, but Emmett figured it out. Removing his mouth from her breast, Emmett took the lace off, tossing it away and taking her other nipple into his mouth, his hand cupping her other breast, reveling in the fact that they were a perfect handful.

"Emmett… please!" Bella begged, unsure exactly what she was begging for.

Letting go of her nipple, Emmett kissed his way down her body, finding her skin extremely soft, stopping above the fabric encasing her legs. Grasping the top of the fabric, Emmett pulled it down her legs, tossing it off to the side and leaving Bella as bare as he. Pulling back, Emmett took a second to admire her beauty, seeing her free of hair.

"Lassie…" he breathed out, seeing her lips glistening slightly. Emmett resumed kissing down Bella's body, kissing down her left leg and back up her right.

"Please, please!"

"Please what, Lassie?" Emmett asked, right above her vee, blowing down on her.

"More, please, more!"

Emmett darted his tongue out to get a brief taste, the flavor of honey and spice exploding on his tongue. Grabbing her legs, Emmett spread them further, settling his large frame within the opening and licking up her slit.

"AH!" Bella moaned loudly at the feel of his warm tongue, arching up her hips towards his mouth. Emmett continued licking, every so often sucking on her clit. When her hips kept moving too much for Emmett's liking he placed his arm across them to keep her still, turning his attention fully to her clit, licking and sucking.

"Oh… Fuck! More, please…" Bella moaned loudly, thrashing her head on the pillow, all her muscles tightening. "Harder! Please, harder!"

Emmett licked harder, slipping two fingers into her tight sheath, feeling her walls fluttering. Pulling away for a moment, Emmett ordered, "Come for me, Lassie."

Bella's mouth opened on a silent scream as all her muscles loosened in her release, her back arching up for a moment before falling back to the bed as she panted. Emmett kept moving his fingers in and out as she came down from her orgasm, adding a third to loosen her up some as, as Emmett knew he wasn't small. Keeping his fingers in her, Emmett shifted his position to lay over her, taking her breast into his mouth again, sucking and nipping.

"Let me repay the favor," Bella asked, pushing at Emmett's shoulders to try and get him on his back.

"Nay, Lassie. Nae this time," Emmett told her, pulling back and removing his fingers. "Later."

Emmett didn't bother worrying about protection, since unless Danu were cruel and Bella were his mate, a child would never result from their union. "Wrap ye legs around me waist, Lassie."

Bella did as ordered, feeling the tip of Emmett's shaft line up with her entrance. "Ye aren't chaste are ye?"

"No," Bella said, shaking her head, wishing she were since Edward had been such a disappointment.

"Good," Emmett replied, pushing into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size.

"Gods you're huge," Bella breathed out, her hands clenching his shoulders.

"And ye are verra tight," Emmett responded, struggling to go slowly.

After several moments, Bella moaned, "Faster!"

Emmett picked up his speed, enjoying the noises, moans, and yells that issued from Bella's mouth, as she asked for more and that he go faster. Sitting back on his haunches, Emmett hitched Bella's hips up higher, allowing him access to rub her clit. The new angle also allowed Emmett to hit deeper spots within Bella, and it wasn't long before he once again felt her walls fluttering around him.

"That's it, Lassie. Come for me."

Bella threw her head back, clenching the sheets at her sides as her walls squeezed Emmett, screaming out, "Emmett!"

Emmett slammed into her once more, letting himself go. "Lassie!"

Emmett lay down, pulling Bella on top of him, unwilling to let go of her. Both lay panting, sweat dripping off their bodies.

"Do you know what a shower is?" Bella inquired a short time later, earning a baffled look from Emmett. Getting up, she tugged on his hand, pulling him into the ensuite bathroom, the reason she'd picked this room. Turning on the water, she made sure it was warm before stepping in and pulling Emmett in with her.

Emmett enjoyed the water flowing over him, but much preferred the view of Bella getting down on her knees, her mouth open wide as she took him into her mouth. Her small hand wrapped around what didn't fit into her mouth, stroking him firmly.

"Lassie…" Emmett moaned, burying his fingers in her hair. "Yer mouth feels wonderful."

Bella sucked harder, swirling her tongue around his head, using her free hand to play with his balls.

"Like that, Lassie."

Emmett threw his head back, keeping hold of Bella's head, thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Lassie…"

Bella hollowed out her cheeks, taking him deeper, trying to relax her throat so she didn't gag. "Yes, Lassie…"

The warmth of her mouth and feel of her tongue didn't allow Emmett to last long. Holding her head still, Emmett thrust a couple more times before coming in her mouth. Bella let Emmett out of her mouth with a small pop, not arguing when he helped her regain her footing.

Neither spoke for the rest of the shower, too busy enjoying each other, Emmett taking her once more against the shower wall before getting out. After drying off, Bella lay down on the bed. "Let me rest a little bit."

Emmett watched as she fell asleep. Something in him had him covering her with a blanket before leaving and heading back to his own realm.


	16. Spell Bound

**A/N, well it's been around 4 years since I last took part in one of these 'ere countdowns. But I signed up again this year and have redeveloped my love of writing. These countdowns give us little folk the chance to write and get our stuff out to a bigger audience than usual. From writing my first ever one-shot back in 2008, I have met and made a friend for life, in the form of our very own count down host, Kelli Goodyear. We haven't actually had much contact over the past few years and writing for this little old party of fics has rectified that. Kelli will always be known to me as the awesome creator of countdowns, Breath of Twilight.**  
**Thank you Kelli for encouraging me to take this shiz back up and for being there to pick me up on my shitty grammatical errors ). I'm so happy we are in better contact again.**  
**I'm proud and honored to call you my friend.**  
**xxxxxxxx**

**Just for the record, All things Twilight are the creation and property of Stephanie Meyer, I've just created a little bit of fluff based on her characters.**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**  
**Cannon, and AU**  
**Category: Witches and Warlocks.**

* * *

**Spell Bound**

_Choke on _that, _bitch, _Bella thought, as she watched Tanya Denali snort and choke on her diet coke.

Bella lowered her head as she tried desperately to muffle the sound of her blatant laughter.

The sight of Tanya flapping, like the bird from that annoying app, was too golden of an opportunity to miss.

Tanya was stood in the middle of the cafeteria, whaling like a banshee, flinging her arms up and down, trying to bat off the flock of moronic jocks that had honed in to try and 'dry' off her whole crotch area-that had managed to get soaked.

Roars of laughter echoed from all sides of the lunch room, bouncing from wall to wall like a huge Mexican wave of jubilation, with no end.

Tanya brushed off the last of the hoard trying to touch the golden snatch, stamped her foot, and turned her gaze upward, towards where Bella Swan sat.

"You…" she seethed. "You fucking little witch. This was you, wasn't it?"

Bella wiped the smile of laughter from her face; composing herself before slouching back in her chair.

"Me? I did this?" Bella asked, trying her damndest to sound innocent and in as much shock at her accuser.

She'd have to work on her disbelieving look though as it seemed Tanya didn't buy it.

Tanya Denali was the schools 'bitchy, barbie princess' and Bella Swan, was-as far as Tanya, and anyone else at Forks High was concerned- so far away from being anything that her surname might suggest.

Unfortunately for Bella, Tanya also remembered, all too well, when they used to be friends back in fourth grade.

They had been playing together in Tanya's back yard, running around, giggling, and chasing one another. Tanya had thought it would be funny to find a huge spider and drop it down Bella's t-shirt neck.

If there was one thing on this earth that freaked Bella out it was the sight of crawly, hairy-legged spiders.

Tanya had laughed so hard that she had fallen on the floor, clutching her stomach in fits of tear invoked hilarity.

Once Bella had shook out the little critter during her screaming fit she had grounded herself on the spot; looking at Tanya; first in confusion, then in pure anger.

When Bella had asked why her so called friend had done such a cruel thing, all her friend had done was shrug and reply that it was funny.

A flurry of memories of Tanya and her mean streak flittered through Bella's mind like the start of a snow storm.

She had seen her so called friend properly for the first time that day and had been filled with a fury that she had never experienced so strongly in her short life.

She lifted her hand up towards the sky and clenched her fist in a dramatic gesture. The sky grew darker, the air chilled, biting at bare flesh on what had been one of the hottest summer evenings that Folks had seen in a decade.

Bella's face glazed over and took on the form of something dark; it was the look of someone or rather _something_ to fear.

Tanya's own expression had grown grim, and the flushed colour that had only moments earlier embellished her cheeks receded like a high tide.

The now cruel wind whipped Bella's long, dark hair into a frenzy, as she glared towards her cowering friend.

The sight of the 'normally sweet and quiet' Bella swan, now windswept and raging, causing what seemed like her own private tornado would forever be burned into Tanya's memory and was one that would haunt her for years to come.

Bella's hand, that had somehow seemed to have summoned the dark, stormy clouds, now stretched out towards the blonde girl on the ground.

Tanya cowered while trying desperately to crawl blindly backward, unable to look away from the howling mess Bella had become.

Bella's white knuckled fist had burst open; firing what seemed like an endless supply of crickets at the princess before her. The little banshee screamed and flailed as winds had blown the loudly chirping insects right at her.

Moments later, Bella seemed to have shaken herself out of her fury and stared at the mess of a girl on the ground, still squealing and swatting the air around her at now invisible entities.

Bella had never experienced anything of the sort before and quickly looked around to see if anyone else had been present to witness what had just occurred.

She couldn't have really been responsible for what had just happened. She'd tried to convince herself she had just daydreamed the whole affair...and when she looked back at her friend she hoped to have seen her still laughing at her expense.

But no such sight greeted her.

Bella's eyes darted in every direction as both the small freak hurricane she had summoned and the darkness subsided.

She threw herself on the ground next to her friend and tried to console her.

Tanya had finally opened her eyes and noticed the lack of terror around her and seemed to breathe a sigh of confused relief. Once reality had set in she had jumped to her feet and started screaming at Bella. Unintelligible spiel fell from her lips yet one single word had somehow made itself audible.

WITCH.

From that day on Tanya had vowed to expose Bella Swan for what she really was, to make her life a living hell, and to convince everyone that she was a freak of nature. She had tried telling people what had happened that day but she was only met with the opinions that she had a very brilliant and imaginative mind.

Since then, Bella had kept her head down, trying not to draw attention to herself. Developing into a teenager had been hard enough, but add to that growing up with stirring feelings of the darkness within, and needless to say Bella was a mess.

Over the years she had come to the conclusion that Tanya must have been right.

She was a witch.

She spent many a night holed up in her room at night reciting silly incantations and cheesy lines of iambic pent mina, relating to hair loss or acne breakouts on Tanya and her lemmings for their years of torment.

All her efforts had fallen short until she turned thirteen.

That's when shit got real.

As her boobs had developed from merely bee stings into more rounded mounds of flesh, her abilities had also started to grow.

It was only silly things like big zits on photo day, loose bikini bottoms in the pool, and moving small things with her mind. She was still trying to master that Matilda shit, and had her control been more disciplined, her aim would have been better, and Tanya Denali would have been stood in the lunch room soaked from head to toe in carbonated soft drink. Bella's 'powers of persuasion' over inanimate objects was still a work in progress and in need of fine tuning. The fact that her plan actually turned out better for her had made her day. Watching pop fly out of her nose and mouth had made her look so _special._

Tanya stormed over to where Bella sat, waving her arms around her, screaming the usual insults and insinuations as Bella tuned her out until the odd words again broke through.

"...fucking witch!" Tanya's nostrils flared as her words echoed through Bella's mind.

For the briefest second, her mask slipped, and the raving barbie before her had caught it. Her smug smile curled upon her face like a Cheshire cat.

Bella's lip twitched, her hand balling into a fist by her side. The darkness was threatening to come out to play again and the glee on Tanya's face slowly faltered, clearly remembering the last time they were in such a heated situation.

She stumbled back a step and stood up straight, shaking her hair out in a gesture of a higher ranking student in the popularity food chain.

She was popular and nothing would change that.

Bella regained herself and shook her hand out at the side of her, as if trying to banish the dark force within it.

The blonde princess once again took the moment to gloat and replace the smile on her face that was as fake as her nose.

She turned on her heel and addressed her clique of cheerleaders and quarterbacks.

"As I was saying..." she went on as if never even interrupted. "Meet me for eleven thirty tonight. Halloween party, the old Martin place." She turned back towards Bella and added with a deliberately delivered amount of sarcasm. "No freaks allowed." She giggled at her own remark and turned to join her current accessory and boy toy: Emmett Cullen.

"Can you believe her?" Alice griped. "I have no idea what my brother sees in that skank," she added while masticating a bite of her luncheon burrito.

Alice Cullen was my best friend and a soul a world away from that of her older brother Emmett.

She was more kind and compassionate with those who deserved it. For those who didn't, she could be a complete bitch. A person had to earn her respect. And this was something Tanya Denali would never be able to get; not that that would bother her.

Alice was part of a large family of adopted kids. They had been lovingly welcomed into Dr and Mrs Cullen's home. Alice had been handpicked from Michigan; Emmett and Rosalie had been 'acquired' from the Golden Coast; Jasper had been plucked from the depths of the Deep South in Louisiana, and Edward; Edward was from The Windy City Chicago.

They were all adopted into the Cullen's home but were all so different. Emmett and Rose were more of the popular clique. Alice and Jasper were my kind of people, and Edward was one kind of his own.

He didn't seem to hang around with anyone. A loner that lurked in the background; he always sat in the back of class and walked around with his head down. Bella had asked Alice about him a few times and was met with her usual 'Edward is just...Edward'.

Bella often wondered if there was more to him than his beautiful bronzed hair and sad eyes, or what she had seen of them anyways.

...

The rest of Lunch passed in a blur of usual conversation and trying to avoid Tanya's gaze while secretly trying to hex her under her breath.

But it was soon time to go to Trigonometry.

Bella headed over to her usual spot at the back of the class but was surprised to see Edward Cullen sat in the usually empty seat besides her.

"Um...hi?" she offered, making her greeting sound more like a question.

His eyes looked up from his ancient looking journal and met Bella's properly for the first time ever.

She stood lost in his emerald green gaze for a moment before shaking herself and sitting down.

She bit her bottom lip and pushed her long, brown bangs back behind her ear and took her books out of her bag.

The air seemed to stir around her and cause a chill deep in her core, the kind of chill she felt that day when she had temporarily lost herself to the dark. She pulled at the strings of her rusty coloured hoodie, desperately trying to keep out the cold. But no sooner had she done so than a wave of heat flushed through her entire body. Confusion clouded her mind at the dramatic change in temperature as she tried to focus on what Mr Norton, the mathematics teacher, was telling the rest of her class.

But she couldn't stand the heat, so she removed her hoodie, turning to slip it over the back of her chair.

As she turned back towards the front she caught her new mystery table guest looking at her with a little smirk on his face.

She looked back at him in perplexity, and as she did the air around her stirred with electricity.

Edward's eyes turned towards the front and Bella's couldn't help but follow.

Her eyes went wide as realisation started to sink in.

Mr Norton was suddenly overcome by heat. He pulled at his collar and tie, loosening it off and popping open his top button.

"Newton, could you open the windows please?" his gritty voice almost begged.

Mike Newton looked at him like he was crazy. It was October, and the temperature was the lowest it had been so far that fall. He opened it regardless, not wanting to get yet another detention, no doubt.

The window didn't seem enough for Norton though. He rid himself of his sweater vest, and his tie came off altogether. He blew air from his mouth upwards trying to cool is beetroot face. He still got no relief and took himself to stand by the window that was blowing a gale through.

Sounds of student complaints finally grew louder as they sat shivering and pulling on coats and jackets to try keeping warm.

Bella's gaze turned back to Edward Cullen, who sat beside her with a concentrated look on his face.

"_You're_ doing this?" I whispered as low as I could with the hope he would hear me.

He turned to smile at me as the background noise erupted into cheering.

Mr Norton had called an early end to class due to his predicament.

Edward picked up his leather-bound book from in front of him, stood up, and walked past Bella with a knowing look on his face.

Bella just sat there looking dumbstruck for a moment before her brain restarted and told her to go find him.

She fled with the hordes from the classroom and tried to search for any sign of him about the crowd.

Defeat had almost set in with her hopes of finding him, until she caught a glimpse of his unruly hair.

He was stood waiting at the door to the stairwell that lead out to the roof, deliberately placed for Bella to see. He waited a moment until he was sure she had taken the bait before disappearing through it in a flash.

The lure to follow him was overwhelming, and her feet moved to follow the path he had made. The crowded student body parted like the sea at Moses hand. Bella looked around her; every one of her fellow classmates seemed almost oblivious to what was going on around them.

The door to the roof loomed before her.

Her feet carried themselves towards it while her body filled with fear of the unknown.

Was Edward Cullen like her?

If he was he certainly had more control than she did. Her head told her it wasn't possible.

Her heart was another story altogether; it rejoiced that maybe she wasn't alone in this weird and crazy world after all.

Step after step she made her way up to the roof. The higher she climbed the colder she got and a small ounce of fear ran down her spine.

She should be afraid. The chill shuddering through her body told her body just that fact, but she couldn't stop her feet from moving. If there was someone out there that could explain things to her, help her understand what had happened to her, she had to go ask them and find out.

She pushed the heavy, partially rusted door to the roof open and stumbled into the most pleasant heat.

Again, she was confused until her eyes fell upon the person she had followed.

"Yes, it was me," he answered her earlier question with a sheepish grin.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked, still a little bewildered by it all.

"Same way you spilled soda all over the school bitch at lunch. Nice work, by the way." He walked past her to stand by the edge of the roof and peer down at the small group of students that had decided to brave the cold and sit in the quad until the following period started. Bella followed again, unable to stop herself. It was as if his body commanded her attention, like it had a magnetic field that pulled her towards him.

She, too, stood at the edge of the roof looking down.

Her mind struggled to process the fact that they were all sat around, huddled up in their coats, with billowing steam flowing from their mouths as they spoke about what the hell had happened in class; while she stood there as toasty as if it were the middle of July.

Bella I turned to look at Edward.

"You made my little incident in the lunchroom look like a parlour trick! I don't understand any of this...What _are_ you?"

"I'm the same as you." He moved a step closer to where she stood.

"What, you're a stroppy, hormonal, teenage girl?" she offered snarkily.

He threw his head back and laughed.

His body moved closer to hers with each of his steps and the smile on his face grew.

"I'm a warlock," he whispered so close to her ear that it sent tingles of electric current coursing through her body. "You're a witch, Bella, and we're kindred spirits."

Bella struggled to focus on his words as the charge between them seemed to vibrate within the very air around them.

"I...What..."

His words had finally filtered through to her subconscious and freed her mind from the fuzziness that had blanketed it.

"You knew what you were, right?" he asked, looking taken aback that this all seemed new to her. I've been watching you for a while now, Bella, and I know an incantation when I see one."

"How did you know that?" She was pretty sure she didn't say anything out load earlier.

"I read your lips, which are perfect, by the way," he added and ran his finger across her bottom lip, pulling it free from her teeth that were clamped on it..

Bella's thoughts clouded as she again lost all of her senses in the presence of this mysterious boy, who was now circling around her.

She wasn't sure how much of what she was feeling was real and what was pouring into her mind from him.

His complement took a few seconds to sink in, or was it hours? Time lost all meaning in his presence, and Bella felt like she was swimming in the deep ocean with no direction or purpose.

Had the shy, reserved brother-of sorts- of her best friend really just touched her lips? Dare she even contemplate the thought that he had been almost flirtatious?

"Stop!" She stumbled backwards and forced her hands out in front of her, as if trying to stop an invisible force.

"I'm not doing anything." He held out his hands, upturned, as if showing her he concealed nothing.

"You're putting some freaky-ass whammy on me, making my feel intoxicated or something, making me feel hot and bothered." Her expression turned to a scowl.

"I'm not doing anything, Bella. Whatever you're feeling is all you," he assured her.

Her mind still felt fuzzy. Her sanity, however, could certainly be questioned, but her thoughts were her own.

She looked back out across the quad and gasped.

Day had turned to night and she had no idea how or when it had happened.

She spun on the spot to find Edward so close to her that she could feel his heart beating against her chest.

She gulped hard at the thought of someone being so close to her, invading her personal space and not caring.

He lifted his finger to his mouth to sooth her. "Shhhhh."

Something about this boy held her attention captive yet they had never even actually looked directly at each other before.

His finger left his own lips and rested gently on hers.

Bella's mind accused him of putting an enchantment on her, rooting her to the spot where she stood, but her heart betrayed such thoughts as she realised she was more than a willing victim.

Without removing his fingertip, he leaned in closer and brushed her soft, waiting lips with his own, only then moving his finger from its resting place.

Bella's whole body felt like it was on fire, electrified and charged.

"A small token...from me to you," he offered as he withdrew his lips from Bella's.

He watched as she stumbled forwards as if to recapture what he had taken from her.

Once she managed to regain her composure, she stood there looking at him with a new understanding.

His gift, as he had put it, was a new wealth of unspoken knowledge of what she was capable of. His kiss had somehow awoken something she had spent years trying to fight, ever since that day in Tanya's back yard.

It was dark, yes, but she had the power to control it. She was the one in control.

Edward stood and smiled as a new excitement filled Bella's eyes with wonderment.

She _was_ a witch.

And Edward had brought forth her true power.

Bella once again turned her gaze out to the deserted grounds of her high school.

She willed the elements to obey her.

Earth

Wind

Fire

Ice

The trees within the grounds shook violently from side to side. The dark skies above illuminated themselves at her command, glowing with beautiful shades of pink and blue at the same time as dumping a concentrated amount of hail stone, which settled on the concrete below like a blanket.

"You're magnificent," Edward breathed from behind her.

She beamed back at him as her silent command to Mother Nature subsided and everything returned to its previously mundane state.

...

Bella and Edward spent what felt like hours talking on that roof. He offered his knowledge of all things supernatural. How he had come to be adopted by the Cullen's and how he'd discovered he was a warlock.

"I have been alone in this for so long," He confessed.

They really were kindred spirits.

It was as if the universe had conspired to bring them together.

He was so powerful, yet as he sat with his back against the concrete he looked as vulnerable as she felt.

"Does Alice know?" she asked.

"No, I don't let anyone in on it. It's a lonely existence. I grew up thinking I was the only one, then I saw you a few weeks ago, tripping Mike Newton up by his own shoelaces for hitting on you. I thought I had imagined it but the more I watched you the more I realised you were like me. Today confirmed it when I saw you trying to pull that incantation off."

Bella felt a connection to the bronze-haired boy by her side. She knew not much about him in the grand scheme of things yet knew everything she needed to know.

She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was about to do.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she rose to her knees and straddled Edward's legs.

It took a moment for him to gain his own composure when the girl he had been secretly having fantasies about climbed into his lap.

Bella leaned in close and brushed her warm, soft lips once more to his. He didn't hesitate to accept them, and in a mere few seconds their kiss was stirring up a storm within them both.

Edward's hands roamed over the milky skin beneath Bella's hoodie. Sounds of virginal pleasure fell from her lips as he left a scorching trail of kisses. The air around them felt to be charging and heating unnaturally, though natural was exactly what their bodily union was. Her brain grew fuzzy again as her entire core felt enlightened at his touch. Edward's hands slid up under Bella's arms as he helped her shed the sweater she had worn due to the cold weather. She felt no such cold in that moment, only white hot burning desire to have him claim her. Once the barrier of her sweater was gone it gave him free access to her pert, milky breasts. He buried his face between them with a heavy assault on their flesh and nipples. Bella let out a low, guttural sound at the contact and arched her back to offer him as much of her as he could take. Her skin was on fire and the rapidly charging air around them began to spark. Unable to control his need for her any longer he manoeuvred them into a better position.

The magnetic draw to him she felt since they first spoke in trig' was growing stronger with their interaction.

"Why am I not trying to stop this?" she whimpered as his mouth followed a very deliberate trail down her stomach. "I know I should be trying...But I can't stop."

"Then don't stop it," he breathed against the waistband of her jeans. "I have never felt power like this," he mouthed against the flesh he was slowly exposing. He helped himself to her body and drew her jeans down her legs.

"Every inch of you is so beautiful, Isabella." Her mind was so clouded with lust that she let the name she hated to be called slip by unchallenged.

It would have been impossible to challenge such an insignificant thing while she tried to focus on his touch and the fact that his hands were gently tugging her panties down her legs.

She was finally laid out bare before him upon concrete that should have been ice cold. Somehow, it was anything but that. It felt as soft as velvet beneath her exposed skin.

Warm lips kissed her raised ankles before working up the slender smooth skin of her legs. Shock and exhilaration filled her senses as his mouth closed around the flesh of her most intimate area. Moans of pleasure spilled freely from her awed mouth. Never had she felt so invoked. But he was consuming her and she had no wish to end the sensations running through her every fibre. Her body started to react to his actions and moved involuntarily against his mouth, bucking and writhing as his tongue lapped at her, teasing her soaked entrance. She was on the precipice of somewhere she had never been and gladly threw herself into the abyss as his long warm fingers breached her core. Her body clapped down hard as racks of shuddering pleasure took control of her mind and body. Sparks of beautiful white light seemed to wisp through the air around them while her body continued to tremor. Hot fluid seeped from her shuddering form as Edward removed his hands. He rose up onto his knees and removed his own black sweater. Bella could do nothing for a moment except stare at the leanly sculptured body before her. She composed herself and leaned up to meet him, peppering his torso with the same hot kisses he had bestowed upon her body just moments before. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs, along with his boxers. Bella's eyes delighted in the view before them. Edward sat himself back on the ground and pulled Bella back into his lap. They kissed and writhed against each other for a moment before she felt his hard length seek her passage. The feeling was unlike anything she had every felt. A bit of a pinch along with an overly full feeling but the more he moved the more he filled her with hard, white heat with every stroke he ploughed into her. Her own hips started to rise and fall upon him, grinding down hard with each drop of her body on his. Her head fell back as he resumed his burning assault of her breasts. His gently bit down on her nipple, growling into her as the action caused her to arch back and cause more of the joyous friction their bodies were creating. Their movements grew desperate and forceful as they both careened toward the same destination. Edward's low growls became more desperate, and Bella's movements more wild. The stroke of him inside her was to be her undoing all over again; she could feel it building within, the speedy journey her body was taking towards her climax. Her mind exploded, along with her loins, as he pounded one last time deep within her before finding his own release. Burning white light filled the air around them as they both gasped for breath. They grabbed at one another as if the other might simply disappear.

...

For a long while Bella just stayed glued to Edward while the air around them cleared.

But time was not on their side.

They dressed silently, sharing only a bashful smile and the knowledge of what they had both just done.

There was no regret on either part.

...

"So, you have a beef with Tanya, huh?" Edward asked as they drove together off of school property.

"She's a bitch that has tried to make my life hell. I went a little 'evil Willow, psycho bitch' on her for being mean to me when we were younger," Bella answered, realising how dumb that had probably sounded given what she knew now.

"What did she do?" he asked, giving her a split-second sideways glance while trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

"She knew I hated spiders and dropped one down the back of my shirt. I flipped out screaming. She, of course, found that hilarious. That was the first time I knew I was different." Bella turned her gaze to him this time as she spoke.

He was beautiful. Not in any weird way, but his features were so striking. He had a very distinct, chiselled jawline and deep green eyes.

Beautiful was the only word that seemed fitting without sounding like she was a teeny-bopper crushing twelve year old.

"It sounds like she has always been a bitch," he concluded before turning the car off of the road and down an overgrown dirt track. "Let's go get some pay back."

The road seemed to go on for miles before Edward turned off the engine a little way back from the old Martin house.

The house had been empty for two centuries due to the fact that the previous owner had taken a shotgun to his family in a fit of rage before turning it on himself, and had since become overgrown around the perimeter.

This grizzly history had made sure no one dared to take on the house to renovate it.

It also made it a magnet for local kids that wanted to throw an under-the-radar party.

It was also the perfect place for the elite of Forks high to show their status of being risk takers and fearless.

The presence of hormonally challenged teenagers was evident do to the copious amounts of toilet paper thrown all over the property and the blaring music pumping from oversized speakers.

"Do you're thing, beautiful," Edward whispered before lowering his mouth to the back of her hand, burning it with a smouldering kiss.

Bella took a deep breath and focussed her mind. She stilled on the spot and internally called upon the strength of the elements. Then, in a calm manor that went against everything she feared, she bent down and picked up a tiny spider by her feet.

She stood back up and focused on the creature in her hand

"Terra coram me, quaesumus omnipotens..." Bella began to mumble out her request to the earth, "Deus: ut maiorem vim hostem. Sic da mihi potestatem potestate exigere ultionem, metus."

She opened her hand and released her new eight legged friend back to the ground.

Bella waited, unsure if she had recited her spell correctly.

But the glee on Edward's face and the sudden screams from the house before them filled her with more confidence.

With her arms stretched out she continued to command them

"Quos vulgus Afferte laeserunt atque in tuum vis." Her voice grew to be heard by the earth above the fleeing screams of seniors running from the hordes of spiders now gate crashing Tanya's precious party.

Bella's delight when she saw Tanya running from the house flailing like a lunatic as she had made Bella do years before was worth all the years of torment.

But now Bella had more than just an arsenal to repay her former friends evil deeds.

She now had an ally, as well.


	17. A Spelltacular Halloween

**Host note: I am so sorry for the wait. I have been very sick and in the hospital for a short while with pneumonia. I am doing much better now, but still weak ,and I cannot apologize enough for the delay in this continuing.**

**There are still two more one shots(this one and one tomorrow) and then the collab to post.**

**Hopefully, you all enjoy them.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while! It's great to be back! Here's a little something that was bouncing around so I gave it what it wanted. I hope you guys enjoy! 3 **

**Title: A Spelltacular Halloween**

**Author: Mrs. Bella Masen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. SM owns the characters and all things Twilight. **

**Paring: Bella/Edward**

BPOV

"Dammit Alice I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Not fast enough! Hurry up!" she yelled back. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my heels, putting them on while hopping down the hall.

"Okay, I'm ready. Tell me again why Emmett and Rose are hosting this ridiculous party? Didn't they learn their lesson from last time? We almost got caught by the police, and if we would have gotten caught I'm sure we wouldn't be here right now," I spat.

"You know how they are, and they aren't holding it here in this realm this year. They are having it at her parent's house in the other realm. Seriously, Bella, do you not pay attention when I tell you these things?" she asked.

"No, not really. You tend to just babble away, and sometimes it gets on my nerves. It's better to tune you out at times then to listen to you rattle on and on," I replied.

"Gee, thanks, Bella. As I was saying, though, they are having it over there so if we do get caught we won't get in trouble. I don't see why we just don't move to the other realm instead of staying here where we have to hide who we are. We are witches, Bella, and we can't really use our powers because we risk the chance of getting caught by some mortal."

"I know, Alice, but I like it here. Besides, there's not one person from the other realm that I would date let alone marry. I'd rather marry a mortal and risk him not knowing who I really am than to marry some arrogant asshole who thinks they can use their powers just to get me to date them. I've had it happen plenty of times over there and it's not something I like. It pisses me off," I said angrily.

"I understand. Maybe things will change for you tonight. You never know, it is Halloween after, all," she happily responded.

"Yeah right. Let's get going before Rose gets pissed that we are late," I grumbled. I grabbed my purse and headed for the closet on the third floor of the house, leaving Alice behind. She called out, "wait for me" as I took the stairs two at a time. I just wanted to get there and get this over with so I could come home. Halloween sucked and I just wanted to crawl in my bed and forget the day entirely. I opened the closet and motioned for Alice to go ahead before following in behind her. The next thing I knew we were in the living room of Rose's parents' house and the party was in full swing. Not one person batted an eyelash as we appeared, they just smiled and continued dancing. I spotted Rose standing on the other side of the room talking to someone dressed in a vampire costume. As I approached, I noticed it was a guy whose face was concealed by a mask.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted as I walked up behind her.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," I said, hugging her.

"Yeah right. I know you don't want to be here but it means a lot that you came," she replied.

I just smiled at her and turned my attention to the person standing in front of her. He was staring at me but all I could see were his eyes. There was something about them that just drew me in, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. Somewhere in my brain I remembered those eyes from somewhere, and my eyes widened when I realized just who I was staring at.

"Edward," I breathed out.

"Bella," he greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"You as well," I said distastefully.

"You don't sound too happy to see me."

"Why would I be happy to see you? You tricked me into dating you with a charming spell! You could have just asked me to go out with you," I replied.

"True, I could have, but where is the fun in that? And it was only one date. You act like I used it on you for weeks."

"It felt like you used it for weeks when the spell finally wore off. I will get you back though, and I'll have the last laugh," I replied.

"Bring it on love," he challenged. I smiled and he walked off to join some of his friends.

"So, just how are you going to get him back, Bells?" Rose asked.

"No clue, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. He has to flirt with someone, and when he does instead of flirting he will be croaking. Then, from there, I'll wing it. But I do know one thing; he's looking to get lucky tonight with someone. Bouy do I have news for him. He isn't getting lucky. If I have my way every girl will steer clear of him for the rest of the party," I replied evilly.

"Awe, come on, Bells. You know he'll be getting lucky with you. That's the only reason you have just decided to do this. You could have gotten him back ages ago when he pulled that trick on you."

"Yeah, I could have but I just never did. I want to now, and, no, I am not sleeping with that asshole. I'd rather fuck Derek than Edward."

"You keep telling yourself that, Bells. I'm going to go get a drink and find Emmett. I'll find you later," she replied.

I searched the room for Alice and found her doing some shameless flirting with the bartender who just so happened to be Jasper, the man she'd been lusting after since she first laid eyes on him a few months ago when we came here to shop for some ingredients. I rolled my eyes at their flirting and scanned the room for Rose. I didn't see her but I did see Edward doing some massive flirting with some blonde, and I knew my chance to get him back had finally arrived. I flicked my wrist in his direction with a smile and all of a sudden the blonde ran away from him holding her nose, leaving him with a 'what the hell' look on his face. I let out a laugh. He must have heard me because he turned in my direction. I just waved and smiled, mouthing 'payback is a bitch'. He glared at me and stalked off after the girl. I laughed a little more and went in search for Rose because she was going to help me get revenge. I finally found her talking and laughing with a group of people who were watching some warlock fighting match going on in the backyard.

"Hey, Rose!" I yelled out as I got closer to her.

"What's up, Bella? Did you get your revenge yet?" she asked while walking over to me.

"Meh, somewhat. I need your help with the rest of it though. I may be a witch but I can never get the spell I want to do right, so that's where you come in," I told her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I just made a woman run away from him while holding her nose. I want to cast a repel spell that will last the rest of the night at least. I want all women to run far, far, far away from that man."

"Bells, you are one devious person. Remind me to never get on your bad side or I might end up insane or something," she laughed out.

"You already are insane, Rose! I can't make you any more than you already are," I said truthfully.

"Haha. Let's go get this thing over with so I can get back to the party. But you need to be aware that repel spells sometimes backfire. Yes, it may make other women run away from him but it also sometimes makes the spell caster unable to resist him. So just keep in mind that you could become very drawn to him, and if you are drawn to him nothing can break what you will be feeling until the spell wears off and even then the feelings may not go away."

"I know, Rose, and I want to do this. I understand all the risks I am taking. I promise," I said to her.

"All right, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," I replied. She nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen where everything was kept. When we reached the kitchen, she started pulling ingredients out and put a pot on the stove. I stood back and watched as she threw things in the pot and stirred.

"All right, Bella, I've mixed everything for you but you have to say the spell and drop a strand of your hair in it," she said to me.

"A strand of my hair? I've never heard of doing anything like that," I replied.

"Well, you're supposed to. Maybe that's why this spell never worked for you," she said.

"Okay, if you say so," I said. I plucked a strand of hair from my head and took her place at the stove. I dropped the hair in and began stirring. As I was stirring, I said the spell I needed and then the potion made a popping sound. "Is that a good thing, Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, that is a good thing," she replied while smiling, "Now, just put some in his drink and you are all set. Have fun tonight, Bella, and come find me before you leave if I don't see you before then."

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," she replied. After she was gone, I mixed him a drink and poured some of the potion in it. Before throwing the rest of it out, I put some in some vials and stored them in my purse just in case. I cleaned up the mess in no time, grabbed his drink, and went in search of him. I found him upstairs playing a game of pool with some guys.

"Hey, I figured I would be nice and bring you a drink," I said to him as I approached.

"Thanks, but I'm still pissed at you," he replied. He looked warily at me and then at the drink before he took a sip anyway. I held in my laugh when he downed the drink and slammed it down on the table.

"That was good, Bella. What was in it?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, a little of this and a little of that. Enjoy your night and maybe I'll see you later," I said to him and kissed his cheek. When I realize what I had just done I panicked and left as quickly as I could. I ran through the crowd downstairs and into the kitchen. I searched the kitchen for the book Rose was using so I could read what all it said. I finally found it in the cabinet. I couldn't read it all fast enough. I looked for what seemed like hours, trying to find the spell she had used in the book, before I finally found it. I listed off the ingredients that she put in there in my head. Everything seemed like it was on the up and up until I read the fine print. _To make the spell backfire and the object of your affection to notice you place a strand of your hair in the potion as it begins to boil but make sure you say the spell as you drop it in. _I slammed the book shut and paced around for a bit, wondering why she had wanted it to backfire. My head began to hurt so I made myself a drink and gulped it down as fast as I could. I drank a few back to back before making another and going in search of Alice. She was easy to find because she was still at the bar flirting with Jasper.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Jasper asked as she sat down.

"Not much. Same 'ol, same 'ol. How are you?" she asked.

"Not bad, myself. Alice, here, has been great company," he replied.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, I've been around. I was with Rose for a little while and then I took Edward a drink," I replied.

"You made him a drink? I thought you hated him?" she asked.

"Well, I made a girl run from him earlier so I took him one to kind of apologize for doing that," I explained.

"The Bella I know doesn't apologize. What did you do to the drink?" she pushed. "Better yet, what did you put in the drink?"

"You know a little of this a little of that and maybe a little bit of a repel potion," I whispered.

"Bella!" she whisper shouted, "|You know those things never turn out right for you. What if you accidently cause something else to happen? He could get hurt!"

"I know, which is why I had Rose mix it. All I did myself is say the spell and drop a strand my hair in it. I swear! You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you." She smirked. "I hope you can stay away from him until it wears off because you won't be able to resist him if he flirts with you tonight."

"No, you are way wrong. I can totally resist him because he can't have me. Not now, not ever. I'll stay away from him. I'll hide somewhere. Where can I hide, Jasper?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bella, you can't hide from him. You, of all people, should know that by now. He will find you before you can sing the first line to your favorite song. They don't call him the witch finder for nothing. But, hey, maybe it didn't backfire and you can resist him. There's only one way to find out, though, you'll have to let him talk with you and maybe flirt with you. That's the only way to find out," he said.

"Yeah, I can do that," I said, "but I think it's too late. I know it backfired because I kissed his cheek before coming down here. I also know it backfired because Rose had me put a strand of my hair in it and I read in the book she used that if you want the spell to backfire you put a strand of hair in it! I mean, why the fuck would she want the damn spell to backfire anyway! What does she gain out of it? I swear I could go find her and give her a piece of my mind but I won't because I'm too pissed off and I'm sure I'll say something I'll regret later!" I fumed.

"Bella, everyone can see you two like each other. Hell, the way it looks sometimes it almost seems like you two love each other. It's bad when you two don't see it but everyone else does. The looks y'all give each other and the sexual tension that follows y'all everywhere. I would say fuck him and get him out of your system but I know that once y'all do sleep together you two will never let one another go. The sooner you realize that the better because one day he will give up and move on and you will be crushed. So, do something about it now. You cast that particular spell for a reason, Bella. Yes, so woman wouldn't go near him, but you knew what could happen even if Rose didn't intervene. You love him, Bella, no matter how much you try to ignore those feelings. So, you can either enjoy the party and forget about Edward, or you can go find him and tell him the truth, or you can sit here and sulk. But just know if you don't choose to go find him come tomorrow he will notice other women again and find someone else. So make sure you choose wisely for once," she said.

I nodded my head at her and got up to go find Edward. As I was zig-zagging through dancing bodies, I noticed him go into the kitchen so I changed my course to headed that way. When I pushed the saloon type doors open, he turned his head my way.

"Hey, Bella, do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind," I replied. I walked over to stand next to him at the island in the middle of the room. "How do you like the party?"

"It's great. I haven't had to chance to see some of the people here in the past couple of months, so it's good to see everyone. How are you liking it?"

"Oh, it's great! I haven't socialized much besides with Alice, Jasper, and Rose. I haven't even seen Emmett yet but he's probably playing pranks on people," I replied.

"Yeah he is. I haven't seen him much either but I'll catch up with him later," he said. "Here is your drink. I hope you like it."

"Thanks," I replied. I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He gently laid his hand on my cheek and lightly brushed it. "I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he brought his lips to mine and pressed his lips ever so softly to mine. It started out slow but quickly escalated into something more. My drink crashed to the floor as I brought my arms around his neck and pulled at his hair. He picked me up and sat me down on the counter top and slid between my legs. We both simultaneously moaned at the contact.

"We really should take this upstairs or go somewhere else," he said in-between kisses.

"No, right here. I can't wait that long," I said, untying his cape and pulling at his shirt. We didn't talk anymore as our moans filled the kitchen. His lips found my neck and I couldn't help but moan at his sucking and biting. He pushed me back, pushed my dress up, and ripped my panties.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, love," he said gruffly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I breathed out. My eyes closed involuntarily as he pushed inside of me and started his slow, grueling torcher.

"Harder.. faster.." I grunted out.

"You ask and you shall receive," he responded. He drew out of me, leaving only the tip before pounding into me. Our sounds were bouncing off the walls of the kitchen as he fucked me into oblivion.

"God I wish I could ride your cock right now," I moaned.

"Oh fuck, Bella, you can't say shit like that right now," he gritted out. "I'm already so fucking close. Touch yourself, love."

I trailed one hand down to my clit while the other massaged my nipples.

"Mmmm..Edward..right there..don't stop."

He continued to hit my sweet spot as he drilled into me, and we both came screaming each other's names.

"That..was..amazing," he panted.

"Uh huh..yes," I panted.

"Come home with me? I would like to finish our conversation," he said.

"I would love that," I replied. He pulled out of me and helped me sit up. I pulled my dress down while he pulled his pants up. We both jumped as the doors slammed open and Emmett bellowed out, "Looks like you two had a good fucking time!"

My cheeks reddened as he laughed.

"Yeah, Emmett, we did," Edward said as he helped me down. He slipped his arms around me and kissed me like I've never been kissed before.


	18. Untitled

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to their rightful owners. I just enjoy playing with them. The storyline, however, is mine. Please do not steal; it's not nice.**

**Many thanks to Banshee69 for looking this over for me so last minute. I was quite sick and forgot to send it out.**

**Untitled… I wanted a name for this fic that was quirky yet spoke to the storyline. I did not manage to squeeze that out of my currently groggy mind. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**Xx**

* * *

**Title: Untitled**

**Pairing: B x E**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Breath-of-twilight**

**2004 – 11 years old**

"I'll be right in, Mom."

Little Bella rolled her eyes. It wasn't that dark. Her mom was just being paranoid, as usual. She turned and smiled sadly at her friend, Edward, and said, "I have to go in now. Will you come over tomorrow?"

Edward smiled back, his eyes glowing an odd reddish color in the moonlight.

"Of course, Bella. I'll see you then."

…

"What on earth do you do out there for so long, Bella?"

"Not much, Mom. I watch the fireflies and chase frogs and squirrels."

Renee shook her head. Her daughter had always had an amazing imagination and curiosity about her, of which she admired and envied. She would love to lose herself in such trivial things, but she had to be the grownup and work and clean and pay bills, and…the list went on and on.

Odd moments, where Renee wasn't careful with her thoughts, she regretted going off on her own with her only daughter. If she had just left Bella with Charlie she could be…Renee stopped that train of thought. There was no use in what ifs. She had chosen her daughter, even if she, herself, still felt like a caged teenager, and she couldn't, no wouldn't, change her choice even if given the chance. She was the only one who could keep Bella safe and she knew that. Not even Bella's father could save her from the beings Renee had fled from.

**2005 – 12 years old**

"Are you sure no one will get hurt?" Bella asked softly, her heart thumping in her chest as she eyed the small object in Edward's hand.

He smirked at her, his lips curling up cockily for but a brief moment before Bella's eyes rose to meet his.

"Of course not."

Bella nodded, trusting him completely.

"_At least not that you'll know of."_

However, she did not hear his final muffled words.

**2006 – 13 years old**

"I can't come out right now, Edward. I…I have to help my mom with something."

Bella moved away from the window, unable to bear the look of disappointment on Edward's face. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she had gotten her period for the first time and was overly embarrassed about it. She worried he might possibly be able to tell, or even smell it, and those worries overshadowed her distress over not playing with him that week.

**2007 – 14 years old**

"Just put your hands together like this, and softly say the words playtayum, beayum, hectum."

Bella watched, wide-eyed and curious as Edward's lips moved, along with his hands.

She'd been noticing those smaller things more and more lately; the shape of his hands, how long his fingers were, how bright and odd colored his eyes were, the small curve on his top lip. She liked his lips the most. They looked so soft. She wondered what…

"Bella, are you paying attention to me? Come on, stop daydreaming and help me with this chant."

Bella shook her head and focused her attention on Edward and his chant. He'd said it was an old, silly tale his mother had told him that would bring good luck. She assumed he was only humoring her and teaching her it because she had been so fraught with nerves about the upcoming school year, her first year in high school.

**2008 – 15 years old**

"Ouch, Edward. It hurts."

Edward softly blew on the now dripping symbol. "I'm sorry, Bella. It will only hurt for a few moments. I'm almost done." He eyed the symbol for a moment before taking his knife and carefully carving along the edges, making sure it was just right, perfect. When he was done, he licked his lips thoroughly and whispered, "playtayum, beayum, hectum," before placing a soft kiss against her bloodied flesh. The small amount of his saliva that touched the swollen etching immediately began healing her.

Edward lowered her long hair and turned her to face him with a soft smile to try to offset the tortured look in his eyes. "There, all done. Remember, Bella, this is our secret. No one can know, not even your mother. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded her head, the warmth of Edward's touch sweeping throughout her. She would agree to anything he said if he just kept touching her.

Edward lifted Bella's chin and looked deeply into her soft molten eyes and whispered, "No matter what, now I can always find you and keep you safe."

**2009 – 16 years old**

"Why can't you come in and meet my mom? It would get her off my back a bit. She seems to think I am making you up." Bella scoffed at the ridiculousness of that statement. Edward was every bit real. She could touch him and feel him, and touch and feel she wanted to, indeed. This past summer, Bella had developed new, stronger feelings towards Edward. She thought about kissing him constantly, about running her fingers through his wavy hair and nipping at his prominent Adam's apple.

She couldn't understand why he was so adamant about not meeting her mother, though, and his reluctance and odd behaviors as of late caused her to hold back on her desires and take better stock of him and their friendship.

"I...I just can't. Not yet, Bella. Please, just trust me. I will meet your mom…when the time is right."

Bella huffed and threw her arms up in frustration. "Fine, be that way. I'm tired of these games, Edward. Take your chants and shove them up your ass." With that, she stormed towards the house. Once inside, she locked the front door, made sure her bedroom window was locked, and changed into some comfortable jogging pants and a tank top. She popped her earphones in her ears and turned on her ipod, scrolling to a loud, angry song Edward had once shared with her and laid back in her bed, her hand unconsciously making its way to the back of her neck, tracing the raised scar there.

**2010 – 17 years old**

"Who is she, Edward?" Bella asked, tears pooling in her eyes. She fought to hold them in, but the ever-mounting pain inside of her was damn near debilitating and she felt like she could only control so much, the pain in her chest, the ache in her stomach, the bile in her throat, the truth on her tongue, or the tears in her eyes. She could never tell him the truth, especially now, so she let the tears flow, angry and disappointed at herself for allowing him the pleasure of seeing even a snippet of her pain and not being able to justify her current state.

Edward's fingers twitched, desperate to comfort her, but knowing it was no use. He could not tell her the truth and would rather not lie either. It killed him inside to see her hurting, especially over something as silly as his sister, Rose, but he couldn't tell her who Rose was, and he was mad as hell that Rose had been so careless and let Bella see her in the first place.

"She's no one, Bella. Just a girl I was talking to is all. Why does it even matter to you? I don't understand why you are so upset?"

It was a low blow and he knew it, but as far as Bella knew they were just friends, and she had never once shown any indication that she felt anything more for him than friendship so it couldn't be that she had a crush on him. However, just thinking about such a possibility caused hope and desire to blossom and swell throughout his entire being.

**2011 – 18 years old - September**

"Oh my God, Edward. Why didn't you tell me? I'm so excited."

Edward smiled and touched her face gently, briefly, allowing himself that one small comfort before pulling his hand away. "I wanted to surprise you, and it would seem I accomplished just that."

"You sure did. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends, not that I have that many, but I have told them all so much about you and, of course, they want to meet you. Come, come, let's get you to your first class. Wait, what is your first class? I guess I should have asked that first…"

Edward chuckled and pulled her to a stop. "Whoa, slow down there, Bella. My first class is English, with you. No rush. The bell doesn't ring for another fifteen minutes, and there is someone I need you to meet first."

Before he was able to tell her who, a blur or color came flying at them.

"Oh my, Goddess, it is so great to finally meet you, Bella. Edward has told me so much about you. In fact, you are all he really talks about. He's always going on and on and on…"

"Alright," Edward interrupted with a scowl on his face, "That's about enough, Alice. Bella, this is my younger sister, Alice."

Bella eyed the small girl, unable to believe what she was hearing and seeing. Edward had never mentioned his family, never mind a sister.

"We're going to be the best of friends, Bella. I just know it," Alice chirped, smiling brightly at Bella before taking her by the hand and leading her away from Edward. "I have English with you both, as well. I'm a little too smart for my own good, so I skipped a grade. Alright, let's get to class before we are late."

…

"Holy hell, I am so mad at him," Bella ranted as she stomped through the courtyard, Alice hot on her heels. Alice rolled her eyes, following closely behind Bella. She knew exactly why Bella had reacted the way she did, and she knew why Edward had acted the way he did. Bella, however, she was sure had no clue, not even an inclination.

"Why…why would he do such a thing, Alice? Mike never did anything to him."

Alice carefully schooled her face into a look of disgust. "Who knows, Bella? He's a guy. Guys have penises. Penises make people do stupid things."

Bella stopped her pace dead. She was only just starting to get used to some of the things Alice said. Her new friend was always so blunt, and a lot of her choice in vocabulary was rather colored. It still caught her off guard to hear her tiny, innocent looking friend talk about guys so casually, as if those sexual words were just normal words.

"Alice," Bella hissed, but Alice just scoffed. "Give me a break, Bella. You're eighteen for Goddess sakes. As if you've never heard the word penis before. Don't be such a prude."

Bella was pretty sure she wasn't a prude. In fact, if Alice knew the amount of times she had thought about penises, well, only one penis, her poor friend might think her more of a harlot. But hearing Alice talk about Edward's penis, even in the context she had, made Bella's temperature rise and her legs clench with the need to rub them together. Yes, she may be a virgin who had never had a boyfriend before, but she could speak for hours to lust, desire, and perverted thoughts. She was definitely no prude, just really good at hiding her feelings.

"Bella, Bella, wait up. Are you okay?"

Bella nodded at Angela as she came to a halt in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm just so angry. Is Edward in the office?"

Angela bent over, huffing as she placed her hands on her thighs. "That's…that's the odd thing, Bella. It's like Mike was defending him. He told the principal Edward didn't do it on purpose. That he accidentally tripped and fell."

Bella's eyes grew wide, confusion and suspicion causing them to close to a squint as she eyed Alice who all of a sudden seemed very interested in her fingernails.

"That is odd, Angela. Edward deserves to get in trouble. He could have really hurt Mike."

"Do...do you think he was jealous?"

"Huh, who?" Bella asked, her mind still trying to process everything.

"Edward, silly. Do you think he was jealous because Mike was asking you to the Halloween dance?"

Bella laughed, hard. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she tried vainly to control her  
hysterical laughter. She wasn't even sure why she was laughing so hard. The idea of Edward being jealous was so absurd, yet something Bella would give almost anything to actually believe. If she didn't laugh off the suggestion she just might cry.

When she calmed down enough, she looked at Angela and answered her honestly, "No…No, I don't think he was jealous."

Out of nowhere, Alice decided to jump into the conversation. She was sick of this game, sick of the rules, sick of it all. Edward was going out of his mind waiting, and Bella was losing her sanity with denial.

Something had to give and soon, and she was fine with bending the rules a bit. "Actually, Bella, Angela has a point. If Edward were jealous then at least his actions make some sense. I mean, if I liked a guy and some girl were asking him to prom I just might trip her, too, if not something even worse. I do have a bit of a jealous streak to me."

Bella's thunderous heartbeat slowed instantly; it felt like the blood in her veins burned as it flowed through her. She couldn't deal with this, couldn't allow herself to hope, not again; she had hoped for Edward to harbor feelings more than those of a friend for so long, but she had given up that hope long ago and couldn't handle that kind of pain again.

"You two are nuts. Edward does not like me like that. He was just acting like an annoyingly protective big brother. I don't have time for this. I'm going back to class."

…

"Make a wish."

Bella closed her eyes, picturing the shooting star she just saw, and wished for the only thing she wanted but didn't have: Edward.

She let her head loll sideways, towards him; he was still staring up at the sky so she took advantage of the blissful moment and eyed him in wonderment. Her eyes traveled along the curve of his nose, lowering to his plump, pink lips before traveling down to his chin and across his strong jawline; finally they slid down to his Adams apple that was prominent and bobbing. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as she fought with the desperate urge to press them to his stubbled flesh.

"What are you looking at?"

Bella startled, her skin breaking out into tiny goosebumps in response to the deep, gravelly tone of Edward's voice. Her eyes darted up to meet his and she noticed that they appeared darker than normal and slightly hooded. As she fought to articulate a response, her mind replayed Angela's words from the previous week, _"Do you think he was jealous because Mike was asking you to the Halloween dance?" _and she let herself wonder if maybe, just maybe…

Edward clearing his throat pulled her thoughts back, to the here, to the now, and she found herself struggling with a new feeling mounting within her, something strong, something powerful, something she didn't think she had the strength to fight any longer. Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes drifting away from his gaze and landing on his lips once again. She stared…and stared. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, inches from her heart's desire, yet feeling miles too far apart. Inch by inch, she wiggled closer, a burning heat pushing her forward, strengthening her resolve. She couldn't stop now if she tried; it was like a force far stronger than mere willpower or self-control was guiding her, urging her forward.

"Bella?"

Edward was pretty sure he recognized the look of determination in Bella's eyes. It was a look he, himself, had fought back all too often. He wasn't sure what to make of it though and found himself paralyzed and waiting, unable to discern whether she was about to do what he had always wanted, or what he feared the most. Both options sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

"I..I..Uh, I have to…" Bella wasn't even able to finish her sentence before she pressed her lips to Edward's. The heat that had been burning throughout her for so long intensified at the contact. She would swear she was on fire if she didn't know better, but it wasn't exactly a painful heat either. If she had to try to describe it she would try by saying it was like being out in the cold without mittens for too long, then going inside and instantly putting your hands over a crackling fire. It felt good, took care of the cold, but crispy burned as it melted the chill from your bones.

…

Graduation day was odd and confusing. All of her friends, including Alice and Edward, graduated alongside her. Edward and Alice's parents didn't show up, apparently they were out of town. But Bella's mom did, and with her there was some strangely familiar man, as well. She was dying to get off of the stage and find out who he was.

After speeches were given, diplomas handed out and caps tossed in the air, Bella finally darted off of the stage towards her mother. She was standing alone, damp eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she gushed as she pulled Bella into her arms. She knew having Charlie come to Bella's graduation had been risky, and she had seen the curiosity on her daughter's face when she saw him, but no amount of recognition which only slightly eased the ball of worry wound tightly in her stomach.

"Hey, Mom, who was that guy you were talking to earlier?"

Renee pulled back, taking a moment to school her features first, and looked down at her daughter, her brows drawn together and a smirk on her face as the lies fell easily from her lips, "He's just a guy in town, Bella. I'm surprised you've never met him, Chief Swan is his name."

Bella held in a giggle; she was sure her mom was hiding something and she assumed it was that she had a crush on whom she now knew was the town's Chief.

"How would I know who he is, Mom? I'm never allowed to do anything never mind the opportunity to be able to find ways to get into trouble," Bella teased, but it wasn't all teasing; she really was never allowed to go anywhere. Her only reprieve from her mother's constant watch was her sacred time with Edward and when she was at school.

**2012 – 19 years old**

"Come on, love. You know I want to. I just… I just..."

"…Can't. Yeah. I've only heard that a thousand times from you, Edward. I'm sick of your vague responses and half answers. I want to know what you're hiding from me, and I want to know why you hide us like a dirty little secret. And… I want to know now."

Bella stood with her arms crossed, hip jutted, and chin trembling. It had been over a year since Bella kissed Edward. An amazing and exciting year of stealing passionate kisses, secret smiles, and late night text messages that confessed things like love and forever, but also a year of sneaking around, lying to friends and family, and worst of all, knowing the man she loved made her do all those things for a reason, a reason that caused him to treat her like a shameful secret.

To the outside world, they were Bella and Edward, best friends, almost sibling-like. But when they were alone, hidden deep within the forest in an abandoned cabin that Edward had been fixing up, they were anything but friends. They touched and felt and held and laughed. There wasn't a single part of Edward that Bella had yet to feel pressed up against her bare flesh or that she had yet to press her lips and touch to. Even then, days after they had last made love, she could feel him as if he were still seated deep within her, moving languidly and suckling her flesh as he stretched her and filled her completely, heart, soul, and body.

"Shit…you don't understand. I...I can't, Bella. Not yet. Please…please trust me," Edward pleaded, his heart was tearing in two. He loathed the fact that Bella felt like he kept her hidden, that he was embarrassed of her. Nothing could be further from the truth. All he wanted was to shout from the highest rooftop, and definitely from the University of Washington's PA system, that Bella belonged to him, let all those ballsy fuckers know that they didn't have a hope in hell with her, but he couldn't take that chance, risk her life for his own ego. It wasn't safe. He had fought and snuck and suffered for too long now to give up or give in. Bella would be 21 in less than two years. When the clock struck midnight on the 30th of October 2014, Bella would turn 21, only then, and not a single moment before, would it be safe for her to know the truth. He feared by then she might finally be safe but that he would have surely lost her forever. Just thinking about a life without Bella gutted him, which almost caused his waning strength to crumble and him to double over from the absolute pain.

**2013 – 20 years old**

_Playtayum, beayum, hectum_

Bella woke with a start, her heart pattering wildly in her chest. Her dreams, as of late, had been disturbing to say the least. It had been four months since she last saw Edward, but she could swear she always felt his presence, especially when she slept over at Alice's apartment. Last night was no different. Alice and she had a couple of friends over, Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, who had recently moved to Seattle to be closer to Alice. Bella found it odd that Alice had never once mentioned him, but also knew all too well how secretive and protective the Cullen siblings could be with information about their lives so she just let it be. Her eyes darted about the spare room, the room that would soon be hers, but, as always, it was empty. She lay back, frustrated, and looked at the bedside clock. It was almost ten in the morning; she definitely had to get up and head back to Forks before her mother lost her mind.

**2014 – still 20 years old**

"You're being silly, Mom. Like usual. I'm a 20 year old social freak, and you're a 39 year old recluse. I drive over 3 hours twice a day for school. I'm exhausted. You're exhausted. Something has to change here. I want to spread my wings, live closer to campus, act like other people my own age act. And you're missing the best point; with my freedom comes your freedom. Without me around, you'll be free to finally date, get out of the house, make a life for yourself that doesn't revolve around me. Please, Mom. I want you to be happy for me," Bella pleaded. It hurt her heart that her mom was so upset, but her mind was made up. Bella was moving closer to campus; she was getting an apartment with Alice.

"Bella," Renee practically growled. She was so frustrated with her daughter and the situation at hand. One on side of the coin, she could understand her daughter's need to get out into the world and begin a life of her own. In fact, she understood that need all too well, but on the other side of that same coin she was panicking. She couldn't protect her while she was miles away, at least not as much. And Renee had an unsettling feeling about the small Alice girl. Sure, she was friendly enough, more than enough, but there was something about her eyes and her mannerisms that set Renee's internal alarms off. She almost seemed familiar, she just couldn't pinpoint why or from where.

Renee took one look at her daughter's face and knew, knew this was a losing battle and her best option at that moment was to appease her daughter and concentrate her efforts on finding a new way to protect her.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get you packed then. I'm just being an overprotective mom, and I'm going to miss you so much."

Bella turned, tears glistening in her eyes, and threw her arms around her mother's shoulders. She would miss her mother, too, of course, but she needed this, this small snippet of normality.

Her world was currently upside down and her heart was breaking, but she couldn't tell her mom that, she couldn't tell anyone. So instead she was doing the next best thing; she was moving away from the constant reminders of her time with him. Yes, she was moving in with his sister, but Alice knew of Bella's falling out with her brother, she just didn't know the real reason why it had happened.

"I'll miss you, too, Mom. But I'll visit, all the time, promise. This will be a good thing, you'll see."

Renee choked on a sob as she nodded at her daughter, thinking in less than six months Bella would finally be safe and more than capable of protecting herself.

…

Bella awoke to the sound of something pinging against her window. Her eyes fluttered open and her curiosity peaked. Only one person made that noise. Edward. She smiled softly as she thought about all the times he would toss pebbles at her window under the inky night's sky when the moon was its fullest to get her to come out, and her heart picked up its pace as she recalled exactly what they did once she joined him in the open night air.

It took but a few groggy moments for her to remember she was no longer that happy, carefree girl, and Edward was no longer hers.

Her heart plummeted as she got out of the bed. She didn't bother going to the window, she just wrapped her robe around herself and softly padded downstairs and out the front door.

"What are you doing here, Edward? This has to stop. I told you it's over and…and I can't see you anymore." Bella's words were stronger coming from her mouth than they sounded in her head. She was proud of herself for having the strength to remain so calm when, really, all she wanted to do was breakdown, let the tears drown her vision of him and beg him to tell her what was so important that he would give up what they had to keep it from her.

Edward knew it wasn't manly to cry, but as he stood just feet from the woman he loved, watching her try to be so strong, yet knowing, feeling her pain as if it were his own, tears crept up on him and, one by one, they escaped his aching eyes.

"Bella…Bella, please…"

"Please what, Edward," Bella snapped, her eyes finally meeting his. She gasped at the raw emotion she saw in them. The pain that was etched on his face did nothing to take away from his beauty, but it, mixed with the brightly shining moon that cast an eerie glow behind him, contorted his features, making him seem almost...like a broken angel.

Edward's strength gave out then. He couldn't bear the look in Bella's eyes, her looking at him like he was the evil in her life, the thing that caused her pain, and he did, he knew he did, but couldn't she see that he had no choice? His legs gave out and, with a heaving gasp for air, he fell to his knees, his eyes still firmly on the glorious girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry," he choked out, "I want to tell you everything, but I can't, not yet. I'm not allowed. It's too dangerous, but I had to see you one last time, even though you've told me not to come, I had to. I promise I'll leave as soon as I'm done, but I couldn't let you leave without telling you, reminding you, that I love you. Mixed in with all my faults there is a burning desire to be near you. Hidden within the secrets I keep there is truth that knows about love and the pain of hurting the one you love, and intertwined with all the choices I have made there is the strongest, most absolute, need to keep you safe. Losing you is killing me, Bella, but I needed you to know even though you are no longer mine, I will always love you and will always be yours."

Bella's heart fought with her mind. Her mind screamed for her to run, imminent pain and destruction was close by, but her heart felt its own fear, the fear of truly losing him, of walking away from the man she felt was the reason she walked this earth, the man that she knew she belonged to even after she had stripped him of that right.

Edward's heart plummeted when Bella just stood there, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes on the forest around them. He had said what needed to be said; he would keep his word and leave her be.

Shaking and achy, Edward heaved his weary body up from the damp ground, took one last look at Bella, his fingers twitching with painful want, and turned and walked away, leaving his heart with his love.

…

Edward made but four steps before he heard the telltale pounding of feet on the ground behind him. His body's automatic response was to crouch and ready to defend itself, to fight, but the accompanied panting of breaths told him it was Bella running behind him. He slowly turned, unsure what to expect, to find Bella leaping into the air and landing in his arms. Her mouth attacked his, teeth gnashing, tongues sloppy, and lips smashing together painfully. He didn't care. Pain or not, she was in his arms, she was touching him, kissing him, and deep down, way past the euphoria sweeping through him, sat the stone of reasoning; this wasn't going to last, and he'd take anything she'd give while he could.

"Please, please, Edward," Bella pleaded in a whimper against his lips.

"What, my love. What do you need?" Edward would give her anything, his heart, his body, his soul, even his life, everything but the truth, but jeopardizing her safety.

"Make love to me. Please. I need to remember you this way, loving me, not …not how I have been."

"Fuck…"

Edward couldn't control his body's reaction to her wants, to her words, and her body pressed up against his, squirming, grinding, rubbing. His erection was painfully pressed into the zipper of his jeans almost painful enough to cloud the pain that was swirling through his chest.

Bella pulled back, making him think she had changed her mind, but one look at her face, in her eyes, told him she had not; she was looking for something, he just wasn't sure what. Either way, he wasn't about to let her find any doubt; he had never had one ounce of that when it came to her. He nodded his head softly before joining his mouth to hers. As their lips molded and the bodies clung to one another, he lowered them gently to the ground.

For two people making love there wasn't much in the way of gentleness. Bella's robe was tossed to the side, her gown torn and hanging from one shoulder, her panties dangling from one leg. Edward's jeans and boxers were around his ankles, his shirt shoved over his head and perched on his shoulders. Their mouths only separated when absolutely necessary and their bodies joined without guidance. Edward slipped into Bella's heat slowly yet fluidly, as if their bodies were doing the work for them.

"I love you," Edward whispered against her lips as he pulled out, just to the tip, savoring the feeling, committing everything about the moment to memory: her soft moans, glazed eyes, flushed skin, her tightness enveloping him, the way it felt pressed against her warm, damp flesh, the heat surrounding where they were connected, the swirling colors that seemed to flutter about them whenever they were connected so intimately. As Bella's cries of pleasure rose in intensity, Edward slid his lips from her mouth, down her neck, to the valley between her breasts. As his own pleasure mounted and threatened to explode, he fought to keep his eyes open, to see everything, her chest heaving below him, her pert nipples begging for his touch, her glistening skin in the moonlight, her hooded eyes gazing back at him with nothing but love and want, her parted lips, damp and swollen from his own. He ducked his head to reach one of her nipples, whispering reverently, "It will be forever you," before wrapping his lips around the pebbled bud.

Bella's vision faded as her muscles contracted and seized up all over her body as waves of pleasured crashed throughout her. As she slowly came back to the moment, her mind caught up with her heart and body and her muscles tightened for a different reason. She was smart enough to know that having sex with Edward wouldn't solve their problems and even though she could never regret being with him this way, she chastised herself for giving in to her baser desires over morals and needs.

"Bella, don't…please don't regret this," Edward pleaded, seeing the look in Bella's eyes swirl and change before him, from lust and love to regret and disappointment. He didn't know if he could take her telling him they were a mistake, this was a mistake. He was more than capable of admitting that he was just a man, with a heart and feelings and a simple plan to live out his life with the woman of his dreams by his side. He was sure that no one in his position would be able to survive such rejection.

Bella clenched her eyes closed. She could swear she could feel Edward's pain as he pleaded with her, feel his desperation as if it were her own. When she thought about it a moment longer she realized it probably was her own desperation, desperation for him to choose her instead of his secrets. But when he lay there, holding his body up with his hands planted in the earth below them, not saying another word, she knew; he was not going to choose her. He would leave and take his secrets, and her heart, with him.

She wiggled and pressed against his chest, feeling strangely exposed for the first time ever with him.

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry. I… I need more," she stuttered apologetically as she hastily threw on her robe, forgoing the remainder of her clothing.

Bella looked at him one last time. Edward lay still on the ground, his chest heaving and his eyes shimmering in the fading moonlight. She swallowed a lump and squared her shoulders, knowing her heart could handle no more; she had to end this once and for all, make him stay away, for her own sanity.

"I…I don't love you like I should. You and your secret life, you're no good for me. Don't come back, and don't follow me."

Bella darted towards the cottage then, her lies churning her stomach and causing her chest to constrict so tightly it felt like it might implode on itself.

**September 2014**

_Playtayum, beayum, hectum_

Bella tossed and turned, her dream playing out like an old black and white movie. Edward was in it, as usual, and so was Alice. Their voices were raised but their faces blurry as they argued.

"I can't even see you on your twenty-first birthday, Alice. How do you think that makes me feel? Damn that meddling bitch all to hell for keeping me from you, and…and her."

Bella watched the dream play out, feeling oddly detached. "We don't have long, Edward, now is not the time to be arguing. You have about ten minutes before the spells wear off and Goddess knows what will happen to you if you are still in here when they do."

Edward sighed heavily, his breathing feeling more like a forced chore than a natural action. "I know, Alice. I'm sorry. I… I just miss you, and Bella. It's destroying me to be away from her for so long."

Alice closed her eyes, knowing all too well what it felt like to be deprived the comfort of one's soul mate. She had been apart from Jasper for far too long and the pain had almost crippled her in his absence. Had it not been for texts and phone calls and Skype sessions, Alice surely would have gone mad from the withdrawals. She had no idea how Edward was still doing as well as he was, which wasn't well at all. Bella still remained a mystery to her. How her fair friend was going on with her life as if Edward had never existed absolutely baffled her. She had grown up being told not to fight the pull of one's soul mate, 'cause if you did it could destroy a person from the inside out, cause them to go mad, even, and do things they might not otherwise do.

If she hadn't already felt such destruction to her own soul she might argue the truth in those warnings. Instead, she was left wondering if maybe Edward was wrong, maybe Bella was not the one they had spent years looking for, maybe what he was feeling for her was simply love, and not the true connection he thought it to be.

"I'll leave you alone with her. Five minutes, Edward, no longer."

Edward nodded, knowing Alice was right, time was not on their side and he would forever be grateful for his sister's help. Now that she was twenty-one, she was very powerful, if not more so than him; he could never have pulled off the veil spell long enough to enter the building never mind see Bella, not without her help.

Edward crouched down beside Bella's bed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He knew she could likely hear him, but under the spell it would seem like a dream to her so he whispered softly how much he missed her and loved her, hoping after everything was said and done she would still believe him. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he softly promised, "One more month, Bella. In one more month, I will come to you and tell you everything. I can only pray to the Goddesses that you didn't mean what you said, that you can truly love me, too."

…

"I'll be back soon. Promise me you'll keep the door locked and stay in until I come back."

Bella rolled her eyes, unable to conjure up the strength to argue with her tiny friend she nodded her head in agreement. She had no intention of going out, either way she didn't like feeling like she had traded up one mom for another.

…

"Where are you going this late?" Bella asked, taking her eyes away from the TV to look at Alice.

"Umm, just to the store to get some munchies. My period and all."

Alice had been acting slightly shady and all sorts of off ever since her twenty-first birthday and Bella couldn't figure her odd behavior out for the life of her. Whenever she asked her friend she always said she was okay, but Bella was beginning to feel their friendship was growing one sided, very similar to the feeling she had always had with Edward, as well.

…

"_Lock the doors. Keep her inside. They're not far from here."_

…

"_I don't care. Add another spell. Two more days, Alice. Two more, and then they can't touch her."_

…

Bella had been losing touch with time. She would wake up in the morning, shower, eat, get ready for school, then wake up in the morning and do it all again. It was like she just kept repeating the same day over and over, except every morning she ate something different, and every time she got her schoolwork together it was always complete and even sometimes marked. So she must be going to class; she just couldn't remember her days after eating breakfast.

…

_Playtayum, beayum, hectum_

"_I'm getting weaker, Edward. I can't do this again before Thursday. I have to save all of my strength for then. You should, too."_

"_I'll regain my strength on the thirty-first, once she's safe, Alice."_

**October 30, 2014**

Bella could barely stand on her own two feet. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she had been getting weaker and weaker ever since she moved to Seattle. Her chest had a constant squeeze to it, almost as if she were having a mild heart attack. Her limbs felt heavy and it took way too much effort to do simple tasks like eating or taking a shower, which seemed to be all she did these days. She wore hoodies and baggy jeans all the time, which wasn't even a choice, really. She had easily lost ten pounds and all of her clothes hung loosely from her frail body now. Alice was constantly asking her if she was okay, and Bella was damn near drained mentally and emotionally from all the faking she had been pulling off to keep her friend from seeing the truth.

That night would be the first time in six months she would see her mother. She feared she might force her to come back home when she saw the state Bella was in. If she had her way, Bella would call the whole party off. But Alice and her mom were so excited about it that she couldn't take that from them. Plus, she did really want to see her mom. Then there was Edward, who really was nowhere. He had listened to Bella when she said stay away. And as much as she wanted him to at the time, she also hated him for listening to her, too. She thought about him constantly. If she were eating, she thought about what he might be eating. If she were showering, she wondered what it might be like for him to be there, cleaning her back, peppering her shoulders with kisses. If she were lying in bed, she pictured him beside her. She even went as far as to sleep with a large body pillow stuffed behind her at night so she could pretend it were him, lying close to her while she lay sleeping, dreaming of a time when he was really there to hold her.

…

"You can't keep her like this for much longer, Alice. Her parents will be here soon. Edward will be here soon. Hell, our whole damn Faekin community will be here. The Faequeen will be abdicated from the throne. None of us will have to hide anymore, and the Faequeen's men will no longer be an issue. And most importantly, we can finally go home, together. But in order for any of that to happen, she has to be conscious and of stable mind."

Alice rubbed at her weary eyes. She knew Jasper was right, but she was equal parts excited and dreading Bella learning the truth. With the truth of her parentage and legacy came the truth of Alice's betrayals. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she knew Bella well, and one thing she knew about her was that Bella was not very forgiving as a plain, everyday human; she could only imagine the wrath she might incur once Bella ascended.

"I know what I have to do, Jasper. I'll take care of it. Guests will start arriving soon. Be sure to check their markings well. We can't afford for anything to happen to Bella because of being sloppy with overconfidence. It's not over yet. Send her parents in when they get here, and keep them calm; I can't imagine they will be very happy when they walk into their daughter's apartment and find it filled with fae considering everything they have done and sacrificed to keep Bella from learning of her heritage and to keep her safe. I'll bring Bella out for 11:45. We've got this."

Jasper nodded and turned before remembering one slight problem that needed to be addressed. It seemed Alice had the same thought as they both sighed in unison, "Edward."

…

Edward paced the streets below the large apartment building like a caged animal. His mind was all over the place: Bella, the Faequeen's guard, Bella's parents, the party, Bella, and his nerves were shot. He wanted nothing more than to go to Bella, finally tell her the truth, even though it was not yet midnight. But her mother had made that almost impossible. Until Alice and Jasper lifted the spell purebred fae could not enter the building. That was Renee's first mistake, thinking of only protecting her daughter from the purebreds. She should have had the forethought to know the Faequeen would not give up quite so easily. The only reason she had gotten so lucky was that the two half-breeds the Faequeen had relied on were actually working against her.

Edward sniffed the air; even though he could not see them, he could smell them, and he knew they were close. His whole body tensed, agitated at being so far from Bella, but he had no choice but to wait. At exactly eleven the spell would be lifted, and then anything could enter the apartment. Edward had to make sure he was the first to reach Bella. Alice's protection spells could only work for so long; she was, after all, a newborn fae for all intents and purposes.

…

"God, I feel like crap. Great twenty-first birthday this is turning out to be, eh? I've pretty much slept the past couple weeks away, at least that is what it seems like. I look like I've been to hell and back, and…and …Oh, Alice, I'm so tired of pretending," Bella sobbed, her mind and body no longer able to keep up with her charade. All she wanted was Edward. Alice could help her, even if she might be mad at Bella for keeping secrets from her.

"Pretending? What are you talking about, Bella? Is this about your health? Is something wrong? I noticed you were not looking the best these days and had lost some weight. What aren't you telling me?" Alice pulled Bella down beside her on the bed and looked her friend over. Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought if something being terribly wrong. Alice had been so busy trying to protect Bella and getting a grasp on her own newly ascended powers that she had overlooked just how ill her friend had become.

Bella shook her head, "No," then shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, maybe," then sighed heavily, "It's a possibility. I don't know what's going on with me lately, but that's not what I'm talking about. I've been pretending I'm okay with everything Edward, and I'm not. Alice, please understand. I was just trying to move on. I didn't want to keep how I was feeling from you, but just thinking about him hurt so much, never mind actually talking about him. So I just didn't. But I feel empty inside, Alice. Something's not right, and all I can think about is him. I need to see him. Please don't be mad at me; please help me."

Alice tried to hide the smirk on her face as relief flooded through her. Bella wasn't sick, but she didn't want to seem unsympathetic. She knew what Bella was going through and describing all too well. She, too, had felt that awful gnawing deep within her chest, had raged with fever, and fought the feeling of gut rot. Edward was right, Bella was his soul mate after all, but she was the strongest being Alice had ever met, aside from possibly Edward.

"Oh, Bella. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I never could be. I… I've been keeping things from you, too. I've wanted to tell you so badly, but… but, I couldn't. And I know how much you hate hearing that, but it's true. Tonight, I can finally tell you everything, Edward can tell you everything, but please, Bella, once you know the truth you have to understand we did it all to keep you safe, and to ensure the future of our race."

Bella shook her head, trying to grasp everything Alice was saying to her. Her mind was slowly clearing, but her thoughts still muddled together, each and every one with Edward.

"I...I can't right now, Alice. I just need Edward."

She held tightly to her chest, her legs curling up and her head ducking in until she was almost a ball. The pain inside was too much. Bella was sure any moment she would die from it, and she couldn't fathom dying without seeing Edward one last time.

"Please, Alice, get him."

Alice knew she shouldn't. It was too early and there were many of the queen's guard luring about, but she had to get Edward and bring him to her.

"Okay, Bella. I'll get him for you. I'll be right back," she promised, gently brushing her hand over Bella's matted hair.

As Alice passed by Jasper, she whispered, "Start it now," before she began chanting softly under her breath.

…

Edward heard his sister approaching. He glanced down at his cellphone, noting the time and the fact that she was almost an hour early and his stomach dropped. He turned and raced towards her, meeting her at the threshold of the building, as far as he could go, but when he reached out for Alice he startled in horror as his hand continued through the doorway.

"What have you done, Alice? Anyone can get in."

Alice held firmly to her choice, jutted her chin, and looked into her brother's anguish-filled eyes.

"Come, hurry."

…

On the rooftop, Felix could hear the young faes well and was already darting around the back of the building before Alice and Edward had even stepped a foot back into the building.

He skidded to a halt twenty-seven feet onto the roof, looked down the side of the building at the eighth window shining brightly in the dark alley and began chanting. His body began shaking and within moments he was scaling the side of the building and entering the window he had been staring at.

The young girl on the bed before him looked nothing like the girl he had first caught sight of years ago. She was fully grown now, a woman, but there was something else…she looked frail and malnourished, her skin pasty and damp with fever. She was mumbling softly in her barely conscious state. Felix moved closer, curious as to what the young heir was saying, his queen's warnings fading into the background. There was no way this tiny creature could pose the danger and destruction Queen Victoria had described.

Even with his heightened hearing, he could just barely make out the girl mumbling, "Edward…please…need Edward." His eyes widened as he began to understand her state. The young heir was fading, and his heart began beating wildly as his veins pumped blood furiously towards the organ he had spelled long ago to stop working. Flashes of golden hair and soft, playful giggles, bright blue eyes and seductive smiles, warm hands and gentle touches bombarded him, and he doubled over from the onslaught of memories he had fought for so long to keep buried. His Tanya, his lovely bride. "How could I ever have wanted to live on without you?" he whispered in a pained voice.

"Get away from her, Felix."

Felix could barely manage to look up in his pained state. His eyes widened as he saw the young fae in front of him, knowing the look on his face meant the end of his time on this plane.

"She's not what Victoria has told you. Please, Felix, listen to me. Bella is the heir to the throne and she doesn't even know she is fae. She is kind-hearted and gentle, loving and protective. The girl Victoria described to us, that was herself, and this is her way of ensuring she keep her position as queen. I'm begging you, don't do this."

It took all of Edward's remaining strength to not fall to his knees, but he had to be strong for Bella; she was so close now. His whole body was vibrating from her proximity. He could feel his chest loosening slowly and his breath evening out. Bella's presence was healing him, completing him.

Felix could plainly see the young fae's strength returning to him, and knew he had but moments to make up his mind. Victoria would surely kill him if he did not complete his mission, but something Edward said had struck a chord in him, had loosened something long lost in his mind. He watched, utterly helpless as a memory he had no idea he had been present for at the time played out like a horror film; Victoria. Him waking in the deep of the night to chanting and finding himself paralyzed while she stood above their bed, his sweet Tanya still sleeping soundly beside him and Victoria saying, _"You are of much better use to me with a darkened heart," _before repeatedly stabbing his beautiful wife.

A deep, guttural wail of pain climbed up and out of Felix's throat as he crumpled to the ground. He looked up, begging, "Please kill me," as he slowly lost consciousness.

…

"What the hell is going on in here?" Renee frantically dodged the swarm of people milling about throughout her daughter's apartment, her chest tight and her heart heavy. They were all fae, every single one of them. And if they were there that could only mean one thing, Bella was dead. She screamed and ran about, opening and closing doors as she went, Charlie hot on her heels as he, too, struggled to fight off the panic welling within him.

He had been so elated to finally be able to see his little girl, to tell her who he was, to hold her in his arms. He could not believe fate could be so cruel, it just couldn't be.

But with each room they checked, his hope to find his daughter alive and well diminished and his legs weakened.

"She's alive. Oh my god, Charlie, she's alive." His wife's words drew him forward, towards the brightly lit doorway, but the site he was met with stopped him cold in his tracks.

There were the siblings he had seen at Bellas' graduation huddled around a version of her he had never seen before, a gaunt, frail, shaky, and pale version of the vibrant girl he had watched grow from afar, and a large fae curled into a ball seemingly crying out in unconsciousness at their feet. Charlie wasn't sure whether to run to his daughter or finish off the already fallen guard.

"Mrs. Riley… I mean Swan…" Renee's eyes widened at the use of her real last name. How could this young girl know who she really was?

"How…I don't…how? What's wrong with my daughter?"

Alice rose from the bed, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her as she slowly lifted the side of her shirt, revealing a raised symbol etched into her pale flesh.

Renee gasped.

How could Alice be fae?

She had entered her home.

Her spell should have stopped her.

Alice, understanding Renee's confusion explained as quickly as she could, knowing fair well the two adults before her were much stronger than she, "I only ascended last month, but I have known who Bella was all along. Please, just listen to me before you act hastily. Myself and my mate were sent here to keep an eye on Bella, to destroy her before she learned of her heritage and learned to use her powers…"

Renee raised her hands, ready to distinguish the young female fae and her mate, but Bella's soft voice rang out clearly throughout the room, causing her to falter in her actions.

"Don't do it, Mom. I love them."

Before anyone else could say a thing, Bella began convulsing, her body began to light up as if on fire, blue flames licking at her entire frame.

Gasps echoed throughout the room as they all watched in awe as a new queen ascended and their future shifted into her hands.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the first new(er) thing I have written in a long time. Not since all the craziness with FF. To say I feel like a newbie is an understatement and, really, kinda sad. I'm nervous about how it turned out and am not sure how I feel about this specific piece, but I won't judge it myself, I'll sit and wait with my heart in my throat and let cha all let me know what you think.**


	19. Fuzzy Wuzzy was a what?

**Alright, here it is. The collaboration.**

**Written by:**

**AnaFluttersBy**

**Savannavansmutsmut**

**Lindsi loolabell**

**spudzmom**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**AcrossTheSkyInStars**

**TwiliteAddict**

**TwiAddictAnne**

**BellaC874**

**HisMysticMuse**

**Mystic Ice**

**Rbsschess**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the original ****characters****. We play with them; we make them do crazy things, but we are only just borrowing them. The ****plot line ****and story, however, is ours. Please don't steal: it's not nice.**

**Rated M**

**Regular pairings**

**Collaboration for Countdown to Halloween 2014 - A Mythical Moment in Time**

**Title: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a ...what?**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

What on earth had I been thinking?

Sure, Mom needed some 'alone' time with Phil, but Forks, really? Not my brightest idea yet, but here I was, and Charlie, my dad, sure seemed happy to have me staying with him. The least I could do was give it my best shot.

Charlie thought he was doing me a favor by buying me an ancient, hunker of a truck to get around town with. Really, all he did was shove me into a large, metal death trap and send me off to Forks High, the new girl, and now the eyesore of town, as well.

I cringed as I pulled into the parking lot and pulled to a stop, the truck chugging and sputtering like a well-aged smoker. I could feel their eyes on me, everyone's, and my chest tightened as I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

"You can do this, Bella. It's only a year, and then you can leave this dreary town and find somewhere warm and dry to run off to."

With a deep breath, I opened the truck door and slid out, my feet just barely touching the ground when a group of rush students rushed at her.

"Like, you're Isabella Swan, right? Do you remember me? We met way back when you were visiting your dad and my parents hosted a summer barbeque."

My eyes widened. I had not even considered actually knowing someone in this town. Aside from Charlie and his friends Harry and Billy, I had forgotten that when I was younger I actually went to events in this town.

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember you, and it's just Bella now."

"See, I told you I knew her. Bella, this is Angela, Ben, Mike, and Lauren. Oh, and I'm Jessica, like you didn't already know that though, right?"

I nodded my head, so faking that shit. I had no clue what her name was, but her bubbly attitude sure did seem familiar. I raised my hand in a slight wave and said, "Hey." How very eloquent of me.

Slowly, we all shifted into a line, with me ending up in the middle somehow, and began walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"So, Bella, what brings you back to Forks?" Mike asked.

Bella cringed at the crackly sound of his voice but plastered a smile on her face before saying, " Ah, you know, I wanted to spend some time with my dad before heading out into the real world and starting university."

Mike nodded, about to say something else, when I interrupted him, "Listen, it was great meeting you all, but I have to go to the office and get my schedule."

"Here, I'll take you," Angela offered, shifting away from the group and heading off to the left of the main entrance.

I followed quietly, shaking my head.

"They can be a lot to deal with, but they mostly mean well."

Angela's voice was so soft that I had to lean towards her to properly hear her.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all."

"Understandable, considering, new school and all. Anyway, here's the office entrance. Come sit with us at lunch if you want."

"Thanks, Angela. I just might do that." I watched as Angela walked off before turning and swinging open the office doors just as a tall guy came walking out and almost right into me. Wait, it wasn't just any tall guy. This one was magnificent. Tall, lean, a mess of auburn locks all over his head, and the oddest coloring to his eyes; they were like caramel mixed with cinnamon with a tinge of black around the edges. I as mesmerized, probably standing there with my mouth agape and drooling like a freak but I couldn't stop. "Excuse me," he mumbled softly as he edged carefully around me, and an inner fangirly-like squeal rose up in my throat. I choked it back, grimacing at how constipated I must look and moved aside to let him past. I watched him until he rounded the corner before turning in a stupor of lust and smacking right into the now closed office door.

"Great start, Bella. Way to creep out the town hottie," she grumped as she rubbed her forehead and opened the door.

…

I did end up sitting with Jess, Angela and their friends at lunch that day, and then every day after that, and every day I would partially listen to them while eyeing up the table across the cafeteria.

I thought I was being all sly and shit, but the next week Angela took notice and called me out on my freakish ogling.

"They're the Cullens. They always sit together and no one ever joins them. They moved here a couple years ago. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, apparently, adopted them all, but I have to admit it is a little weird how they are all together."

"That's one way of putting it, and they are so…loud about their relationships."

"That's an understatement," Mike snorted, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was common knowledge that Rosalie and Emmett had been caught in every janitor's closet in the school. I had been in this school for less than two weeks and even I had heard all the stories at least once.

"Get over it, Bella. Who cares about the weirdoes?" I didn't notice that Jess had finally joined us.

"If that's really how you feel, Jess, why is Edward Cullen the only thing you've talked about for the past two years?"

"Because he doesn't pay attention to any of the girls here, not even me, and we all know how popular I am."

"Being a 'ho' doesn't make you popular," Angela whispered to me.

"What was that, Ang?"

"Nothing, just agreeing with you, Jess."

"Anyway, I've noticed Edward checking out our table quite a bit lately, so I think he may finally be coming around."

"Coming around to what, Jessica? They've lived here for years and he has never said anything to you other than to leave him alone. Bella moves to town and all of sudden he can't stop looking over at our table. Yeah, you're right, it's you."

Angela was being sarcastic, but knowing that didn't stop the jealousy I felt building inside of me. Part of me wanted to rip Jess' hair out by the roots and the other wondered where the hell that thought had even come from. I could admit, to myself anyway, that for some strange reason I was fascinated with the Cullens. I noticed everything about them, especially Edward. Don't get me wrong, I was a people watcher. I loved to just sit anywhere and observe people in what I termed their natural habitat. Moms in parks, teens at the mall, kids at McDonalds; I watched them all and loved to see what types of reactions certain behaviors brought on. That might've been part of the problem, though; the Cullens didn't seem to fit into any group. If I didn't know any better, I would say they weren't in their natural habitat. They didn't appear comfortable, nor did they let their guard down at all, at least as far as I'd seen, and I'd seen a lot.

Some things were universal to all of them, such as, they all got trays of food at lunch, but didn't actually eat. They played with the food, tore it up, and appeared to eat, but they never put an actual piece of food in their mouths. Sometimes it seemed like they were all having a conversation, but you never saw their mouths move. Their eyes were the weirdest thing by far, they changed colors. They started out a golden caramel color and slowly changed to black. Then the next day they'd all show up with golden eyes again.

Other things were very specific to them individually, like how Alice sometimes appeared to just space out for different lengths of time. Once she shook… whatever off, they almost all appeared around her to see if she was okay. If she dropped to the ground or started convulsing, I would've thought she was having a seizure, but nothing like that ever happened.

Jasper was another one; he seemed to have an extraordinary sense of smell. It was most obvious at lunchtime, sometimes he'd look disgusted and other times he looked like he wanted to tackle a kid and take his lunch. He was always serious; I'd never once seen him smile, let alone laugh. I often wondered if he had anger issues, because it seemed as if Alice was always trying to soothe him.

Now, Rosalie, it was all too obvious she had anger issues. I had never heard her say a nice word to anyone and that was when she even decided to say a word to anyone outside of their little table. She walked around with a stick up her ass, acting as if she was better than everyone else just because she was pretty. Okay, so she was more than just pretty, she was beautiful, but that was no reason to treat others as if they were beneath her. When she did actually speak, even if it was to the teachers, she was a grade A bitch.

Then there was Emmett. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he was with Rosalie. He was built like a linebacker and looked like he could snap any of us like a twig, but I got the funniest feeling that he was more like a gentle giant. He doted on Rosalie. I bet she walked all over him and he took it all with a smile. I'd never even seen him get upset with her. He was by far the most jovial of the Cullens.

Edward, that boy was a classic example of an enigma wrapped in a riddle. Since the first day I had arrived, he only looked at me as if I either smelled bad, he couldn't get away from me fast enough, or sometimes like he hated me. The thing that freaked me out the most was even though those were the only reactions I seemed to elicit from him, the thought foremost in my mind was always: Edward Cullen noticed me.

"Are you even listening to me, Bella?"

"I can't say I was, Jessica, but you don't have anything to worry about. Edward gives off a definite 'don't fuck with me vibe' around me."

"Good, keep it that way."

The lunch bell rang, and I dreaded going to biology. Edward Cullen was my lab partner.

But as always with him, biology and the rest of the week continued the same as the last; I tried to figure out the Cullens, got death glares and was ignored by Edward in class; lather, rinse, repeat.


	20. Chapter 2

**To the many who asked, yes, this will continue and be a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"I really don't want to talk about this, Angela." It was the weekend and Angela and I were sitting in her back yard, enjoying one of the rare sunny days in Forks.

"Come on, Bella, throw me a bone here. The Cullens had never paid attention to anyone at school, but then you come along and at very least they've noticed you, even if you think it's all bad."

"I don't want that kind of attention, Angela. All it has done is paint a big target on my back for Lauren and Jessica to hurl things at, and that doesn't include the Mike, Eric, and Tyler show. I am not a new toy to try to play with and pass around. That's the only reason I get any attention at all, because I'm new."

"I agree that's probably what it is from the rest of the student population, but not the Cullens. Lauren and Jess would give their first born child to even get bad attention from them."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped. "That's because they are legends in their own minds," I snickered and we both started laughing.

"Seriously, though, can I talk to you about something, Angela?"

"Sure."

"No, I mean can I really talk to you about something? Can I trust you not to laugh, or tell me I'm off my rocker, or repeat it to anyone, including Ben?"

"Okay, I know we don't know each other well, Bella, but I would never break a confidence like that. If you don't want me to say anything to Ben, then I won't do that either," she said, sitting up and looking right in my eyes. Something in my gut told me I could trust her and that she wouldn't laugh. I thought over my options, and, really, what was the worst that could happen?

"Angela, I don't know if I can make sense to myself, never mind trying to explain it to someone else."

"I'm here to listen, Bella. If nothing else, maybe saying it out loud will help you gain perspective."

"Maybe. You have to understand, I've always been a people watcher, staying on the outside of situations and observing people's reactions, waiting to see what would happen next. It probably has something to do with the way I was always the adult in my relationship with my mother. She was always moving us around, and I was trying to figure out the best way to live, or at least cope, until we moved on to the next place. I've always been happy to just wait and see, until now."

"What are you saying, Bella? I think you've done the same thing in the two weeks you've been here."

"No. it's different, I don't just want to know what sets the Cullens apart, I have to know. It's as if something is driving me to figure out their dynamic. I have never had this… need to force my way into someone's life. Every fiber in my body tells me if I just walk I'll be missing out on something great."

"You feel this way about all of the Cullens?"

"No. Do I want to figure all of them out? Yes. But it's Edward. This draw I feel, it's definitely for to him."

"But you said you think he doesn't like you."

"I know, and I don't think he does, but something in me says not to give up yet."

"Give up on what?"

"Hell if I know, but it is really starting to affect me."

"How?"

"On one hand, it and he scares the shit out of me, but on the other hand, I find it thrilling, like an adventure I can't wait to begin."

"Bella," she whispered softly while shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I do," I reassured her when she looked at me like I was crazy. "That's not even the really freaky stuff."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. The last few nights I've been waking up around 3 AM and I could swear I saw Edward climbing out of my bedroom window."

"What?"

"Last Tuesday, when it was actually sunny, you know, when they weren't in school?" I waited for her to nod her head. "I came home and sat out on the back porch to read for a while. I felt someone looking at me, and when I looked into the woods, I know I saw him standing next to a tree staring at me."

"Bella."

"Then, yesterday at school, I know for a fact he was walking in front of me to the parking lot. When I turned the corner around the science building, the sidewalk was slick from the rain and I was rushing to catch up to him. I slipped and would have fallen, but someone caught me from behind. It was Edward, he caught me from behind. How did he catch me from behind?"

"Bella, I… I don't know what to say. This is just…"

"Tell me about it, and that doesn't even include the times I know I have heard him growl at me, or felt someone watching me and not seen anyone, or the dreams, the dreams are just, you have no idea."

"Are they that scary?"

"They aren't scary, not like you mean. They are intense, very intense, and when I wake up my heart is racing. Let's just say they are very explicit, very, very explicit and very, very good."

"Oh," she said when she realized the exact kind of dreams I was having about Edward.

"Yeah. I've never had a boyfriend, never even had a boy I've been interested in enough to try to get to know. I move to Forks, and within a few weeks I not only became obsessed with a boy and his family, but I am apparently hallucinating seeing him in my room, too. Let's not forget I smell him in my room sometimes, too, mostly in the morning when I first wake up. Who has an imagination that good, especially about a guy who can't even stand her?"

"I don't know, Bella, but I've caught him looking at you. I don't think this is as one-sided as you think it is."

"Really?" I knew she could hear the excitement in my voice, but In couldn't help myself.

"Yes, and to be honest, that worries me considering everything you've just told me."

"Why, it means he could actually like me, too?"

"No, Bella, it means he could be stalking you, and that is not a good thing."

…

Ever since Jessica and Angela had commented that Edward had been glancing at our table more and more and he had to be looking at her, I started paying more attention to Edward's lunchroom actions and noticed his gaze straying more and more towards us, though who he was gazing at, I wasn't sure. Given Lauren's attitude, I doubted it was her, but there always was a possibility. He could be looking at Jessica, as she claimed. Jessica may be a bit of an airhead, but she was rather pretty. Personally, I preferred Angela's quietness and lack of prying. And Angela had gorgeous looks, even with her glasses. It never dawned on me that he could actually be watching me. After all, I didn't consider myself much to look at, with my mousey brown hair and clumsiness. Why would he glance my way?

The ringing of the lunch bell pulled me from my thoughts, and I gathered up my lunch remains to toss them.

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Bella?" Angela's quiet voice sounded, and I paused in my actions to look at her.

"No. Charlie will probably go fishing, so I'll be home alone for Saturday, at least," I told her, picking up my tray and heading to the garbage can, Angela following behind me.

"How about hanging out on Saturday for a little bit?" Angela asked, dumping her tray after me.

"That would be great," I smiled at her, hiking my backpack up my shoulder more. "I better get to biology before the bell rings. See you Saturday!"

I waved at Angela as I headed out of the lunchroom, not paying attention to where I was walking and managing to walk right into Edward.

"Again? This is becoming quite a habit of yours," he groused, turning around to help me up.

"Rude? Again? Gasp," I retorted, accepting his helping hand.

"Touched," Edward replied, watching me adjust my backpack, before motioning me ahead of him. "After you."

"Suddenly being nice?" I inquired, walking ahead of him towards the biology room. It didn't surprise me that he kept quiet. Shaking my head, I headed into the room and to our shared table.

"I get the feeling you're not happy with me," Edward commented, sitting down next to me.

"Are you surprised? When have you been nice to me?" I retorted, taking out my notebook and biology book.

"You do make a good point."

The bell rang, preventing any more talking, so it shocked me to have a piece of paper slid towards me.

_Would it help if I apologized?_ I read in an elegant script. Knitting my brows together, I pondered the question. Did I want an apology from him? Did I want anything to do with him in the first place? I'd told Jessica I had no intentions of getting involved with Edward. If I accepted his apology, could that be considered getting involved with him?

_Would you mean it?_ I wrote back, sliding the paper towards him.

_Of course_.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, debating whether or not to accept his apology. Then again, it wasn't that he had apologized; he asked if it would help if he apologized. _You'd have to apologize to find out._

_I apologize._

Two simple words on the paper he slid back at me. Two simple words. An apology. He had apologized. What did I feel? That question I couldn't answer.

_Apology accepted. Whether it helps, remains to be seen._

_Understood._

I hid the paper in my backpack, turning my attention back to the lesson at hand. Edward didn't say anything else for the rest of the class.

"Tomorrow, Bella," Edward said at the end of class, before leaving, me staring after him. I clutched my backpack, vividly aware of the piece of paper hidden away within. Shaking my head, I quickly left to get to gym on time.

After school, I sat in my truck watching the Cullens get into the silver Volvo they always arrived in. Edward was standing next to the driver side, arm on top of the car, staring in the direction of my truck. Was he looking at me? Could it really be possible that his lunch time gazes were directed at me, not Jessica?

More and more, I was beginning to doubt my resolve not to get involved with Edward. What harm could there be in befriending Edward? Angela's warning rang clearly in the beack of my head, but I shook it off. There was no way Edward was a stalker. Even if he was watching me, it didn't mean he meant me any harm. Edward finally got into his car and pulled out, driving right past my truck on his way. With a turn of the key, my truck started with a large roar and I backed, following behind him, out of the parking lot, before heading off for home.

I raised my eyes in shock the next day when Edward slid a note my way during biology. I didn't stop and think or question my actions, simply responded and continued to respond to each note he sent my way. With each response, I discovered Edward to be rather intelligent. When the bell rang, I went to add the notes to my backpack, only to find they had disappeared. Edward waved at me before leaving, and I stared after him, wishing our interaction could have lasted longer.

The notes continued throughout the week, our conversations getting more in depth as each day went by. And with each interaction, I found myself more and more attracted to Edward, which certainly didn't help my concentration in class, as I spent more and more time thinking about the notes Edward and I had been passing back and forth instead of my studies, notes that kept disappearing before I could tuck them into my backpack at the end of class, much to my annoyance.

"Still not watching where you're walking?" Edward mused, as I walked into him before school started, a blush spreading over my cheeks as I nearly fell on my ass, Edward managing to keep me upright at the last minute.

"The ground and I have a very close relationship," I quipped, stepping back out of his arms.

"So I've noticed," Edward responded, gesturing that I walk ahead of him.

"Thanks," I said, looking down, wishing he'd held on a little longer or I'd held onto him. I really was starting to fall for him. All my intentions of not getting involved with him had gone right out the window. Now if I could just figure out if falling for Edward was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Would you honor me by sitting with me at lunch?" Edward's questioned, causing me to pause mid-step. Edward grabbed my arm, once again, preventing me from falling over.

"Lunch?" I parroted, blinking and feeling giddy inside.

"Yes, lunch. The meal in the middle of the day?" he said, making sure I was steady on my feet before letting go of my arm.

"Join you?" I mused, playing with the strap of my backpack. "Sure."

"I'll see you then," Edward commented, walking away, while I took the opportunity to admire his retreating ass.

Shaking my head, I headed off to class, wondering who I could talk to about my feelings for Edward. I could call Renee, but she'd be more interested in knowing how well he kissed than helping me. How could I tell her how well he kissed when I hadn't even kissed him?! Jessica and Lauren were out of the question. I knew neither would be pleased to hear about my attraction to Edward or the possibility of Edward being attracted to me.

Angela had potential. She wouldn't be jealous of me; she had Ben. She'd be supportive of me, as long as I could convince her he wasn't the stalker she had considered him to be. Tomorrow was Saturday, too, which meant that I'd be seeing her. I would talk to her then.


	21. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This all seems so complicated," I muttered.

On the way to the lunchroom, I had pondered the upcoming hour. Lunch with Edward. Would this be the only time? Would he want to have lunch with me again after today? Would_ I_ want to have lunch with him again after today?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward's musical voice sounded from behind me a moment before his hand appeared holding a penny.

I reached out and took the penny, startling at the coldness of his hand. "No, but I'll take it anyway."

Edward chuckled, allowing me to remove the penny from his hand. "When you're ready, I'd be happy to listen."

"Thanks. I'm going to get my lunch."

I got into the lunch line, Edward behind me, nervous about sitting with him. Would we be sitting alone or with his family? I grabbed a lemonade and an apple to have for lunch, paying for it before Edward could.

"There's an empty table over there," Edward pointed out, and we headed over to it, sitting down. I ignored the looks I was getting from my usual table, which consisted of glares from Jessica and Lauren. Yes, I would definitely not be asking them for assistance or advice. It seemed like Angela was looking to be my best bet.

I twisted off the top of my lemonade, taking a sip as Edward took the cap and started twirling it around.

"So…" I said, taking a bite of my apple. We spent the entire lunch period chatting the same way we'd been passing notes in class. We'd touched on my move to Forks during class, but Edward wanted to know more about it and didn't hesitate in asking. We stayed away from the subject of his family, and I didn't bother pushing the matter. We were so engrossed in our conversation that neither of us heard the bell ring and I glanced up in shock to see his sister standing next to him.

"Remember what today is, Edward," she said, her voice just as musical.

"I remember, Alice," he answered, as I looked at Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she introduced herself, holding out her hand to me.

"Bella," I replied, shaking her hand, noting it felt just as cold as Edward's hand did.

"Pleased to meet you. Remember, Edward." Alice smiled, waving at me as she danced away.

"She seems nice," I mused as Edward and I cleaned up what little mess we had on our table.

"She can be," Edward responded, emptying our lunch trays into the trash can.

I never asked Angela for her advice, deciding to figure out my feelings on my own. Edward started finding me before and after school to chat, in addition to our note passing during biology and our daily lunches. With each conversation our interactions got, not only longer, but, in a way, stronger. With each word, each little touch that I wanted to last longer, my feelings for Edward grew stronger.

I kept hoping that in some way Edward cared for me and would show me in some fashion, but with each passing day, I was disappointed. Our conversations continued, the accidental or small touches continued, but he gave me nothing else, nothing to indicate that he felt the same way about me.

"Bella!" Angela called out to me as I sat outside the school before classes.

"Morning, Angela," I answered, smiling at her.

"You seem to be deep in thought," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Kinda," I replied, watching Edward's Volvo drive into the parking lot. He got out, chatting with Alice, gesturing in my direction. They kept talking, making their way towards me.

"Morning, Bella," Edward greeted me, ignoring Angela, as Alice waved and headed off to her first class.

"Morning," I smiled up at him, taking the offered hand he held out.

"Let me take your backpack," he offered, picking up my backpack from the ground and hitching it over his shoulder with his own. Maybe he really did feel something for me? Didn't boyfriends carry their girlfriend's backpacks for them? But, we weren't dating. So, what did it all mean?

# 4

Days continued to pass in the same fashion. Angela gave up the silly notion that Edward was a stalker, and Jessica and Lauren assumed the cold shoulder position, however they still tried to get me to sit with them every day, and when I declined I'd be subjected to cold stares and constant whispering. None of that mattered to me, lunchtime was now mine and Edward's. We almost always sat alone, except for the odd time my friends decided to crash our table, and then there was Emmett who sat with us for a moment, chatting briefly with Edward about some hunting trip they were planning. He had been just as I thought he would, friendly-green-giant style and all. But aside from that one time, it was just the two of us.

We never talked about it, nor did we label anything; things between us just sort of slipped into place. One day, we are eating and chatting like friends, the next we are holding hands in the hallway on our way to class.

The following day, Edward gave me my first kiss. Just a small one, on my forehead, but after that one it was like he couldn't stop, and I loved every second of it.

…

Edward grinned, giving me a small kiss to the side of my mouth as we waited in line in the cafeteria.

He seemed to be finding it hard to keep his hands and mouth off of me, not that I was complaining.

"Can we sit with my family today?" he breathed in my ear, causing me to shudder slightly. I smiled, "Okay, if you're sure?"

"Mmm," he growled as we took a step forward toward the cashier. "I'm sure. Although, I'm not sure I want to share you, I do want you to officially meet my family."

I took a sharp breath, but nodded quickly.

"They can't wait to meet you."

I handed my money to the cashier and waited for the change, biting my lip to hide my nerves. Edward seemed at ease and that alone unnerved me.

He paid for his food while I waited for him.

"Follow me?" He grinned mischievously. "The lion's den awaits us."

"That makes me feel so much better." I frowned as I looked toward the table, only fleetingly looking at our usual one.

"It's breaking the ice," Edward chuckled.

"It's really not," I laughed.

"I made you laugh," Edward huffed playfully.

"I laughed out of spite."

"I see how you are." Edward grinned.

"Hi!" Alice beamed at me, before glaring at Edward with a playful smirk. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Alice, this is Bella Swan."

"Hi," my voice was soft.

"Hi! We're going to be great friends, I just know it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just chuckled as the three other siblings joined the table.

"I may as well properly introduce you to these three as well, this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Edward gestured toward them before they sat down.

"Bonfire, anyone?" Mike crowed as he sat hard at the table, as obnoxious as ever.

"Bonfire?" Bella looked towards Edward to clarify."

"Down at the reservation they do bonfires," he explained quietly.

"They throw in driftwood and it makes all of these amazing colors," Angela beamed.

"Totally pretty." Jessica nodded.

"Where do they do these bonfires?" Bella vaguely remembered bonfires at the reservation, but It had always seemed like a pretty private thing for the Quileute to do.

"Rialto Beach, usually," Edward said with an indifferent shrug.

"First beach is better, but harder to get to. You have to hike. Rialto we just walk down from the parking lot and onto the beach."

"It's La Push Baby, La Push!" Eric shouted over the rest of the group as he sat down at the table, earning him a high-five from Mike.

The others rolled their eyes collectively as the rain started pounding the roof above them.

I just smiled, giving Edward a shy look. "Why does he say it like that?" she asked.

Edward smirked as he pulled my shield of brown hair away from my face. He didn't like it when I tried to hide from him, and this time wasn't any different.

"La Push is the area on the Quileute Reservation and sometimes," Edward whispered, "it's just easier to say La Push, rather than all the names of the beaches and the like. So people know where to go and surf or whatnot."

"Surf?"

"If they can call it that!" Jessica snorted. "They can kind of surf if they have enough poor weather to surf the tide. Other times they hang out with small parties or large bonfires."

"Ah," Bella grinned. "Sounds fun."

"One time," Angela huffed, "Eric chased me with a dead snake at the end of a stick. It was so gross."

"It was also just a piece of rope, not a snake." Eric added with irritation.

"Doesn't matter." Angela glared back.

"Ang is right, it matters." Jessica bopped Eric on the head with her hand and laughed.

"But that's not why everyone goes," Lauren added with a devious smile. "We girls go for the show."

Jessica squealed her agreement. "Yes… the show."

"The show?"

"Seeing the guys in their wetsuits," Angela giggled and then blushed. "Not much left to the imagination in those tight little suits." As the daughter of the town's preacher one would think her a prude; she was anything but. "Can you say speedo stuffing?"

"I know right? There's just no way." Jessica snorted.

Mike glared at Angela and Jessica as they laughed together.

"It's going to be a one hella party, for sho!" Eric fist pumped the air as the girls rolled their eyes.

"It's going to be something. I can hardly wait."

"What about the Halloween dance?" Jessica asked very seriously. She even slapped the table with her hands, startling everyone.

"Oh- that is going to be soooo epic." Angela beamed before musing aloud, "I wonder what we'll go as this year?"

"What dance?" Bella asked no one in particular.

Jessica leaned, in drawing almost everyone in, "Every year on All Hollow's Eve. we have a Halloween dance."

"The best part is that we all dress up in costumes," Angela added happily.

"Yep. But, ugh, it's like- such a pain to plan and have original ideas."

"Totally," Angela added.

"Maybe I could help." Bella smiled softly. "I mean, I don't know what I could really offer, but I am willing to try."

"Really?" Angela asked excitedly. "I mean, if you could, that would be great. We are always in need of new eyes and ideas."

Jessica's smile didn't reach her eyes, but she recovered swiftly, "That would be so awesome."


	22. Chapter 4

**Now, I think it's about time we hear from Edward, don't you?**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

I had watched from my usual spot in the lunch room as Mike Newton tried a little too desperately to attain Bella's attention.

My Bella's attention.

I wanted nothing more than to rip the slimy toad's head from his shoulders for the vile thoughts he was having about the girl I loved.

Thoughts of how he would undress her, sliding down the white panties he had envisioned her to be wearing before he took her virginity. He imagined pawing at her flesh; thinking in some moronic way, that his poor foreplay actions would be a pure turn on for her. I had to endure as his mind allowed itself to imagine the soft milky skin of her thighs that he would grope and fondle like an uneducated caveman. He blindly thought about how it would feel to be inside of her. His thoughts were my own Technicolor nightmare that I had to bear and try to ignore.

The only respite I received from his thoughts was from the fact that he had almost lost it and shot his load then and they were in the lunch room.

Tolerating him for Bella's sake was something that seemed to get more difficult with each passing breath that the 'Newt, Newton' passed from his lungs.

He wasn't the only one that could imagine events in graphic detail.

My mind spun through a series of unpleasant endings of his life at my hands. Venom flooded my mouth at the thought.

I didn't have any desire to drink his blood; it would taste as vile as he was, but I would find pleasure in extinguishing his life. I could dismember and disembowel him, then sprawl his blood-matted body parts on the principal's lawn. It would pass as a decoration, given the time of year. Halloween spirit was hanging thickly in the air and excitement met me around every corner. Yet taking part in the usual holiday antics was far from mine and my families minds.

"Edward." Alice's voice broke through my concentration. "You really need to get a grip on your emotions. All I can see is the whole school, flocking around a mass of flowers and pictures of Mike Newton. There would be a candlelit memorial service..."

I smiled victoriously, knowing his extinction would be at my hands.

The thought was fleeting as I felt the hand of my brother swoop up and clip the back of my head.

I had been so consumed with my own thoughts that his intolerance at the thought of having to sit through all that shit was too much to expect of him.

He didn't keep the smug look of 'getting one past me' on his face for long, though. I threw him a look that told him I would not forget, and that he would indeed pay for that bitch slap.

Bella and the clique of morons she called friends were all discussing a Halloween party they had decided to have after the dance. It was a rare day that she did not sit with me, but lately I had been sitting with my family to allow her time to plan this 'amazing' dance.

"Bitchin'?..Really? Does anyone even say that anymore?" Bella rolled her eyes and stifled her amusement at Eric's choice of vocabulary.

The idiot looked around at the group jeering at him. He jumped, in his seat, as a fry bounced off of his forehead; it's direction unknown. He picked up the food missile that had hit him and started to munch it.

I couldn't believe my Bella was even entertaining the idea of going to that hormone-fueled party.

My thoughts were interrupted again, when the thoughts of the lunch lady, Sloppy Sue, screamed over what I considered Chinese water torture that were the minds of over one hundred horny teenagers.

_'Such a bunch of cretins... Fucking sluts and jocks... Thank fuck I only have another hour of this shit to go. Then, at least, I can get back to my novel...'_

Her mind filled with the characters she had created on her archaic, big-assed computer, back in her cockroach-infested bachelorette pad. She toyed with the thoughts of her two lead roles, about the hot sweaty sex she would have them act out, while describing the events in over exaggerated detail.

More disturbing thoughts followed those and, this time, involved her, a set of lubed up anal beads, and a rotating, pink vibrator she had nicknamed 'Roger'.

I tried to expel the thoughts of her undulating pelvis, the clamping down of her pelvic floor muscles, as her body reached orgasm, and her beyond 'curvaceous' body writhing in a sweaty heap, heightened by the string of beads embedded in her huge ass.

My mind then went in its own direction of wonderment, as I imagined walking behind her in the halls of Forks High, spying the rope cored that was used to pull the balls back out hanging down from the hem of her polyester uniform after she forgot to remove them.

I struggled to stifle my own disturbed amusement.

"It does sound pretty awesome though"

I had never been more pleased to hear Jessica Stanley's dulcet tones.

"I heard all the Quileute guys dress up as wolves, with actual animal pelts draped over them, and dance and chant in some sort of ritual to invoke the spirits of their ancestors," Eric added again, while waving his arms around and trying to sound haunting.

This time the group erupted into hysterics at what they _thought_ was a complete crock of shit.

My irritation grew even more as they talked about what they were going to dress up as and the ridiculousness of the shenanigans that would ensue, but even more so at the thought of Bella being surrounded at night by perverted-minded teenage boys, both school juveniles and reservation wolves.

Mike started a different train of thought, one that involved him at that damned party, sitting next to Bella, holding her scared form close to him under a blanket. He imagined she had come to be there after being spooked by the Quileute spirit invocation. A bonfire took center stage in this version of made up events. He pictured Bella, swooning for him, after his heroic rescue of her from the clutches of some 'Buffy the vampire' shit. Her gratitude for his chivalry was portrayed as her gowning down on him.

Again he came close to losing his shit. And again I pictured his violent death vividly.

The kid should have maybe teamed up with Sloppy Sue; no doubt they could come up with some S&amp;M shit that would have millions of young, middle-aged and dried up wrinkly women creaming their panties.

I could not fathom why Bella would want to go to such a party.

But it's not like I had offered her a better alternative.

In fact, I had tried to avoid the subject of why we couldn't spend the holiday together. I still had no idea how to tell her of my 'dietary requirements', let alone that my whole family were all, blood thirsty, vile monsters.

'Creatures of the night'

Though not in any kind of Rocky Horror picture show, kinky shit, kind of way.

We were Vampires.

My Mind clawed desperately to dissolve the graphic images his thoughts had placed in my mind.

My dislike for Mike Newton was nothing compared to my detestation of the boys of the local Quileute tribe. And of all places, their dumbass party was to be held on 'said' Quileute turf.

I would not, no… could not cross onto their turf.

My irritation grew as I realized I would not be able to protect the one person I held dear to my heart.

The mere thought had me seething and agitated.

**BPOV**

"Eric you are such a retard!" Mike guffawed from across our table.

I chuckled, along with all the others around our table, but my mind was elsewhere.

Edward had taken to sitting with his siblings again, and it was something he hadn't done for a while.

Once we had sat together for lunch, it was just routine for us. I would eat my crappy cafeteria lunch, while he would chase a stale looking biscuit through the thick stodgy gravy on his plate.

I reminisced and couldn't ever remember a time when I had seen even a crumb of food pass his lips.

I pondered the thought that maybe I had done something to upset him, but it couldn't have been that, he was still largely himself around me the rest of the time.

I figured I'd ask him after lunch, on our way to History.

"Least I know how to roll" Eric added, His demeanor reminded me of someone from the nineties, with some backwards English flat cap and a huge puffer jacket. I had to stop myself from imagining him rapping out 'Ice Ice Baby'.

"Hey Bella?" Angela leaned in closer to speak in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" I shuffled my butt towards her seat and leaned in closer.

"Um, how are things with Edward going?" she asked, shuffling nervously in her own seat.

From the corner of my eye I caught Jess noticing our interaction, looking around speedily, and trying to lean it to eavesdrop on the content of our conversation. The mention of Edward had obviously set off her radar.

"Um, It's going great, thanks."

I hated talking about private things and with the look of it so did Angela.

"Great, that's...great." Do you think maybe you'll invite him down to the party at the res'?" Her question this time was noticed by Mike.

His face suddenly fell at the thought.

"I...no, I doubt he'd go. It's on the weekend. They all seem to go do their own thing on a weekend."

"Doesn't that seem weird?" Jessica chimed in. Clearly she had better hearing than I had hoped.

"I...No...He..." I struggled to rationalize Edward's frequent extracurricular weekend activities.

"It does seem a little strange?" Angela tried to hide the unease in her voice.

She wasn't the type to gossip or make up wild stories in her mind regarding members of her fellow students so I knew she was only trying to show her concern for me.

"And his sister, Alice...She's always staring at you. I don't know, maybe I'm making too much out of nothing. But she looks at you like she knows something..."

"Yeah, she's just weird." Jessica tried desperately to jump into our conversation. I guess she was just scared to miss something, as usual.

I tried to look over my shoulder, towards the table where Edward and his brothers and sisters sat, looking beautiful as always. As my eyes landed on Alice, I noticed she was looking right at me, smiling in a knowing way.

Angela was right.

I looked back to where my friend sat looking anxiously at me and shook my head to clear the barrage of thoughts running through my head.

Why _was _Alice looking at me like she knew something, like I was some kind of project?

I chanced a glance back over my shoulder to see if she was still looking and jumped with a start.

Edward had somehow managed to walk over to our table and was right behind me. He seemed impossibly fast sometimes.

He reached out his hand and commanded me with a simple word that burned me to my core.

"Come."

I didn't hesitate and rose clumsily to my feet. I stumbled but his strong, lean arms circled me swiftly, saving me from lunchroom embarrassment.

A longing squeak left Jess's lips, causing her to blush more than me and hurriedly leave the group.

I walked silently for a moment as Edward led us out onto the quad.

"So...Um...This party down on the res..." I tried to broach the subject, hoping he would maybe break the habit of his mysterious weekends away and accompany me to it.

"Why are you going?" he asked, struggling to keep what sounded like hesitation from his voice.

I looked a little dumbfounded. "Um...Because it's Halloween, because all my friends are going, and because my boyfriend seems to have better, more important plans than to spend Halloween with me."

"Bella, you are the single most important person in my life, but please don't push this...I can't" I could tell he had a hidden depth to his plea for me to drop things. My mind raced over a thousand things before coming to one conclusion.

I didn't care. He was mine, and by some miracle of fate he wanted me.

Me, the plain, brown haired, girl living in a Podunk town.

And that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I hated to be there at that time of the day. Things looked forlorn and abnormally aged under the dying sunlight that, cold and ineffective, filtered through doors crevices and the few dirty glass panels that were left bare of window treatments in the rush of departure at the end of the school day.

As far as I knew, only Jess and I, and hopefully the security guy, were in the school by now. However, at the moment, Jess was still retrieving something from her car, but as I walked towards the gym while carrying a box full of Halloween decorations to put the final touches for the party and feeling the heeby jeebies, I could have sworn to have seen shadows moving inside the classrooms as I passed them.

I struggled to walk normally, fighting the urge to run back outside. I knew it was ridiculous to feel so freaked out, but the marathon of creepy, scary movies Angela had subjected me to were impairing my higher reasoning skills.

I was ten feet short of the gym entrance when a hair-curling shriek sounded. It sounded as if a girl was being slowly eviscerated, and the echo of the scream bounced off the walls and appeared eternal.

My legs stopped, but my heart picked up as shock, quickly followed by fear, fogged my mind.

I imagined Carl Stargher leisurely pulling at Peter Novak's guts with that god-awful artifact in The Cell.

I would have shuddered at the memory of last night's chosen feature but I couldn't move.

I tried to move my fingers to let go of the box I was carrying to grab my cellphone but my fingers were stiff and unresponsive.

Suddenly, there were steps rapidly approaching me, and, still, I was paralyzed. Charlie would be disappointed that all his self-defense lessons hadn't taken hold.

"Did you hear it?" Jess asked.

There was too much joy in her voice for her to be referring to the horrifying sound of a girl being tortured.

"Yeah," I croak.

"Creepy, right?" She grinned.

Ah! Sound effects? Awesome!

I felt my blood circulation restart as it prickled my fingertips. And just like that, my terror became impish anticipation. Well, now that I was in the joke, I could be nonchalant, and even giddy, about the last moments I had just experienced.

"Totally." I grinned back.

"God bless SoundBoard and the things you can buy there," Jess sighed, grinning like a loon and holding up a memory flash. "I got a pack of really sinister sounds!"

"They are going to pee themselves! This will totally be the best party ever! Come on! Let's finish this. I want everything _mise en place_ for the day of, so there's only the bare minimum left to do."

"Yes, me too! Did you make up your mind about your costume?"

"Yep. I think Edward will like it, too." I felt myself blushing as I thought of the very red, very short and very sexy get-up I would wear for the dance and party. I figuratively patted my back in self-congratulations at my brave choice of costume.

Jess sighed wistfully. "What will he wear?" she asked with a dreamy, faraway gaze.

"Um… Well, he says he doesn't like wearing costumes, but I already took care of it. Something simple, discreet and tasteful, and both our costumes are beach friendly, or rather, they become beach friendly!" I winked. "How about you, Jess?" I probed. She had been tight-lipped about her costume and I was curious. Also, I didn't particularly like the glint in her eyes whenever Edward's name crossed her lips. So, two birds, one stone, this tactic of mine.

"I," Jess said pointing both her thumbs towards her chest, "will be the mostest, betterest, more beautifulest and sexierest…" She scoffed. "Right, as if I would tell anyone. Nope, even you will have to wait to see what I have planned. But nice try, Bella."

Well, one out of two goals accomplished.

I rolled my eyes with the 'more hugest' grin on my face, and hurriedly finished our task. I really wanted out of there, but only because the sooner I got home, the sooner I'd see Edward.

Sigh.

The rain muffled the world's sounds. Only the desperate pace of my heart, the staccato rhythm of my breathing, and a few blissful moans could be heard in my room.

While my hands savored the delicious lines of his abdomen and chest, treasuring every tremor that rippled through him in pleasure at my touch, Edward's slow and reverent kisses travelled over my skin, from my lips and down my throat, to my shoulders and down my cleavage… so very near my nipple.

"Breath, Bella"

And I exhaled raggedly.

The next gentle kiss tasted of goodbyes.

"Don't stop, don't leave."

"I won't leave," he breathed, impregnating my air with his heady scent.

"But you'll stop," I murmured.

"You need sleep, Bella." His voice was controlled.

"I need you." I pouted.

"Sleep."

As I drifted, I thought I heard him whisper, "I need you, too."

I must have misheard him; if he had needed me as I did him, he wouldn't put the brakes every time I wanted to go on the more.

"I think Newton is having problems with the booze for the after party," Eric whined.

"What?" Tyler asked, appalled.

Erick nodded melodramatically, and then his eyes lighted up.

"You got big brothers!" he accused Edward, pointing a criminating finger towards him.

"I don't think I'm going, though," he shrugged, apologetically.

Edward wasn't going to the party? Edward wasn't going to party and he hadn't told me? Edward wasn't going to the party, he hadn't told me, and he saw fit to have me find out like this?

"But that's the best part of the night, man!" Eric gasped.

"Not if there's no booze, it isn't," Tyler muttered.

I felt my eyes burn with tears that I quickly blinked away, reassuring myself that there must be an reason, and hopefully a solution.

"Okay, Cullen, say you aren't going, too bad for you and all that, but, you could still ask Jasper and Emmett to buy us some booze, right?"

"Jasper and Emmett are not 21 yet."

"And you are telling me they don't have fake IDs?"

Edward made a funny face, the kind of face one makes at secret jokes. I felt myself frown.

"I'm telling you they wouldn't do it."

"Man! How can they not have fake IDs? No one would doubt they are at least 21!" Erick whined some more.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Sure," I said with a tight smile.

Edward just looked at me warily, as he should.

"You're quiet," Edward stated redundantly on our way to my house.

"Yes, I'm not the only one, though." _You are keeping secrets from me!_

He sighed.

"So you are not going to the party," I said, when it became obvious he wasn't going to speak.

"I… No, I have to help Esme with something."

I raised my eyebrows and waved my hands indicating he should elaborate.

"It's a Cullen thing," he murmured.

I recoiled at his words.

"I see," I whispered back, the hurt plain in my tone.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I promised my mom I would help her, but I can't tell you with what, it's… private, okay? That's what I meant."

"Okay," I acquiesced sulkily. "I just wanted to spend the holiday with you."

"Hey, maybe after I'm done we can just hang out?"

I felt my face freeze in disbelieve.

He's asking me to _just hang out_ on Halloween? Halloween. The night I have been painstakingly planning for the last few days. Hadn't he notice all the work I did to make that party extraordinary? And he wants me to stay in and _just hang out_?

"Never mind, Bella."

"Hang out?" I hissed.

"No, forget I said that. I know that day's important to you. I'm sorry."

_Important to me?_

I nodded, defeated. I guessed a dance and party were silly things, and, obviously, he had more important things to do.

"Are you coming in?"

"Um… no. I have to go home."

"Another Cullen thing?" I asked. Even I could hear how petulant and childish that sounded. "I'm sorry," I breathed before he could protest my unfairness.

"It's okay. Promise me something?" he asked intensely.

"What?" I whispered.

"Have fun at the party, but be safe, please. And call me when you're back regardless of the time. I won't be able to relax until I know you are safe in your bed. I get really anxious when you're away from me," he beseeched.

This was so confusing, one moment he built a wall of mystery between us, and the next he looked at me as if the center of the Universe were located in my eyes.

"Then, come with me," I tried.

"I wish I could." He looked as if he really wished it, but in the end, I was still going without him.

"Okay," I whispered, disillusioned, and got out of the car. "See you," I added outside the window, noticing Edward looked… guilty?

Hmm…

If he was going to be helping his mother with this super-secret thing, how could we hang out? And if it was after he helped his mother, why couldn't he just come to the party then?

What wasn't he telling me?


	24. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for the wait. My laptop crashed... but 200.00 and five days later it is all better and I am here to post the rest of the collab, PLUS a one shot that was not posted.**

**Enjoy, and, again, my apologies.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV  
**  
I threw my book bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what was going on with Edward. He'd just been acting _very _strange; lost in his head a lot and barely answering me when I asked a question. Instead, I'd get brushed off and he'd be back inside his head again, and I was left wondering what he was thinking.

I tried to pinpoint when this all started, and the only thing that I could think of is when talk of the Halloween dance and after party began circulating.

I had been so excited when plans started forming; Halloween was my favorite time of the year, and, this year, I had someone to celebrate with. Halloween was usually fun by yourself, but there was something that made it all the more special when you had someone else to share your excitement with.

I had to admit that it was probably presumptuous of me to assume that he was going with me to the dance _and_ the after party. I just thought that he would go with me to both events, since he had agreed to go to the dance. After all, he made no mention of skipping out on the after party. . . until today, that was.

To hear that he wasn't going when he had ample time to tell me was a little bit of a blow. I was hurt, I was angry. . . I was confused.

How hard could it be to mention that? I knew that he'd heard about it since talk of the dance started, so why not mention anything.. something before?

Obviously, there was something bugging him about the location. Every time La Push was mentioned he'd grit his teeth and looked rather upset. I wasn't sure what it could be. From what I could remember, La Push was a beautiful place with magnificent trees, lovely people, and an amazing beach that calmed me just thinking about it.

When I was younger, my second favorite part about coming up here was the beaches at La Push. I had constantly made plans to go there whenever I was here because I had never felt so much peace in a location than La Push.

Due to his reaction, I'd think it was safe to say that Edward didn't feel the same way. Honestly, it was no problem. Everyone had different likes and interests, and La Push obviously just wasn't one of his. I guess that should have been obvious, really; I'd never once heard him or his siblings talk about the beach, only hiking spots.

Fine, if he didn't like it, then he didn't like it, but why wait and let me find out like that? I tried to put myself in his shoes, thinking about something I didn't like, but that he did. If the situation were reversed, what would I do?

With my mind rambling a mile a minute, my feet lifted me from the bed and I found myself pacing around the room, trying to put myself in his place.

If the prospect of something coming up wasn't anything I would enjoy, I would find a way to let him gently know that it wasn't my thing.

_Oh. . ._

That possibility is extremely plausible. If I'd learned anything about Edward, it was that he was extremely polite, almost to the point of frustration. It could entirely be true that he was just trying to find a way to tell me and couldn't find one until he was asked about it point blank.

Something told me, however, that there was something more that was bothering him. Surely he wouldn't be so distracted over trying to figure out a way to let me down easy?

With a gasp, my body folded and my heart started to pound in my chest, matching my rapid breathing as a horrid thought came to me.

Was our relationship over before it had barely begun? Had he grown tired of me?

Edward was exciting and the "untouchable and unattainable" at Forks High, and, well, I was none of those things. I was just the new girl, the new "toy" with a bow placed on her head, wrapped in glittery paper. In a few months' time, I'd be forgotten about when everyone realized there was nothing special about me as they liked to think.

I was not the most exciting person in the world; I didn't go out and hike like Edward and his siblings did on the weekend. . . I was happier when I was at home reading a book. I was not adventurous and had no wild tales from Phoenix.

Hell, the wildest thing I ever did in my former home was pick up my mother when she had more than a few cocktails during happy hour.

So, was that it? Had Edward seen that I was not as exciting as he originally thought? Had he already grown tired of me?

Deep down, I felt that was not the case. He'd introduced me to his siblings and everyone knew you don't introduce your girlfriend to your family unless you were serious. Plus, there was no way he could fake the passion in his eyes. . . right? I didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, but my mother always said that you couldn't completely hide what you felt, because you could see it someone's eyes. When I looked into Edward's eyes, I saw passion and fire.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the problem. I felt a little better, but not much.

Because I still didn't know what had him lost in his head?

_If only there was a guy around to get a man's perspective on things. . ._

Of course, there was, my dad, but he wouldn't be home for quite some time and while he may be my only close source to know what a guy is thinking, I would rather not have that discussion with him. That conversation would be _very _awkward, laced with embarrassment, mumbling, stumbling over words, and a contest over whose cheeks could burn hotter: mine or my dad's.

Then, I imagined that would lead to a sex talk because, according to our past talks, boys only want one thing and one thing only. So, yeah, that was out of the question.

My second best option was _Google, _so I flopped down in front of my computer and fired it up, twiddling my thumbs as I waited for it come up.

Once it was up and running, I quickly pulled up the Internet and typed in my question. As it turned out, I wasn't the only one having these doubts. I pulled up website upon website of other girls asking about their boyfriend's strange behavior.

Some of the suggestions didn't pertain to my situation at all. I knew for a fact that Edward wasn't gay, and I didn't think he was a cross-dresser, nor did I think that he was a mental case.

I exited out of that page and went on to the next, searching and dismissing theories left and right. I was just about to give up, swallow my pride and ask my father when a post caught my eye. Surprisingly, it was written by a guy, whereas the other posts were written by other girls, comparing their devastating love lives. It seemed this guy knew what he was talking about, so I read on.

_"Is this a first relationship for both of you? If it is, then he's most likely nervous. Even if it's not his (or your) first relationship, he's still probably nervous like a prostitute in church. _

_"He's probably second-guessing second guessing every move he makes because he wants it to be the right one. He doesn't want to come on too strong and scare you off. Additionally, he's a guy, so his hormones are racing. You're his girlfriend and his 'fantasies' are so close he can practically touch them—pun intended. _

_"My guess? If your boyfriend is acting distant and aloof, he's probably trying to cool himself down from taking things too far, too fast. If you're not ready for that next step in your relationship, then don't mention anything until _he _does. However, if you are ready for that next step, then you'll need to make the first move. To me, it sounds like he's too scared to do anything besides a light kiss and hand-holding, so you will need to make the first move, and from there, you'll learn together. Good luck."_

I leaned back in the chair, my eyes going over the words once more. This was the closest explanation I'd seen to describe Edward's strange behavior. The more I thought about it, the more I believed it to be true. If I believed the rumors going around school that would mean Edward had never showed any interest in anyone before.

He had never asked anyone out, nor had he been seen with anyone, and he'd rejected more than a few advances sent his way. His siblings definitely hadn't spoken about previous relationships, even in a roundabout way, so maybe this was his first relationship and he was nervous about the reasons listed on that website.

_Well, that won't do._

Even though we hadn't been together very long and we had a bit of a rocky start, I knew from the moment I saw Edward that he was it for me. There was something about him that drew me to him, like two magnets fighting to close the distance between one another and connect.

But was I ready to make that next step in our relationship? Was I ready to give myself to him, knowing that, after everything was said and done, nothing could take it back?

Yes.

Yes, I was.

I was ready to be his, and I was _definitely _ready for this stage we were currently in to be over.

An excited smile grew on my lips as I made my way back to my bed, wondering how I could accomplish this. I hadn't ever planned my first time because there was no one I was remotely interested in, but now, I really had to think about it.

Perhaps there would be soft music playing and Edward and I would dance close together, our arms wrapped around one another and our lips a breath apart. As the music got more sultry and seductive, things between us would heat up and we would lose ourselves to the passion flowing between us, becoming a mess of tangled tongues and hands.

Gripping. Pulling. Teasing.

Edward would slowly remove each article of my clothing, revealing a sexy scrap of lace, and his eyes would darken before he reached forward, his cold hands roaming over the lace. . .

I snapped myself out of my daydream, a frown on my lips. Unfortunately, I had no sexy scraps of lace and didn't have any money to buy any either. I had blown my allowance on a rather revealing "Little Red Riding Hood" costume that my friends had insisted I looked 'hot' in.

My mood deflated on my plans for seduction. Apparently, it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Or could it?

My costume was hanging in my closet. I took it out, appraising. It wasn't what I thought about wearing for such a night, but it would work, along with my fuck-me-heels.

Now, I just had to come up with a plan on how to put this all into action. The perfect night to do this would be Halloween, it was the night of the dance, giving me a chance to wear my costume, plus I didn't have to be back home until late.

I supposed skipping the dance would be a viable option, but my friends were counting on me to be there.

_After the dance, maybe?_

No, that wouldn't work either. Edward expected me to go to the after party. He wasn't happy about it, but he had practically insisted when he saw how excited I was to attend and I had a feeling he wouldn't believe me if I decided to back out now.

Truthfully, I was excited to go. With the plans being made, it sounded like a great party I wouldn't want to miss. Plus, once again, my friends were counting on me to be there.

Another obstacle, so how would I overcome it?

_Come on, Bella. Think about this. There had to be a way. Just find it! _

Like a bolt of lightning, the solution hit me. There was a way I could attend the party _and _go over to Edward's for some "trick-or-treating."

As planned, I would attend the party and hang out with my friends for an hour or so, then fake an illness. I would give them my apologies and make them promise to share all the details about everything later. Then, I would fix myself up a little bit; a little more makeup and 'adjust' my shirt so more cleavage would show and head over to Edward's house, knocking on his window for some "treats."

My friends assured me that the costume would make Edward drool. I only hoped that they were right and he'd like what was in store for him.


	25. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

As I drove to school, I felt her eyes on me, but decided not to react. I still hadn't figured out a way to disclose the most important part of my life to the girl I loved. I felt pathetic.

Turning off the engine, once we were parked in the school parking lot, I finally turned to face her. Bella had a little frown playing on her face as she looked at empty parking spot beside us.

"Where is the rest of your family? I thought Alice would be excited to come to school on Halloween Day."

_If my stupid cousins from Denali weren't on their way, they would have been here_, I thought silently before shrugging. "It's Halloween, you know? My mom has us all working around the house for the day."

"But you're here," she argued, just like I expected her to.

Hoping to divert her from this topic of conversation, I smiled her favorite smile. "That's because you're here, Bella."

As if on cue, she blushed, her white cheeks flushing with red and making my smile broaden. I couldn't help but place a kiss on her cheek before kissing her lips softly.

She moaned lightly against my lips and sighed. Separating our lips, I took her hand in mine and said, "Let's get to class, shall we?"

She nodded, still blushing a little.

_Crisis averted … for now._

~o0o~

Sitting beside Bella in our first class for the day, I tried to look interested in what Mr. Banner had to say so that she wouldn't try to ask me about my siblings again.

However, within a few minutes, I got bored of Banner's droning on and on about photosynthesis. So, I let my mind wander to what my sister had shown me in the past few weeks.

Even though we always joked about Alice's hyperactive nature, she had been too restless the past few days to make the whole family feel on edge with her latest visions.

It started when Bella and I confessed our feelings for each other. At first, we thought it was because of my reluctance to tell her about our being vampires, but now, we were not so sure about it.

In these visions, Alice saw Bella and me arguing, and Bella looking at me with sad eyes. Recently, however, she had seen all of my family in the visions, including our extended family from Denali.

Her latest vision came this morning just before I was going to get out of the house for school. This time, I had seen it through her mind and the only conclusion I could come at from that was we were going to be thrown into complete and utter chaos once Tanya, Irina, and Kate arrived.

But how?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone touch my hand. I looked up to meet Bella's worried eyes. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

I nodded—again lying to her out of necessity.

She opened her mouth to say something when we heard Mr. Banner say, "I have a small slideshow to share with you today. Mr. Yorkie, if you would turn off the lights, please."

Immediately, Eric Yorkie switched off the lights, dousing us in the darkness.

I felt Bella shift and move closer to me in the dark. "Hey," she whispered in my ear, letting her sweet smell wash over me.

I smiled at her. "Hey."

She smiled back at me and interlaced our fingers. "You're really not gonna come to the party at LaPush?" I opened my mouth to give her the same response I had last time when she continued. "I know Esme needs help around the house, but it's our first Halloween, Edward. Can't you come for a little while?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "You know that I would have loved nothing more than to spend the time with you, love. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Without you, I'll be alone, you know?" she tried again.

"That's what worries me, love. I won't be there to protect you," I grumbled under my breath.

She scrunched up her eyebrows and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I just said you won't not be alone, Bella. You'll have your friends with you," I said in a neutral voice.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, big whoop!" I heard her mutter.

Inside, I wanted to beg her not to go because I was uncomfortable with having my mate so close to our enemy turf in LaPush. Although Alice hadn't seen anything about the kids there turning into werewolves yet, but I didn't want to take a chance—not where Bella was involved.

But I couldn't ask that of her because that would mean I will have to disclose our secret to her and I wasn't ready yet.

So on the outside, I put on a calm, serene expression and faced the front of the class as if I was not at all worried about this party.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I stood up and took Bella's hand in mine. Brushing a kiss against her knuckles, I whispered, "I love you, Bella."

Her eyes softened and she whispered back, "I love you, too. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

Without letting her question me again, I dropped her off to her next class and then headed toward my Spanish class.

~o0o~

Half an hour before the lunch hour, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw that there was a new text message from Carlisle.

Frowning about why he would text me at school, I opened it. The message said:

_Son,_

_You need to come home immediately._

_~Carlisle_

I almost shot out of my seat, and after excusing myself, left the class.

When I was in the parking lot, I decided to send a text message to Bella to let her know that I wouldn't be there for lunch.

In my worry to be discrete about our _situation_, I chose to send a simple text to her.

_Had to leave … family emergency. ~Edward_

I felt disgusted with myself for constantly lying to her, but I just couldn't figure out how to tell her about us.

Pushing all the guilt from my mind for the moment, I started driving toward home.

~o0o~

As I made the turn toward our house, I started to hear the _voices_ of my family. The first thought that I heard was Esme's. "_Oh, they look so innocent. I would have loved to call them mine,"_she was thinking longingly.

I felt my eyebrows pull she talking about us? I wondered, but quickly discarded that thought because she already was our mother for all intents and purposes. So she wouldn't be wishing to call us her kids now, would she?

When I heard Alice's voice, I realized that Esme was not talking about us because Alice sounded excited as she thought, "_Now I'll be able to play dress up with my very own personal dolls! Squee!"_

The sound of her squeal made me quickly tune her out and look for some other source of explanation.

The next voice I heard belonged to Rosalie. _They are like the most adorable things I have ever seen. "If only I had a child! I bet he would have loved to play with them."_

All these thoughts made my eyes widen as I tried to think what could have brought on such powerful longing in the women of my family and I came up empty.

I was about to exit my car when Emmett's thoughts hit me. "_How can something so tiny be so awesome? Man! I like how cuddly they look!"_

Hearing my brother—who enjoyed wrestling grizzly bears for entertainment—speak about cuddling made my jaw could possibly have this effect on all of them? I asked myself as I rushed into the house to investigate the situation myself.

I had taken a few steps inside the house when I stopped short. I could hear the thoughts of Tanya, Kate and Irina mingled with those of my family's, but not of the other Denalis. However, their absence didn't surprise me. No, what surprised me was the cage sitting on the coffee table in our living room—a cage filled with six little furry creatures.

My footsteps must have alerted every one of my presence because I found each set of eyes staring at me.

_"Finally, someone feels just like I am feeling right now!" _I heard Jasper say in his mind.

He must have sensed my confusion because he replied to my unspoken question. _"Tanya and Irina decided to bring some of their pets with them. As you can already see I am being bombarded with love for these from the ladies … and Emmett."_

I decided to voice the most important question first. "What exactly are these?"

Alice, ever the ball of energy, grinned at me from where she sat beside Jasper. "They are Gremlins, Edward! Aren't they the cutest, fluffiest things you have ever seen?"

Jasper grimaced from beside her and asked me silently, _"See what I'm going through? It's even harder to keep her calm now!"_

I gave him a shrug and asked the room in general, "So, what was the big emergency?"

_Why did I have to lie to Bella and leave her alone?_ I added in my head.

Carlisle stood up cautiously from where he was sitting beside Esme and said, "It was because of the Gremlins, Edward. We need to be able to restrain them tonight and we need all the help we can get."

I looked at the caged creatures and stated with confusion, "Carlisle, they are in a cage. They're already restrained."

"That cage wouldn't be able to hold them when the clock strikes seven tonight, son," he said grimly.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle said, "Gremlins are usually very adorable creatures. But on Halloween, their magic gets released. So they turn quite vicious and wreak havoc any and everywhere."

"What? When will this happen? And for how long?"

"As far as we know, the magic works from seven in the evening until midnight. So during that time we need all the help we can get to keep the Gremlins from causing harm to any human."

"What kind of havoc are you talking about, Carlisle?" I asked, wondering how much damage creatures so small could actually inflict.

"Do you remember the time we passed through Australia? Remember the town that was almost destroyed?"

Carlisle's words took me back in time and I remembered passing through a town like that almost about a hundred years ago … on a Halloween night. A shudder passed through me as I tried to shove the horrifying images from my mind.

"That was Gremlins?" I whispered with wide eyes.

Carlisle's nodded grimly. "Yes. So now you know why we needed you here."

_"Why is he so desperate to be away? What is so special about this girl?"_ As soon as I heard the thoughts, I turned to face the owner of the _voice_—Tanya.

Casting an accusatory glance at Tanya, Kate, and Irina, I snapped. "You are incapable of understanding that, Tanya. How could you two have brought them here? Are you guys out of your minds?"

Tanya and Kate sat back, looking guilty, but Irina responded to me. "We couldn't just leave them there, Cousin. Look how adorable they are!"

Trying to rein in my anger, I said quietly, "Looks can be deceiving, cousin. You should have figured that out in all these years."

Then I turned back to Carlisle and said in a frustrated voice, "Fine, Carlisle, I'll be home this evening. But now, I need to go back to school. Bella didn't drive to school today and I would hate to leave her without a ride."

From behind me, I heard Emmett snort as soon as the word 'ride' came out of my mouth. Usually, I would let such small obscenities from him slide, but not today.

Glancing at him and the furry creatures inside the cage, I said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Be careful when you _cuddle_ with them, Em. You might squish them to death."

"_Dude!_" I heard him protest in my head, and smiling, I left.

~o0o~

The final bell rang and students started pouring out of the classrooms. I heard her laughter before I could see her among the throngs of students. She was laughing with her friend, Angela, as she walked out of the classroom. Of course, laughing meant she didn't notice the doorjamb next to her.

She tripped, but before she could fall down, I was there to catch her in my arms. She looked surprise to see herself standing and turned to face me.

Unlike the other times I had saved her from hurting herself, she didn't smile at me. Instead, she softly bade her friend goodbye with a promise to meet her at the dance and then started walking toward the door.

Guessing that she must want me to follow her, I did.

She didn't speak until we were in my car. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes before the bell rang," I replied, trying to be as honest with her as possible.

"Did you take care of the emergency?"

I realized that this was my chance to tell her about the dance. So, taking a deep breath, I said, "Not really. Bella, I'm not gonna be able to come to the dance."

"And why is that?" Her tone suggested that she was upset.

Cursing myself, I gave her the response I had been giving her the whole time. "My mom needs me at home today and …"

"And?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, silently challenging me.

"And I cannot tell her no, Bella," I murmured.

The rest of the drive was silent and uncomfortable, we didn't talk, hell, we didn't even look at each other.

When I stopped the car in front of her father's house, she opened the door before I could get there and got out of the car.

"Bella …" I started, but she shut me up with a small smile on her face. "It's fine, Edward. Go help your mom. Family comes first."

Even though she was smiling, I could see that she was hurt, and I cursed myself for putting the hurt on her face.

Instead of saying anything, I cupped her face in my hands and brushed a light kiss on her forehead, silently begging her for forgiveness.

And then I drove back home, wondering how the night was going to go.


	26. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was the most maddening man alive!

"Family emergency," I scoffed.

He had to know how much this dance and after-party meant to me. I had even endured the social niceties of planning and decorating the gym. It would have been our big "coming out" as a couple – something that would have finally put to rest my doubts about how he felt about me.

I watched his shiny car disappear around the corner before trudging through the door and straight up to my room. I flopped down on my bed; actually, I threw myself onto it. My backpack suffered worse. It got flung across the room. It didn't matter how much noise I made since Charlie would be working at least until midnight. It seemed Halloween was prime time for pranks in Forks. Lots of tricks instead of treats.

My phone buzzing in my pocket disrupted my major meltdown.

"Hello, Ang." I didn't bother trying to sound upbeat.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Seems I have to go stag tonight. Edward has a family emergency." I made air-quotes around the words "family emergency." Angela couldn't see it, but it made me feel better.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I hope you are still going. Listen, Eric and I will pick you up. You can be our plus one."

Angela was a sweetheart, and although I wanted to bark out my dissatisfaction with her Bella's-the-third-wheel plan, I acquiesced to her offer. "Sounds great. See you at eight?"

"We'll be there."

I hung up and stared listlessly at my costume – Little Red Riding Hood. Jessica had picked it out for me, insisting it would make my boobs look good, adding that would be like an early Christmas present for Edward. I was more convinced he'd think it was April Fool's Day if my little lady lumps actually made a major appearance.

Unfortunately, there weren't many costume choices left and if I didn't act, I'd have to make my own costume. That just wouldn't happen. But when I suggested to Edward that he dress up as the big bad Wolf to my Riding Hood, I swear his head was going to spin around Exorcist-style.

No doubt something strange was going on with Edward, and the approach of Halloween only seemed to intensify his weirdness. He was hiding something; I was convinced of it. I just wasn't sure what to do about it.

The dance was creep-tastic. Complete with strobe lights, fake cobwebs, and costumed faculty jumping out at unsuspecting couples; their screams added to the frightening atmosphere. As heads of the decorating committee, Angela and Jess practically beamed with pride. But as the music started and the festivities began in earnest, I found I could do little except wonder where Edward was and what he was doing.

Couples were everywhere, dressed in coordinating costumes: Jessica was Aurora with Mike as her Prince Phillip and Eric was pumped up with him and Angela dressed as caveman and cavewoman.

"Bella," Angela approached as I lingered in the shadows of the bleachers, a club-wielding Eric tagging not far behind her. "Cheer up. Maybe Edward will show up after the emergency is handled."

"I don't know, Ang. I mean, I already knew he wouldn't be coming to the after party, but he didn't seem too upset about missing the dance either. Maybe he just had a better offer, you know?" I felt like a wet blanket at the party and sounded just as flimsy.

But Angela pursed her lips and placed her hands firmly on her pelt-covered hips. "Listen, if you think Edward is not that into you, you need to show him why he should be! Take control. You're a strong, independent woman."

"What are you suggesting?"

She winked and tossed me her car keys. "I'm sure you can think of something…Red."

Eric snorted and wagged his eyebrows. "I just love role-playing – don't you?"

They walked off, Eric grabbing Angela by the hair. It took a minute for their words to sink in. I realized, in a creepy kind of way, maybe they were right. Perhaps an altered identity was just what I needed to give me some courage to take control. Perhaps my plan to show up at Edward's window was not completely lost.

I looked around the dance floor. Couples were bumping and grinding, casting cares to the wind as their alter egos partied. I refused to be left out no matter what Edward had to say about it.

While Jessica danced, I snagged her cast-off stilettos and made my way out the gym doors.

It wasn't easy finding the wooded driveway to the Cullen house in the dark. Once I did, I cut the lights and drove slowly down the crackling gravel drive. The sight of an unfamiliar car in front of the house gnawed at my self-doubt, but for "Red" it only solidified her determination to prove to Edward she was the woman for him.

The house was lit up. Everyone must have been home – it made me wonder if there had truly been some sort of family emergency. I zeroed in on Edward's bedroom. From behind the partially drawn shade, I could see his profile – tall, lanky, his tousled hair making his head look larger than it was… It appeared he was pacing around his room, even waving his arms about from time to time.

I cut the engine. Cracking open the glove box, I pulled out the flask Eric and Mike had squirreled away. Twisting off the cap, I took a big swig. The burning liquid shot out of my mouth as quickly as it had gone in. Crap, Tequila was nasty! Untying my cape, I attempted to wipe down the liquor I had sprayed all over Angela's steering wheel and dashboard. Once satisfied I had cleaned up the best I could, I tossed the cape into the backseat.

"Over the lips and past the gums, look out Edward, here I come." I took two quick gulps of Tequila, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. I felt like I could breathe fire.

With the cape out of the picture, I noticed that Jess had a point – my boobs did appear to, well, _appear_. I shed the knee-high socks and Mary Jane shoes and donned Jessica's stilettos. I pulled the ties out of the braids on either side of my head and ran my fingers through my hair. The waves created by the braids gave my hair much needed sex appeal. Finally, I rolled some of the skirt fabric under the belt of my dress lifting the hem from just above the knee to mid-thigh.

Only one more touch was needed. Angela had asked me to keep her cosmetic bag in my prop basket for emergency touch-ups. I pulled it out and coated my lips with a sultry shade of red.

With a deep breath, I tossed the flask into my basket before exiting the car.

As I attempted to balance in the heels across the gravel drive, the house almost seemed to move further and further away. Crapity-crap. It was like wearing weapons of mass destruction on my feet!

But as I inched closer and closer, I began to wonder how I was going to manage to get Edward's attention and not gain attention from his family. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen seemed so old-fashioned, my sexed-up appearance might give them heart attacks.

It was then I noticed the trellis. A trellis that ended just below Edward's bedroom window.

"Oh, Swan…what are you thinking?"

As I continued to watch his shadow move about his room, I convinced myself one more chug of Tequila was a good idea. Certainly a better idea than climbing a wooden trellis in an altered Halloween costume to seduce my boyfriend.

Standing under his window, I could hear Edward's muffled voice. Somehow, it still sounded like velvet. My reward was just a short climb away – or so I told myself. I dropped the basket and tested the strength of the trellis. It was covered with age-old vines, but seemed secure. I stuffed a toe into the foliage and hiked myself up.

The going was slow. Lead with the right hand, follow with the left, and then try to find footing while hanging on for dear life. The leaves of the ivy kept tickling my legs and poking me in the face. At least that's what I thought was tickling my legs… I shouldn't have looked down.

SPIDERS! A whole swarm of spiders were making an ascent as well – up my legs!

Muffling a horrified scream, I reached down to swat them off. Just as quickly, I was reminded why women don't hike in heels –

My feet slipped off the leaf-slickened trellis and for a ridiculous and totally terrifying ten seconds, I hung from the trellis like a freaking one-handed monkey!

When I managed to swing myself back to the trellis, I clung to it like a long-lost sister.

All this and I'd only climbed five feet.

_That man better be worth it._

Another five feet to go. Cursing the man (surely it was a man) who invented high heels, I inched up and up and up.

Finally, the window sill came within my reach. I wrapped my fingers around the edge and slowly peered in hoping for a glimpse of Edward sprawled on his bed – maybe reading a good book – of course, with his shirt off…

At first glance, I was shocked to find his shirt in shreds hanging off his shoulders. Edward was agitated by the look on his face as he moved about his room reaching behind him. As he spun around I saw the source of his agitation –

A wrinkly, furless Chihuahua-looking creature was clawing and climbing on Edward's back!

My jaw dropped, and I must have uttered something because I gained its attention. It flew off Edward's back, landed on the sill, bared its pointy teeth, and screamed in my face with a blast of putrid breath:

Gravity did the rest.

My ungraceful and wholly unplanned landing onto the landscaping below Edward's window, not to mention the wail that pushed its way out of my mouth as I landed on my back, _may have_ garnered some unwanted attention from within the Cullen house. As I lay there sprawled out semi-unconscious over a patch of crushed rhododendrons, I could only hope it would be Dr. Cullen who'd arrive first.


	27. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I reclined back on my bed, the gentle, soothing tones of Debussy flowing throughout my room as I released a sigh, the tension in my body releasing with it.

God, what a day. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were here, and, let's just say that the thoughts in Tanya's head whenever she focused on me, were… troubling, to say the least, and downright mortifying at their worst.

Why couldn't she simply leave me alone?! Didn't she realize that there would never be anything between us? I sighed again. I had tried to make it clear to her, especially with my sweet Bella in my life, whom I loved beyond anyone or anything in my existence.

I growled. I was now convinced that the female was being deliberately obtuse concerning the subject. She didn't want to face the truth of the matter, and so would probably continue to torture me with her graphic fantasies and desires. Thus my search for peace and solitude here in my room.

At least, with the music, and the lingering scent of my love, I could block Tanya's mental torture and focus on other things; things that mattered to me, like Bella.

Sweet, innocent, virginal Bella; my love, my very reason for continual existence, my everything.

I closed my eyes, picturing her beautiful face; her skin of cream and roses, her blushing lips of softest silk, her doe eyes the color of fine chocolate framed by thick, curling lashes… Her natural, unblemished beauty was unmatched by any woman I had ever, or would ever see, I was sure.

These thoughts invariably brought me to thoughts of the rest of her beautiful form; an area that I rarely allowed myself to explore, for various reasons, but mostly because to do so was torturous.

I longed to peel away the layers of clothing and worship the body I loved so fiercely, but I couldn't. Not yet. She deserved more than just my base, carnal response for her first time. She deserved my full commitment, the commitment of a husband, and she would have it, but until then, my fantasies would have to suffice.

I began to picture her here, in my arms as I kissed her, my hands roaming to places that were only allowed here in the deepest, most private recesses of my mind.

I unbuttoned the shirt she wore, my lips and tongue trailing along each newly exposed inch of creamy skin, until her top half was bare to my attentions, only a bra in the way of my goal of suckling on those dusty rose colored peaks.

I groaned as my mind continued on, popping the front catch on that restrictive garment, allowing me my first peek at her unfettered breasts, the pert and velvet softness of them drawing me in as I nuzzled at them, my lips covering a hardening peak, drawing it in deeply as she arched up and moaned my name.

Oh god! I just couldn't take it anymore, the deep ache in my cock now overwhelming. I needed relief. I needed release desperately, so I moved to unfasten my pants. I took myself in hand, stroking at a steady, firm pace, my thumb circling the sensitive head every so often as my thoughts continued on…

_"Oooh, Edwarrrrd…", _her beautiful voice whispered through my fantasy. _"Don't stop… please, Edward… feels so good…"_

I quickened my pace, my strokes taking a desperate edge as I drew close to completion, the picture in my mind still focused on her luscious breasts as I arched back into the pillows of my bed, pearly streams of come shooting from my cock to wet my belly and chest as I cried her name out in ecstasy and relief, my orgasm seeming to go on and on.

At that very moment, to my everlasting embarrassment, Emmett burst into my room and I stared at him with wide eyes, my cock still pulsing in my hand, my breath coming out in labored pants as I struggled to get back in control.

"Damn it, Edward! Get yourself together! We've got one hell of a situation on our hands with Tanya's little beasties! They're not cute and cuddly any more, man. They've turned into little fucking monsters! They're raising all kinds of hell and havoc all over the fucking house, man, and here you are, choking the ol' chicken! Jesus, haven't you heard the noise?! They're tearing the place apart! Let's go!"

I jumped up, quickly tucking myself in and zipping up before grabbing a fresh shirt to change into as Em waited on me.

When I was all ready to go, he smirked at me, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Don't think I'm gonna be letting you off that hook you just hung yourself on any time soon, little bro. That, right there, is pure fucking gold… just too good to pass up."

He laughed and walked out as I growled and followed. I had been so careful and discreet in the past too… and now, the one person that I wanted to keep such private things from not only knew, but had witnessed… Could this day possibly get any worse?

As it turns out, that was an extremely bad question to ask, and I realized my folly the minute I entered the hallway, ducking the many flying projectiles that smashed against the wall behind me, as Esme shrieked in dismay. "My precious china! Carlisle! They're destroying my china! Oh god, no! Not my Ming vase, you little cretin! Tanyaaaaa! I'm never going to forgive you for bringing these things here!"

Carlisle was in front of me instantly, looking harried and disheveled. "Edward, we need to catch these gremlins! They're doing untold damage, son! They're practically unstoppable! As soon as we contain one or more, all the others conspire to free them and they continue on! It's madness!"

He flashed away to his office where I could see torn pages and various other items flying from the room, just as a blood curdling scream sounded from Alice. "They're in my closet! Not my closet! Noooo, not my shoes!" I heard several more shrieks and crashes from her room as I moved past, on my way to the stairs.

I stopped, grabbing a pissed-off looking Rosalie. "Where's Tanya? Can't she control these things? Won't they listen to her at least?!

She gave me a flat look and I felt like an ass at her answer. "Does it look like she can control them to you, Edward?"

She took off for her room, I assumed to assess the damage, and I continued on, ducking and weaving through the mayhem.

If I thought the upper floors were bad, the entire downstairs looked like a war zone, and I marveled at the fact that I was so lost in my fantasy that I didn't hear any of this.

I surveyed the ongoing chaos with horror. There wasn't a thing left intact in the downstairs. Not one stick of furniture, not one piece of art on the walls… nothing. It looked like a bomb had gone off and there, in the middle of it all, was Tanya, hair hanging in her eyes, dress dirtied and torn, one high heel shoe missing… she was a complete mess.

"Tanya, just how do we contain these things?! What can I do?"

She looked at me in disbelief but didn't get a chance to answer as I heard a loud crash and a growled "Damn it!" from upstairs. The most shocking part was that the curse came from the normally cool and collected Carlisle, so I took off running back up the stairs to see what had happened.

I skidded to a stop on the many torn pages of medical books that now littered the hallway, looking into his office only to see him struggling with one of the beasts on his back, doing a damn fine job of evading his efforts to grab hold of it as it cackled madly.

Worst of all, the beast had spread something in Carlisle's hair and he now looked as though he was ready for a punk rock mosh pit, his hair sticking up in all different directions, a wild look in his eyes.

"Get this damn thing off me, Edward! I swear to all that's sacred and holy that I'm going to kill every last one of the little bastards… slowly… and with relish!"

I approached carefully, not exactly wanting the attentions of the thing to transfer to me. "Uh, what do I do, Carlisle?"

He continued his struggle and turned to me, scowling. "Just grab the damn thing! Pop its head off… something… I really don't give a damn, just get it off my back!"

Mind now racing for a solution, I looked around the room, my eyes landing on Carlisle's favorite baseball bat. I grabbed it and quickly returned to him. "Okay, turn around and try to hold still."

"Fine!" he growled. "Just hurry up!"

He turned and stood still, and I lined up as the thing laughed maniacally. Not wasting any more time, I took my best swing and connected, sending the, now very squishy thing into the opposite wall where it slid down, landing wetly on the floor in a heap.

Carlisle stood up straight, trying to run fingers through his spikes as his usual dignified persona reappeared. "Nice hit, son. Now, let's see if we can take care of some of the others, shall we?"

We glanced at each other in trepidation when more outraged shrieks sounded from Alice's room. "Jazzy! Help me!"

I turned to Carlisle as we both heard Esme scream again. "Perhaps you should go help Esme, and I'll go see if I can help Alice. I'm not sure where Jasper is. I haven't seen him in this mess yet."

He nodded. "I agree, son. Be careful."

I held up the bat with a smirk. "No problem," and we both went in separate directions.

I found Alice struggling with two of the monsters as they wound various items of long and gauzy clothing around and around her, her now very muffled cries and promises of retribution sounding throughout the room.

"Alice, it's me, Edward. Hold very still. I'm going to try and get them off you."

I saw her nod and heard a muffled "Okay" as she stilled her struggles, allowing me to take aim with the bat. Just as I was poised to swing, one of the two jumped on my back and began pulling at my hair and ears, and just as with Carlisle, the thing was a master at evading my grab.

"Damn it!" With a growl, I ignored it to the best of my ability and swung at the one still torturing Alice, connecting with a satisfying crack. The thing went flying and crashed through the window, landing in a hairy heap on the lawn below.

While Alice worked to free herself from the many layers of material she was wrapped in, I renewed my struggle with the one that was now busy spitting… yes, spitting in my hair. He worked his noxious saliva through my hair with deft fingers, all the while dodging any efforts to dislodge him from my person. It was maddening!

Salvation came in the form of Jasper, armed as he was with a lethal looking blow torch.

He crowed wildly with something I could only describe as the infamous 'Rebel Yell" as he torched the creatures nether regions, flames engulfing the thing as it hopped from me and tried to escape out the door.

"Oh no ya don't, ya little shit! Ya can't escape Major Jasper Whitlock and his 'Flame of Vengeance', ya foul little bastard, so don't even try!"

So saying, I watched in morbid fascination as a madly cackling Jasper dashed after the flaming beast, shrieks of doom coming from it as it slowly succumbed.


	28. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

Shaking myself out of my momentary stupor, I took up the bat and made my way cautiously from the room, surveying the hallway with dread before heading in the direction of the loudest sounds of struggle to see what assistance I may render.

Shrieks and screaming from the living room had me zipping down the stairs in dread, as I quickly inventoried the thoughts of my family members, none of whom, I noted with relief, were in that area at the moment.

Skidding around the corner, I took in the sight of Tanya struggling with three of the malodorous creatures. It seemed that they had found her cosmetics case as she now closely resembled The Joker from the last Batman movie as she screamed in outrage, all attempts at getting a hold on the creatures futile.

She spied me through her struggles as I stared at the spectacle she made with, admittedly, not a little satisfaction, and screamed out. "Edward! Don't just stand there like some blithering idiot! Help me!"

Something very close to disappointment filled me as I realized that I would have to do just that. She was a very old friend of Carlisle's, after all, and so I tightened my grip on the bat and approached the situation with trepidation. There was just no way I wanted to give the compact, hairy menaces another opportunity to ensnare me, no matter how old or dear her friendship with my father.

Her struggles continued on, writhing and twisting in her quest to relieve herself of their tenacious attentions, and I sighed in frustration as I came within range, bat now cocked for immediate action over one shoulder. "Tanya, you simply must be still. I can't possibly take aim with such a moving target. I might hit you instead of one of them and that would ruin Carlisle's favorite bat! He would never forgive me!"

She narrowed her eyes and shot me the dirtiest look I had ever seen on her face, the effect most disturbing considering her current movie villain visage. "The bat, Edward?! You are most concerned about Carlisle's blasted bat?"

I cringed at the pitch and decibel level she reached in her vexation, thanking every available deity that my ears no longer had the ability to bleed as I answered. "Well… yes, it's very important to him. We play quite often and he always uses this particular bat. He swears it's lucky you see…"

She cut me off with a glass shattering scream. "I don't care! Just get these damn things off of me!"

I frowned, feeling quite offended by her tone. "No need to be rude, Tanya. I was simply explaining the importance of the bat and the need for its preservation. While it is a handy implement for knocking the stuffing out of your pets, it must be kept inviolate while doing so."

My brows inched up as a decidedly unladylike string of colorful expletives issued from her macabre lips, followed quickly by a guttural growl, her latest attempt at grabbing the beasts ineffective at best as they now moved their attentions to styling her hair aided liberally by their odorous and viscous saliva.

The smell of smoke and the heat of flames intruded upon my pondering of Tanya's stress induced transformation and I turned to see Jasper eliminate yet another of the fleeing creatures with his… how had he referred to it? Ah yes, his Flame of Vengeance.

Somehow, in spite of her somewhat spastic gyrations, Tanya had seen him too and she reached out with a hand, a shout of relieved desperation leaving her. "Jasper! Oh thank all the gods! Help me, please! Get these things off me!"

Seeming to take notice of her presence for the first time, he straightened out of his hunting crouch, studying her plight for a moment as a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Well now, what do we have here? It would seem that your proclivities towards pets of the exotic variety have come back to bite you right on the ass, wouldn't you say, Tanya?"

She spun around to face him fully, her hair now in an impressive Mohawk, reminiscent of the punk era, her top lip curled in a snarl. "Just what is it with the men in this family wanting to have a discussion in the midst of crisis? Help me, damn it! Feel free to pontificate later!"

My eyes widened as I watched a decidedly evil grin bloom on Jasper's face as he brought up the flaming torch. "My pleasure, ma'am."

Her eyes widened comically. "Just what the hell are you planning on doing with that? Have you completely lost your damn mind?"

He shrugged. "Been told I have my moments… sticks and stones…"

He raised the torch again and took a step towards her. She raised both hands to ward him off with a shriek. "Don't come any closer! I'll deal with the damn gremlins!"

I watched, riveted, as Jasper shook his head. "Oh no, I was raised to be a gentleman, and I can't, in good conscience, leave a lady in distress." His grin was now shark-like as he shot towards her and her three clinging passengers.

Her scream was almost deafening as she blurred from the room, Jasper and his Flame of Vengeance hot on her heels.

I chuckled and shook my head at my own bad pun. I would have to remember to share it with Emmett later.

Emmett… just thinking of him had me remembering what had happened earlier in my room. My eyes widened. My room! I hadn't locked the door when I left it! My mind raced… had I even closed the door? Oh god! All my music, and my journals!

Practically flying up the stairs, I jerked to a halt right at the top to avoid colliding with a very pissed off looking Alice as she stood, hands on hips, glaring up at a contrite looking Jasper. She held out a hand, one foot tapping the floor. "Hand it over, Jazz."

He tilted his head to the side with a groan. "Aw, but, Alice…"

She shook her head. "Jasper, you nearly lit the entire upstairs on fire! Now hand over the torch."

Reluctantly, he brought the torch from around his back, placing it in her outstretched hand. "It wasn't me that almost lit the house on fire. Blame the damn gremlins," he grumbled.

I moved around them and peered into Carlisle's study, noticing that he and Esme had taken refuge there with a dryly sobbing Tanya on the couch being consoled by her sisters.

Thoughts from Emmett let me know that he and Rosalie were in their room with their door shut securely, both determined to keep their things safe and ride out the beastly storm since trying to contain the little monsters had proven unsuccessful.

An ominous crash rudely refocused my attention back on my original purpose for coming upstairs, and I practically flew to my room, a sinking feeling filling me at the sight of my open door.

The beasties were in there, I just knew it!

Pushing my door open completely, I hung my head in despair for a moment at the sight that greeted me.

My music collection was everywhere, as were my journals; almost a century worth of them scattered throughout the room. Thankfully, they all looked to be intact, but what a mess the foul little creature had wrought of my belongings.

I stepped into the room fully, closing the door behind me as I stared at the culprit that was cackling madly as he or she hung from my ceiling fan.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself, you little devil. Just look at what you've done to my music collection!"

The thing had the audacity to stick out its tongue and blow a raspberry at me, showering me in minuscule droplets of spit as I covered my head in revulsion.

"Ugh! You nasty little beast!"

Jumping up, I made a quick grab at the thing and missed. From thence, the chase was on, around and around my room, over the bed, across the many CD's that littered every surface… cringing inside at the crunching noises I made with every footfall, the tiny demon's mocking laughter spurring my determination to catch him.

So caught up in the chase were we, that the sound of a loud crash not instigated by either of us had us both halting instantly, my attention brought to my window where the noise had originated.


	29. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Well what the hell was that?" I grumbled. "And, you, knock it off!" I pointed to the nasty little ball of furry energy, and he looked back at me with those beady, hyper, intense eyes, baring his teeth. They really did go crazy this time of the year.

I darted over to the window, where the noise had come from, glancing through it and into the darkness. I saw nothing. The gremlin followed me, curious as he typically was. He had settled briefly for the moment, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. I hesitantly opened the window, wondering if maybe my family had taken their gremlin altercations out onto the lawn — whether one would spring up into my face the second I unlatched my window — but I couldn't hear anything from down below, only a quiet scuffling.

"Christ, what is it now?" I murmured to myself.

The second I spoke, the gremlin became antsy and agitated again, attaching itself to my leg, hooking those tiny talons into my skin. I stumbled back, kicking out; I did anything and everything to try to get him loose. He was anchored there like a boat on shore. His sharp claws tore through my jeans, and although it didn't physically hurt to have him sunk and stuck onto me, it was annoying. Immensely. I hopped around the room like an idiot, scrambling with my hands to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge.

Not an inch.

"I will throw you out the window!" I threatened, "Let. Go!" I shook my leg forcefully, reached down one last time to pry him away using my vampire strength, and finally got him free.

And though I didn't mean for him to actually go out the window, he did anyway.

The little bastard shot me a devious smile, razor sharp teeth and all, and jumped out the opened window. Out into the night, growling menacingly. My ears perked as its growl was followed by a terrified shriek and a loud thud.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, what the hell was that? Or better yet, who?

I was more than quick to follow him.

I leaped out the window, landing swiftly on my hands and knees. It took me only a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark of the night, but they finally did. I glanced around, looking for any sign of him; I scanned the road ahead, the park across it, the neighbor's yard.

My stomach sank when I couldn't see him. He was nowhere in sight.

But when I heard a small giggle come from behind me, my spine straightened.

I turned slowly, still crouched.

Sitting haphazardly in the bushes beneath my window — in what had to be the _hottest _Little Red Riding Hood costume I'd ever seen — was Bella.

And the goddamn gremlin.

What was weirder?

She seemed to _like _him.

"Bella?" I said in confusion.

"Hey," she replied, all rumpled costume and messy hair, with the gremlin in her lap.

He seemed perfectly content there, to be honest. Weirdest part of the night, he seemed to _like _her, too.

What the hell was happening?

Twilight Zone? Had I dropped down into some alternate universe?

I wasn't quite sure what to make of it just yet. He didn't like anyone this time of year. He wanted to rip everyone's throat out — no ifs ands or buts.

"Sorry if I startled you," she apologized, "I tried to climb the trellis, and I…I kind of fell. Which is so totally embarrassing. I was trying to surprise you." She looked down to the gremlin, patted him on the head, and looked back up at me. "He's cute," she said with a smile, "and…kind of strange. He's your…pet?"

I sighed, shaking my head slowly. "God no! It's a long story, but he's a goddamn nightmare. I really shouldn't let you hold him. I'll take him back from you, if that's okay?"

As soon as I said that, he bared his teeth, snarling at me. He snuggled closer to Bella, almost protective of her. Bella widened her eyes at me, almost as if to say 'what the hell?'

"They get like this every now and then," I told her, "moody. That time of the month…or year, I'm not too sure."

She laughed, nervously. "You are a strange person, Edward. But that's why I love you. And he," she motioned to the gremlin, "he sure is something. Is it just the one?"

I shook my head, remembering the chaos that was currently rampant in the house. "There are more inside. They could rival a pack of hyenas if you let them. This…this was my reason for not going to the dance"

She raised her eyebrows. "There are more of these… things? Conventional household pets around here are maybe a cat or a dog." Bella flashed me a cute smile, painted red lips and all, and I smiled back. She really was amazing. "I guess I should have known you'd never just ditch me. Although this is probably the strangest thing I've ever seen around here, I'm ready to har the truth. And, he's actually really adorable in his own crazy way; I kind of want to just keep playing with him."

I laughed quietly, because I wasn't entirely too sure how he was still sitting there calmly. "First off, we have a bunch more of them inside. "And right now they're all throwing a hissy fit. I'm honestly just astounded he's not trying to claw out your eyeballs. He must really like you."

Bella chuckled. "Way to make me feel better about having him on my lap."

"Yeah…sorry about that, too," I replied, "Although I'm afraid if I try to take him away, I'll be the one left with no eyeballs."

She gave me a slight nod. "I haven't seen much yet, but I feel the same way."

"And second," I continued, "I appreciate that. I gather this all seems more than completely bizarre, and I can promise you it's only going to get weirder from here on out. I love that you want to join in on this strangeness with me. Because that is exactly what this is. I can give you all the weird you want, my dear."

Bella laughed. "Perfect, Edward. Exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Amazing," I said with a smile, "Alright, should we try to get you out of the bushes now? I would say I'd like to get him out of your lap, too, but that didn't seem to go over too well last time. Keep him for now."

I knelt down to help Bella out of the bush, and when I got too close, the gremlin hissed and growled at me. The little bugger flashed me those teeth and snuggled himself closer to her, showing me he wouldn't let her go.

There must have been something about her. He wasn't giving her up.

"Oh you can stay there, you big suck," I told him, "I'm helping her get up. Good god." I rolled my eyes, helping Bella out of the bushes, listening to her laugh.

"He _really _likes you, and that's very, very…strange. I'm actually at a loss for words."

Bella leaned into my side when she stood, and I curled my arm around her shoulders, protective. She held the gremlin in her arms, and he clung to her costume, his tiny hands fisted into the material. I could not believe how…calm he was. Docile. Unmoving.

It was shocking. Surreal, almost.

"Thanks for coming to visit me," I said to Bella, gazing down at her, smoothing stray hair from her face. "Even if you did fall. And, you know…even if you do have a strange creature fawning over you right now instead of us spending time together."

Bella tilted her head, offering me a coy half smile. "I never said I was exactly suave," she countered, "I am clumsy as all hell." She stepped up on her toes, kissing the corner of my jaw. "We have plenty of time to spend together. I don't mind him so much."

I sighed, lowering my voice so the gremlin couldn't hear me. "Well, either way, he's going back in his cage now that he's calmed down. Let's go inside and see how the rest of them are doing, yeah?"

I lead Bella around the side of the house and up the front steps. Before I even opened the door, I could hear the sounds of my family in chaos, chasing the critters mercilessly around the living room, through the kitchen, up the stairs. Whenever they got their hands on one, the gremlin did nothing more than latch on like a leech for a minute and dig their talons in somewhere uncomfortable before they took off again.

"Prepare yourself," I warned Bella.


	30. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I opened the door, drawing her in behind me, being careful so as to not let her get attacked in the crossfire. Yelling and bickering from my family echoed off the high, vaulted ceilings, and the tiny yet malicious giggling of the gremlins responded. I could hear the pattering of their small feet on the floors, could hear the irritation in every step of Emmett or Carlisle or Tanya.

"Wow," she breathed. "You weren't kidding."

I shook my head. "Not in the least."

We continued slowly into the house. I gripped her carefully around the waist, still amazed that the little creeton was cool as a cucumber in her arms. He may as well have been sleeping with how quiet he was. We neared the living room, and as we got closer, we found Alice wrestling with a gremlin; hers was attached to her back, one of its tiny hands buried in her hair, the other tearing at her shirt.

I ran over, helping Alice pry it away. She fell down easily, and as soon as she did, the little ball of brown fur sauntered right over to Bella. It latched onto her leg, hugging it closely, completely mellow.

_Huh?_

I tilted my head, looking at Bella strangely.

"I think it's you," I told her.

Bella raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "I think it may just be. And I don't really know what that means, but…it's pretty funny."

Alice joined me, gazing at Bella in amazement. "Sweet Jesus, how do you do it? We haven't been able to calm them down all night! And you're just…here. You. And they're…fine. That's unbelievable."

I guided Bella over to one of the couches, helping her to sit while Alice's pain in the ass gremlin was still attached to her leg. It wouldn't let go. It seemed perfectly at ease. Content. Cozy. Bella sat down, curled her legs up onto the couch, and quickly had two gremlins in her lap. One dark brown and one light brown ball of fluff, nestled comfortably. Quiet as mice. Bella was still dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, wearing an incredibly attractive pair of high heels.

Christ.

"Hey! Guys!" Alice called out, snapping out of where my mind was headed. "Living room!"

My eyes met Bella's, and she shot me a quick wink.

Apparently, she'd caught me checking her out.

Slowly, the rest of the family began filtering into the living room, flustered, a few of them holding onto or struggling with a gremlin, some without them completely.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked, gremlin-free. He glanced around me, spying Bella. "Oh, hi there, Bella. How's it goi-" He paused, confused. "And what do we have here?" he asked, taking a few steps toward her. "You have some new friends, apparently."

Bella chuckled. "They seem to like me."

Chatter erupted amongst my family, Emmett boomed out with questions, and the Denali sisters would not shut up; I didn't even know where to start. It was chaos still. A different kind of chaos. I wasn't sure who it was, but a few of them let the gremlins go, and as soon as they did, they bolted for Bella. One black and one white zany, furry creature each hopped the coffee table, jumped across Carlisle's shoulders, and onto the couch, planting themselves on Bella.

"Well, if that isn't the craziest thing I've ever seen," Carlisle mused thoughtfully. He glanced behind him, searching. "Esme! Rosalie!"

I continued to watch Bella, truly amazed at how completely and utterly calm they all were. None of them made a sound. Every, single one of them watched her, sitting like loyal dogs. Bella took turns petting them and smiling beautifully, laughing when one of their fur tickled her.

Esme and Rosalie joined us a minute later. "Pain in my ass," Rosalie muttered, struggling against a gremlin, "What?"

"Let him go," Carlisle told her, "yours too, darling."

Rosalie and Esme did as they were told. As before, the two bundles of fur hopped a few people and tables to get to Bella. They wasted absolutely no time plopping themselves down in her lap, on her leg, her shin. It was amazing how docile and calm they became the second they neared her.

Esme's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Incredible," she breathed, "My god. Bella…"

She smiled. "Gremlin whisperer?" she said, almost as a question. "I have no answer. "They are absolutely adorable."

"I think you mean psycho," Emmett countered.

I laughed. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

I wasn't quite sure what it was about her, but something in her made them perfectly happy. Calm, quiet, and subdued. They all wanted to be around her, wanted her to pet them, love them. The last few that had been running amok around the house had wandered into the room, finding their way onto the couch and close enough to Bella.

I looked around the living room at my family, then the Denalis —all utterly astounded — and back to Bella.

It was then I realized she was _completely surrounded _by a pack of gremlins.

I swallowed uneasily.

Nothing about this was normal. Not even close.

…

There was still a half hour before midnight. I was scared out of my mind, because I didn't know what had calmed the gremlins, or if it would suddenly go away, and they would all go mad on her at once. She would never survive in her fragile human state. Every time I tried to inch forward toward them, they would all turn and hiss at me and then try and cuddle closer to Bella. She had two snuggled up under her hair, dangerously close to her jugular. One wrong move and their claws or teeth could end her life.

"I thinks it's best if we all just back away and get the cages ready for when midnight arrives," Carlisle suggested.

The Denali sisters all zipped out of the room at vampire speed to fetch the cages. I looked over at Bella, worried that she had seen the inhuman move. By the smirk on her face, I wasn't sure.

I sat across from her with the bat resting on my knees, ready to defend her at a moment's notice. I watched helplessly, as she giggled and cuddled the little creatures. They nuzzled, purred, and tickled her with their frizzy hair.

"They're so sweet," she cooed.

"Not normally, at least not on Halloween night. Their response to you is abnormal, but a very welcome one," I said, as a door fell off its hinges, proving my point.

"Where did these little guys come from?" she asked, much too curious. The secrets would all be coming out now.

"Our cousins from Alaska brought them when they came to visit. Most likely because they'd need assistance in controlling them this evening."

"Your cousins are the fast ones," she stated plainly. It wasn't a question, but I nodded yes anyways.

"You're fast as well; is it hereditary?" she pushed for answers I didn't want to give.

"Sort of, but not quite. It's a trait my family and I all share."

"So it's indigenous to your species," she said at ease, like she hadn't just confirmed I wasn't human.

I swallowed hard and whispered, "yes," just loud enough for her to hear.

Her whole face lit up. I worried that she wouldn't be so happy by the end of the night, when the whole truth came out.

"Are you all naturally extremely strong, or is that just a male trait?" she asked, eyeing my bicep. I might have flexed it a little.

"We're stronger than a human, but like the human race, we all differ in strength. Most women aren't as physically strong as men. It's the same with us, but we're all very strong. Our skin is also impenetrable."

"And cold," her head tilted to the side as if studying me. She reached out a hand, asking me to come closer to her. When I took a step in her direction, I was met with a chorus of angry hisses. "Hush now, momma wants to talk with daddy," she cooed, somehow settling them down once more. They allowed me to take her hand, and I sat across from her on the edge of the coffee table. "How old are you, Edward?"

I shifted uncomfortably with the question and received a few glaring looks from the gremlins.

"Much older than I look," I finally answered.

"I gathered that. Your mannerisms, vernacular and phonetic sentence structure hint that you're from a different time. Are you a time traveler?" she asked, suddenly excited.

I heard laughing from my siblings, and Emmett started singing the opening to Doctor Who.

"No, I was just born in another time and raised to be a gentleman," I said, glaring at the stairs where my siblings had disappeared up.

"Oh, that would've been cool," she sounded slightly disappointed. Her change in expression caused a few gremlins to hiss at me and a couple to whimper and cuddle closer to her. I realized that if I told her what I was and scared her, they'd most likely attack me and possibly hurt her by accident.

"I don't think we should discuss this further, until after the gremlins are put away," I suggested.

She frowned, looking down at them. "They're fine, Edward, are you just trying to push me away again?"

I didn't want to answer her. We sat in silence, and I could tell she was getting more agitated with me. A couple of the gremlins took a defensive stance and were growling at me. They weren't happy that I'd upset her. I had to say something before they all started to react. "I'm worried you'll be afraid of me when you find out the truth."

"That's not going to happen," she said with an eye roll.

"You don't know that, Bella. I'm a very scary creature. I'm a monster. I'm fast and strong. I have sharp teeth and advanced senses for hunting. A little human would be nothing for me to dispatch."

"And you sparkle in the sun, looking like you bathed in glitter glue!" Emmett shouted, negating all my warnings.

Bella started giggling. "Is that true; is that why you stay out of the sun?"

"That's beside the point," I tried to continue, but she burst out laughing.

"I'm a very scary creature! I drink blood!" I shouted trying to gain back some masculinity. The creator of vampires had a sick sense of humor, making us all sparkle like a disco ball.

"Blood, huh?" she asked unfazed.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to freak out, but she seemed to be contemplating something. "You said you have advanced senses. Does that include your sense of smell?"

"Yes." I had no idea where she was going with that train of thought.

"Can you smell my blood?" she asked, oh-so-innocently, and I grimaced and nodded yes.

"Do you like it?"

I wanted to lie and tell her no, so she wouldn't be afraid of me, but I had already decided there would be no more lies between us.

"I find your scent to be very appealing." That sounded less threatening than, "You smell delicious."

"Appealing, as in you want a taste or…?" She wasn't dropping it.

"Appealing, as in he wants to hump your leg!" Emmett shouted. We heard a loud whack of someone hitting him.

She blushed a deep red and peeked at me from under her eyelashes. "I find your scent appealing, too," she confessed.

I suddenly didn't hate Emmett so much. He had inadvertently changed the subject. "Are you afraid of me?" I had to know.

"Why, because you're a vampire?"

I flinched at the word. I hadn't outright told her, and deep down, I hoped she wouldn't believe a word I'd said, but she was too trusting for that to happen. "I'm a monster, Bella."

She shrugged. "It all comes down to point of view, Edward. You may see yourself as a monster, but I don't."

"But I am! I'm a vampire; they make horror movies about us and tell scary stories. Hollywood would have you believe that I'd drink your blood after I defiled you," I said exasperated.

"So you won't do that? Well, there go all my fantasies," she teased, at least I thought she was teasing. I could hear my siblings laughing and guffawing upstairs at her comment. I really didn't need her to test my boundaries. It was hard enough to kiss her and not bite her lip for just a little taste.

I was saved by the bell, or clock chimes. It was finally midnight. The gremlins didn't seem to notice the time change, though. They stayed right where they were, and I worried they would put up a fight like before, when we had tried to put them back in their cages. Everyone slowly descended the stairs, carrying various cages for the mini demons. Irina approached cautiously, and we all let out a sigh of relief when she was able to lift one off of Bella's lap. Irina cuddled the little creature, before she locked it up in its cage, and her sisters helped gather the rest.


	31. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"Finally," I sighed in relief and pulled Bella into my arms once she was cleared of creatures. I loved how soft and warm she felt.

She giggled, and I turned to see Emmett doing hip thrusts and air-spanking. As soon as Rose noticed, she grabbed him by his ear, making him holler. "We're just going to step out for a bit," she said, tugging him toward the door.

"I think we could all use a little fresh air," Alice added and nodded to the others to follow. Tanya hesitated, but Alice hooked her arm and gave her a good yank. "They're mated," she hissed at her, making sure Tanya knew there was no hope of us ever being together.

"Shall we see what's salvageable in your room?" Bella hinted and attempted to push me in the direction of the stairs. I took her hand and led the way to my room. Normally, I kept it very tidy, but I already knew that was not the cast after the gremlin attack.

"It's usually clean." I hoped she believed me.

She pushed some of my smashed CD's aside with her foot and looked around at the mostly-empty shelves. Her eyes settled on the corner of my room, and to my horror, I realized my laundry hamper had been dumped out, and my underwear were on full display. "Nice, will I get to see you wearing them anytime soon?" she asked, holding up a pair of checkered boxers. I quickly snatched them from her hand and picked up all my laundry at vampire speed.

She looked over the rest of the room, and her eyes settled on the bed that was virtually untouched. Alice had insisted I have one when we moved here. I thought it ridiculous at the time, but I had a feeling she knew I'd meet Bella.

She lay back on the bed and stretched out, yawning widely. I looked between the bed and the couch that was spewing stuffing where it had been shredded. Bella patted the bed next to her, and I approached her slowly. "Are you sure you're not afraid of me?"

She smirked at me. "I'm positive."

"When I say I'm a vampire, I don't mean a pretend one dressed up for Halloween."

"I know. If you were going for that, your costume sucks," she said, rolling over onto her tummy, and her breasts bulged out of her dress that was barely covering them. I cleared my throat and forced myself to look at the floor.

"Well, Edward, are you going to join me on the bed?" she asked. I looked up at her and saw those sexy heels on her feet kicked up in the air behind her. My eyes ran down her legs and saw that her mini dress barely covered her thighs. "_Edward_," she called in a sing-songy voice. She crooked her finger at me, calling me over to her. I gulped, but moved forward. When I was within reach, she grabbed my hand, and I let her pull me onto the bed.

She snuggled up to my side, and I lay still, hoping she wouldn't notice how tight my pants were at the moment. No such luck. She draped her leg over my hips, resting her thigh right on the part I was hoping to hide. She smiled up at me. "I'm glad to see you're feeling the same way."

"Same way?" I nearly squeaked. I was so glad my family had left the house.

She shifted onto me and pressed down firmly. Her little body wiggled against me, causing my eyes to roll back in my head. "Like this," she breathed out, obviously being affected by her own movements as well. She leaned forward and kissed my neck. It was such a tender spot, and only mates ever dared venture to kiss a vampire's neck. It was a sign of trust.

There was so much more I needed to tell her. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to gain some semblance of control. "Bella, I couldn't tell you I was a vampire because it's against vampire law. We can't tell, and we can't expose ourselves."

"To bad, I would've really enjoyed some exposure," she teased.

"No, I'm serious. It's punishable by death, for both the vampire and the human. No one can know that you know about us. It puts you at risk. That's why I didn't tell you."

She pouted and then scooted up so our faces were level with each other. "It did really hurt me, when you hid it from me and pushed me away," she said running her fingers through my hair.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked. I'd do anything to put the smile back on her face.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" she whispered in my ear. Her lips kissed a path down my jaw and finally claimed my lips. Her hips shifted and rubbed against me. My mating instincts pushed forward, and I flipped us, pinning her to the bed. I had to regain some control. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella, we need to slow down. My instincts tell me to bite you and change you."

She smiled up at me. "Not yet. I have a few things I want to do in life first."

"You'd change for me?" I asked, hopeful.

She pulled me down for a light kiss. "Of course, if you really want me." she sounded so insecure. I knew I had done that. It was my stupidity that had hurt her.

"I want you more than anything. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know how you can make it up to me," she said so innocently, but her next words proved me wrong. "I want a pet gremlin, and I'll need you to keep it for me."

I groaned and looked across my destroyed room. "But, Bella," I whined.

She unleashed those big doe eyes on me, and I was a goner. "Fine, anything for you, my love."

She squealed with joy and pulled me down to her lips. The kiss was deep and sensuous. I could put up with one of those little demons since it made her so happy. There was nothing I wouldn't do for my mate.

**~~~The End~~~**

**We hope you enjoyed this little, crazy tale.**

**Next up, another one shot, and then this is done.**

**I will be emailing all participants to fin out if they have plans to continue their one shots and I will be sure to post a follow up chapter to let you all know.**

**Countdown to Christmas starts December 1st.**

**Participants so far are...**

Pen name

Rbsschess

Breath-of-twilight

BlueEyedCherry

HisMysticMuse

StillDreaming85 x x

Lindsi Loolabell

Dolphin62598

LeadMeIntoTemptation

uselessid90

AnaFluttersby

TwiAddictAnne

JustJo94

BellaC874

AlbertaGirl78

GeekChic12

Isannah

Bexie25

Want to join in on the fun? PM me ASAP :-)


	32. Blessed by an Angel

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I could say otherwise, I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Breath-of-Twilight for inviting me to this awesome initiative. I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. Happy Halloween! :D**

**Blessed By An Angel By TwiAddictAnne**

* * *

Edward and I have been together since the first day I arrived in Forks High School.

I was about to start my junior year in high school, when my father got transferred to Forks. So, when I was told that we were going to move from sunny Phoenix to the murky town of Forks, Washington, naturally I had thrown a huge tantrum. Result? My getting a beat up red Chevy truck as a consolation gift.

It was the truck that had caused our first run-in, literally.

It was a simple case of Newton's Third Law. I drove into the school parking lot, feeling apprehensive to face being the 'new kid' when I accidentally knocked over a black motorcycle in the next spot.

_My action brought on a reaction, all right._

The next thing I knew, a tall, lanky boy was towering over me, lecturing me on safe driving. I remember looking—okay, more like staring—at him and thinking what a waste it was to have so much beauty on a boy.

I remember the fire in his forest green eyes as he looked at my possibly glazed-over eyes. I remember him grabbing hold of my shoulders, about to shake me out of my daydreaming and I remember blurting out, "Forest is beautiful."

He had let go of me and looked at me like I had grown two heads, and in order to explain myself, I dug myself further into the hole of embarrassment. I remember the smile creeping up on his face when I had explained that I was talking about the forest green of his eyes and as I was about to run out of the parking lot, not believing what my big mouth just said, he had taken hold of my wrist and whispered, "Chocolate is enchanting."

I remember grinning like an idiot the rest of the day. By the end of that day, he had asked me out and we have been grinning like idiots together, ever since.

That was five years ago.

Now, as I pulled on the leather costume over my body, I complained, yet again. "Why did we have to be gangsters, again? What was wrong with me being just Bella? She's awesome, you know?"

He chuckled from across the room where he was buttoning up a white shirt and reached for the suspenders. I just about swallowed my tongue when I saw him in suspenders.

_Damn! My boyfriend was frigging handsome._

His snicker brought me out of my lust-induced haze as he said, "Yeah, 'Just Bella' is pretty awesome, but then I wouldn't get to see this expression on your face, Chocolate."

"Dream on, Forest," I fake snorted as I zipped up my knee-high boots.

I felt him come and stand in front of me. When I straightened up to face him, I felt the air leave my lungs. He held his hand out to me, helping me stand up. He brought me to his chest and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Then he whispered to me, "I dream about it all the time, baby, day and night."

Because he always managed to make me a horny mess, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw, knowing that drove him crazy. Then I said, "Why don't we stay here and have our own party?"

The sides of his eyes crinkled as he smiled widely and said, "Baby, believe me, I wouldn't love anything more, but it's gonna be the last party we have to attend before college is over."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right before allowing him to lead me out of our apartment.

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so glad you guys made it!" Alice, who was dressed up as a Goth, said while hugging me.

I laughed and returned the hug. "What type of a best friend would I be if I didn't allow you to go all batshit crazy for one night?"

She scoffed, knowing I was just pulling her leg and led us into the crowded living room of the apartment she shared with Jasper, her fiancé.

Before I knew it, I was swept up in the spirit of Halloween and celebrating it with my friends. It wasn't until Rosalie, my other best friend, pulled me on the makeshift dance floor that I noticed that Edward had slipped away somewhere.

When he saw me craning my neck around, my big brother, Emmett, asked, "What is it, Bells?"

I turned to face him and asked back, "Have you seen Edward? I swear he was with me just now."

He shrugged. "He must have gone to get a drink or something. Why don't you check in the kitchen?"

I gave him a nod, showing my appreciation for the suggestion and then headed for the kitchen.

Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I heard Edward's voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He sounded angry, raging actually.

I rushed into the kitchen and came face to face with the quietest girl of our graduating class—Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica?" I asked, completely shocked to see her there.

She turned her head to look at me and the sneer playing on her lips sent a sudden chill through me.

_She seems different somehow… like not so harmless anymore._

Shaking off the unnecessary fear, I walked past her and stood before Edward. I laid a hand on his cheek and asked, "Hey, baby, are you all right? I have been looking for you."

He started to nod when a shrill laughter rang throughout the room, making us both look at Jessica in disbelief.

_Something's definitely off with her._

"That's all you are gonna do from now on, Swan, because you're never gonna see him again," she said to me, the sneer becoming more vicious now.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and asked, "Jessica, are you drunk?"

She laughed once again before replying to my question. "No, I just really, really want your boyfriend."

I felt my anger spiking at her words and snapped at her saying, "You are delusional, Stanley."

She grinned and shook her head. "No, dear, I think the word you are looking for is _magical_."

Edward's arms tightened around my waist. I could feel the stiffness in his stance. As I moved closer into his embrace, he finally spoke up. "Jessica, if you have had your eyes opened for the past four years, you should know that I love Bella and only Bella."

She snickered at him and rolled her eyes. "Stop with the theatrics already. You won't even know who Bella is once I put a spell on you."

I frowned and asked, "Spell? Magical? Do you even know what you are saying?"

She focused her gaze on me, all traces of mirth gone from her expression. I saw her narrow her eyes at me, and when I tried to open my mouth to repeat my question, I found that I couldn't move a muscle.

It was like I had been frozen in my pose.

Edward seemed to catch the rigidity of my body and started to shake me. "Bella? Baby, what is it? Say something, please." His voice was frantic as he tried to find out what was wrong with me.

I desperately wanted to answer to him but after several failed attempts, I managed to move my eyes to motion toward Jessica, who was currently inspecting the tips of her nails with a bored expression on her face.

Edward almost growled as he turned to face her. With a bewildered expression on his face he asked, "_You_ did this to her?"

She grinned at him and nodded.

_Bitch._

"How…?" Edward's question was cut off as she laughed out loud. "You really don't get it, yet? I'm a fairy, pretty boy. I can do magic and turn your girlfriend into stone if you resist me."

If I could move my mouth, I would have gasped. But since I couldn't do that, Edward did it for me. He gasped and asked the question I was wondering about as well. "I thought fairies are supposed to be mythical? And with wings?" he asked.

Jessica shrugged and replied, "A common misconception. As you can see, we don't have wings, and neither are we mythical."

Before Edward could say anything else, someone spoke from the doorway of the kitchen. "And not all fairies are the good guys."

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

As we watched, Angela Webber, my friend since the first day of college, walked into the kitchen and stood directly in front of Jessica. "Hello, sister," Angela greeted her.

I swear, if I could, I would have gasped again, this time at Angela's words.

Jessica snorted. "Please, we're half-sisters, Angela. Do not forget the _half_."

Angela smiled slightly and said, "Always with the technicalities; no wonder Mother doesn't like you."

A murderous look came over Jessica's face as she asked venomously, "What the fuck do you want, Angela?"

Angela looked dead serious as she said slowly, "I want you to let Bella and Edward go. They are good people and they love each other. Clearly, you don't know how to respect that. So, I think it will be best for everyone if you left this realm, forever."

I tried to move my body but nothing happened. When I tried to speak again, a low muffled whimper was all I could manage.

The sound seemed to capture Angela's attention. She quickly turned to me with an apologetic expression on her face. "Shit, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'll lift the spell right now," she said before looking at me intently.

I felt my muscles begin to loosen up. The moment I gained complete control of my body, I launched myself into Edward's arms, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

Edward kissed my face frantically before turning us to face Angela and Jessica. "Thanks, Angela," he said, tightening his grip on me.

Angela smiled and said, "There is no need to thank me, Edward. I would always come to rescue my friends."

Jessica made a disgusted noise. "And that's why you are the weaker one," she said to Angela.

Angela's face darkened as she spat back, "And because you're such a bitch, Mother left you."

Jessica was fuming when said, "No, it was because of your piece of shit father that she abandoned her firstborn."

Immediately, Angela's usually soft eyes flashed with anger as she pointed one hand toward Jessica and roared, "Don't _ever_ insult my father again."

Jessica's expression hardened as she moved her head to the side and suddenly Angela was being shoved aside by an invisible force. As she scrambled up to her feet, Angela flicked her hand, which seemed to make Jessica land on her ass.

Edward and I watched, terrified, as a fight broke out in front of our very eyes, unable to do anything.

After a few minutes of fighting back and forth, Angela let out a frustrated groan and stood up from where she had fallen down again. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent and said quietly, "You may be the more powerful one, but I am the one mother taught _all_ of her spells to."

Then, she moved her finger in a circular motion before pointing it toward Jessica. I saw Jessica's eyes widen a moment before a burst of white light blinded us. When I could see again, I saw that Jessica was gone and Angela stood, facing us with a guilty expression on her pretty face.

"What was that?" I blurted out the moment I could locate my brain.

Angela started to open her mouth when Edward asked the most important question of all. "More importantly, what are you?"

A sigh left her lips as Angela looked down at her feet and mumbled, "A fairy."

"B-but…we've known you for years. How could we not know this?" I asked, not yet believing her words.

She looked up and offered me a small smile. "We can be sneaky, Bella. I actually wanted to go to college, just like my father did. That's the reason I came here. But becoming friends with you guys and falling in love with Ben has been the most amazing things to have happened to me."

"Does Ben know about you?" Edward asked, sounding concerned for his roommate.

Angela nodded and said, "I told him when I realized that I was in love with him. He said that he loves me anyway."

Not wanting to be sidetracked, I asked her again, but in a softer tone this time, "What was Jessica talking about? I thought you were an only child?"

A scowl came over her features as she replied, "I am an only child. She is the daughter my mother had when she was a trainee-fairy. So, I guess you can call her my half-sister."

"Your mother?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that the amiable woman I had met several times was a fairy.

Angela nodded. "Yes, she was born a fairy. When she was attending magic training she got pregnant with Jessica, but since she was too young to be the mother a little child needs she left Jessica to her father's care and came to this world—the human world. Here, she met a human and fell in love with him. That man was my father. So I'm only half-fairy, really. When Jessica learned about me, she joined the college, just to prove to me that she was the better fairy," she finished dejectedly.

My heart ached for the girl I had always thought of as a close friend. Squeezing Edward's hand slightly, I stepped out of his arms and moved to stand in front of Angela. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "I may not know much about fairy fights, but from what we just saw, you are an amazing fairy, Ang. Jessica was being a bitch to both us and to you. Thank you for saving our lives."

She finally gave me a true Angela smile and whispered, "You're welcome."

I felt Edward step in behind me and looked up to see him smile at Angela. "I am curious though, where did you send Jessica?"

Her smile broadened. "On a trip to Antarctica. Cold weakens our magic, you see. She won't be able to come back for at least a week. Once I get back home, I am going to make my mother put a restricting spell on her so she cannot come back to you."

After we had thanked her once again, Angela walked out of the kitchen, looking for Ben. I turned to face Edward and snorted at the unrealistic turn of events.

He wound his arms around my waist and brought me close to his chest before brushing my lips with his. Suddenly all the fear and anguish from the encounter with mythical creatures was too much for me and I started to kiss him back like my life depended on it, needing to feel him.

When we were both out of breath, Edward separated our mouths and asked me, "Do you think we can leave early? I need to feel you, Chocolate."

All I managed to do in response was to nod before he was tugging my hand, leading me out of the kitchen to say goodnight to our friends.

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

**One hour and eighteen minutes later…**

"Baby, please," Edward almost begged as I showered small kisses on his naked chest. Instead of responding to him, I kept moving down his body, determined to worship the man I loved so much. As I kissed his hipbone, he cursed before grasping my upper arm and pulling me up to his lips for a hungry kiss.

I whimpered at the friction the movement caused between our bodies. Edward separated our mouths and moved his lips to my neck. He whispered against my skin, "I need to feel you, Chocolate. I need to know that you're real."

After the night we had, I could understand his feelings completely. So I glided down his body a little, hovering over him. "I am real, Forest. My love for you is real," I said before sinking down on him.

He hissed, arching his hips high to go all the way in me, and then we were moving against each other, determined to get lost in a world where only we existed—Forest and his Chocolate.

When we lay there, side by side on our bed, Edward rolled over to trap me under his body. With an intense look on his face, he said, "Bella, I want to ask you something."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "You know you can ask me anything, Forest."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile as he nodded and continued, "I had planned on doing this on Graduation Day, but after what happened tonight, I don't want to wait any longer."

His words made me frown. "What is it, Edward? You're not a wizard, are you?" I asked, in an attempt to make a lame joke.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope. 100% human and totally in love with you."

I nodded and motioned for him to continue with what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I wanted to ask you to marry me on Graduation Day, but I don't want to waste any more time. So…" He cupped my face in his hands and asked, "Isabella Swan, I love you. You make me feel like a fucking king with the way those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours sparkle when they see me. I want to be able to love you always and forever, will you do me the extraordinary honor to do so and marry me?"

I felt the back of my eyes sting at his beautiful words, and all I could manage to do was to nod. Then, I tightened my arms around him and brought his face down to mine in a kiss. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and finally replied, "Yes, Edward Cullen, my Forest, I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

He raised his head from the crook of my neck and gave me a brilliant smile. "Just a minute, baby," he said, before getting up from the bed and walking to his side of the closet.

I sat up and was about to start to protest when he returned with a navy blue velvet box in his hand. Treacherous tears started to roll down my cheeks as I saw my love get down on one knee and pop the lid of the box, showing me the beautiful diamond ring nestled within.

Without words, I held out my hand, and he put the ring on me before kissing my knuckles softly. "When did you get it?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He got up from the ground and sat down on the bed beside me, taking me in his arms. Then he smiled my favorite smile at me and said, "I have been carrying it around for two months now. I wanted to give you the perfect proposal, but…"

I quickly kissed him, stopping him from guilt tripping himself. I smiled against his lips and whispered, "I don't need a perfect proposal, baby. I have the most perfect man who loves me and that makes life pretty perfect for me."

He grinned at me and replied, "That he does, Chocolate," before falling backwards on the bed with me still in his arms, ready to show me how much he loved me.

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

**Twenty-two days and sixteen hours later…**

"You make a beautiful bride, baby sis," my big brother whispered to me as he hugged me.

I felt a blush heating up my cheeks and smiled at him. "Thank you, Em."

He let me go, giving the rest of our friends the opportunity to congratulate me. I was about to hug Rosalie when a sudden movement some distance away caught my eye. I could have sworn I saw someone, whose features seemed familiar, move next to the faraway tree at the end of the churchyard, where not even an hour ago Edward and I had exchanged our vows.

I allowed everyone to hug me and thanked them for the well-wishes, but my mind kept going back to what I thought I had seen.

When the wedding guests started heading for the restaurant where our parents had arranged for our wedding reception as well as a late celebration of our graduation, I moved closer to my husband. A bright smile threatened to split his face in two as he hugged me. "Happy, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I kissed his cheek and replied, "Extremely, Mr. Cullen."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and started to lead me toward the car that was going to take us to the reception venue. As we passed the tree where I thought I had seen the figure, I gripped his hand and pulled him to the tree, wanting to investigate what I had seen.

When we reached the spot I found it empty and Edward asked me, "Bella? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw..." my words got stuck in my throat when my eyes landed on the beautiful bouquet of white flowers lying on the ground beneath the tree. Keeping my hold on Edward's hand, I moved forward to pick up the bouquet.

As I brought the flowers up to my nose, I noticed a piece of paper peeking from the side of it. I removed it from there and handed it to Edward.

He unfolded the paper and read it aloud for me.

"_Edward and Bella, _

_Congratulations on your big day. We are very happy for you. A love like yours deserves to get a happy ending. We are moving away to New York. But just know that we will always keep an eye out for you. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call on your friends._

_We wish you happiness in every step of your lives._

_Love,_

_Ben and Angela._

_P.S. You do not need to worry about Jessica. She has been banished from the human world for the next fifty years by the Fairy Council for threatening the exposure of our world. Live in peace, my friends. ~ Ang."_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and Edward leaned down to kiss the teardrops away. He hugged me to his chest and whispered, "Don't cry, baby. Our marriage has been blessed…"

"By an Angel," I finished his words before resting my head on his chest.

Angela Webber may be a fairy for the rest of the world, but for me, she was my friend and an angel.

~*~*~*The End*~*~*~


End file.
